


The hole 黑洞--美国监狱淫虐史

by Nick_sm



Category: Na - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 监狱 各种男男性爱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 189,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_sm/pseuds/Nick_sm
Summary: 这是一位美国作者写的《THE HOLE》英文小说，是讲美国监狱故事的H文，非常长几十万字，一共80章，每一章有3-12个小节。我觉得，内容宏大，结构精巧，堪称监狱版的红楼梦，很好看。目前国内没有完整的中译本，好像台湾的作者“哀轮独渡”有零星翻译过几个片段，作为短篇发表的。我就斗胆试试翻译吧，不要催更，我有工作要忙，尽量多翻译，谢谢。另外，翻译版权保留，谢绝转载。
Relationships: 狱友
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The hole](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/575281) by NPhillydogg@aol.com. 



黑洞THE HOLE

第一章 介绍  
第一节

“山麓监狱”是一个有百年历史的监狱，绰号叫“黑洞”，它位于美国宾夕法尼亚州的费城郊区的山谷地带，当年建造时设计为容纳500名囚犯。现今，它关押了近1500名囚犯，已是当初设计囚犯密度的3倍。这样的过度拥挤意味着两到三人乃至更多的囚犯不得不挤在一间牢房里面，而原来的设计是每间牢房关押一名囚犯的。监狱牢房的管道老化锈蚀严重，墙壁酥松易碎，基础设施都破损不堪了，置身其中的人自然也士气低落。囚犯和狱警们常常投诉设施条件差，但大多数投诉到了监狱董事会就毫无音讯了。

那些政客们紧紧捂住钱口袋也懒于更新维修监狱设施。没有人会关心被定罪的囚犯抱怨“不公平”的生活条件。他们是来受监禁刑罚的，不是来享受舒适生活的。大多数纳税人也认为囚犯们应该像动物那样被锁在街边上，他们是被遗忘和不被需要的社会成员，他们令人害怕、堕落不堪，无论他们在铁窗后面发生了什么都是罪有应得的！

监狱长，丹尼斯·埃利斯Dennis Ellis（52岁，6英尺高，240磅体重，黑巧克力肤色，秃头，粗颈，厚嘴唇，宽鼻子……）坐在他的办公室的宽大办公桌后面，面前堆着成叠的记载着开庭日期、名字、律师、投诉等各式文件。突然他把正在看的文件撸到旁边，叹了口气。他决定暂时先不工作了，转而把注意力集中到目前正在桌子底下的按摩上来。他靠在他的高背皮椅上，看着一名犯人跪他的两腿之间，全心全意地吸吮他粗大的8英寸黑鸡巴。

犯人，洛奇·彼得森Rocky Peterson（被判误杀），是一名即将获得假释的48岁的男子。当洛奇成为监狱长的模范囚犯名单中的一员时，监狱长埃利斯安排给他一份轻松的“个人助理”工作。洛奇确定自己从此可以远离一切麻烦：不用打架，不用打小报道，没有敌人，什么都没有。洛奇保持自己的头低着，按埃利斯的要求做一切服务。

当时监狱长埃利斯决定给洛奇休息一下，让他到自己办公室兼职，洛奇就被人带离了洗衣房（他以前工作的地方），并带到埃利斯的清爽凉快的空调办公室。在第一次踏入埃利斯的办公室后，埃利斯描述了洛奇负责的工作如下：“我已经有足够的秘书来负责我的重要工作，我所需要你做的只是偶尔来帮我吃鸡巴！如果你觉得你干不了，我会在操蛋的洗衣房里揍你的屁股揍得你哭爹喊娘，直到你肯乖乖的吃我鸡巴为止！我想我说的话，我们彼此都明白了吧？”

“嗯……，是，是的，先生！”洛奇磕磕绊绊的回答说。

“好！现在把你的屁股挪到桌子下面，然后开始工作！”埃利斯下令说。

从那一刻起，洛奇定期到埃利斯的办公室吸他的大黑鸡巴。现在他有机会获得假释了，并且考虑到埃利斯在监狱董事会很有影响力，洛奇认为他这次很有可能真的获得假释。

现在他弓背躲在监狱长埃利斯的办公桌下，用他的丰满的嘴唇上下吮吸着监狱长具有男子汉气概的黑紫色的长鸡巴。他已经帮埃利斯吸了几个月了，知道他最喜欢的是什么。他努力咽下8英寸长的粗鸡巴，直到他的嘴唇依偎在埃利斯的腹股沟，他的鸡巴像一个楔子从头到尾深入洛奇的喉咙。洛奇早就知道埃利斯喜欢玩深喉口爆，并吞精。如果作为一名“助理”，洛奇拒绝这么做，他很容易地被另一个愿意这么做的犯人替代。刚开始几次，洛奇吞下了埃利斯的精液，他觉得自己就像一件被使用的物品，而且是很低贱的便宜货。

现在他不需要像其他囚犯一样在监狱中从事体力劳动，他只需要吃鸡巴就能保住他轻松的工作。在监狱里，没有比吮吸监狱长鸡巴更容易的工作了，每天只在需要的时候吸一次或两次鸡巴，这比在洗衣房辛苦劳作或在监狱新闻室整天给许可证敲章实在轻松多了。

监狱里面每个人都知道“助理”所做的工作，而大多数男人都不愿意公开承认他们会自愿做这样的事情，有人甚至说宁愿去死都不肯去吸其他男人的鸡巴。但是另一方面，大多数犯人私下心底里都希望自己能作为助理在监狱长的空调办公室里待几个小时，当他等待被使用之前，他们可以吃着从外面送进来的美味食物，抽无烟香烟，并得到普通犯人不知道的各种特权，这都是他们作为“助理”的服务所得到了报酬。诚然以任何男人的标准来说，都堪称一份甜蜜的工作。

但现在，在为埃利斯吃过几百次鸡巴，咽下下无数的精液之后，洛奇发现吃鸡巴的工作就像在车间冲压钟表外壳一样容易。这仅仅是一个男人做了一个男人不得不做的事而已。

“对…，吸我的鸡巴，囚犯！把你在这儿学到的本事，好好秀给我看！！”

洛奇上下摆动头部，让他光滑的嘴唇滑过监狱长鸡巴的光滑表皮。口交对洛奇来说不再是值得怀疑的工作，他当成自己的职责，他知道很快自己将走出监狱成为一个自由人。他双手温柔地托着监狱长的睾丸，嘴唇上下来回服务着鸡巴。经过近20分钟的有力的口唇服务，他终于感觉到监狱长的鸡巴开始悸动，他尝到监狱长的前列腺液，这意味着他越来越接近实际射精了。洛奇知道快要到高潮了，埃利斯监狱长抓住了他的头，并迫使他深喉吞入他全部的鸡巴。监狱长的鸡巴爆发时洛奇略微干呕一下，然后爆发喷出滚烫的精液打在他喉咙深处，直入他的胃里。

埃利斯在囚犯的喉咙深处射精时，宽慰地叹了口气，顺便给囚犯喂食了最新鲜的蛋白质。  
“噢，啊，啊…”埃利斯笑着往后靠在椅子靠背上。

洛奇还在伺候他的鸡巴，直到从龟头吸净最后一滴精液，把监狱长的大棒子彻底清洁干净。

“好了，你现在可以走了！”埃利斯下令道。  
洛奇停止吸吮，让自己的嘴唇离开鸡巴。监狱长把自己清洁后的鸡巴塞回去，重新系好裤子。洛奇站了起来，当他确认埃利斯很满意后，转身朝门口走，埃利斯又回到他的案头工作。

介绍 第一节完，待续

第一章 第二节  
埃米特·格林（Emmett Greene）是个在西费城的街边混口饭吃的19岁毒贩，他首次入狱是因为意图出售毒品而被抓。在他贩毒的那些街区，埃米特被认为无情无义之人。谁欠他的钱，他会不惜用枪射爆他的头。他性格爆裂，周围所有看着他长大成年人都怕他。他曾经牵涉到一次危险驾驶，并撞死一个十几岁的孩子，最后对他的指控被撤销了，因为证据不足。最终埃米特还是因为试图向一名便衣警察出售毒品而被捕。现在，他将面临5年的监禁，并且不得假释，这一重判是由州长通过的。

埃米特进了监狱，他自忖他的邪恶名声会保护他，或者至少能让他赢得其他囚犯的尊敬，并与其他人相处和谐。但他很快就了解到，他在监狱外干的那些事情在监狱里没有任何意义。在这里他是个新人，一个年轻的男妓，一个新鲜的骚逼。而这一事实在埃米特的第一次淋浴时就很明显了。

埃米特走进公用浴室的那一刻，所有人的眼睛都紧紧盯住了他的屁股和苗条修长的身体，大家都停止了聊天。恐慌的气氛开始在他心头蔓延，他慢慢地踱步到一个空闲的淋浴头，打算冲淋。他知道那些人正在打量他，检视他，但他想用自己强硬的态度和野蛮的作派来压制住其他人，他认为他的街头名声会保护他免受攻击。然而对埃米特而言不幸的是，监狱里的声誉都是获得自狱内，而不是狱外。

他身边的人继续淋浴，彼此之间闲聊交谈，但好像故意忽略埃米特的存在。埃米特试图加入他们的闲聊，故意提一些耸人听闻的人名、地名，希望能给大家留下深刻印象。  
有一名警卫站在后面监督，赤裸裸的男囚犯们自顾自的洗澡。埃米特并没有想太多，他没觉得自己会受到任何危险，正如他在任何方面都并不“软”。只有软弱的同志才会在监狱里被强奸，埃米特认为自己和“软弱”或“同性恋”都搭不上关系。

卫兵站在外头，在淋浴区周围踱步监督。突然，一个赤裸着洗澡的囚犯给了卫兵一个眼色暗示，卫兵就转过身，把他的背部朝向淋浴的人群。埃米特刚刚用热水冲湿了自己的头发，突然感觉一只有力的大手罩上他的臀瓣。

“干什么？他妈的...？”埃米特大叫，甩开屁股上的手，他转过身自我保护。埃米特惊讶地看到好几个人站在他面前，足足七个健壮的囚犯，正在等待机会猛揍他的背脊。  
大手粗野地抓住他，拧住他的胳膊和脖子，把他扔向淋浴隔墙。他们用一块肥皂给他的屁股沟里打上点泡沫，随后几根粗大手指就紧跟了上来。随着他的屁眼被手指戳入，埃米特痛得尖声大叫了起来。他抬起头想找狱警求救，但狱警早就不知所踪了。手指在猛烈扩展他的屁眼之时，突然一个大鸡巴猛推向他被肥皂搞的滑腻腻的屁股之间。

“啊啊啊 !!!”埃米特尖叫着，感觉到他的屁眼被痛苦地扩张开了，平生第一次被个大鸡巴深插到他那痛得快烧起来的直肠。埃米特试图抗拒，可他的头被强行压在淋浴隔墙上，额头被狠狠地撞伤了。一只大手捂住了他的嘴巴，切断了他的呼救声。那个男人，他妈的，紧紧抓住了他的腰部，用他的大鸡巴猛烈地抽插出入他疼痛的屁股。埃米特简直以为自己会因为屁眼像被火烧一般的巨大痛苦而昏厥过去。四周的男人们都围观着，不停叫好，纷纷抚摸着自己的肉棒，等待着何时轮到自己爽。

操着埃米特的男人越来越疯狂，把他的大家伙一次比一次更粗暴地戳入眼前的处女肛门。这个屁眼紧紧地挤压着他的大鸡巴，就像一个飞机杯一样，在他前后抽插时紧致地夹住他的大肉棒。在他入狱之前，他从来没有尝试过肛交，直到他因偷车被抓之前，他一直都和女人性交，并且对性交非常满意。可是现在他爱上了肛交，因为他发现男人的屁眼比他操过的任何女人的阴道更紧致更温热。事实上，男逼的紧热，令他每次都不能在屁眼里坚持很久就射了。没过几分钟，他就把精液深深地射进了新犯人的直肠里面，热腾腾的精液第一次灌满了埃米特的处女肛门。

当大鸡巴终于抽离疼痛如火烧一般的屁眼时，埃米特轻松地叹了口气。但他的轻松是短暂的，因为另一个大家伙迅速取代它。埃米特感觉第二根大肉棒又推进了他的疼痛的肠道，更粗野猛烈地冲击和扩张他的肛门。他再次尖叫起来，觉得自己的括约肌被再次打击成果浆一样稀烂。第二个男人在他的屁股里就像一个建筑工在用气锤打桩。他面对面地前使劲地操着埃米特的屁股，每次深插攻击的力度大到埃米特几乎只能用脚趾尖勉强支撑。埃米特哭得像个婴儿一样，因为他的屁股转眼间已经变成了一个逼穴。第二名男子并没有持续很长时间，因为他很快就用精液充满了埃米特的肠道。

第三个家伙顶上他的位置，顺手就把自己的鸡巴捅进了埃米特疼痛的肛门洞。

埃米特抬头突然看到狱警正在远处透过栏杆看着他。他知道埃米特正在被鸡奸，但他没有采取任何行动来阻止鸡奸的发生。他只是看着男人们一个接一个地与他肛交，大鸡巴反复地插入他的直肠内射。埃米特苦苦求饶，希望他们能怜悯他，但他们只是继续不停地一个接一个用大肉棒操进他那已经开裂流血的肛洞。

第三个人射在他里面后，埃米特的腿都快站不住了，他滑沉到了淋浴地板上。这些男人只是放低胯部跟着他下沉到地面，他们唯一想的就是多操他一会。当下一个家伙插入他的时候，埃米特的脑袋倒在了淋浴地板上。他的屁眼再次被捣击和抽插，他的臀部依旧夹得很紧，大鸡巴在其中来回滑动。他觉得这人毛茸茸的腹股沟狠狠地反复撞击拍打他赤裸的臀部，以至于操开了前三名男子内射的精液，把他的直肠搞的滑腻不堪。

第四男子没几分钟就在埃米特屁眼里面射精了，为第五个男人挪出了足够的空间。第五位男人双膝跪在埃米特身后，快速迅猛地插入埃米特肛门内，给予他猛烈一击。现在埃米特已经感受不到特别痛苦了，因为他的肛门已经因反复抽插导致的内部出血而麻痹。第五个男人在他的屁股里猛击硬锤，有力地冲顶着19岁直男男孩的屁眼，仿佛他是性感的妓女一般。他的大鸡巴感受到一种美妙绝伦的快感，这种快感来自于前后滑动通过埃米特那受伤的直肠。所有之前射在男孩屁眼里的精液，使得操他多汁的屁眼十分滑爽方便，没多久男孩再次被大剂量热精子填满了肛肠。

到现在五名男子已经性满意足，还有两人没过瘾。第六人跪在埃米特后面，大鸡巴猛插入肛门深处。此时此刻埃米特已近昏迷，但是这般被大力刺穿屁眼，还是让他的身体无助地做出反应。他抬起眼睛望了一眼男人，然后视野开始慢慢变暗发黑。他感觉到这个男人在身后操他，另一个男子在他面前跪下。

埃米特觉得自己脑袋被抬离地面，一个肥大的鸡巴正顶着他的嘴唇。它打算强行进入他的松软的嘴唇里。他可以清晰地闻到大便的残余气味，因此心中立即知道这是刚刚操他屁眼的鸡巴。那家伙猛得把鸡巴插进埃米特嘴里，一直顶到深喉为止，这让埃米特被噎得眼珠凸出。他嘴里的大鸡巴在柔软的嘴唇间来回移动。埃米特曾有一丝想咬断它的想法，但他知道这么做，他将一定会受到比现在更惨烈的遭遇。

第六个家伙刚从他的屁眼退出，第七个就立刻推入了。这一次的肉棒感觉比别人都要更粗大。埃米特以为快要死了，今天最粗的鸡巴重重地通过他已撕裂的括约肌，并且深深插进他的疼痛的肠子里。埃米特觉得自己快要失去意识了，这时他口中的鸡巴退了出来，精液立刻喷射到他十九岁的年轻面庞上。

后来，狱警拦住好奇的围观者，让一架担架进入淋浴间，把埃米特送去医务室。据说是狱警发现埃米特·格林躺在浴室的地板上，被蹂躏的屁眼内血流如注。没人知道什么内情，警卫也没有盘问周围的囚犯。

流言迅速蔓延开了：新来的囚犯有个好逼。但是大家要等到他从医务室回来，才有可能有机会品尝一下美味。埃米特现在成了一个抢手货，据说他的肛穴之美妙仅次于十六岁妙龄处女的逼，而且他刚刚被破处。如此美妙的男逼，也无怪乎犯人们都开始自发地排了号，等待他从医务室回来后好好的爽一番了。

第一章 第二节 完 待续

第一章第三节  
现年30岁的詹姆斯·德里克森（James Derekson）和34岁的戴维斯·伍德（Davis Wood ）已经做了四年的狱友。他们第一次进山麓监狱前，互相都不认识，但很快就相处融洽了。他们都是异性恋男子，都是黑人，有老婆或者等着他们释放后回去的家属们。戴维斯有四个孩子，被判入狱后的第一年他妻子每个周末都来探监。每次在妻子探监后，他回到自己的囚室，鸡巴总是很硬和很兴奋。詹姆斯通常给他隐私空间，选择起身散步，伸展双腿，让戴维斯带着对妻子的美好记忆打飞机。他边打飞机边幻想着在清晨叫醒孩子们上学前，他妻子骑在他身上做爱。詹姆斯也差不多，他常看着偷偷夹带进来的女友裸照打飞机。他女朋友有对大奶，他爱用她的大奶子打奶炮。

一天晚上，两人坐起来谈论女人和操逼，不一会儿他们的鸡巴就都坚硬如铁了。之后，他们决定在经历了一年禁欲后，应该在性爱方面互相帮助。

一开始是相互用手给对方打飞机。一周之后，他们决定尝试口交，也就是吸吮对方鸡巴，直到高潮射精前为止。首先是戴维斯尝试为詹姆斯口交，他做了个深呼吸，然后第一次将詹姆斯的大鸡巴吞进自己的嘴唇里。两人都未曾经历过同性性行为，但两人都知道男人天生喜欢口交，所以给其他男人口交也算出于本能吧。

戴维斯开始合上嘴唇，把詹姆斯的阴茎吸进嘴里。短发的脑袋一上一下相当笨拙。这当然不是詹姆斯曾经体验过的最棒的口交，但在监狱里，差劲的口交也总比啥都没有强多了。当他快到高潮了，他告诉戴维斯吐出自己的鸡巴，他开始自己打飞机，直到射精为止。

詹姆斯射出来之后，过了一会他恢复了体力，就把戴维斯的坚硬的鸡巴吞进嘴里，他  
的头在戴维斯的小腹下方往返穿插。在詹姆斯的努力的口交服务下，戴维斯闭眼做着和自己老婆做爱的白日梦。经过十分钟的充分吸舔后，戴维斯把鸡巴拉出詹姆斯的嘴，开始打飞机，最后射到自己的肚子上。

这两个男人之间这样的互助做爱持续了好几个星期，最后他们互相帮助对方口交达到高潮。一个熄灯后的深夜，他们经过讨论后，鸡巴又变得非常坚挺了，以至于无法入睡，于是决定按商量好的方式做一次。戴维斯从上铺跳了下来，钻进下铺的詹姆斯的被窝。两个男人开始互相做69，同时吸吮对方鸡巴。现在两人都很了解该如何取悦对方。各自的脑袋都在对方的强硬的阴茎上来回吮吸套动，品尝着对方鸡巴，慢慢地将对方带上接近射精的高潮。

两人都不可能承认，他们喜欢吸吮对方的阴茎，与其说这么做是他们的愿望，还不如说这么做是一种必要。他们不是因为想吸鸡巴才去吸对方的鸡巴，而是因为他们如果不吸对方鸡巴，那么他们自己的鸡巴也没人吸了。但两人似乎还都蛮乐于为对方吸鸡巴的，因为他们知道自己拥有使对方达到高潮的能力。感受另一名男子的阴茎在你的嘴里的体验，感受对方男子气概的阴茎摩擦自己的舌根，感受对方的生命脉搏深深插入你的喉咙深处，而你却丝毫没有作呕的感觉。

戴维斯先射了出来。他的阴茎胀满了詹姆斯的嘴，把精液灌满了他的口腔。詹姆斯觉得嘴里的鸡巴开始搏动，感觉热奶油一样的精液充满了他的嘴，甚至超过了口腔的容纳能力。与此同时，詹姆斯的鸡巴也开始向戴维斯的嘴里发射了。戴维斯正在高潮中呻吟着，自然地吞下了詹姆斯奶油一样浓厚的精液。

两人充满情欲地呻吟着，高潮过后他们互相清理着对方的阴茎。这是他们第一次吃了对方的精液。他们笨拙地返回自己的床铺后，没有再说话没有这么多的一个词，浓重的精液味道充满了他们的呼吸中。

说来也奇怪，两人似乎都体验了令人满意的高潮迭起，特别是明确知道自己可以在对方喉咙里面口爆，并且对方将要吞下自己的精液。

令人惊讶的是他们都发现对方的精子味道没什么令人不愉快的气味，实际上，在想到对方的肚子里有他们的精液残余，似乎让自己更兴奋了。什么样的男人会不喜欢别人吞下自己的精液呢！

从那以后，两人一起做爱，都一直吸吮到对方高潮，然后真诚地咽下对方的精液。如今，三年过去了，他们都已互认对方为自己的伴侣，每天互相满足对方的性需求，同时和其他囚犯保持距离。

现在，只要其中一人从监狱会见中心接受了他们的配偶或女友的探视后，另一个人就会温柔地帮他口交，让他带着脑海中清晰的爱人形象，被吸吮鸡巴，并吞咽下他口爆的精液。

第一章 第三节 完 待续

第四节

狱警是监狱生活中的一个复杂部分。他们需要强制执行规则，维持秩序，并管理囚犯放风。

但有时狱警的生活会比犯人更糟糕。

22岁的狱警安德鲁·罗伯茨（Andrew Roberts）来到山麓监狱，并期盼着能获得成为一名警官的工作体验。他是个新手，刚培训完毕就来到这里，他的来到堪称监狱铁窗生活中的一抹绿色。

他从他的上级那里获取命令，监视着犯人，并定期检查日志上的某些规定事件。他主要的工作是上夜班，这意味着他能看到听到很多强奸事件的发生。大部分的狱警都变得对囚犯彼此做什么睁一只眼闭一只眼（只要他们不出人命）。他们不在乎，如果一个囚犯被别人强奸，而失去男子尊严。因为他们是犯人，他们的基本权利在他们犯罪并被定罪的那一刻就被取消了。

一开始的几个星期，罗伯茨都过得很艰难。他在巡视牢房时需要其他警卫陪同，直到他终于学会如何巡查。在“巡视”了好几轮后，他们遇到一些犯人正在被其他狱友凌虐奸淫。罗伯茨的第一直觉是想阻止他们这么做，帮助强奸受害者摆脱堪称比死还要痛苦悲惨的命运。

但经验丰富的老鸟狱警阻止他参与其中。事实上，有时他们站在那里，看着一些可怜的囚犯弯腰撅着屁股，像女人一样被操屁眼。大多数男人一开始都试图击退袭击者，但最终他们却被迫服从。有些人也许是心甘情愿地完成被操的任务，或者有些人仅仅因为已经理解了以下的实事：如果他们服从强奸他们的室友的性需求，那么他们的狱中生活会更容易一些。

起初，罗伯茨很厌恶看到两三个男人像畜生一样的性交，但老狱警们让他观看和学习。性交在男性监狱是一个观察指标或者说证据，没有多少男人会在超过一年的时间里压抑自己的性欲，而不做任何性行为。不过，虽然大多数人可能会对几个月内能定期享受口交感到满意，隔一段时间男人只是需要感受他的鸡巴能埋入某个潮湿温暖又紧致的地方。

罗伯茨看到一个男人被迫到面朝下趴在垫子上，而他的屁股被人从后面狠狠地捣。很明显，这是不这男子第一次被以这种方式性交，他试图保持不出声到最低限度，这样他就不会引起别人过多的关注自己。他的脸上露出了不适和尴尬，因为两名警卫正站在他的牢房外面看他被暴操屁眼。一位狱友应该已经在狱警来之前就已经爽过了。第二个狱友当发现门外有人窥探之后，操得更猛烈了。被操的男子一言不发，并没要求狱警救自己，而身后的狱友照样继续操着。

罗伯茨感到如此惊讶，看守们没有为可怜的男子提供任何帮助，他们只是看着他赤裸着屁眼在他们面前被迫肛交。当那个犯人终于完成了肠道内射之后，狱警们只是走开，继续他们的巡视。

罗伯茨对那个悲惨被操的犯人觉得很抱歉，因为这并不是自己所同意的。他想把这个报告给上级管理员，但仔细想了想似乎这已经成为了一种潜规则。狱警不干涉夜间活动，因为这样一来能确保白天时间的各种冲突与暴力活动能降低到最低限度。囚犯们在牢狱生活中有性生活，他们会变得不那么具有攻击性。如果没有性生活，男人会更烦躁，耐受性更差，更容易打斗和暴力冲突。所以大部分的警卫会放任让晚间的强奸，只要不造成被操的犯人骨折或死亡就行了。

罗伯茨甚至知道有一些警卫从囚犯身上榨取性满足。 43岁的狱警卡尔·皮垂（Carl Peachtree）就经常让囚犯帮他吃鸡巴取乐。他在某个一个晚上同罗伯茨一起巡视，他们正到漆黑的牢房区域，很安静，犯人们都睡得很香。皮垂走进一间囚室，其中一个年轻的犯人正在读家信。皮垂告诉犯人该熄灯睡觉了。囚犯向他恳求稍微延长一些时间来读完成他手头的信。皮垂大模大样地摩擦自己的裤子前面。罗伯茨看着年轻犯人从他的床铺站起来，走到铁栅栏边。他双膝跪在皮垂面前，老警卫伸手掏出他勃起的大屌。罗伯茨目瞪口呆地看着皮垂将他的鸡巴穿过铁栅栏，直插入犯人的嘴里。

萨利姆·戴维斯（Shaleem Davis）是一个21岁的犯人，被定罪为过量用药导致误杀他一岁的女儿。他很懊悔自己犯的罪，但是判处有期徒刑10年还是让他彻底清醒过来了。在监狱里，他被两个狱友迅速改造成一个性服务工具。令人惊讶的萨利姆对于每天吸男人的鸡巴并没表现出十分不安，倒像是个一直在监狱外马路边干这种事换钱的毒品瘾者。作为一个瘾君子，他经常帮人口交来赚取金钱或毒品。这几年来，他实际上被锻炼得非常擅长此道。当他入狱六个月后，他的狱友把他逼得无路可走，他不得不屈服，接受他们的保护，以此摆脱其他更凶狠的犯人的纠缠。

现在，他的狱友正在睡觉，他们两个睡前就已经在萨利姆前后面两个嘴里获得了充分的性满足。罗伯茨看着年轻犯人吞下皮垂8.5英寸长的粗大的鸡巴，一直深喉到嘴唇碰到了他肥硕的睾丸。皮垂站着让他的裤裆透过栅栏之间压在萨利姆不停前后滑动工作着的嘴里。罗伯茨被皮垂在此情况下能如此轻松随意所震惊了，就好像让人吸他的鸡巴是件稀松平常的小事情。他也惊讶于犯人如何能将大鸡巴全部吞进嘴里。罗伯茨敢说，萨利姆正在提供最佳的口交性服务。他呆若木鸡地盯着看了几分钟，萨利姆整根地吞噬皮垂的鸡巴，他的脑袋来回往复振动，他的嘴唇在肿胀的鸡巴上自如地滑动。  
“你应该尝尝这个味道，伙计，这比美酒佳肴还棒！有些婊子就是只能干这些让人瞧不起的事情的！”皮垂笑着，鼓励罗伯茨也尝试一下美妙的口交服务。

“不要了......，我没事，伙计。”罗伯茨说，他不知道该如何应对皮垂在做的事情。他等了几分钟才决定暂时离开一下，把男人的隐私留给他们俩。他回到了一楼警卫站，等着他的伙伴返回。大概十分钟后，皮垂回来，脸上带着满足的笑容。

“没什么比打一炮更能让人专心工作的啦！”他边说，边坐到他在电脑主机后面的座位上。

“你不觉得让另一个男人来吸你的阴茎是同性恋行为么？”罗伯茨不确定地问道。

“该死的，才不呢！特别是口技好就是真好啦！”皮垂笑着说“萨利姆已经伺候他的狱友几个月了，这男孩绝对是个口交的天才。如果他不介意帮我吹，我肯定是不介意  
被他吸屌的！”

“我看到他的两个狱友强迫他吸他们的阴茎，那是因为他们在监禁中无法接触女性。但是，我们这些生活在铁窗之外的人，随时随地可以得到我们想要的女孩呀！”

“我不知道你是怎么想的，但大部分的时间，当我性欲起来了，我只是想有个洞能被我插。小妞们想做爱了，也不会轻易给你打电话。她可能饥渴的要死，但是还惺惺作态和你玩那些愚蠢的游戏，想要你承诺的两人的恋爱关系啥的。否则绝不让你隔三差五去操她的骚逼！但是！至少在这里，这些人知道他们的全部意义所在。他们会无条件地吸你的屌。他们知道这只是一场性事，而不是什么被迫承诺。他们知道，一旦你帮你吸到射精，一切都结束了。这里没有伪装借口，没有头痛的后续，没有乱七八糟的分手！“皮垂井井有条地阐明了理由。“此外，这里有些家伙甚至精通到能把你屌上的皮都吸下来，那么他们除了整天吸屌还能干嘛呢？”

“我想......”罗伯茨边说，边考虑他的同事说的话。这些话和萨利姆的脸在接下来的30分钟里，在罗伯茨脑海中不断闪回。罗伯茨在监狱外一个女朋友，但她坚持没收到罗伯茨的订婚戒指，坚决不和他做爱的原则。即使给了她一枚戒指，她还逼他定下结婚日期。皮垂是说得对，监狱外，社会上很多的爱情游戏和承诺，实际上只是为了能得到女孩子的身体。他脑子中开始幻想前面发生的火热的口交，他的阴茎开始变得坚硬起来。他终于原谅了自己，决定走去囚室那里清醒一下头脑。皮垂瞥见罗伯茨裤子的隆起，就知道他要去哪里冥想了，哈哈。

萨利姆仍然在他的囚室里。他有一个小夜灯开着，这样他可以看见他在写的字。当他看到新来的警卫单独现身在牢房门口，他很惊讶。 萨利姆抬头看着他，罗伯茨默默地站在他的面前。没有任何语言交流，罗伯特伸手揉了揉裤裆。萨利姆放下他的夜灯和书，走近铁栅栏。他的膝盖跪在罗伯茨面前，用手拉开他的制服警裤的拉链，掏出罗伯茨坚挺的肉棒。萨利姆把它握在手里，然后引导它插入自己的嘴唇。

当又湿又热的口腔完全包裹住罗伯茨的大屌后，他忍不住呻吟了起来。他闭上眼睛，想象是一个女孩而不是囚犯在帮他的大屌做深喉口交，一吞到底直至嘴唇碰到睾丸。 萨利姆已经将深喉口交变成一门艺术，他用嘴唇与舌头耐心细致地抚慰粗大的鸡巴，对展示在面前的骄傲的男性生殖器顶礼膜拜。他就像一个高明的外科医生那样，不疾不徐的深吸着鸡巴，彻底地、完全地做到极致完美。

与萨利姆的嘴有过性接触的大多数男人都爱死它了，几乎从来没有哪条鸡巴在离开他的嘴时不会留下些感恩的礼物（精液）。萨利姆及时地学会如何展示他的口交才能，并且已经习惯了品尝各种不同口味的精子。在刚开始的时候，他第一次吸吮别人的鸡巴为了换取毒品，他就会让男人在他的口腔中射精，但口爆后他再会吐出来。现在他都是直接咽下精液，实际上他很享受精液的味道，觉得吞精是对方满意他的口交而给他的特别奖励，每天到了晚上，他的胃里通常都灌满了精液。

他的狱友也经常让萨利姆帮其他囚犯或者狱警吸屌以获得好处。 萨利姆一点都不介意，因为他知道如果他被别人勾搭上了，可能情况会更糟。监狱里关满了罪犯，他们有些人喜欢用鸡巴击败他们的狱友。或者有些人喜欢天天让狱友的鸡巴捅烂自己的屁眼。萨利姆认为自己很幸运，能有两个狱友盼着他放风回来，并确认他的屁眼完好无损，当然他们认可去卖的除外。

罗伯茨喘息着，眼看着自己的大鸡巴一而再、再而三的被吞到根部。他爱被口交，但他的女友并不擅长，也不愿意做。她喜欢被舔骚逼而不是吸男人的鸡巴。因此罗伯茨性欲起来的时候，往往无法获得满足。这样的情况一直持续到现在为止。

萨利姆的嘴上下滑动着，丈量着罗伯茨的阴茎的长度。罗伯茨很难相信一个人能吸屌吸得如此娴熟。他以为永远不会有男人能吸鸡巴吸得如此柔情，如此精准，如此激情。 萨利姆熟练地摆动头部，加上手指恰到好处的抚弄罗伯茨的大屌，这一切即将把年轻的警卫带上高潮。罗伯茨双手抓住铁栅栏以支撑身体，他把胯部紧紧地平贴着铁栅栏，让萨利姆的嘴巴能吞下不断搏动的大屌的每一寸。他觉得自己的鸡巴出现了熟悉的高潮前的抽搐，睾丸开始收紧。他知道他也许下一秒就会喷涌。 萨利姆也知道这一点，他吸得更猛烈更快速。不久，他的嘴里就充满了年轻警卫喷出的甘甜花蜜味的珍贵液体。

萨利姆的口腔欣然接受了罗伯茨赐予的礼物，然后吞了下去，并期待着后续的喷射。  
罗伯茨喷出了七股精液，全都灌在萨利姆的嘴里，直到他高潮逐渐消退才退出他的口腔。完事后，罗伯茨收回鸡巴，拉上拉链，跌跌撞撞回到警卫站。萨利姆把嘴唇舔得干干净净后，回到自己的床铺。他的一位狱友仰面睡着了，他的薄床单勾勒出他坚挺鸡巴的外形，好像他正在做个色情的美梦。 萨利姆扯开他的床单，并把他的嘴唇含住狱友那个硬挺的大鸡巴，并开始吮吸。

这就是萨利姆的生活和身陷囹圄的命运。

第一章 第四节 完 待续


	2. 《黑洞》第二章 种族关系

《黑洞》第二章 种族关系

第一节

监狱长丹尼斯·埃利斯（Dennis Ellis）的办公室…

种族问题在山麓监狱是一个所有的男犯人都相关的重要问题。近一千五百名囚犯（高达70%是非洲裔美国人）很难保持秩序井然，再加上旧有的偏见和落伍的刻板印象，你可以想象这就像有所有原料都扔到锅子里，盖上锅盖的大杂烩那么乱七八糟。

在社会上，42岁的布鲁斯·加德纳（Bruce Gardner）是一个政法官员，一个积极为社会服务超过廿年的警察，但不久前法院的冗长的审判已经将他变成山麓监狱的最新囚犯。加德纳，连同三个变坏了的同事；（艾伦·库珀Alan 库珀，约瑟夫·贾斯汀Joseph Justine，唐纳德·布莱克Donald Blake 23辖区）他们很快就意识到自己在监狱中是真正的极少数--少数民族。他们知道唯一的确保自身安全的方法就是加入其他的白人小团体中。但大多数监狱里的白人都是吸毒者、殴妻犯、通奸者，小偷，杀人犯、绑架者和虐待犯等，而不是那种人与法律相关的官员。加德纳和他的部下很难融入他们。

“我无法告诉你，这是多么令人失望，看到法律执法人员被关在铁窗之内！你们被期望为社会树立榜样，而不是给我们街边闲话增加戏剧性内容和飞短流长！”52岁的监狱长- 丹尼斯·埃利斯，坐在他的办公室里的大桌子后面。前军官布鲁斯·加德纳轻松地坐着，他的表情显示他对坐在办公桌后面的监狱长的判断的不满。

“我知道你作为一个警察的所有活动……”埃利斯补充说，目光扫过加德纳的档案。“…你在大街上是个很强大的，嗯-罪犯终结者？这就是他们所说的你，不是吗？犯罪终结者？像电影那样的不可阻挡的机器人？我敢说你是一个坏屁眼，嗯？”

“我的档案在你面前，你明明知道，要是我不是个正义的人，我就不会在这里！”加德纳傲慢地回应道。埃利斯傻笑了起来。

“我也知道你这猪屁眼是个种族主义警察……你在街边操黑人和其他少数种族，同时用你的警徽作为挡箭牌，让他们没法反抗你这个大白屁股！”埃利斯推测着说。“所以  
你认为因为你是白人，你就比其他人都好？是吗？”埃利斯诘问道。加德纳没有回答，埃利斯继续浏览他的个人档案。

“根据你的记录，你有很多关于种族歧视和过度使用暴力的投诉，大多来自于非裔美国人。看来你不太喜欢少数民族，是吗？”

“这次面试有什么重点吗？”加德纳问道，带着厌倦监狱长的分析的语气。

“嗯……，我很清楚你是谁，甚至在你踏进我的监狱之前。我就想我会亲自欢迎你的到来，并通知你：在这里，当你被黑人包围的时候，你的白人优越感救不了你的屁股，你毫无疑问地将承受这一来自黑人少数种族者的打击！”埃利斯带着胜利的笑容说道。“欢迎来到山麓监狱！”

第二章 第一节 完 待续

第二节

“操他妈的！“加德纳离开狱长埃利斯的办公室，到了安全距离后狠狠的叫骂。

“发生了什么事？他想要干嘛？”站在监狱办公室区域入口附近的库珀问道。

“没什么！他只是想满足他的黑人权力！”加德纳激动地回答说。

“他会给予我们保护吗？”库珀热切地问。他们到这个监狱才没多久，但他们心里都明白那些穷凶极恶的囚犯们一定会对他们采取攻击性的行动，这只是个时间问题。“警察一旦入狱，实际上就等于被判了死刑！我们在这见鬼的黑洞般的监狱里，可能活不过一个星期，我们身边这些所有的黑人和墨西哥人都是穿一条裤子的！”

“埃利斯根本没兴趣给予我们保护！”加德纳咬紧牙关，恨恨地告诉库珀这个事实。“他把我们当做一份任人享用的自助餐！他希望黑鬼操我们的屁股！”

“他妈的！我们该怎么办？”库珀心烦意乱地反问。“我们不可能斗得过整个监狱的囚犯！”

“我们唯一可以做的应该就是，我们可以……”加德纳把库珀拉到更为隐蔽的走廊上继续解说道“我们和白人光头党结盟！”

“那些疯子吗？他们总是我行我素，就像失控的加农炮！老兄！我信不过他们！他们只要一有机会，肯定先他妈的把我们操翻了！”库珀抱怨道。

“可能我们必须先得付出一些牺牲，以赢得他们的合作……”加德纳一边思考着。

“牺牲？谁？什么？”库珀追问道，他希望牺牲的不是他自己。

“咱们“警花”双胞胎中的一个…”加德纳的话是暗指前警官布莱克和贾斯汀。“如果我们要继续玩下去的话，我们必须用好我们手上的每一张牌！”他坚持说。

库珀很快就明白了加德纳的意思，还好，反正不是拿他的屁股去派用场。“那选他们两个里的哪一个？”他好奇地问。

“当然是贾斯汀啦！”

第二章 第二节 完 待续

第三节

杜克·麦克丹尼尔斯（Duke McDaniels）40岁，是个被定罪的杀人犯。他和其他三个囚犯目前掌控着山麓监狱的大部分地下毒品交易，也就是所谓的毒品垄断交易网络的CEO。在他们的毒品生意中，杜克四人堪称中流砥柱。杜克高6英尺三英寸，体重190磅，浑身肌肉，杜克最为人熟知的一个是他的大块头，另一个是他的坏脾气。我们每天早上都会被他囚室的动静吵醒，原因是他牢房里的室友每天早晨会为他提供专业级的口交服务。

他的狱友叫纳基亚·道森（Nakia Dawson），今年28岁。纳基亚是一个黑人青年，因错误地被判定强奸一名白人女大学生而入狱，实际上他仅是在那所大学当厨师而已。审判所需要的周边证据并不充足，甚至受害者都承认她没有看到强奸犯的脸，因为他是从背后攻击她的，把她的头撞到一棵树干上，然后从后面干她。但可怜的纳基亚在错误的时间出现在错误的地点，并且还没有任何的不在场证明，而此时此刻警察们正急于抓一个行凶者的替罪羊，以便给示威者、记者、愤怒的民众们一个交代。  
最终纳基亚被判有罪，入狱15年。他在审判过程中反复发誓说自己是清白的，但每个人（包括法官）都希望这个故事尽早结束。在社会生活中，纳基亚是一个努力工作的人，一个有着光明前途的大好人，但是关进山麓监狱5天后，他被杜克盯上了，他的生活很快就陷入了深深的绝望之中，而难以自拔。

杜克在入狱前是一个卡车司机。他常常要横跨美国运输沉重的原材料，每次需要几天，甚至几周才能完成一次任务。一路上，他必须经常吸毒保持清醒，性欲上来的时候，他会勾搭妓女或者免费搭车的同伴来解决。杜克很久以前就明白一个道理，在漫长的行车道路上，就是需要一张嘴，就是一张嘴，一张好嘴！！！一个不挑剔的人，当他鸡巴硬了，就需要立刻被温柔的爱抚。大多数时候，他都很容易在卡车休息站找到妓女，她们中的一些人甚至不是妓女，她们只是性欲狂，想要被大鸡巴狠狠操而已。但有时没逼可操，杜克发现年轻男孩子热呼呼的嘴巴也能带给他极致的舒爽，无论是一张心甘情愿的嘴巴，偶尔亦或是不那么情愿的嘴巴，都很棒。

杜克还记得第一次让另一个男人吸鸡巴，那时他已经在路上开了18个小时了。他正途径俄亥俄州，他决定在一个卡车司机休息区停下来，伸展四肢，上个厕所，并在休息室里歇一会。当时已经很晚了（大概凌晨2点）当他停下车时，他的鸡巴已经坚硬得像石头一样，急需抚慰，但他没有看到周围有任何女人的踪影。他先去拉个屎，然后自己打飞机解决，所以他爬出了驾驶室，走过卡车司机休息室的最后一间的厕所时，他看到了令他内心震惊不已的一幕。他看到五个卡车司机围绕着一个人站着，司机们的裤子都脱到了脚踝。卡车司机们转过头来，示意允许杜克也进来，然后继续刚才在干的事情。

杜克看到一个男子弯着腰被司机们围住，一个司机抱住他的头，用自己的胯部猛操那家伙的脸。卡车司机的鸡巴反复穿透了他的喉咙时，杜克听到那种湿漉漉的噗嗤噗嗤声。另外一个卡车司机抓住他的臀部，用自己的腹股沟部位猛撞那家伙的光屁股，把他的鸡巴捅到他的直肠里。当他看着他的同伴时，杜克惊呆了，他第一次看到自己的司机同行们像操婊子一样地操一个男人。

杜克走到小便池边，掏出了他的大黑硬鸡巴。

“嘿！别把你的圣水浪费在厕所里，伙计……”一个站着的男人边说边在抚摸着自己的大屌。“…把它给这男孩，他爱死了在被操的同时被淋尿！”

杜克耸了耸肩，然后走向他们。男人让开一个位置给他，终于杜克看清楚了这个被操的家伙。他看起来很年轻，估计刚进大学或者还是高中生的年龄。那个操他脸的家伙双手揪住他的耳朵，把他的耳朵当成助力的把手，将整个又粗又长的鸡巴，从龟头到根部，完全地插入他的喉咙里面。杜克看到司机的眼睛瞄了自己一眼，然后用力一捅，将自己的睾丸撞到了孩子下巴，并停在那里不动了。

“啊！啊！狗屎…！”他喊叫，他的身体开始颤抖着达到了性高潮。男孩子的眼睛瞪了出来，他的喉咙被大鸡巴给胀开了，司机的大屌深深的嵌入了他的食道。每个人都知道那个司机正在男孩的喉咙里面射精，孩子的喉咙被塞住了，不停地干呕和抽搐。口水，白色粘液和泡沫状的精液溢出被大鸡巴撑大的嘴唇边缘，大部分的精液都灌倒在他的喉咙里，但每一次干呕又会倒流出一些到嘴外面，唇边滴下的粘液和口水在他身下的地板积了一小摊。

卡车司机射完后，把鸡巴从孩子的嘴里猛拉出来。杜克注意到孩子的脸上沾满了粘液精液和小便。杜克走到在男孩面前，小男孩看到了杜克黑色的粗大鸡巴，立即张开嘴去接纳它。但是他没有尝到一满嘴的硬鸡巴，而是得到了一嘴温热的尿液。

杜克开始对着男孩的脸撒尿，一部分打孩子的脸上，大部分射进了他张开的嘴里。男孩喘着粗气，他哽住了，因为他试图咽下喂到嘴里所有的小便。杜克尿了很久，因为驾驶途中他一直忍着，足足经过了两个州，小便的量估计足够充满半加仑的水壶。他终于在男孩的嘴里完成了小便（四周响起了卡车司机的欢呼），紧接着他就把鸡巴塞进了男孩的嘴巴里。事实证明，这个男孩是个超棒的吸屌者，远胜过杜克干过的任何一个女人。他把杜克像猛犸象一样粗壮的大屌整根吞下，直至深喉到嘴唇碰触到他毛茸茸的睾丸。杜克爱死了男孩的柔软湿热的喉管缠绕在他鸡巴上的感觉，他开始主动发力，抱住男孩的脑袋猛操，这种干法几乎要让这孩子窒息而死。那个男孩仍然挣扎着偷空呼吸，别忘了他另一头的屁眼同时也还被另外一根大屌操着。杜克双手握住他湿潞潞的脑袋，像要把他咽喉部的肌肉彻底捣碎一般地猛操他的喉咙，同时还看到他水灵灵的屁股蛋吞下了身后那根白色的大肥屌。

正在操男孩的屁股的家伙一定已经骑了他好一会儿了，因为杜克刚开始冲击男孩的喉咙（由此也造成男孩的肛门夹紧抽搐失控），那个人就忍不住开始在男孩的臀部深处喷射浓精了。当他一完事，另外一人就顶替了他的位置，把大鸡巴推进男孩白皙光滑紧绷的屁股蛋里面。

“操他妈的，这小婊子！”杜克边咒骂，边把自己的鸡巴穿过面前如同橡皮圈一样紧致的口唇圈。后来的那个卡车司机抓住孩子的屁股用力撞击，并试图配合杜克操嘴的速度。男孩子像个三明治一样被夹在两个粗鲁的卡车司机身体之间，他紧致的运动员般的身体被作践成碎牛肉馅。这一刻是他从从上大学开始，就梦寐以求的，他渴望着被大鸡巴操干！

一开始他在晚上的图书馆男厕所里为大鸡巴提供性服务，这是那些性欲旺盛的复习迎考学生众所周知的一个聚点。然后他开始吸他宿舍的室友的鸡巴，不久后，他被邀请参加纯男性朋友的聚会。在聚会上他给所有男生口交，并且平生第一次被操了屁眼。那天晚上他发现爱上了那种被男人“使用”的快感。从那时起，他就成为了大学同学和运动员们发泄性欲的肉体玩具，但大学同龄人的鸡巴很少能像粗野的卡车司机那样给他带来充分的满足感。他能发现这一事实，缘于一天冬天的晚上，他的车在高速公路上抛锚后。一个卡车司机在暴风雪中抱起他，在他那个18轮大卡车车厢里温暖了他的身体。司机用无线电联系了附近的其他司机，很快他就在暴风雪夜从一辆卡车转到另一辆卡车，他的喉咙和屁眼被反复的操干，直至他上下两端都被精液堵塞了。从那时候开始，他就热衷于去卡车司机们聚集的地方，每当他们需要时，为他们提供一个火热的屁眼和一个温暖的喉咙。

杜克感到自己的鸡巴开始跳动，他已经深入到男孩的食道里了。19岁的小可爱（也许还流着鼻涕）吞下了杜克的黑色大肉棒每一英寸。当杜克把他大屌，再次全根深喉插入他的口腔，并在死死地停留在那儿，孩子知道接下来什么快来了。杜克的大鸡巴喷出了大量精液，像火焰喷射一样进入孩子紧缩的喉咙。男孩尽其所能一口气喝下所有的精液，甚至同时当他的屁股还被大鸡巴塞得满满的。

“啊！啊！操！”操他屁股的人一边大声叫着，一边将一夸脱浓稠精液射入他红肿的臀部。杜克和男人都射完精，离开了他的嘴和门户大开的屁眼。其他的司机都开始干了起来，每人至少在射一次在男孩热乎乎的洞里面。年轻的运动员男孩对所有卡车司机表示感谢，然后就去找自己的衣服。

长途运输后的杜克，仍然性欲勃发，刚才他的鸡巴只消耗了一半的精液。当这个年轻的大学男孩弯腰取回他的裤子和内衣时，他紧致的屁股沟分开了，露出红肿的肛门口和从中不断滴落的精液。杜克的鸡巴再次翘了起来。他走到男孩的后面，把自己的鸡巴再次推进他的屁眼里。男孩在恐惧中尖叫起来，因为他感到自己的肛门正被猛烈的撕裂和抽插。杜克把他推到一个厕所隔间，在坐便器上狂操男孩。男孩的身体很快就适应了被操，顺利地容纳了大鸡巴，他肛门里面刚被灌满的精液，像润滑剂一样涂满了杜克的大肉棒，使得操起来更加滑爽和方便。他在白人男孩的肠道里又打了一回猛炮，让男孩永远无法忘怀对这个黑人的性能力的崇拜。从那时起，杜克就很乐于接受搭便车男性的口交服务或者类似的厕所群交，无论何时他都可以。

当杜克第一次在监狱院子里看到纳基亚·道森，他的鸡巴瞬间就硬了起来。纳基亚看起来不柔弱，他也和同性恋扯不上任何关系，但这些都没有影响到让杜克的鸡巴坚挺起来。杜克打听了关于新人纳基亚的情况，收集了他的信息。他知道纳基亚在监狱里独自一人，没有任何背景支持和可依靠的实权人物。他还了解到，纳基亚并不是一个真正的罪犯，他是被冤枉犯了强奸罪，而被定罪的，这意味着他并没有天生的暴力性格。这让杜克觉得他更诱人了。

杜克通过关系将纳基亚的囚室改换到与自己一起。第二天他们成为了狱友。纳基亚见到自己新狱友的那一刻就吓坏了。他早就从其他囚犯处听闻了杜克的恶名，大家都警告他远离杜克。杜克躺在他的双层床上，只穿一条短裤。纳基亚不禁注意到短裤下巨大的棒状凸起，那是杜克的硬屌。他试图让杜克感到愉快和受尊敬，所以故意不去注意自己面前若隐若现的大肉棍。此时此刻杜克打定主意要定下这里的规矩！

“从现在开始，只要我们都关在这间屋子里，你就是我的婊子！我希望你每天清晨用吃我鸡巴的方式来叫醒我！每天晚上睡觉前，我会操你的骚屁眼！在任何情况下只要你拒绝我，我就会揍得你在医务室呆上至少一星期。你明白了吗？”

“嗯..？”纳基亚一时还没明白该说什么，在他大脑还没搞清楚该怎么办之前，健壮的前卡车司机就袭击了他。纳基亚从来没见过一个人动作这么迅猛。前一秒杜克还懒洋洋地躺在床上抚弄着自己的硬屌，下一秒他就已经站在他面前，猛击他的脸和小腹。

他抓住纳基亚的头，把他的脸朝墙上撞。然后，他把他扔到了底层的床铺上，把他的胳膊扭到他的背后，直到他听到了骨头碎裂般的咔哒声。纳基亚痛苦地尖叫起来。杜克把他仰面翻过来，而纳基亚痛苦地抓着自己快被拧断了的胳膊，杜克把硬鸡巴从他短裤的前门襟缝掏出来，强迫纳基亚吮吸。当纳基亚的嘴被男性的硬屌塞满的时候，他哭着乞求找个医生来。他哽咽着，嘴巴被肿大的肉棒牢牢地封住，火热的肉块在他嘴里前后移动。

幸运的是，没过多久杜克就快达到高潮了，激烈打斗时分泌的肾上腺素使他接近射精边缘，看着身为直男的纳基亚的处女口腔牢牢箍在他黑黑色的大鸡巴周围，让他难以再忍精不射了。精液像洪水一样喷涌淹没了纳基亚的口腔，呛得他不得不狼吞虎咽般地将满嘴的腥臭吞下肚子。一旦杜克射精后，他就成功建立了自己的权威和这件牢房的规矩，他允许纳基亚向监狱看守求助，狱警马上把他送去医务室治疗骨折的胳膊。当然纳基亚不敢透露是谁弄断他的手臂，所以杜克不会受到任何惩罚。当纳基亚从医务室回到牢房，他知道自己作为“监狱婊子”的新身份已经是板上钉钉了，只要杜克任何时候，想要做任何事，他都必须乖乖地配合。

第二章 第三节 完 待续

第二章 第四节  
劳尔·罗德里格斯（Raul Rodriguez）是一个26岁的来自费城北部的“ricanville”地区的波多黎各男子。他自出生以来就是一个叫做“根男孩（the ROOT BOYZ）”的街头帮派的一员（他的父亲生前是一个帮派领袖）。他的父亲--罗梅罗·罗德里格斯（Romero Rodriguez）39时候在一次血腥的街头毒品战争中被杀，当时他有六个孩子。罗梅罗在他孩子们还在母体中孕育时，就替他们加入了帮派。父亲的死亡留给儿子们一个沉重的遗产，劳尔和他的弟弟们（卡洛斯Carlos 和戴维David）必须努力打拼，来守住父亲留下的基业。他们在帮派圈内以“罗德兄弟”而闻名。劳尔是三人中最冷酷无情的人，一个天生的团伙头目，他十岁的时候手上就沾染了鲜血。卡洛斯是老二，以一直跟随哥哥劳尔而闻名。戴维是三兄弟中最年轻的一个，而且生来就性格敏感，他是同性恋，他和他的兄弟们努力地帮戴维隐藏他的真面目。

“一个男人如果跪在别人面前仰望别人，那么他不可能赢得同行的尊重！”这是他们的祖父曾经留下的警句。

因为贩卖10公斤的可卡因，他们三个同时被逮捕。他们都被判了25年监禁，并被关押在一起。对于劳尔和他的兄弟们来说熟悉犯罪圈和街头的名声肯定是个优势。他们一踏入监狱就认出了一些熟识的波多黎各囚犯，但是其他的黑人和白人（雅利安人）看着他们的背影的目光让他们觉得充满恶意。劳尔在街头毒品交易的经验，使他很快就成为监狱里波多黎各人毒品交易的“领袖”。从理论上说，他就像“杜克”在黑人毒品圈内的地位，“萨奇Sarge”在白人（雅利安人）中的地位，以及穆罕默德（Muhammad）在穆斯林群体中的地位（他们四人都是每个团体的头领人物）。

劳尔为自己能名列最年轻的“老手”行列而自豪，他在山麓监狱的权力巨大。他抬着头漫步在他的势力范围内，双臂交叉，一副不可一世的姿态。为了人身安全，他身边通常不少于2个保卫者，因为人们永远不知道什么时候会被别人杀死，并永远失去原有的江湖地位。他们时时刻刻都佩带武器，这些武器都是巧妙携带进监狱来，并隐藏妥帖的，囚犯总是想出巧妙的方法来瞒过监狱警卫和官员。

在这个特别的早晨，劳尔例行地在附近巡视他势力范围内的牢房，确保一切都与他昨晚入睡前一模一样。因为波多黎各人占囚犯总人口的20%（还在增长），所以劳尔的销售相当不错的。他可以在一些囚犯的眼睛里看到销售增长带来的喜悦之色。玻璃般的眼睛意味着美好时代，这意味着更多的钱，更好的享受。就劳尔而言，除了缺乏女性伴侣（实际上他能够通过交易和卡特尔的额外津贴获得），一切都很棒。但当劳尔绕过一个走廊的角落，他注意到在通往第一层的楼梯间好像有啥事情发生。

这个特别的楼梯间位置能避开大多数警卫的视线，要想知道那里发生了什么，必须要钻进去看看才能明了。而且这个地方也没有监控摄像头，所以囚犯经常把它作为一个秘密场所，进行非法交易，或者性交易。

劳尔悄悄地走近那里，想抓住那在里面的人，顺便给他们个惊吓。他以为里面是他同行在做毒品交易，他想去看看他们是谁（毕竟他对自己的毒品交易大佬的身份特别满意）。但当他偷偷附到门上，他居然从门缝里看见他的小弟戴维弯折着腰，把他的屁股给他的男朋友操玩。

“去找我的兄弟卡洛斯！马上过来”他下命令给他的跟班。跟班跑去找卡洛斯，劳尔继续看他的小弟被操屁眼。

戴维·罗德里格斯（David Rodriguez）才21岁，面色白皙，还留着长发，梳成个马尾辫。他体型很瘦，体毛不多。他脸上最漂亮的是他灵动的眼睛和粉红的嘴唇。戴维是个天生的零号，最爱取悦男人。他从15岁开始发现自己对其他男孩很有吸引力，此后就一直吸男人的鸡巴，但他一直试图向家人隐瞒这个事实。但当他的两个哥哥劳尔和卡洛斯知道真相后（主要是从街头流言中获悉），他们努力帮小弟保密。朋友和家人都不知道这个秘密，知情者要么被殴打，甚至于被杀死。没有人能散布关于罗德兄弟的坏话而不付出沉重的代价。

正在操戴维的囚犯是20岁的亚历克斯·桑切斯（Alex Sanchez）。他入狱前一直在一家印章店工作，因偷车盗窃罪而被判刑。亚历克斯是直男，但像大多数男人一样，无法忍受自己的鸡巴常常硬着却无法释放，总是想把它挤进一个炎热潮湿的洞里。他明知戴维·罗德里格斯和他的哥哥们在系统中的声誉，他知道一旦你需要什么，他们总有本事帮你搞定。他知道他们能影响监狱运作，也知道不要和他们之中的任何一个发生性关系（其他人也都明了此事）。所以想象一下，戴维·罗德里格斯走到自己面前，问他是否愿意自己鸡巴的被吮吸？亚历克斯是多么惊喜。起初，亚历克斯认为戴维可能在运营一个狱内卖淫网络，并试图把手下掌控的某个小混混的嘴巴推销给他。亚历克斯一开始拒绝了，说他没有那么多钱，但当戴维透露了他的真实意图，亚历克斯发现他简直无法拒绝这样的美事。

他们第一次在一起，戴维只是吸他的鸡巴。他把亚历克斯带到楼梯间，双膝跪地，解开了亚历克斯的裤子，掏出他的鸡巴。亚历克斯嘴里不停地说“哇～！这真不是开玩笑吧！”戴维使出了所有的招术玩弄眼前的大鸡巴，直到将亚历克斯的硬挺纳入嘴里。亚历克斯靠在楼梯间的墙上，闭上眼睛想象他女朋友在吸他的鸡巴。但他的白日梦很快就被打破了，他发现戴维·罗德里格斯是一个更棒的“阴茎吮吸器”，比大多数的他玩过的小妞还要厉害。戴维能将亚历克斯又细又长的鸡巴全部吞入自己的喉咙，用他的柔滑的喉部肌肉缓缓地按摩它。亚历克斯很快就到高潮了，把积蓄了好多天的存货都喂进了戴维的小嘴。但戴维没有就此停下，他对这么快速的口交完全不能心满意足，他继续叼起亚历克斯的鸡巴，开始了第二次口交。亚历克斯简直不敢相信自己的运气是这么好，他站在那里爽得浑身哆嗦，他的鸡巴再次被另一个男人吞噬进喉咙。戴维的脑袋前后往复，足足五分钟后，他嘴里马上就要品尝到了第二发浓稠的精液了。在亚历克斯射精的那一瞬间，戴维猛吞下口中的阴茎，深喉技巧让粘稠的精液全部打在他的喉管里，成千上万的精子游进了他的食道。

直到如今他们已经几次做过好多次了，现在劳尔看着他的小弟正在被肛门性交，他的脸越来越红，显出愤怒和厌恶的神色。亚历克斯·桑切斯抓住戴维紧窄的臀部，把他长长的阴茎抽插着罗德里格兹家的男孩子的赤裸屁股。没多少人知道戴维是个渴望被操屁股的性交狂，而那些那知道这个秘密的人，也明白守口如瓶对他们是最好的。亚历克斯也一样，就像戴维紧紧包住他鸡巴的小洞一样，他也紧紧守护这这个秘密，害怕万一泄密会遭到什么不测。戴维是一个美妙的情人，非常直爽并且乐于给予。他总是让亚历克斯操他的嘴或屁眼，想操多久就操多久，直到射精为止，并且他乖乖的接受每次内射和口爆，让亚历克斯的精液浸透他，成为他身体的一部分。

戴维在被操时，经常给自己打飞机。他轻声呻吟着，避免引起任何人的注意。戴维喜欢亚历克斯操他的方式，他总是强有力地戳入戴维的肛门内，但又不过于激烈和暴力。他操屁股仅仅是为了获得性交的快感，而不是高高在上的权力感。他的鸡巴顶到戴维肛门里的G点，这让戴维21岁的鸡巴口也像流口水一样吐出一些晶莹剔透的露珠。戴维的裤子脱到膝盖上，他快速地打飞机，把他的精液射到了楼梯间的地板。亚历克斯感觉到射精时戴维的直肠像抽筋般的紧缩，绞缠他的鸡巴，与此同时亚历克斯操得更猛了。戴维开始轻声哼哼，因为他的高潮过去了，屁眼开始痉挛。很快，他感觉到亚历克斯用力地抓紧他的腰部， 他用鸡巴整根出入地撞他的屁股。当亚历克斯的精液填满戴维肛门时，两人都禁不住大声呻吟出来。

“多谢了。伙计”亚历克斯边说着，边拔出软掉的鸡巴，拉上拉链。  
“任何时候，只要你想要，都行。”戴维笑着说，边拉上自己的裤子。  
两人都整理好衣裤就得朝门口走去，遇到了满脸愤怒的劳尔，还有卡洛斯和其他两个团伙成员。  
“劳尔……！”戴维吃惊地喊道。  
“回到牢房去”劳尔命令。  
“劳尔……，不是你想的那样……！”  
“回到牢房去！”劳尔声嘶力竭地喊道。  
戴维的心跳加快了。他知道劳尔已经全都看见了。他只希望他大哥别去伤害亚历克，因此他低下头，迅速走回到他自己的牢房。而亚历克斯站在那里，吓得身体都僵硬了，他看着戴维的哥哥们愤怒的脸。  
“劳尔，伙计…”亚历克斯想解释，但很快就不说话了，因为劳尔把他的食指竖在嘴边，让他闭嘴。  
“你知道我是谁吗？”劳尔平静地问道。  
“是的。”亚历克斯紧张地回答。  
“你知道我们“罗德兄弟”吗？”  
“是的。”亚历克斯回答说，他的眼角开始闪出泪光了。  
“你知道我们在这所监狱的名声吗？”  
“是的。但是……”劳尔又用手指阻止了他…  
“那么是什么让你认为你可以操我们中的一员，却不需要被我们所有人操？”劳尔质疑道。  
“是他主动来找我的！”亚历克斯为自己辩护。“我没有要求他做任何事，他自己想要它！”  
劳尔转身对他的二弟笑了起来。  
“你听到了吗？”他语帯讥诮地问。“他说戴维想要它。他说咱们的小弟弟请他来操自己的屁股，就像那些五美元玩一次的低档妓女。你相信吗？”  
“该死的！”卡洛斯激动地叫起来。  
劳尔转身回到亚历克斯面前问道：“这就意味着我们的小弟是同性恋。你是说我们罗德兄弟是同性恋吗？”  
亚历克斯艰难地吞下一口唾沫。“我没有，我只是说……，不，我不认为他是同性恋。”亚历克斯字斟句酌地回答道。  
“那么，什么样的直男会想被别人操屁股呢，然后？”劳尔反问。“你是异性恋吗？”  
“是的。”亚历克斯回答说。  
“你想被操屁股吗？”  
“不”亚历克斯回答。  
“但我的直男小弟戴维做了。这就是你要我相信的事实吗？”劳尔追问。  
“我……，不知道……”亚历克斯困惑地说。  
“好吧！我现在给你两个选择：一，我们回到楼梯间，你弯下腰，让我和我的兄弟卡洛斯，或还有其他两人干你一番；二是我们走回楼梯间，你不用弯腰，我和我的兄弟卡洛斯，或还有其他两人干你一番。你选哪一个？”  
“劳尔，请别……”亚历克斯恳求道，他的脸颊流下了一行滴眼泪。  
“好好选择吧。我真心希望你选二！”劳尔说。  
“我挑一！”亚历克斯说，他知道他可能依然无法避免二。  
“去楼梯间吧。”劳尔下命令，他和卡洛斯把亚历克斯押回到犯罪现场。

“弯下腰，他妈的，我们没那么多时间陪你玩！”劳尔不耐烦地喊着。他不是一个爱操男人的人，因为他和卡洛斯享受每月数次的配偶探视权，这足够他操老婆的真逼了。但劳尔认为这次操亚历克斯是例外。没有人能白白操了罗德兄弟而不需要付出代价。“让我硬起来，他妈的…！”他命令亚历克斯。

亚历克斯把他的裤子拉到膝盖下面，然后开始吸劳尔毫无生气的软鸡巴。劳尔有5英尺6英寸高，130磅，肌肉发达，皮肤白皙（像他的兄弟），下巴和脸颊上精心留着3天那么长的胡茬。他留着薄薄的胡子和柔滑的长头发，女孩甚至喜欢帮他编头发。  
亚历克斯不情愿地把劳尔的褐色的阴茎吞入他的处女口腔开始吮吸。作为一个直男，他从来没有想到会帮其他男人口交。他最害怕的糟糕的监狱噩梦成真了（嗯，其实他最害怕的噩梦是被强壮的黑鬼愤怒地强奸，现在这个算是仅次于最可怕的了）。一开始劳尔的鸡巴对被男人吸吮没什么反应，但几分钟后，它开始慢慢增长和变粗。亚历克斯很高兴看到劳尔的鸡巴只有平均大小的6英寸，也不是很粗。他被动地吸着，只是服从命令，而没有真正进入状态。“你最好把它舔湿一点，因为这是我们唯一的润滑剂！”劳尔说道，亚历克斯识相地将鸡巴的龟头和柱身都用口水润滑的亮晶晶的。

“这就够滑了，现在你他妈的给我滚过来！”  
“劳尔，我们能谈谈么？”亚历克斯问，试图再次解释。  
“我们没啥可谈的，你选择被我们操一顿，还记得吗？”

亚历克斯知道这意味着什么。他知道自己是在白费口舌。他只得转过身来，无可奈何地把自己的屁股撅起来。劳尔走到他身后，然后把鸡巴往他屁眼插去。龟头撞上了紧密的肛门，但却没有成功进去。一阵疼痛从肛门口传来，这表明亚历克斯的屁眼还真是原装货。

劳尔重整旗鼓，重新瞄准。他第二次尝试把鸡巴刺入紧紧收缩的肛门皱褶。随着鸡巴上的压力倍增，亚历克斯痛苦地呻吟着。他的屁眼自动收紧，企图把入侵者拒之门外。但劳尔决心要进入。他使劲压着亚历克斯身体，双手抱着他的腰，自己的臀部发力往前顶。亚历克斯感觉到龟头开始挤入自己的屁眼了。他痛苦地尖叫着，他的括约肌还在试图保卫自己的领土安全。

“你最好放松点，让我操进去，他妈的！我无论如何都会操进去的！”劳尔警告他。亚历克斯的屁眼还在英勇战斗，但肛门口很快就挡不住了，龟头终于进入了，后面还跟着几英寸的炮身。

亚历克斯大声尖叫起来，因为他的处女肛洞被征服了。在此之前，什么都没有进入过他的屁眼，没有鸡巴，没有手指，没有舌头，甚至没有一根体温计。劳尔把他阴毛浓密的三角区怼着亚历克斯裸露的屁股，他的鸡巴在紧密的屁眼里抽插。亚历克斯的肛门如此紧实地挤压缠绕着劳尔的鸡巴，劳尔隐隐担心他的龟头会被挤出血来，而不是精液。当他臀部回撤的时候，他的鸡巴抽出屁眼就像牙膏正从管口挤出来。当再次插进去的时候，亚历克斯哇哇大叫，劳尔不得不一边操他，一边用手捂住他的嘴。

最初的几次抽插，让亚历克斯只感到一阵剧痛从他的内脏放射到屁股，他对着劳尔捂住他嘴巴的手掌大声尖叫，而劳尔依然插进抽出。这感觉就像有人用烧红的刀子刺进了他的屁股。亚历克斯不能理解为什么人们喜欢做这样的事情，如果他在操戴维的时候，戴维也是这样的感觉，那他为什么还那么喜欢被操呢？

劳尔不敢相信亚历克斯的屁眼居然那么紧。他从来没有操过比这个更紧密的洞了。鸡巴在这个洞里来回移动几乎是种痛苦，感觉就像亚历克斯的肛门环要切断他的鸡巴一样，或者掀掉他鸡巴上的皮。但他坚持一直操，让他的鸡巴持续地进出亚历克斯的肛门，让他清楚明白这个事实：罗德里格兹家的男人在操他。

经过大约10分钟剧烈而又痛苦的操干，亚历克斯是听到劳尔招呼卡洛斯，告诉他自己快要射了。亚历克斯屏住呼吸等着劳尔射精，然后劳尔还是用鸡巴反复撞击他的臀部。亚历克斯能感觉到他体内的鸡巴在搏动发射，但并没有意识到精液已经充满了他肿胀的直肠。当劳尔退出自己的鸡巴（他捂住亚历克斯嘴巴的手上沾满了口水，擦在亚历克斯的衬衫上），他命令亚历克斯转过身来，用嘴帮自己的鸡巴上残留的精液和污物清理干净。亚历克斯非常不情愿地照做了。他向前弯下腰，将劳尔气味难闻的肉棒送进嘴里吮吸干净，精液和屎的味道立刻玷污了他感官。

“轮到我了！”卡洛斯一边宣布，一边抚弄着他那期待着爽一炮的硬屌。亚历克斯清理完劳尔的大屌站起来，转过身来，浑身疼痛难忍。他胆怯地弯下腰，他真不想再重复刚才的痛苦体验。卡洛斯走到他身后，然后把鸡巴捅到可怜的肉洞里。他的屁眼依然很紧致，但已经不再是密闭难进了，肛门被鸡巴一戳就开口了，使卡洛斯的鸡巴好像进入充满精子的羊肠小道。

第二次穿透造成的伤害，没有第一次开苞那么痛苦，但是亚历克斯仅仅尖叫了一声，很快就习惯了第二个兄弟对他的操干。卡洛斯24岁，身高5英尺7英寸，体重140磅，毛发茂盛，胡子浓密。他的头发不像他两个兄弟又直又长，他长了一头柔软的卷发。卡洛斯不像他的哥哥劳尔那样，是个领袖，也不像他弟弟戴维那样人格独立，卡洛斯是一个追随者，你想做一些不好的事就找他帮忙。他一生都在贩卖毒品，执行命令，杀害反对派。无论他的哥哥劳尔要求他做什么，他都严格执行。他们都是罗梅罗的儿子，他们必须维护家族的声誉。

亚历克斯感觉卡洛斯抱着他裸露的臀部，用他那他足有7英寸长的大鸡巴捅进燃烧般疼痛的屁眼。他痛苦的呻吟着，轻声咒骂，但他知道自己能活下来。他只希望劳尔和卡洛斯这次以后再也不要来操他，也不要在监狱里传播他是一个“新鲜逼穴”的新闻。“新鲜逼穴”的意思是是当一个直男囚犯被人强奸，就变成了人们所谓的“女人的状态”，这意味着他的屁股感觉像女孩的阴道一样美妙。一旦这样的新闻传开了，你就永远回不到一个正常的热血男子汉的状态了，你会永远被人称为“逼穴”，直到你死在狱内或者刑满释放。对于亚历克斯（和任何一个热血汉子）而言，这将是一个比死亡更糟糕的情况，因为死亡至少还能拥有荣誉，而一次被20个男人轮奸屁眼对任何人而言都算不上任何一丝一毫的的荣誉。

在刚刚被他哥哥内射精液的肠道里面，卡洛斯操了大约5分钟后，就觉得他的鸡巴开始发麻。他毛茸茸的睾丸开始收紧，他叹了口气，在那个操了他弟弟戴维屁眼的男人的直肠里面，倾倒出积累了一个星期的火热精液。

亚历克斯听到了卡洛斯舒服的叹息，然后感觉到他一边在颤抖一边在自己体内卸货 。在被操期间，亚历克斯的鸡巴从未硬起来，他只是忍辱接受了两兄弟在他体内射精的痛苦和耻辱。卡洛斯一射完，亚历克斯被迫也把他的鸡巴吮吸干净，最后他们兄弟俩拉上拉链。

“如果我听到一丝风声说你搞过我弟弟的屁股，下一次我他妈的会用刀捅你的屁眼！”劳尔狠狠地威胁他，并从裤子口袋里拿出一把刀。他把刀架在亚历克斯的喉咙上，然后逐渐增加了足够的压力，刀锋割破了皮肤，开始流血。亚历克斯感觉到了尖锐的刺痛，然后看到劳尔舔了一下刀锋上的血滴，这显示出他是多么疯狂的疯子啊。然后他收起了他的武器，离开。

卡洛斯也凶巴巴地再次恐吓警告了亚历克斯一番，然后尾随他哥哥出去了。亚历克斯松了一口气，他感谢上帝保护了自己的生命。他的屁股疼的要死，他的内裤就像刚从精液里面捞起来似的，但至少他还活着！

第二章 第四节 完 待续

第二章 第五节   
布鲁斯·加德纳和他的伙伴们：库珀、布莱克、贾斯汀，走进了雅利安人的牢房区域。两个雅利安成员守在入口处，以免那些不受欢迎的人来打扰。  
“我们来见萨奇。”加德纳告诉守门的两个光头党，他们全身上下布满了大量的恶魔纹身。  
“你有预约吗？”一个雅利安警卫问。  
“我带来一个他十分想听到的提议。”加德纳回答说。  
“我不信。”雅利安人反驳道。”滚开。没有人见到萨奇，除非你提前约了。”  
“嗯…你听到他说的么？伙计…”加德纳回头对他的同伴说，“……我估计我们在预约之前就进不去了。”  
“那我们怎么办呢？”库珀笑嘻嘻地问。  
“我想我们得敲敲门！”加德纳回答说，他的右手挥拳揍上了雅利安人的下巴。那家伙倒在地板上，他的嘴和鼻子在他屁股撞到地面之前已经在喷血了。  
另一个雅利安试图捍卫自己的岗位，但很快就被库珀狠狠踢到了腹股沟。雅利安人痛得蹲下身体，战斗很快就结束了。当加德纳和他的部下继续往里走，他们遭遇了一队准备捍卫地盘的光头党。  
“抓住他们！”一个有点苍老的声音大叫。每个人都不动了，然后人群分开，一个约60岁的老年人跨过那些倒地的白人男子出现在加德纳他们眼前。  
“你想要干嘛？”  
“你是萨奇吗？”加德纳问，他有点不相信萨奇那么老了。“我的名字是布鲁斯·加德纳，我是一个……。”  
“我知道你他妈的是谁，猪！你在我牢房区域打算干嘛？”男人尖叫起来。  
“嗯……我想和你私下谈一谈。”加德纳说。  
萨奇觉得很有趣地打量了一番加德纳和他的警察朋友们，然后挥手示意他的追随者们让开一条道。  
“让他们进来吧。先搜一下他们身上的武器和电线……，我不相信这些猪！”他边下令，边走回他的房间。

第二章 第五节 完 待续


	3. 《黑洞》 第三章 连续统一体

《黑洞》  
第三章 连续统一体

第一节

马利克·琼斯（Malik Jones）是西费城的新居民，以前当警察现在改当狱警了。马利克与23号警署有广泛的历史渊源，并因私人原因而退出了23号警署（请参阅《23号警署》一文）。现在，他是一名狱警，管理的监狱关押着超过1500名囚犯。

他定的闹钟傍晚六点响（马利克上中班）。但马利克起床前，他的室友迈克尔斯就已经结束一天的工作回家了，他的日常工作在圆楼（警察局总部）。迈克尔斯到家时候，通常又饿又热，还性欲勃发。回家时，马利克往往躺在他的床上睡觉（他们经常交换床铺睡觉），迈克尔斯通常会在马利克去工作之前，与他来一次快速做爱。在这个特别的日子，马利克正躺在床上准备起床，他听到迈克尔进了房间，爬到他身上。

“呃......”马利克呻吟着，感觉到迈克尔斯按着他的鸡巴往他臀部中间塞。“......别，现在不行，迈克......，我要做好准备工作......”  
“我会很快做完的。”迈克尔斯边许诺，边舔着马利克的耳内。  
马利克能感觉到迈克尔斯的硬挺隔着制服压在他的背后。马利克把他的屁股撅起来，顶着迈克尔斯的腹股沟。  
“我没有时间了......，我还要去健身房跑步......”马利克呻吟着，他的头仰起离开枕头。迈克尔斯的手摸到了马利克裸露的胸部，捏着他勃起的乳头。马利克的鸡巴在短裤里正迅速变硬。迈克尔斯呼出的热气喷在马利克的脖子，他的嘴唇轻轻吸吮马利克的耳垂。   
“迈克......，我得走了......”  
迈克尔斯感到马利克试图爬起来，于是他将他重重地按倒在床上，让他别动。当马利克开始挣扎，迈克尔斯掏出一副手铐，并抓住马利克的手腕，把他的双手锁在了床头的金属辐条上。   
“你在做什么呀？”听到手铐锁上的声响，马利克质问他。  
“我知道你喜欢这样......”迈克尔斯边说，边脱掉马利克的短裤，然后他开始  
慢慢地脱掉自己衣服。马利克在床上翻了个身，因为他的手被铐在床头，他只能从他的胳膊之间望着迈克尔斯。  
“我没有时间了，迈克！赶紧帮我打开手铐！”马利克坚持要求。  
“喔......，宝贝你那么横啊，是吧？打什么时候起，你变得那么有男子气啦，变得有种啦？”迈克尔斯边问，边剥下自己的制服衬衣和贴身背心。  
“我是认真的，迈克......，解开我的手铐！--立刻！我得去上班了！”马利克坚决地要求。  
“绝不，除非等我做完了。”迈克尔斯边回答边解开了警用皮带。马利克的眼睛瞄到了藏在迈克尔斯短裤里的大肉棒，又长又黑的家伙半硬着，垂在两腿之间就像蛇似的。  
迈克尔斯把床单扯走，继续脱马利克的短裤。马利克没有挣扎，但还是继续抱怨嘟哝着。他漂亮的阴茎和圆润的屁股映入迈克尔斯的眼帘。迈克尔斯抓住马利克的脚踝，扭他的腿，直到他翻成俯趴在床上，肉感的屁股对着天花板。

迈克尔斯抓起床头柜上的润滑剂，然后爬到马利克分开的双腿。他慷慨地将大量润滑剂倒在马利克的臀沟里，然后把手伸过去按摩马利克的鸡巴。马利克扭过头望着他，扯动手铐恳求他打开它。迈克尔斯无视他的恳求，俯下身子，把他的龟头瞄准了马利克的臀瓣中间。马利克拱起背部，抬高屁股，迎接着迈克尔斯正在插入体内的大鸡巴。

“噢…！！”马利克呻吟着，感觉他的屁眼正在努力适应迈克尔斯那11英寸的巨蟒。迈克尔斯不断推进，直到他那长长的黑鸡巴整根都舒舒服服地滑入了马利克的直肠。随着迈克尔斯的鸡巴插在他体内并不停地研磨他的屁眼，马利克感到迈克尔斯的耻毛摩擦着自己光滑臀部。

“噢！是的……，这就是我说的！”迈克尔斯呻吟着，享受着马利克的肛门收紧挤压嵌入体内的鸡巴。他拉回臀部，边抽出鸡巴边舔马利克的背脊；当他推进臀部，把鸡巴再次埋进马利克体内时，马利克热烈地呻吟起来。  
“这才是你想要的！对么？马利克？你想被一个黑鬼肆意从你身上掠夺他想要的东西，对吧？”迈克尔斯边不停抽插，边嘟哝着下流话。马利克呻吟着，忍住不出声。  
“你不想被好好地对待…，你想要一个黑鬼把你的屎操出来，像那个犯人，马尔文。他那种类型的坏家伙才真的让你的鸡巴硬得不行，不是吗？”  
“你脑子疯了吧……！”马利克咬着下嘴唇，抵抗迈克尔斯的言语凌辱。  
“是吗？我看你对马尔文也没啥怨言，还挺享受的嘛！”迈克尔斯坚持说。  
“事实上，是你拷住了我！我还能怎么办呢？”迈克尔斯的手伸向马利克的腹股沟，抓住他的硬屌。  
“那为什么你的鸡巴流出那么多水，呃？你自己应该知道你最喜欢这个调调！你  
喜欢被男人完全掌控你的身体，任凭他如何随心所欲地操你的屁眼！”迈克尔斯边讲，边推进臀部，用鸡巴在马利克的屁股里抽插。

“不..！”马利克呻吟着恳求，他不想听到这样的真相。迈克尔斯继续用语言折磨他，另一方面在身体上也继续操干着他。马利克双臂拉动着手铐，试图压制自己的呻吟声，因为迈克尔斯的硬鸡巴戳他屁眼的劲道越来越猛烈了。

迈克尔斯之前从来没有和其他男人发生过性关系，在警察局总部--圆屋那里，第一次操马利克就是他的首次同性性行为（参见《23号警署》）。但从那时起，他一直频繁地操马利克的屁股，并藉此攫取性快感。“操男人”让迈克尔斯终于有机会摆脱讨厌的女人以及女人们的狗屎般“疯狂欲望”。

男人的心情不像女人那么摇摆不定，他们不会因为你忘记了某些重要的事情--比如某个生日，而尖叫或哭泣，更重要的是他们没有让人难以对付乃至发疯的月经期。迈克尔斯最后一个女朋友就像电视剧《豺狗和海德》那样，在他回到家之前，永远不知道她的心情处于何种状态。前一天夜晚，她还甜蜜地等待他深情凝视，共享浪漫晚餐，第二天晚上，她就拿着煎锅，威胁他如果再看她一眼，就砸碎他的头骨。当他们决定分手的时候，迈克尔斯最终松了一口气：她终于搬走了。

唯一的缺憾是他必须再找一个稳定的女友来满足自己的性欲了，最好不是个难伺候“作女”，但他很快就停止找女朋友了，因为他在警察总部内偶然看到警官马利克·琼斯翘着屁股让一个罪犯鸡奸。

他被警官马利克在被性侵时候的那种兴奋度和耻辱感的神情深深吸引了，但他不知道马利克已经打算辞去警察的职务，去监狱当狱警，这一切只是为了能更接近一个囚犯。他觉得既然马利克愿意给囚犯鸡奸，他没有理由不能从这警察身体上分一杯羹嘛。当马利克来这里，为了找住的地方而先借住在迈克尔斯家的这段时间里，迈克尔斯的猎男计划得以顺利实施。迈克尔斯充分发挥了和马利克同居一室的优势，对他予取予求，无论何时何地，他想要操他，就能操他。

马利克是个口交高手，屁股操起来也很火辣，虽然迈克尔斯不是同性恋，他还是玩得很嗨。迈克尔斯丝毫不在乎马利克是怎么想的，只要他愿意不断地献上屁股就行了。  
马利克不否认一个硬鸡巴就能让他停止思考，通常迈克尔斯要做的就是把鸡巴从裤子里掏出来，马利克就会不由自主地用口水帮它舔个遍。他不喜欢自己那么软弱，根本无法抗拒。

迈克尔斯知道如何让马利克乖乖就范，就像囚犯马尔文一样，他们两个男人都把马利克当做一个任人玩弄的逼洞，往往是他一边抗议一边被肛交。他不得不承认这种用蛮力压迫对方屈服的肛交令他格外的兴奋。被对方用强大的男性权威来压制，也使马利克愈发感到自己的渺小和卑微，他无路可逃，只能向他们性臣服，所有的一切都散发出原始的性感，令人兴奋不已。

这种想法也让马利克获得了一种思想上的解脱和免责：他是被迫与他们性交，而非出于自愿（至少他是这样想的）。

马利克趴在床上被操了10多分钟（迈克尔斯同时还帮他打飞机），迈克尔斯把他的长棒拔出前警官的屁股，然后抓住他的脚踝，并把他翻转到仰卧状态。马利克感觉自己像布娃娃一样任人摆布，换位翻身拧痛了他被铐住的双腕。他双臂僵硬伸着，望着迈克尔斯的眼中流露出了欲望的表情。迈克尔斯抬起马利克的双腿压向他胸口，然后再次把鸡巴捅回了他的直肠里面。

马利克大声呻吟起来，迈克尔斯小腹的硬毛紧贴摩擦着马利克的睾丸，他的整个鸡巴都深深插到了马利克的直肠里。  
迈克尔斯看到马利克脸上显露出夺目的光彩，这就是他喜欢像这样被使用和被虐待的明证。迈克尔斯开始更努力地操马利克，鸡巴插入马利克屁股的力量越来越大。马利克的阴茎开始流出前列腺液，他被爽操得身体逐渐抽搐。  
“瞧瞧你……”迈克尔斯微笑着凑近观察马利克的反应，他依然握着他的双腿压在他的胸膛上。“…看着你躺在那里呻吟，就像个被操屁眼的假正经的婊子！其实你知道你喜欢这样，不知道你为什么还一直撒谎呢！”  
“操你，迈克尔斯……！”马利克咆哮道，身体被粗暴抽插，连气都喘不过来。  
“你操我？我不信。你有个喜欢被操的身体，宝贝！你的身体就喜欢被我的大鸡巴操到最里面，屁眼里蠕动得像个发情的小女孩！你的鸡巴看起来爽得都快爆了！如果我对它吹口气，它会喷得到处都是！”迈克尔斯恶言戏弄着他。

马利克看到迈克尔斯斜靠着他，用俯卧撑的体位上下冲击他的屁眼，他的鸡巴在马利克的肛门肉环间抽插，如同一个活塞在堵塞的排水管里面往返来回。马利克抓住了床头铁栏杆，努力忍住呻吟，抵抗迈克尔斯又深入又猛烈的活塞运动带来的快感。

“你喜欢这样，对吧？你就喜欢被又粗又长的鸡巴狠狠操吧？你很期待被马尔文在监狱牢房里面暴操屁股吧？这是就是你退出了警察行列的原因？”迈克尔斯边问，边操得更狠了。马利克试图无视身上人的嘲笑，他闭上眼睛，而迈克尔斯盯住他脸上看，他们的脸只有几英寸的距离，与此同时迈克尔斯的臀部依然持续工作，上下摆动犹如泳池边的反复摇摆弹动的跳水板。

这样不断的抽插了几分钟后，迈克尔斯换了个体位，他将马利克摆成侧躺位，将他一条腿向上压靠在他的胸膛上，另一条腿伸展在床上。在这个新体位，让马利克感觉  
迈克尔斯的鸡巴插得更深了，龟头刺得他内脏疼痛。马利克觉得自己的腰部承受了压力，他快接近高潮了。

“告诉我！你想要什么！”迈克尔斯在他耳边问，想听到马利克乞求自己的大鸡巴。当马利克拒绝回答时，迈克尔斯推进得更深，导致马利克呻吟得大声起来。“告诉我，婊子，要不我就把你整晚都绑在这里！”  
“你自以为你很了解我……”马利克边回答说，边看着迈克尔斯，闪闪的眼睛里带着恨意。  
“我想听到你说出来！”迈克尔斯坚持要他说。“说吧，婊子！否则我会打电话给我的同事们，让他们轮流操你一圈！”马利克的鸡巴被这邪恶的幻想刺激得颤抖起来。  
“操我…”他咕哝着，彻底放弃了他的骄傲。

“你可以做得比这更好！”迈克尔斯笑着反复抽插。他俯身向前，用手抬起了马利克的脖子，离开了枕头。马利克的眼睛睁得大大的，迈克尔斯靠近他，把嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。这是迈克尔斯除了操他和吻他的脖子或耳之外，第一次向他流露了真诚的情感。马利克感到他的舌头窜进他的嘴里，唾液沾湿了他的嘴唇。几个冲击之后，马利克达到了高潮，喷出的精液洒在床上。迈克尔斯听到他大声的咕哝声和喘息声，然后他觉得他的肛道紧紧纠缠，让他的鸡巴几乎痉挛。

“我马上就全都射给你，我会让你再高潮一次！”他笑着说。他双手抓住他的臀部并往上抬高，鸡巴操得越来越快。  
马利克点点头，紧致的屁眼被狂野地插入而忍不住大声呻吟。  
“没错，伙计，你就是个长着骚热屁眼的婊子！是我这些年里面玩过的最棒的屁眼！”迈克尔斯高喊着，闭上眼睛，头向后仰着呻吟起来…  
“啊！喔！耶…！！”  
马利克感觉到迈克尔斯的鸡巴插在他体内，还在不断地向他肠道里泵出精液。两个男人的鸡巴首次同步达到高潮，不断颤抖着射出精液。迈克尔斯躺下了，趴在马利克身上，试图再次吻他，他的鸡巴在马利克体内排得干干净净。过了一分钟，他伸手取出手铐的钥匙，并把它放在马利克的手上。

“钥匙在这里……，你可以在我洗澡的时候自己打开手铐。”迈克尔斯说。“如果你愿意的话，你可以来浴室…一起洗，顺便帮我把鸡巴舔干净…”他笑着从床上起来。马利克稳定了一下自己的呼吸，看着迈克尔斯走出房间。马利克解开了手铐，然后坐到床边上。他自己的精液有些射到了胸前，他的屁眼还在抽搐，提醒他回忆起刚才的激情肛交。他看着床头柜上的时钟：6-45pm…，哎！没有时间去健身房了。

第三章 第一节 完 待续

第三章 第二节

山麓监狱...  
42岁的布鲁斯·加德纳和他的前警察朋友们--库珀、布莱克和贾斯汀，走向了雅利安人掌控的监狱区，身边跟随着一帮白人光头党的团伙，他们通过走廊，走向了这个区域的领导者--60多岁的萨奇--的牢房。  
“赶紧说你所指的生意，猪......，你污染了这个的地方！”萨奇坐在桌边的座位上，一边在打牌。  
加德纳和他的孩子们走到萨奇的桌子前。  
“我想我们现在是在进行一次私密谈话？”加德纳问道，瞄了一眼四周那些刺着刺青正愤怒盯着他们的面孔。  
“你想什么呢？你以为我傻呢？这是你能找到的最私密的地方了！”萨奇露出了诱捕者的神情，将他手里的扑克牌一丢。“也许在街头上，你这头猪还算个角色，有点发言权......，但在这里，你算个屁！现在，赶紧说出你的生意，或得立马他妈的滚出我这儿！“  
“我们想加入你们。”加德纳说了出来。  
萨奇和他的手下们大声笑了起来，觉得很滑稽。  
“是什么让你觉得，我们希望你们这样的臭警察加入我们集团？”萨奇问道。  
“我们可能给你带来巨大的财富。”加德纳解释说。  
“怎么？”萨奇好奇地问。  
“我们认识狱警，还有连接狱外的管道......”  
“我们已经与狱警建立了联系。什么？难道你认为我们在这里这么多年来无所事事，就光等候你的屁股？你还能提供啥我们没有的么？”  
加德纳瞄了一眼库珀...“我们还与狱外的官员、警察有联系，认识好多年了。他们可以帮你搞到你在监狱里想要的一切，毒品，钱，女人，武器，随你说啥！”加德纳向他许诺。  
“夸夸其谈。” 萨奇靠在他的椅背上。  
“我们确实提供。”加德纳再次强调。  
“你最好别......，否则你在这里活不过一个月！”萨奇说。  
“你没想让他们加入吧，萨奇？”问的人叫史内克，就是入口处的护卫之一，刚才被加德纳和库珀击倒的人。  
“你是在质疑我吗？”萨奇用红色的眼珠瞪着史内克。  
“不，萨奇......，但是......，我们怎么能信任他们呀？”史内克解释说，他今年37岁，满身纹身和穿孔，像小马一样健壮。

“因为他们恨也黑人和美籍西班牙人（意指波多黎各人），就像我们一样！” 萨奇说道。“他们不得不......”他边说边转向加德纳。“......没有其他任何帮派会允许他们加入！他们需要我们，来保护他们。是不是啊，小子？“萨奇问道，眼光扫过加德纳和他的手下。萨奇知道他们在外面犯了事，通过新闻报道每个人都知道，他们将被送到山麓监狱。许多囚犯（尤其是黑人）都迫不及待地等着他们。没有哪个罪犯会喜欢警察，尤其是黑人听说加德纳的种族歧视倾向，他常在某几个汽车站殴打黑人。其中的一些被捕黑人现在就关在山麓监狱，正期待着与前白人警官加德纳的重聚呢！

萨奇知道要完全保证加德纳和他的下属的安全非常困难（如果他的确打算这么做的话）。此刻，他也不知道他想从他们那里得到什么。他觉得这些警察在监狱这个“黑洞”里面也呆不了很久，因为最终肯定会有人一刀结果了他们（而这人是黑人，拉美裔，或雅利安人，都无关紧要）。萨奇想如果加德纳和他的手下难逃一死的话，至少他可以接手他们的关系网并从中受益。“如果我们决定信任你，让你加入我们的行列......，你有什么打算为我们做些什么，作为你们诚意的体现呢？“

“诚意？”库珀问。  
“当然。”萨奇回答道。“你是警察。你得向我们确保，你不是来卧底，最后给我们致命一击？”  
“我们可以给您一个“贡品”。”加德纳突然提出这句话，让布莱克和贾斯汀很惊讶。  
“究竟是什么呢？”萨奇好奇地问。  
加德纳指了一下贾斯汀。“他！”加德纳说的话，把贾斯汀惊讶得下巴都掉了。“他是你们的了。我们献上这份礼物，以表诚意。请你，你可以对他做任何事“。  
“布鲁斯...！”贾斯汀大叫起来，紧张地看着周围。  
“这是怎么回事，布鲁斯？”布莱克问，他压根不知道这个计划。  
萨奇打量了一番贾斯汀，他看到几个手下也在盯着贾斯汀的屁股，嘴唇瞧。  
“好吧......成交。”萨奇对着他的手下挥了一下手。“把他带走......，看看他值不值！”手下们抓住了贾斯汀。贾斯汀和布莱克开始回击，但加德纳和库珀一把揪住贾斯汀，拉着他穿过成群男人，最终把他拖进附近的一个囚室里。贾斯汀悲惨地大声呼救，远近可闻。  
“没有人能救你，男孩！你的屁股是我们的啦！“萨奇笑着说。  
“接下来怎么办？”加德纳问道，贾斯汀的呼救声慢慢变小，最终悄不可闻了。  
“回到你的牢房去......，过不了几天你会被转移到我们这儿来。”萨奇说完，示意加德纳他们离开。  
加德纳、库珀和布莱克一起离开这里，加德纳和库珀认为他们取得了惊人的成果，但  
布莱克觉得一片阴暗。  
“这他妈的是怎么回事？”出来后他抓住加德纳的手臂追问。“你出卖了贾斯汀，你个狗娘养的！”他喊道，并挥拳猛击加德纳的面部。库珀迅速从背后抓住布莱克的双臂，把他的双臂扭到身后。加德纳摸了摸自己的下巴，检查嘴唇是不是被揍出血了。  
“那是不得已的！”加德纳坚持这么说，并命令库珀放开布莱克。“我们需要雅利安人，如果我们要在这里生存下去！贾斯汀是我们团队里最弱的！时机一到他会立马背叛我们！他没有脊梁骨！”  
“他是我们的朋友！”布莱克喊道。“你不能不理你的朋友，丢下你的朋友！”  
“你不明白，小子！这不是保守上级传递过来的机密消息那么简单的事情！这事关我们的生死！我们需要光头党，否则我们在监狱里将会被无数的杂种从身后狂捅刀子！现在至少我们有了盟友--光头党！”  
“联盟个鬼！他们现在正在杀了贾斯汀！你听见他在那里尖叫没？他可能已经死了！”  
“我倒希望他是......”库珀笑了起来。  
“你什么意思？”布莱克气愤地质问库珀。  
“意味着更大的可能是，他的屁眼现在正被好多鸡巴丈量深度呢！”库珀戏谑地说。想到贾斯汀正在被操屁眼，布莱克陷入了沉默。在他们的派系人员里（加德纳，瓦伦汀，惠特曼，和库珀），贾斯汀和布莱克关系最好，因为他们彼此年龄接近。布莱克感自己像吃了狗屎，因为他们为了自己的安全，而把贾斯汀当祭品一样无情地奉献出去了。  
“我们做了我们不得不做的，布莱克，过些年，你会习惯的！这是监狱，不是托儿所！”加德纳说着走开了，一手还摸着受伤的下巴。  
“听加德纳的没错，小子......，不要闹个人情绪。”库珀严正地提醒布莱克。  
“是啊......”布莱克语帯讥讽。“......除非他决定把我们也献出去！”

第三章 第二节 完 待续

第三章 第三节  
加德纳一行离开雅利安人的监狱区后，贾斯汀就被人剥去了身上的监狱制服，推进浴室，并被迫在浴室里弯下腰，肛门被灌入灌肠剂。他的直肠里充满了水，肠道被水涨满了，他觉得自己肚子像一个随时会爆裂的水气球。当他再也灌不进更多水时，从他屁眼喷出的水就像火焰喷射器。骨结粗大的手指挤进他的屁眼，帮他把里面的脏东西都排干净。贾斯汀试图反抗，不让光头党如此调戏猥亵他。

他的头发被一把抓住，鼻子上挨了一拳，硬邦邦的鸡巴推进他的嘴里。在他的屁眼的手指很快就被换成一根硬鸡巴。这些年来，他跟随着加德纳和他同事们也做了不少坏事：非法脱衣搜身，在黑暗的小巷强制性交等等，但这是第一次，约瑟夫·贾斯汀被硬鸡巴全部插入。

当鸡巴刺穿他那紧张炽热的括约肌时，他痛得尖叫了起来，与此同时他嘴里的鸡巴狠狠地向下捅到他喉咙深处，彻底切断了他的大叫的声音。男人的手拧他的睾丸，撸动他疲软的阴茎，还有人在折磨他的乳头，捏，拉，拧，直到乳头疼痛发红。贾斯汀试图咬他嘴里鸡巴，但立刻被人猛击头部和背部，一直揍到恶心难忍，放弃企图为止。他被迫跪在淋浴间的地板上，前后同时进行口交与肛交。前一个鸡巴在他刚破处的肛门内爆发后，另一个家伙迅速移动补位，鸡巴一下子捣进他直肠里。他的嘴里鸡巴退出口腔后射得他满脸都是精液。其他几根鸡巴立刻围上了取而代之，一根在他嘴里猛烈的口交，其他的纷纷摩擦着他的脸颊。

贾斯汀回想起了曾经有一次，他和他的警察哥们强迫一个“违章靠边停车”的嫌疑人性交。这是一次例行检查，当他们的头加德纳看到一个黑人男子在操一个白人女子。加德纳打断了他们的快活事，并迫使黑人随他和其他同事一起去个桥梁地下道进行检查在那里，加德纳招呼来了他的警察哥们作为支援。道格拉斯·惠特曼，艾伦·库珀，贾斯汀，加里·布莱克均到场证实那黑人驾车错误。实际上，后来他们轮流操了他的嘴，并用精液灌满了他的口腔，看着他全部咽下喉咙。贾斯汀觉得现在他所遭受的，应该是他当警察时候做的那些坏事的一种具有讽刺意味的“报应”。现在他知道什么叫违背意愿的性交，就是被又粗又硬的鸡巴入侵身体，同时被剥夺自由与男性尊严。

“不要啊... !!”贾斯汀哽咽哀嚎着，喉咙里的鸡巴被甩脱口腔。

“呃...，这贱狗刚甩掉了我的鸡巴！”刚才占据他口腔的那人抱怨道，边将他的脑袋拉回来。他的硬鸡巴上不断滴下难闻的粘液，这些粘液都是贾斯汀喉咙里面带出来的。他狠狠地抽贾斯汀耳光，因为贾斯汀头扭来扭去，不让他肥大的鸡巴重新插回嘴里。 “舔干净它，混蛋！”他边下令，边将鸡巴捣下他的喉咙。贾斯汀品尝到了自己难闻的呕吐物的滋味，因为他被迫吞下的鸡巴上沾满了他胃里的污物。

另一个鸡巴正在进入他的屁股。他觉得那个鸡巴猛得戳进自己体内，那人的双手狠狠地固定住了他的臀部，真他妈太痛苦了。他射精的时候，小腹部猛撞贾斯汀的屁股，拔出鸡巴后，下一个伙计立马填补空缺。后面的男子抢上前来，把阴茎撞向贾斯汀肛门内，他的整个肉棒都深深埋进贾斯汀的屁股里。贾斯汀觉得自己肛穴不断被舒张扩展，以容纳坚硬的大肉棒深入他的内脏。这也意味着一轮持续的轮奸开始了，越来越多的白人光头党成员聚集到淋浴区，他们刺青的鸡巴因为能操到这个新来的紧实肛门肉洞，并在其中射精而兴奋不已。

“他是一个警察！” “我他妈的恨警察！” “婊子！他妈的，猪！” “操到他尖叫！“强奸他的屁眼！”男人们叫嚣着，他们持续地轮流在他的身上发泄欲望。每当贾斯汀难以忍受这样的折磨，想抗拒身上的男人，他们就会揍到他服服帖帖，甘心就范。如果不是同事们背叛了他，乔·贾斯汀是只是一个普通的犯人而已，可是现在他的身体内部全被他的攻击者们粘糊糊的精液填满了。

几个小时之后，他终于被劫持者们释放了。贾斯汀摇摇晃晃地往自己的牢房走去，所有人都用异样的眼光打量他，因为显而易见，他被囚犯们轮奸过了，他的脸上和头发上都沾满了黏糊糊的精液。他回到自己的囚室，无视加德纳和其他人，瘫倒在自己的床上。

“贾斯汀......”布莱克叫他，他感到非常内疚，因为他眼睁睁地看着他的朋友被抛弃，被玩弄的浑身湿淋淋，精疲力尽的回来。 “......我不知道，伙计...布鲁斯他没有告诉我他打算......”

“省省吧，布莱克......”贾斯汀喃喃着，不想听他找借口。他的喉咙因为喝下小便和精液而疼痛，他的屁眼从最深处被撕裂，他的身体因他所承受捶击而酸痛。他闭上眼睛，考虑着自己的未来。

第三章 第三节 完 待续

第四节 

交接班。马利克走进狱警更衣室，把他的便服换成制服。他在第三班工作，七个同事分别是22岁的安德鲁·罗伯茨（Andrew Roberts），43岁的卡尔·皮垂（Carl Peachtree），29岁的乔瑟夫·铎宾斯（Joseph Dobins），30岁的杰瑞·科布斯（Jerry Cobbs），35岁的唐恩·麦基（Don McGee），38岁的达林·丹尼尔斯（Darrin Daniels）和49岁的瑞吉·莱因霍尔德（Reggie Reinhold）。男人们边笑边开玩笑，调侃他们的工作与生活。他们佩戴好警用皮带，电筒，警棍，手铐，对讲机等物品，他们用它们来维持秩序。马利克听到同事们大多数谈论诸如母狗的呻吟，或者关于他们的妻子和/或女朋友，抱怨她们的唠叨和月经，甚至他们如何性饥渴而且缺乏性爱。

“安德鲁！我说的是那个新来的家伙，叫萨利姆·戴维斯......，如果你鸡巴硬起来想找个人帮你吹，这个囚犯绝对能帮你吸一管！我相信他在来到“黑洞”之前，就已经练了很久了！”皮垂给出自己的提议。

“如果你们肯接受男囚犯的口交性服务，那你肯定在操女人逼那方面需要更加努力才行啦！”麦基笑着说，手指间的香烟的烟雾缓缓升起。

“你先别笑......，但这里大部分囚犯能让你享受比街边的任何婊子更棒的口交！”皮垂解释说，因为他在这里经常享受犯人的口交。

“这确实是事实！”莱因霍尔德赞同皮垂，他忽略了妻子和女儿的照片贴在他的更衣箱门内，一甩手锁上了金属箱门。“我这辈子体验过的几次最棒的口交都来自于这些人！尤其是那些同性志聚集的牢房里的贱货！他们有些人甚至有奶子！作为一个男人你还想要什么更好的呢？“

“一个温暖潮湿的逼穴，能吸也能操？我不知道，我疯了把！” 刚新婚不到半年的丹尼尔斯说道。

“我明白你对女人逼穴的想法，丹尼尔斯！”皮垂开玩笑地说。“但女人的逼并不总是你想要就有的，而当你想要操的时候......，囚犯们的嘴巴就在身边！“

“这就是为什么你既不对身边的女孩感兴趣，也不愿意和你老婆做爱！”已婚8年的科布斯追问。

“因为会有乱七八糟的事情和怀孕的危险！”皮垂解释道。“比如发生某个婊子太执着了，爱上你了，要你离开你的妻子和孩子，怎么办？如果她怀孕了，去法院告你，让你付孩子的抚养费，怎么办？那时候你会希望你还是把精液射到犯人的嘴里比较好，而不是婊子的逼里！”

“我现在正在经历这样的破事，现在！”莱因霍尔德抱怨道。“我女朋友，他妈的威胁要去告诉我的妻子，我和她多久操一次逼！这个婊子想拆了我的婚姻！”

“这一切都是因为我们的屌很好用，毫无疑问！”皮垂补充说。“决不要低估鸡巴的力量，伙计们！”

“嘿，马利克......，你怎么看待这个事情？”有人问他。马利克关上他的更衣箱的门，然后快步向出口走去。“我认为你们需要寻找一些新的话题谈！”马利克抛下这句话就离开了更衣室，准备去参加一个上司召开的短会，讨论一些日程更改，其他业务变更之类的事情。

马利克穿过监狱的休闲娱乐区，他边找寻某个人，边确保周围一切太平。有些囚犯冷冷的盯着他走过，也有些试图搭讪他，来了解他。无论哪种方式，马利克都不感兴趣。他继续走，经过电视室，囚犯们都围坐在那儿看最新的肥皂剧录像带。马利克不停地走来走去，却没有找到他想找的人。终于他在洗衣房里面，找到了他要找的那人。当时那人正在拳打一个来付毒资的可怜的犯人。

“这儿怎么啦？”马利克问道，他小心翼翼地走过去，他的手搁在他的警棍上。马尔文·罗林斯（Marvin Rollins）不再打那个犯人的脸，揪着那个几乎失去意识的人的衣领时，  
他看到自己最喜欢的狱警走进来了洗衣房。

“我只是让他知道和周围的黑鬼乱搞，会发生什么情况！”马尔文说。

“放了他。”马利克厉声命令。马尔文松开抓领子的手，男人就像一袋土豆一样跌倒在洗衣房的地板上。

“现在开心啦？”他边问边打量马利克。

“后退，背靠着墙！”马利克下令，他走过摔倒的人并弯腰检查。他的脸被打伤，他的嘴唇青紫，一只眼睛肿了起来，但没有生命危险。马尔文站在马利克身边，他的裤裆里鼓鼓的，恰好与狱警的头部位置持平水平。 “这里又不是只有这个倒霉蛋才有“肿胀的问题”......”马尔文一语双关地抱怨道，一手揉着裤裆里隆起的鸡巴。马利克转过头，直视站在他身边的男人的裆部。马尔文环顾四周，看看是否还有其他人。洗衣房（囚犯都去自己洗衣服）设置了有机玻璃墙，但没有人能透过那些高大的立式洗衣机看见狱警马利克正双膝跪地。他看着马尔文拉开他的囚裤的拉链，掏出他的硬鸡巴。

“别在这里......”马利克说，但是他的眼睛根本离不开那根大鸡巴。

“来吧，宝贝，就吸一下，很快的。等会也许就有人来啦！我只是想在操你屁股前，先感受一下你的小嘴！“  
马利克的抵抗只持续了一秒钟，他把身子靠近马尔文。他把马尔文的鸡巴头纳入自己的嘴唇之间，开始抚慰他。马尔文欣喜地叹了口气，马利克的嘴唇和舌头爱抚龟头，然后缓缓向下蠕动，吸入柱身。马利克不得不舒展扩张自己的嘴唇来吞下囚犯的粗鸡巴，马尔文的肉棒居然长达惊人的10英寸，粗如罐装啤酒。迄今为止马利克用嘴吞入这根恐怖的大肉棒的长度，远没有他用屁眼吃下的那么多。马尔文已经把马利克的口腔扩张开了，这样就足够容纳下自己的巨大的怪物而不会太难受。但第一次全部插入时，它还是几乎让马利克的食道受伤了。  
马利克的头前后来回振动，也只能吞下马尔文囚服下伸出的大鸡巴的四分之一。马利克的嘴唇卖力地来回工作，但马尔文的目光都集中在马利克背后那个真正的宝地，因为每次龟头刺入他的口腔内部，他的屁股就会抬起。马尔文忍不住将手沿着马利克的背部向下伸过去，打算用强壮的手褪下马利克的军装裤。马利克觉得犯人扭动他的手指来向下通过他的腰带，钻入他的内裤，粗壮的手指揉捏马利克的臀肉，上下搓弄他的毛茸茸的裂隙。马利克口含着马尔文的鸡巴发出呻吟，因为他感到一节干涩的手指试图插进他的屁眼里。马尔文的手指玩弄着小洞，直到指尖突破紧实的肛门环。他的鸡巴在马利克嘴里悸动，期待进入新家，他的手指慢慢插进抽出，让洞口变得潮湿温润，并渗透到每个褶皱。

“你的逼洞热起来了.....”马尔文评价说，手指感觉屁眼变得润滑。“......那感觉就像个真正的逼，伙计...，它变得越来越湿热了！该死的，你这个火热的婊子！”  
马利克并不知道什么马尔文指的是什么，直到他想起来上班前，他刚让他的室友操过屁眼他。肯定是迈克尔斯刚才射在他屁眼里的精液，正在润滑他的肛道，而马尔文弯着手指在他屁眼里面全方位地抠弄。马利克含着那个硬家伙，气喘吁吁。   
“我要操你的逼了，伙计！起来，脱掉你的裤子！”  
“别在这里......”马利克呻吟着，他感觉自己的屁眼正在吮吸马尔文的指尖。“这里太危险了！”  
“他妈的！我就想要操屁股！”马尔文坚定地把马利克拖进洗衣房角落里，干衣机的后面。他把马利克推倒在一台大型甩干器上，然后解开他的裤子。马利克紧张地环顾四周，耳朵倾听任何走近的噪音或者脚步声。马尔文站在他身后，他粗大的鸡巴瞄准了马利克的臀部之间。马利克已经为马上到来的痛苦插入做好了准备，但他还是希望马尔文操他之前能先给鸡巴涂上润滑剂。  
马尔文猛得将臀部向前推，将他肿胀的鸡巴头埋入马利克的裂开的肛门。马利痛得脚趾都蜷曲起来，他试图逃脱马尔文的伤害，但这是徒劳的，马尔文戳入他的肛门并向上挑刺，把大鸡巴探进了马利克的身体，这带来了深深的痛楚。  
“哦，他妈的！别紧张......！”马利克感觉马尔文腰背的紧张感缓解了，他就再次撞击。三次猛推之后，马尔文成功地完全插入了马利克不久前刚被射过精的直肠。  
马利克扶住热烘干机的门，他的屁眼因为大鸡巴在深处夯实攻击而开始痉挛，他在被入侵时不断调整呼吸，以缓解肛交的痛楚。马尔文抓住他的小蛮腰，开始操他。马利克咬着下唇，试图忍住痛苦的呻吟，却被囚犯马尔文从后面野蛮地抽插。

马利克意识到他的运气不错，因为他直肠里面有迈克尔斯射入的精液，  
这些精液在马尔文操他之前，很好的预先润滑了他脆弱的肛门壁，要不然他现在可能正处于鲜血淋漓的混乱之中。又肥又大且毫无人性的宽阴茎在他的屁眼进出，肛门肉环被撑开得比以往任何时候更宽更松。  
马尔文不得不蹲下些身体来操马利克，因为马利克趴着的臀部位置比较低。他膝盖微曲，猛抬臀部，让他的骨盆像打耳光一般撞击马利克的棕色肛门。他树干似的粗鸡巴在两片漂亮的臀瓣之间消失了一次又一次，紧致的肛门肉环反复按摩着他的鸡巴，就好像它试图给马尔文男性象征的每一英寸挤牛奶一般。

马尔文边操他边俯身到马利克身上，舔吸他的耳朵和脖子。马尔文通常不会去亲吻他的性对象，但有马尔文发现认识没多久的性感狱警身上有某种柔软的特质，深深击中了马尔文的心脏。他并不想和这个男人结婚，但他想让自己的鸡巴深陷在他的肉体中，能多久就多久。他不禁幻想，如果能整晚拥有马利克这将是多么令人精神一振啊，这样的话，他随时想操她，就能操他，而不必像现在这样需要找到恰当的时机才行。这个想法在马尔文的脑海中不断萦绕，让他难以自拔地越操越激烈，越操越深入，捣击眼前马利克紧致的臀部也变得越来越粗暴狂野。

马利克脑海中不断闪现..........

马尔文每次使用完他之后，马利克的身体状态都会提醒他：自己被操了（而且被操得很爽），因为每次肛交后，他的屁眼总是扩得比原来大十倍，合都合不上。马尔文操完之后他屁眼都扩张得变形了，他不得不常常集中精力保持自己的肛门肌肉的紧张，目的是为了夹住肠道内部的大量精液。被操完后，马利克要继续他的巡逻工作，但走路的时候要防止内射的精液慢慢渗出松弛的肛洞确实非常困难。

通常马利克屁股夹着精液巡逻一会之后，将不得不抽个空去男厕所，把马尔文留在他肛门里的腥液拉到抽水马桶里边一段时间后。白色奶泡般的精液会漂浮在马桶里的水面上，然后被冲入下水管道。马利克其实很舍不得把这么一大坨精液拉到马桶里，但  
他没有真正的阴道来存住这些液体，精液通常在一天的工作中慢慢流光了。

马利克的思维回到现实中，马利克觉得马尔文的鸡巴在他身体里移进挪出。他的肛门肌肉已经放松了，让大鸡巴能轻松地抽插出入。马尔文重重地捣他，把自己的硬屌深插到肉洞里直至马利克肛门口吻上他大腿间臃肿的睾丸。当他的肛门像女人的逼洞一样被操时，马利克忍不住沉重地喘息，一个犯人在他背后无休无止地捣他的屁眼，使马利克的阴茎也兴奋地处于完全勃起状态。马利克伸手开始撸自己的鸡巴，而他的肛门正在被被无情地挖掘。没撸多久他就对着身前的干衣机高潮般的喷射精液了。与此同时，他的肛门内壁紧紧地缠住马尔文，这样的刺激把囚犯推到了高潮的边缘，他很快就在马利克的肠子里倾泄出了自己的子弹。马尔文像只受伤的熊一样地低沉呻吟起来，他把脸埋在马利克的脖子边，轻咬他，他的胯部严丝合缝地紧贴着马利克的臀部曲线，而他的鸡巴在马利克体内跳动、抽搐、如同独立日焰火表演般的尽情喷洒自己的精液。

“噢，你他妈的，简直杀了我呢，警察宝贝！”马尔文正慢慢从射精后的无力感中恢复过来，他慢慢把自己已经软下的阴茎抽出刚停留过的临时家园。  
当鸡巴滑出体外时，马利克瞬间感觉身体被排空了。他站起来，拉上裤子，一边很自觉地夹紧了臀瓣，力图把体内的巨量精液保存住。  
“今晚还来我的牢房么？马尔文问他，他已经在期待下一次了。  
“得看看我的情况再说。”马利克没有一口答应。马尔文甩了甩他那湿漉漉的大鸡巴，伸手一把将马利克拉进自己肌肉发达的双臂怀抱里。马利克试图挣脱他的掌控，但马尔文太强壮了。他紧紧搂住马利克，一只手从他身后伸进军装裤里抚弄他丰满的屁股。

“宝贝，你想想看，如果我们在床上，我该怎么玩你的小屁屁啊？”他大声地意淫想象。马利克也在想象中，并因臀瓣被马尔文的大手用力按摩和玩弄而发出轻声呻吟。当他终于摆脱马尔文的拥抱后，他发现一丝马尔文的精液已经渗出了他肿胀肛门口唇。

“我知道我能干什么......”马利克答应了，因为他心里明白马尔文对他的践踏玩弄也正是他盼望的。两人站起来，重新整理好衣裤，准备离开。突然马利克震惊地发现，那个被马尔文打伤的犯人已经得离开了。他希望那个人没有听到看到什么。马尔文似乎没有注意（或者说并不在意），他走出洗衣房去做自己的工作。他刚发泄过的鸡巴又在颤动着盼望马利克的下一次的来访了。

第三章 第四节 完 待续


	4. 《黑洞》第四章 大毒枭 田佩斯特

《黑洞》第四章 大毒枭 田佩斯特 

第一节

对于大多数的囚犯，入狱前的自由生活似乎只是很久以前的一个褪色的梦。穆罕穆德·沙德（Muhammad Shaeed）（原名“德里克·布莱特”Derek Bright），他踏入监狱的那一天，新生活开始了。作为一个没有希望、没有未来的穷困潦倒的瘾君子，他转为抢劫犯，来支撑自己的毒资。他28岁的时候因为一次意外杀人被判入狱，那个被杀的人企图骗取他们共同购买的毒品，那是14年前的旧事了。现年42岁的德里克，他现在被称为“穆罕默德”，他为了自身的安全，而改变了自己的宗教信仰。穆斯林们在监狱中往往互相保护，抱团应对铁窗生活下的严酷现实。穆罕默德看到那些没有宗教信仰的人都没啥好结果。后来，他发现了古兰经的意义和冥想的意义。有趣的是他  
在狱外自由的生活，没有任何信仰，入狱之后却找到了生命的真谛。  
现在，被囚禁在山麓监狱狱14年后，穆罕默德已经成为这个著名的监狱内的隐秘主导力量之一。超过百分之30的监狱人口追随他，使他成为最强者之一。  
穆罕默德跪在他的祈祷毯上默默祷告，就像他每天都做的事情一样。穆斯林信仰给了他人生的方向、意义和前景。他吟唱和平、信仰、爱和理解，反对冷漠无情。经过10分钟的冥想后，他站起来，折好他的祈祷毯，并开始他的日常生活。  
按惯例今天要招募新人。他和他的兄弟们走到监狱院子里，寻找新的面孔。有时他们还从与敌对帮派的冲突中，在受害者中寻找新兵。突然穆罕默德看到一个熟悉的面孔，28岁的纳基亚·道森（Nakia Dawson），一段时间以来他一直试图与他交谈。纳基亚孤独地站在院子的围墙边，默默地远离其他的犯人。穆罕默德和他的最亲密的助手阿卜杜勒（Abdul）走到了孤独的囚犯面前。当两名穆斯林走近想和他交谈的时候，纳基亚看起来很紧张，杜克（纳基亚的室友）告诫纳基亚“远离黑鬼”，他再三告诫他如果他发现纳基亚和别的犯人说话或给别的犯人操屁股，他会杀死他。当然，纳基亚不敢不把杜克的话当真，因为杜克仅仅因为他吸鸡巴速度不够快就打断了纳基亚的手臂（详见第二章）。穆罕默德他们走近了，纳基亚的眼神变得惊恐。  
“道森兄弟…，是吗？”穆罕默德问道，他手持古兰经。纳基亚环顾四周，查看杜克是否在附近。  
“我……我现在不方便说话……”他边说边试图走开。  
“现在，我的兄弟……，我们只是想找你谈谈，传播“阿里”的旨意（“阿里”是伊斯兰教的哈里发，公元656-661年在位）。你可以腾出一分钟的时间来为自己“救赎”吗？”穆罕默德在谆谆教诲。  
“我不能！我，不能跟你说话…”纳基亚胆怯地说。  
“不能跟我们说话吗？”穆罕默德回头看了看他的伙伴。“谁这么告诉你的？”  
“我告诉他的！”杜克的声音突然出现在男人的身后。穆罕默德和阿卜杜勒转过身。杜克走到他们面前，站在了吓呆了的纳基亚身边，一只肌肉发达的臂膀重重地搭在了纳基亚的肩膀上。“有问题么？”  
“我们只是在和这个人说话 ，杜克。”穆罕默德恭敬地说。  
“嗯，我相信……伙计，有人告诉他别和人搭话！”杜克说，手臂更搂紧了纳基亚的脖子，以表明此人的所有权和支配权归属。  
“但是你不能规定我们，能和谁说话，不能和谁说话。”穆罕默德说。  
“是么？”杜克反问道。  
阿卜杜勒身体警戒起来，为可能发生的斗争做好准备，但杜克没有丝毫战斗的意图。“听着……”他边说边把纳基亚的头拉得更近。“…你想跟这些黑鬼说话么，婊子？”纳基亚看着穆罕默德和阿卜杜勒，摇了摇头…  
“不”他虚弱地回答。  
“看。这里没有你们的生意咯，宗教先生们！去其他地方兜售你的狗屎吧！”杜克严厉地咒骂。阿卜杜勒走上前去，但穆罕默德立刻阻止了他。  
“这不值得……，别在这儿。”他示意阿卜杜勒一起离开。  
“是啊！滚吧，操你妈的！把你的可怜虫带去你那边的院子里！”杜克喊着，边摩拳擦掌。在阿卜杜勒和穆罕默德走远了之后，杜克转身向纳基亚杜克。“我有没有告诉过你别和那些要不要脸的人说话，嗯？”  
“我没有. ..”纳基亚受惊般地低声说。  
“好吧，我知道……”杜克说边说边查看四周是否有警卫。“就在这里……，吸我的鸡巴，快点！”他拔出裤子里的大家伙。纳基亚环视监狱的院子里，周围的男人们都在自己做自己的事情。纳基亚知道如果他不照杜克的命令做，他可能很快就在医务室里了。他不情愿地跪在地上，把杜克的大鸡巴从裤子的开口处掏了出来。他闭上眼睛，张开嘴，然后上半身靠过去，把杜克的大鸡巴吞进自己嘴里。“噢，对！婊子…，好好吃你的男人的鸡巴！”  
纳基亚就在监狱的庭院吸杜克的鸡巴，四周有超过50个囚犯在干工作。没多久男人们就注意到这边发生了什么事情。“哟，你看……杜克又有了个……！”某人叫道。男人们开始松松散散地聚集过来，观赏纳基亚用他的嘴巴来回吞吐一个成熟粗野的大汉的粗鸡巴。  
“就是这样，婊子，注意牙齿！吃得再深点！是的，就像那样！婊子养的好嘴，哟！”杜克指导着纳基亚，围观者也都兴奋起来了。  
纳基亚感到自己的身体正在一点点的死掉，因为他的男性尊严在众人面前被碾碎了。毫无疑问，他在监狱里地位将变得很低贱。没有人能抬得起头，如果他被认为是一个  
吃鸡巴的人。陷入这样的困境中，大多数人也许都会考虑自杀以求解脱，但是纳基亚不想死。他用嘴上下吞吐坚硬的肥鸡巴，尽量把又粗又长的鸡巴全身吸到自己的喉咙里，他想让杜克尽快射精，然后尽快离开。杜克抓住了他的头，并开始狠操他的脸。纳基亚一边被操脸，一边听着旁边其他犯人猥琐的下流话，周围男人们在给自己打飞机，嘴上讨论着纳基亚的口交技能。  
杜克确信这样深喉操干纳基亚的嘴巴，一定能产生很好的广告效应，他迫使这根28岁的喉管反复深吞自己的大鸡巴，直到最终把浓稠的精液都强制倾倒到纳基亚疼痛的喉咙深处。当杜克将自己的精子强行注入跪在面前的男孩的胃里，四周的男人们纷纷欢呼和鼓起掌来。接着他们开始请求排队享用纳基亚，杜克把他的鸡巴从纳基亚的嘴里拔出来，并开始接受订单。“操嘴巴5美元，操屁眼10美元！”  
第四章 第一节 完 待续

第四章 第二节

罗德里格斯三兄弟（戴维，卡洛斯和劳尔）都在他们的牢房里。最年长的哥哥劳尔，已经发现他的小弟戴维与另一个犯人有暧昧关系。戴维·罗德里格斯是同志（这令他家族非常失望），他被人发现（由他的哥哥劳尔）在监狱里的楼梯间弯着腰，任凭另一个犯人操他的屁眼。劳尔暴怒地的看着他的小弟被“搞”，他和他二弟（卡洛斯）在命令小弟回自己的牢房之后，狠狠地操了那个和戴维肛交的人（亚历克斯·桑切斯）的屁股（详见第二章）。  
戴维坐在牢房里，等待他的哥哥们回来，并担心着亚历克斯的小命。劳尔那火爆的西班牙裔的脾气是众所周知的，戴维希望他没有对亚历克斯做什么坏事，因为戴维已经开始真正喜欢上他了。  
大约20分钟后，劳尔和卡洛斯两人回到了他们的牢房。  
“你们对他干了什么？亚历克斯在哪儿？”戴维明显关切地追问。  
“你他妈的以为你在干什么？”劳尔喊道，为了保护隐私，他扯起一条床单盖在他们监狱的铁栅栏。戴维在他哥哥的眼睛里看到了怒火。“为那些婊子养的的弯下腰？你知道我们在这个地方的的声誉么！老爸一辈子努力工作，我们要确保我们能守住他遗产！我们不能让你和一些同性恋混蛋的娼妓般的勾当把它玷污了！”  
“亚历克斯不是同性恋！我是！”戴维尖叫着，脸上被狠狠扇了一巴掌。  
“不，你不是！罗德里格兹兄弟不可能是同性恋！我们是男人！我们不会被任何人操！”劳尔坚持说。  
“我不是一个婊子……”戴维的眼泪开始充满了他的眼眶。”我不喜欢你的生活！我活着不是为了搞大女人肚子和折磨男人，并让他们跟从我！我喜欢当同性恋！我就是我，无论你多么努力地否认它，或者你为了保持我的秘密，打走了我多少男朋友，我还是个同性恋！”  
劳尔感到自己的怒火在升腾，他的眼睛因充血而发红。但一秒钟后，他开始意识到他小弟的话是真的。小时候无论劳尔和卡洛斯多少次击败戴维（锻炼作为孩子的他），或有多少他社区里的性伙伴被哥哥们折磨得不敢再见他，或被人在公开场合谈及他的性行为，戴维反正还是成了同性恋。劳尔深吸一口气，让自己平静下来。  
“那么……，亚历克斯是你的男朋友吗？”他小心翼翼地问。  
“我……好吧，我……没提过…”戴维结结巴巴地说，不知道劳尔打算把话题引向哪里。  
“你说你喜欢他？你让他操你？他是你的男人？”劳尔把话挑明了。戴维耸着肩，不知道该如何回答。他肯定喜欢亚历克斯，但戴维知道亚历克斯是直男，他永远不会愿意被贴上另一个男人的男朋友的标签。  
“是的，我喜欢他……，我让他操我。”戴维承认。  
“好吧，就这么办！你可以是同性恋……，但我不想让你把你屁股给这里所有的囚犯都操……，我不想听到类似这样的传言：罗梅罗·罗德里格斯的儿子是个死同性恋！所以如果你想继续被男人操…，那么只有一个黑人可以，就是亚历克斯！”戴维的眉毛扬了起来。  
“你是……，允许我……？”戴维惊讶于他大哥的慷慨。  
劳尔在踱步“我不喜欢任何人操我小弟的……这种想法，但如果你就是这样的，那么我不得不承认这个现实。但我不想你像个妓女一样被一群不同的人玩！我不想听到监狱里一半的人都在谈论他们怎么操你，让你像个婊子一样尖叫！”  
“但是这恐怕没那么容易，劳尔。我不能走到亚历克斯面前命令他做我的男朋友……”戴维解释说。  
“相信我……考虑到其他的可能性，他一定会答应的。”劳尔安慰他。  
“我不想要一个被你威胁来喜欢我的男朋友！我想要的是因为彼此喜欢而成为我的男朋友！”戴维抱怨道。  
“你已经说了，他是直的！”劳尔提醒他。“如果不是被迫，什么样的直男会承诺成为另一个男人的男友？”  
“但我不想……”  
“瞧……，要么你和亚历克斯在一起，要么你就再也别搞基了！我不能因你的行为，而毁了我的声誉，你明白没？”劳尔大喊，要求戴维回答。  
“好吧，我选亚历克斯…。”戴维坚忍地回答。  
“好。就这么办。我要去和亚历克斯谈谈。”劳尔终于缓和了兄弟间的紧张局面。他给了戴维一个拥抱，让他的头靠在自己的肩膀上休息一下。  
“我很抱歉打你了你耳光。”劳尔低声在戴维耳边轻语，没有别人会听到。  
第四章 第二节 完 待续

第四章 第三节   
最近几个月的新闻媒体围绕着部门腐败，坏警察，非法毒品交易，市长同性恋的性丑闻，还有那个孤独的毒贩，田佩斯特·威廉姆斯（Tempest Williams）。  
田佩斯特被联邦调查局FBI抓获，经过长时间的审判后被送入州监狱。他在等待被引渡期间，田佩斯特告诉记者，他是被“上帝触摸”过的人，而且他也不怕“人造的法律”。这条新闻太令人震惊，这使他成为名人。田佩斯特被引渡到山麓监狱被寄予很高的期望，但最期待他来的人要数监狱长--丹尼斯·埃利斯（Dennis Ellis）。  
埃利斯坐在他的办公桌后面，看现场直播的新闻报道，内容是田佩斯特被警察护送到山麓监狱。当埃利斯看到直升机的镜头和几十万围观群众，以及田佩斯特在护送下缓缓向监狱出发的镜头，监狱长吃惊地抿了一下嘴唇。  
办公桌下，为埃利斯8英寸的大鸡巴服务的是48岁的洛奇·彼得森（Rocky Peterson），他是个一个已婚男人被判误杀他妻子的情人而入狱。据报道洛奇用一个破碎花瓶的锯齿状边缘杀死他的妻子的情人。洛奇的妻子也吓坏了，她答应他会在家等着他从监狱释放。那是近15年前的旧事了。现在洛奇的假释日期很快就要来了，他可以回到他妻子和孩子们身边了。  
洛奇想着幸福的将来，脑袋在监狱长埃利斯胯下往复。他把肥硕的8英寸长鸡巴一遍又一遍地吞入嘴唇和喉咙之间。自从他25分钟前进入办公室以来，他一直在吮吸埃利斯的鸡巴。埃利斯不那么容易射精，他爱他的鸡巴被吸，这么多年来洛奇已经学会了如何取悦他。洛奇吞进了埃利斯的鸡巴直到嘴唇碰到他毛茸茸的黑色睾丸。埃利斯喜欢自己的肉棒被整根吞下去，感受他的鸡巴被一个男人柔软的喉咙内部挤压的触感。  
埃利斯也喜欢女人，但是对女人的喜爱远远比不上他追求鸡巴被同性的男囚犯上面那该死的热呼呼的嘴巴吞噬的快感，只要有机会，他就会让男人吃鸡巴。  
在30多年前，埃利斯作为一个菜鸟第一次加入警察部队，当时，军队里的黑人日子很不好过，白人警察富于攻击性，甚至不想和黑人坐一辆车骑。埃利斯回忆刚开始工作的时候，他的个人储物柜多次被洗劫或喷上种族歧视的口号。埃利斯在那些时候精神上受到了一次又一次打击，他曾不止一次想要辞职，但总是被另一个菜鸟警察说服了。那个菜鸟警察名叫戴维德·麦康奈尔（David McConnell）。麦康奈尔是一个混血儿，白人母亲和黑人父亲混血。像埃利斯一样，他有粗糙的皮肤，虽然不像黑皮肤的埃利斯那样粗糙。白人把肤色不那么黑的黑人称为“家奴黑鬼”，相对于黑皮肤的称为“垃圾黑鬼”。埃利斯和麦康奈尔在部队变成了很好的朋友，他们互相帮助，互相照顾家庭。但是当埃利斯离开警察部队去“矫正机构”工作时，他们紧密的友谊消散了，麦康奈尔继续在警队工作，成为了一名警长。  
洛奇的从监狱长埃利斯大腿肌肉的紧绷，和口中大鸡巴坚强有力悸动，可以感觉到埃利斯很快要射精了。洛奇的嘴唇上上下下伺候着粗壮的肉柱，慷慨地给予整根鸡巴唇舌的轻柔爱抚。近几年来，他学会了用监狱长最喜欢的口交方式来伺候他。埃利斯的妻子由于某些原因拒绝为她的丈夫口交，但洛奇·彼得森（狱长可信赖的口交助理）必须做任何狱长想要他做的事情。他一直在埃利斯勃起的鸡巴上辛勤服务，上下摆动他的头，让自己的嘴和喉咙被粗壮的大肉棒填满一次又一次，他嘴里黏糊糊的口水从大鸡巴和嘴唇的空隙间滴落下来，沾湿了埃利斯的阴毛和睾丸。  
埃利斯觉得自己的腰眼开始发热，他的鸡巴要喷射了。他松开了脖子上的领带，呼吸加重了。他上身向后仰靠在皮椅上，额头上爆发出一颗颗晶莹的汗珠，他的大腿分岔得更开了。洛奇的嘴唇巧妙地上下移动箍住胀大的鸡巴，他的舌头翩翩起舞般在精液储存管的表面滑动，埃利斯的鸡巴在他嘴里开始搏动和抽搐。  
“吞下去，犯人！”埃利斯呻吟着，把洛奇的头重重地往下按去，直到他厚厚的嘴唇紧紧地盘绕在他的肉棒根部为止。埃利斯仰着头痛苦的呻吟着，他的鸡巴喷出了几大股咸腥精液，直接击打着犯人的喉咙。  
大股精液涌入他的喉咙深处，直冲向他的胃，洛奇哽住了。埃利斯把男人的头按压在自己的胯部，喷发的大鸡巴在抽搐的喉咙中搅动着。他松开了洛奇头上的手，允许他那紧紧包裹着脉动肉棒的嘴唇慢慢往上退出。最后他轻轻地吮吸着龟头，感受到最后一股高潮的喷发冲击到他的舌头表面的触感。他迅速地吞下它们，品尝回味着这粘滑液体中的盐化合物的味道。  
经过几分钟的恢复时间，埃利斯允许洛奇把他的嘴挪开，从办公桌下爬起来。“今天你的工作完成了。”埃利斯漫不经心地说，他把鸡巴放回裤子里和调整好领带。洛奇调整了下自己鼓鼓的裤裆，试图掩饰自己也硬了。很明显，这些年帮埃利斯吸鸡巴的工作已经潜移默化地改变了洛奇，也许他自己还没有意识到而已。洛奇转身，走出了埃利斯的办公室，向办公室秘书说再见的时候嘴里散发出浓郁的精液气息。  
第四章 第三节 完 待续

第四章 第四节  
在监狱外，商队护送的犯人田佩斯特·威廉姆斯（Tempest Williams）到达了他的新住所，通过第一个监狱检查点，他们进入监狱的外围区域，然后开车到卸货区，田佩斯特和其他囚犯率走出监狱的巴士，到达到履行一系列入狱程序的入口处。  
田佩斯特戴着脚镣手铐，蹒跚着走入在监狱的围墙里。在那里，他与其他行囚犯分开了，然后脱衣搜查和佩戴金属约束条。监狱长丹尼斯·埃利斯走进他们为关押田佩斯特特别安排的房间，确保他无法逃脱监禁。两个守卫站在他的身边，确保狱长进来后，他不能乱走乱动。“啊…，臭名昭著的田佩斯特·威廉姆斯。是么？”埃利斯笑了，点燃的雪茄夹在他厚厚的黑人的嘴唇之间。田佩斯特用冰冷的目光凝视着黑人。  
“你！他妈的是谁？”他态度嚣张地问道。  
“我是……你的新爸爸，只要你的屁股在这里！”埃利斯的话立刻激起了的年轻毒贩的厌恶。田佩斯特脸上露出一丝诡异的微笑，无礼地摇着头。  
“我说了什么有趣的事吗？”埃利斯生气地问。田佩斯特注视着老年人的眼睛，边舔着自己的牙齿。  
“如果你是我爸爸…你个丑陋的挨操的混蛋！“田佩斯特笑了。埃利斯也笑了，咬着嘴里的雪茄。他看了看那两个站在旁边卫兵，然后在田佩斯特的肾脏上猛击一拳。田佩斯特的身体里的空气从他的肺里跑来。他刚才正在笑，现在咳呛起来，需要的空气。  
“还以为我很好笑吗？”埃利斯揉着巨大的手指骨结问他。  
“你认为你不好吗？”田佩斯特喘着气。“你不是屎？除非我不是被绑着，被你的卫兵看押着，站在这里！”  
“你难道认为我帮你松绑，你就可以打倒我？”埃利斯用迷人的声音问他。  
“试试看。”田佩斯特说。埃利斯看着他的2个警卫，然后笑了笑。  
“我想看看你能做什么，年轻人……，我阅读了所有关于你的新闻消息，所以我可以确定，你只是一个棘手的小混蛋而已！”埃利斯开玩笑地说。“但那是在现实世界中。你现在在我的世界里。在我的世界里，你只是一个渺小的小贱逼，正在寻找第一个操你的鸡巴！”  
“让我猜猜…，你是最大的鸡巴吧？”田佩斯特笑着说。  
“我这里唯一说了算的鸡巴！”埃利斯纠正他，一把抓住他的鸡巴。  
“你别吓我，监狱长…，我是被人吓大的，警察、狱警，毒枭，皮条客都恐吓我，这就是我全部的生活！你的孩子们把我麻醉后，已经强奸过我的肛门了，结果里面只有一堆屎！是什么让你认为我害怕你的裤子里的大家伙呢？”田佩斯特笑起来了，他从小就是在法律系统里面长大的（青少年教化院之类）。  
“应该让你担心的，并不是我裤子里的东西，……”埃利斯说着示意把他准备好的东西拿上来。田佩斯特转头看现在拿进房间的东西。一个监狱守卫，拿来一大罐看起来像猪油。另一名军官拿出一双橡胶手套，然后套在埃利斯的巨大的手上。田佩斯特的眼睛睁大了，他有点明白了。  
“……看看我的手上的东西！”  
田佩斯特身体被限制起来，埃利斯和侍卫嘲笑他。埃利斯让田佩斯特转过身，背对着他。然后他让这名众所周知的毒贩弯下腰，并把戴着手套的手搭在他紧绷的屁股上。  
“你！他妈的要干什么？？”田佩斯特第一次露出害怕的神情担心。埃利斯把他的拇指在光滑的肛门裂缝里摩擦，然后把他的臀瓣像两个瓜一样掰开。  
“看起来好像，我的家伙很喜欢和你一起呀！”埃利斯吹声了口哨，故意嘲笑田佩斯特。  
埃利斯惊讶地在这种情况下看到了田佩斯特（费城最无情的毒贩）的屁眼。显而易见的是田佩斯特的肛门的大小和形状都很不错，基本处于正常状态。记录报告，田佩斯特在稚嫩的年龄分别在孤儿院和寄宿家庭都被猥亵，他当妓女的母亲和祖母的死亡  
一定给他幼小的心灵带来了沉重的代价。埃利斯忍不住想知道如果祖母和母亲健在，田佩斯特是否可能会完全不同呢？他会仍然是个无情的暴君，还是他现在的生活中会多一点爱？谁知道呢？埃利斯真的不在乎。这个被束缚的男人站在他面前，是个罪大恶极的人。埃利斯用他的手指头再刚拿来的猪油桶里蘸了大量的油脂，然后开始沿着田佩斯特的臀部裸裂涂抹油脂。  
田佩斯特夹紧屁眼抵抗入侵，但不哀求。他太自豪以至于无法向另一个男人乞求任何东西。他只是威胁屋子里的每一个警察，如果他们不让他离开这里，他们所爱的人都会遭遇残酷的死亡！埃利斯和警卫根本无视田佩斯特的威胁，他们说一个失败者没有资格来提出最后的请求。埃利斯用他的食指和中指插入田佩斯特的肛门。在粗暴地完成了在他肠道内搜寻隐藏毒品的流程之后，警卫们之前射进了他体内的精液开始从被扩大的肛门口流出来。  
埃利斯用手指在田佩斯特体内前后突击，田佩斯特踮起脚，试图逃避手指的强奸，但他很快就感觉到手指已经插入到他体内很深了。  
埃利斯的手指来回抽插，慢慢按摩肛门肉环，把洞扩展得更开。其他警卫站在旁边看，  
以前也曾看到埃利斯在囚犯身上这样做。他们抓过一些囚犯（和游客）试图用肛门走私毒品。其中一些人肛门搜索有时需要一个比一般手指更深的探测器。对于那些囚犯和访客，他们通常是被迫（不情愿的）让自己的屁眼被一个或多个警卫反复搜索非法物品。  
田佩斯特这样的犯人，在离开圆屋（费城警察总部）前就已经进行了彻底的肛门检查  
然后在监狱这里又被检查和插入。埃利斯现在四个手指在田佩斯特的屁股抽插，再加一个，然后五个手指都在里面了。田佩斯特咬紧牙关，当他感觉埃利斯的拳头试图插进去。  
“他妈的！！你死定了！死定了！！”他尖叫着，感觉埃利斯的指关节在他肛门环口推送。埃利斯向上推，把他的手埋在肛门里面。但埃利斯并没有停止那里，他推，推，直到他的手缓缓地穿过直肠，深入到结肠。田佩斯特感到他内部的压力很大，疼痛从肛门口波及他的内脏深处。随着最后一个猛推，埃利斯拳头深入了田佩斯特的的肠子，这使他暂时昏厥过去了。当他终于撤回拳头时，他的手腕和手覆盖了一层屎。  
“他那里什么都没有，监狱长…”警卫报告。“…我们干了他三次，如果他有什么在里面，我们早就感觉到了！”  
“是吗？”埃利斯问，走到检查室的一侧的金属水槽。他打开水龙头，洗了他的脏兮兮的戴着手套的手。卫兵惊讶地看着埃利斯手上有几个鼓鼓的小气球。“那这是什么？”  
“嗯……”警卫回答说。  
“如果他用嘴吞下这些气球，那就需要时间通过他的身体系统。操他只会激怒他，但操他不会提示你“他在肚子里藏了东西”。”埃利斯脱下手套，解释说。  
他走到附近的一张桌子前，把手套放在垃圾桶里，然后开始检查气球的内容物。  
“那是什么？？”警卫好奇地问。埃利斯从他的口袋里掏出把小折刀，在一个小气球上切了一个小口子。他把手指伸进洞里，然后蘸到舌头上。  
“这是他在被抓到之前，他正在推的那条街道推销的……被称为“性陶醉（Sextasy）”新型药物，目前已经造成了性犯罪率的上升！在我的监狱里，不需要这些狗屎，它会造成骚乱和战斗！！彻底杜绝它！！”埃利斯大叫着把气球扔给警卫。  
“他呢？”保安指着田佩斯特，依旧抓住他的枷锁。  
“把他喂给雅利安人…，运气好的话，他们会捅死他的黑屁股，并拯救我们的麻烦！”

第四章 第四节 完 待续


	5. 《黑洞》第五章 邻区的另一天

《黑洞》第五章 邻区的另一天

第一节  
纳基亚·道森（Nakia Dawson）躺在牢房的床上，他的腿架在一名正在操他的囚犯的肩膀上，这是他今天连续第六次被操屁眼了。纳基亚·道森是一个28岁的男人，因他没有犯过的罪行而被误判有罪。他过去的几个月一直在为自己的不幸而懊恼，更可悲的是，现在他被剥夺了男性尊严，被迫提供性服务给他同囚室的狱友，狱友名叫丹尼尔斯·杜克，是一个冷酷的暴君。  
杜克（自己声称）从他第一眼看见他，就看中了诺基亚，然而现在为了金钱和利益，杜克还强迫将他出卖给其他的犯人。杜克不在乎纳基亚是不是同性恋，或者他是不是喜欢和他上床的那些男人。杜克所关心的仅仅是在不久的将来，囚犯们愿意支付很高的价钱来操一个“囚室好逼”（他们所谓被迫定期性交的囚犯）。杜克出卖纳基亚的价格仅仅只要5支烟（在监狱里香烟作为现金流通），并且还获得很多的承诺，将来那些囚犯出狱后能给他带来更多的恩惠和好处。然而纳基亚只能从性交易中获得很小的好处，外加一肚子的精液和疼痛无比的屁眼。  
现在正操纳基亚屁眼的囚犯是一名连环杀手，他在10年的时间里，割断了超过30名妇女的喉咙，他被称为“路边杀手”，在四个州倍通缉。在他开始杀害妇女追求性满足之前，杰瑞米·霍特斯（Jeremy Waters）曾经是一个害羞、胆小的人。他从小在路易斯安那州的一个小城。他的父亲虐待他妈妈，他经常看着她挨打和被老男人强奸。不知道那天杰瑞米家里究竟发生了什么，反正他回家发现他的母亲被他的父亲谋杀了，她赤裸地躺在地板上。杰瑞米的父亲从来没有被定罪，因为他逃离现场，并从此失踪了。13岁的杰瑞米和亲戚住在一起，过着一种每个人都认为很“正常”的生活。然而，杰瑞米有一种邪恶爆烈的火焰在他身体内动荡。  
由于他对女性的欲望逐渐增加，他的暴力行为也日益增长。普通的性爱对他来说没有意义，只有他对某人的身体伤害时，才真正的唤醒了欲望。第一次谋杀是无意的，但以后的那些谋杀都给他带来淫欲色情和暴力，并达到最后的高潮。  
诺基亚躺在杰瑞米·霍特斯的身下被他操着，他抬眼就能看到连环杀手的面孔。诺基亚不禁想起那些死在这个男人的手里的女孩。杰瑞米狠狠地操着纳基亚，好像他也是他刀下的女性受害者之一。他把鸡巴硬塞进纳基亚的屁股，大肉棍刺进戳出身下人的肛门，这令他脑海闪现回忆起被他割喉的那些女孩。他的眼睛来回打量着她们的眼窝，让他想起被他压着的赤裸身体，她们颤动的奶子，她们大声的尖叫声，还有所有的鲜红血液。杰瑞米快要来到了那个非常期待的时刻，他将用病态扭曲的家族精华充满纳基亚的肠道。  
纳基亚很高兴，这个特别的阶段终于过去了。他恨杜克把他变成这样，他不喜欢杜克把他卖给其他囚犯，甚至越来越多其他人。他看着杰瑞米逐渐从高潮中放松下来。他的鸡巴开始在他体内变软。他低头看着诺基亚，然后转过身去，尴尬的退出并离开。纳基亚从床上起来，然后走到他牢房的水槽边清洗。他几乎没有时间来擦屁股上的黏液，下一个囚犯已经在旁边等不及了，他的鸡巴已经硬挺得伸出他的监狱制服裤裆了。  
纳基亚回到床上，在那里他再次被推倒了狠狠地操。纳基亚努力忍住尖叫，大鸡巴钻透了他，撕裂般地通过了他痛苦的肛门，没有一丝怜悯，也不给他一丝准备。囚犯  
不关心纳基亚，也不关心他的健康问题，他们所想要的就是一个能被操的温暖湿润的洞，直到他们在其中耗尽睾丸里储存的精液。经常有一些新屁股，是件好事，这样大家就不必为了抢夺屁股而战斗到死。杜克迫使纳基亚将屁股提供给他为他选定的人，拒绝的话就意味着身体上的伤害，纳基亚很清楚这一点。  
目前操他的囚犯是蒂龙·威尔（Tyrone Ware），35岁，因在被解雇后杀害他的老板被判有罪。蒂龙是火爆脾气（像大多数囚犯一样），他老板因为他经常迟到而斥责他，最后解雇了他。他与之打斗，到结束时，蒂龙的老板躺在地上抽搐不止。后来他死于并发症，这导致蒂龙经历了一个漫长的判决过程。  
蒂龙抓住纳基亚的臀部，带着怒火和侵略性，将自己的鸡巴捣入男人的后门。他把纳基亚的屁股不停顿地连操了15分钟，像动物一样呻吟着，直到他感到自己已接近性高潮。他边操边将纳基亚向前推，直到他的头撞到了牢房的墙。纳基亚试图不让自己脑袋被墙壁撞晕过去，蒂龙的鸡巴在他肠道内不断膨胀，然后开始在他粘腻的直肠内喷射热精。“操他妈的婊子，都给我接着，贱逼！啊！噢！耶…！“他喊着。  
蒂龙达到了高潮，鸡巴退了出来。  
“是个好逼吧？”杜克站在刚操完的双人组旁边问道，  
“该死的直男！我为了买5支烟，所付出的也是值的！”蒂龙笑了。  
当旁边的纳基亚听到这么低的价格就能操他，彻底摧毁了他的男子尊严，他觉得自己就像廉价的妓女。  
“告诉别人。这婊子的肛洞可以被操得那么大，直到他出狱！”杜克笑着用手掰开纳基亚的屁股，露出红肿打开的肛门。”看看，所有人都喷在它里面！”  
“你现在也要操他吗？”蒂龙问，他收起鸡巴准备离开。  
“不…，我带他去淋浴，冲掉你们射在他屁股里面的精液。晚上才是我操他的时间，那时候你们这些黑鬼都睡觉了！”  
“你真幸运！”蒂龙羡慕地说。  
“这和幸运无关。我想我的鸡巴被吸，让这个黑鬼吸它！简单明了吧？是不是婊子？”他问纳基亚。  
“是的，先生！”纳基亚回答，蒂龙笑了出了。  
“现在，过来这边，吃我的鸡巴，婊子！”杜克下令。诺基亚没有浪费一点时间就按杜克命令开始做了。他走过去，跪在他的狱友面前，然后解开了他的裤子，掏出他半硬的鸡巴。蒂龙带着有趣的表情在一边看着，纳基亚张开嘴，把肌肉男杜克的肉棒吞进里面。  
“你把他训练得真好，嗯？”蒂龙笑了，他喜欢纳基亚那样的一下命令立刻照做的婊子。  
该死的直男！母狗知道如果他不做我命令的事，他会发生什么！好好吸！”杜克警告道，一边秀了下肌肉。  
“你可以把他打扮的像个女人，把屁眼当做真正的逼来卖，大多数男的都幻想能操个女人！”蒂龙提了个建议。  
“好主意，伙计！给他戴上假发，穿上裙子，用一些口红和化妆品吗？让他走出牢房，就转换成一个真正的婊子！”杜克笑了，他喜欢这个想法。  
“这样鸡巴才不会软！”蒂龙鼓励道，一边抚摸他硬梆梆的裆部。  
“听到了么？婊子？你要大变身了！”杜克边说边揪住纳基亚的耳朵，开始猛操他的喉咙。  
第五章 第一节 完 待续

第五章 第二节  
20岁的波多黎各人亚历克斯·桑切斯（Alex Sanchez）躺在他的牢房的床铺上，眼睛盯着天花板，因为他正在考虑最近发生在他身上的事情。关于劳尔和卡洛斯的回忆强烈冲击了他的心灵。他对他们俩是如何发现自己和他们的小弟幽会，并在监狱的楼梯间里操自己的情景记忆犹新（chap-2）。在被戴维的兄长发现前，亚历克斯和戴维在一起已经性交过好几次了。戴维是同性恋，并诱使亚历克斯成为他的“狱中炮友”。戴维向亚历克斯承诺，这种关系可以是单方面的，他想从亚历克斯那里获取的仅仅是他的又粗又硬的大鸡巴而已，只要它需要个可操的洞，戴维就能提供。亚历克斯觉得这样的提议简直太美妙了，令他无法拒绝，尽管他也早就风闻了罗德里格兹兄弟在街头帮派中的赫赫凶名。在性爱方面，戴维做得非常棒，定期帮亚历克斯的睾丸排空精液，有时是吞下肚子，有时是用肛门吸收，反正只要亚历克斯的性欲袭来时就能得到解放。但当劳尔发现亚历克斯玩弄了他的弟弟，他开始插手此事，并且操了亚历克斯的屁股作为报复。现在20岁的直男--亚历克斯躺在床上，他的屁眼还在因为想起自己屁股被凌辱玷污而隐隐作痛。  
幸运的是，没有其他人知道亚历克斯的这次痛苦的经历。劳尔和卡洛斯  
承诺帮他保密，前提是亚历克斯也要为戴维是同性恋一事保密。罗德里格兹兄弟认为如果消息走漏，戴维可能会被某些犯人深深的伤害。他们不想看到自己的小弟像其他的同志囚犯一样被别的男人当做肉体玩具一样的操。  
“喂，我去小卖部，你要带什么？”狱友问亚历克斯。  
“不，谢谢，”亚历克斯回答说，脑海里还是一团乱麻。他翻了个身，背对着囚牢的大门。他身上发生的事情让他的心沉甸甸。他希望能够不去想这些是，但他不知道怎么才能做到。  
“你睡觉了吗？”一个熟悉的声音问道。亚历克斯扭头，看见戴维站在门口。  
“没有！不!你来这里干什么？”亚历克斯从床上跳起来。“如果你的两个哥哥看见你和我在一起……”  
“别紧张，亚历克斯……，劳尔知道我来这里。实际上是他建议的。”戴维的话缓解亚历克斯的焦虑。  
“真的吗？他为什么这么做呢？”亚历克斯好奇地问。  
“他知道我有多么喜欢你。”-戴维解释说。  
“那天的事情算过去了么？就是他看到我们在楼梯间。”亚历克斯问。“你知道你的哥哥对我做了什么吗？在楼梯间那里！”  
“我可以想象。”戴维走进牢房说。  
“我不知道你是怎么能接受被鸡巴操屁眼的，伙计。我可绝对受不了隔三差五让鸡巴操了！”亚历克斯说。  
“我没指望你会喜欢那种事情，我是同性恋！”戴维解释说。亚历克斯只是耸耸肩膀。“瞧，我告诉我的哥哥关于我的情况。我还告诉他关于我们会在一起的打算，他接受了。”  
“等一下……什么打算？”亚历克斯困惑的问。  
“你知道的……关于我满足你的性需求。”戴维提醒道，这些话让亚历克斯感到非常沮丧，他看上去更加忧心忡忡了。“他明白我是同性恋，我天生就是为像你这样的男人服务的。”  
“好吧……，但这仍然说不通，为什么你到我牢房里来。”  
“劳尔说他会看淡一切，如果我们成为固定情人。”  
“成为什么？”亚历克斯没搞明白他所听到的东西。“你疯了！他疯了！我不是同性恋！”  
“但是你喜欢我让你爽的感觉，对吗？”戴维问，亚历克斯回忆了一下，回到了他的内心。  
“什么？是啊!但是，这和……有什么用呢……”  
“没有人会知道！劳尔不想有关我的流言蜚语传开。他是担心一旦流言传开，其他囚犯可能试图强奸我。但他愿意让我只和你一起。”  
“为什么是我？”亚历克斯觉得莫名其妙。  
“因为他知道我有多么喜欢你。他知道你会对我们的关系保守秘密。他知道你不是同性恋，所以你不会告诉其他任何人。我家族的名声对他和卡洛斯就意味着一切，他们为了荣誉会不惜杀人！”  
“我不明白，伙计……，你兄弟们都疯了，伙计！”亚历克斯怀疑的说。  
“你就这样想…，我是你私人占有的吸鸡巴工具，无论何时你，你想要用它都行！只有我，你，劳尔和卡洛斯会知道这事“戴维解释说。  
“那在此期间，我必须做什么？我在这层关系中处于什么地位呢？”亚历克斯问，他担心可能会被强迫做他他不喜欢的事情。  
“没什么必须做的。你就做你一直在做的事情就足够了。记住，这是一个秘密，没有任何人知道我们的事情。”  
“你哥哥对我与我操你这事，完全赞同吗？他们两个都同意？”亚历克斯希望戴维给个明确的回答。  
“是的！”  
“我不知道，伙计……，我得考虑一下。”亚历克斯打算权衡了一下利弊得失。  
“好吧，”戴维对亚历克斯退缩迟疑的行为略有失望。“但劳尔要你尽快答复，所以不要拖太久哦！”说完他就离开了。  
“这真是他妈的疯了……！”亚历克斯嘟囔着，从床边跌坐到地板上。

第五章 第二节 完 待续

第五章 第三节

前警察和现任的狱警- 马利克·琼斯，穿过山麓监狱值班室的走廊，执行巡逻任务。他打量那些走过的囚犯，他们大多穷凶极恶，可能在任何地方做出任何的坏事。狱警马利克身材虽然不高大，但对囚犯的态度强硬，没有囚犯敢恐吓他。  
当他进入监狱的图书馆，那里是犯人们阅读捐赠书籍，尤其是法律图书的场所。那里只有几个囚犯在借阅读打发时间。他们都没有注意马利克的进入，马利克是来例行巡查，确保没有人在这里面做啥违法乱纪的坏事。  
果然在图书馆的后排，他看到了一件事情，让他有兴趣躲在塞满书的书架后面偷偷观察。他看到在图书架的最后一排过道内，监狱图书馆的黑人管理员“大爷”（60多岁的老囚犯，大爷是他的绰号）双膝跪地，正在为一位穆斯林兄弟服务。马利克记得这个穆斯林的名字是阿卜杜勒，他与穆斯林领袖穆罕默德走得很近。  
阿卜杜勒，身高6英尺，175磅，浅色皮肤，略有肌肉，粗粗的眉毛，乌黑的眼睛，柔软的嘴唇，还留着长胡子。他是穆罕默德的副手，经常拿着古兰经向弟兄们宣讲他们的救恩和救主。但现在阿卜杜勒的头脑肯定没有一丝一毫想到“阿里圣人”，因为他正抓着了“大爷”的头，并喂他吃漂亮粗大多汁的8英寸肉条。  
年长的黑人是65岁的考博·朱尔（Copper Jewel），年轻人常叫他的绰号“大爷”。30年前，他因吸食可卡因后，谋杀了整个家族（包括妻子和孩子）而被判入狱。现在已经是个老人了，他在监狱里度过了一半以上的生命。在监狱里，他积累了很多经验，无论是在这里还是那里，他都安全地活下来。深喉是他的首选的生存之道。  
自从被送进监狱，大爷在这30年来，曾为无数的男人下跪口交，这将他磨炼成这个政法系统内最佳口交提供者之一。即使是监狱长埃利斯·丹尼斯也曾经体验过他的特殊才能，而许多监狱警卫走进这个图书馆大厅，都是为了尝尝他的味道。  
在图书馆里，“大爷”度过了他的大部分时间，除了他在囚室睡觉（还有个59岁的室友）以外，他都在图书馆。囚犯们也会进入图书馆（他们中的许多人是来口交的，而不是来看书），并在后面的通道上释放他们的鸡巴，把精液喂进老头的嘴里。“大爷”对于吸谁的鸡巴丝毫不挑剔，对每个人而言都是公平游戏。他吸黑鬼的鸡巴，波多黎各人的鸡巴，白人的鸡巴，警卫的鸡巴--只要你想得到的都吸。  
因此他们雅利安男孩常常边让他吸鸡巴，边用言辞侮辱他。特别是一个雅利安白人男子--绰号叫“锤子”。锤子是秃头，形象像电视广告“手臂和锤子”里面的家伙。他肌肉发达，有着种族主义的纹身和身体穿孔。他爱穿紧身的白色T恤，这使他看起来更强壮。他来图书馆，仅仅是为了享受口交。他找到在图书馆后面的“大爷”，拔出他坚挺的白鸡巴和要求老头口交。  
考博年轻时是从老派学校毕业的，他仍然过着信奉白人至上理念的旧日子。他从35岁开始就一直跪着吸吮白人的鸡巴，吃下任何他们鸡巴喂入他肚子里的东西。因此，在同时为一个或者一群种族主义者们服务的时候，考博没觉得被称为“黑鬼”或“茄子”是一种侮辱。  
锤子经常抓住考博的后脑勺，狠狠操他的喉咙。事实上，“大爷”嘴里牙齿都掉光了  
，这让强奸他的嘴巴变得更容易，他的牙龈像个软肉环，轻松的箍着往下猛操的鸡巴。“操他妈的！吸你主人的鸡巴！你这挨操的黑鬼！吞下鸡巴！吞到底！ 对！ 就那样！把大香肠吞到喉咙里！”

马利克看着阿卜杜勒把他的鸡巴送到“大爷”嘴里，忍不住揉动自己鼓鼓的裤裆，眼睛欣赏着健壮穆斯林的英俊面孔。阿卜杜勒很少这么做，因为穆斯林要尽量避免同性的性生活，但是总有些时候，他的生殖器也需要释放。阿卜杜勒通过另一个穆斯林的教导，偶然发现了“大爷”这个图书馆的老管理员能向他提供除了书之外的东西。  
起初，阿卜杜勒并不赞同这种行为，还试图劝阻他的兄弟不应该以这种罪恶的方式  
对待这个老人。直到有一天，阿卜杜勒坐在图书馆的桌子上看书时，目睹了“大爷”连续吃了在四个不同的囚犯鸡巴后，他决定品尝一下他从未尝试过的体验。当听到最后一位囚犯射出了精液，心满意足地走出来之后，阿卜杜勒合上了他的书，然后慢慢地走进了最后一个过道，“大爷”坐在那里。阿卜杜勒一言不发地站到老头面前，透过他穿着的囚服裤子，大鸡巴的印记清晰可见。“大爷”什么也没说，他舔了舔嘴唇边残余的精液，等待阿卜杜勒的行动。大约一分钟后，阿卜杜勒解开了他的裤子，把他的鸡巴送到老人的嘴里。“大爷”对这根光滑坚硬的大棒子吸了又吸，直到他的喉咙被穆斯林的睾丸排出的新鲜种子堵塞了为止。阿卜杜勒射了很多，因为他半个月没手淫了。“大爷”哽咽着吞下温暖的汁液后，阿卜杜勒迅速退出，把拉链拉上，就离开了。事后他花了几个小时跪地祷告，祈祷着力量和宽恕。但一周后他发现自己又期待被口交了。

马利克舔了舔嘴唇，肆意地摸着自己的裤裆。阿卜杜勒的鸡巴的确看起来不错，马利克忍不住希望是他的嘴在吸那根漂亮的大鸡巴。但“大爷”做得棒极了，他吞咽下整个肉棒，并吸吮脉动的龟头，直到它在他的嘴唇和舌头上爆发出甜蜜的汁液。  
阿卜杜勒在射精时，强忍住喘息，把“大爷”的嘴填得满满当当，老头吞下每一个冲刺，将大鸡巴喷出的全都一饮而尽。阿卜杜勒踉跄后退，靠在书架上，屏住呼吸将他的鸡巴从老头嘴里拔出。经过约30秒的恢复时间，他塞好鸡巴离开现场。马利克跟着他走到走廊里，他在那里沿着大厅走，好像什么事都没有发生过似的。马利克知道现在是时候再去找一次马文了。  
第五章 第三节 完 待续

第五章 第四节  
当26岁的劳尔罗德里格兹出现时，亚力克斯·桑切斯仍然在他的牢房里。  
“嗯，伙计？”劳尔站在亚历克斯的牢房门口，尴尬地说。  
“哦，呃…，怎么？”亚历克斯惊讶和害怕地看着戴维的哥哥站在他面前。劳尔走进牢房，让亚历克斯感到很不舒服。  
“放松点，我不是来跟你上床的。”劳尔试图让他平静下来。  
“哦，嗯……好的。”亚历克斯笑着说。  
“戴维告诉你，我们谈过了吗？”  
“是啊。是的，他告诉我……”亚历克斯回答说。  
“他告诉你，我给了祝福，让你能继续见他吗？”劳尔问。  
“是的，他说了。”  
“看……，这件事是，我小弟是同性恋，把我气坏了。但他就是他，对吗？如果我可以，我会改变他，但我不能。但我不想让这里的那些混蛋操他。你知道这里有些人，把像我弟弟那样的同志当狗一样操，操了他还让他出卖自己的屁股.. 我也不想看到我小弟遭遇这些。你明白我的感受吗？”  
“是的，我明白你的意思了。”亚历克斯同意了。  
“好。所以我觉得，如果我的兄弟想玩鸡巴，应该是一个鸡巴，而不是五十个。明白了吗？”  
“是的。”  
“所以既然你们两人已经有了一种特殊的关系，我不明白为啥你们两不能使这个狗屎关系长久持续下去。你明白？”  
亚历克斯困难地吞咽口水。“你看，伙计……，我不是同性恋……”亚历克斯解释说。  
“不是？”劳尔惊讶地问。“你继续用你的鸡巴操我弟弟吧！可以吗？”  
“我没为这事而觉得骄傲，伙计……”  
“但你喜欢它，不是吗？你射了！”亚历克斯勉强摇了摇头，不想进一步激怒劳尔。  
“所以我要求的是，你继续做你已经做过的事情。伙计，你看，其实我也不喜欢搞基，但我的弟弟喜欢，而且他喜欢上你了。如果你已经愿意去操他了，我不明白为什么你不能隔三差五定期操他呢？你能满足自己的性欲，同时也帮了我一个忙。”  
“帮你个忙？”亚历克斯问。  
“是啊。我知道我没有任何权利要求你帮我个忙，尤其是那天我和兄弟卡洛斯轮流鸡奸了你的屁股…，但我们只是试图保护家人，我相信你能明白。对吗？”亚历克斯勉强地点了点头。“我会把你帮我的这桩事情牢牢记在心里，如果你跟我的小弟。你知道……，成为他的男人，至少当我们在监狱里的时间段。你一直看护我的兄弟戴维，让他快乐，我和我的帮派会把你当自己人看待。怎么样？我说清楚了吗？”  
“我想，可以”亚历克斯握住劳尔的手来定下这桩交易。  
“赶紧吧！伙计，戴维渴望见到你！”他补充说道，并拉着亚历克斯去他们兄弟的牢房。  
步行回到哥哥的牢房，劳尔把亚历克斯介绍给他的团伙，这意味着他地位提高了，将获得更好的保护。当他们终于回到了哥哥的牢房时，戴维惊讶地看到亚历克斯被哥哥拉来了。劳尔立即清空了附近区域，为了隐私，他把附近一片牢房都清空了。  
“亚历克斯，…你在这里做什么？”戴维焦急地问。  
“我给他送去……”劳尔说。……我告诉过你，我想支持你。所以，有他……，你有20分钟的时间来解决你的屁眼！”他眨眨眼，走出牢房，加入他的团队离开。亚历克斯和戴维面对面，紧张地笑着。  
“我很抱歉，亚历克斯。我不知道劳尔会这么介入。”  
“他爱你，我想。他不想看到你受伤。”  
“你永远不会那样做的，是吗？”戴维走向亚历克斯。亚历克斯向戴维伸出手，去抚摸他的身体时，戴维不安地站着。“我不敢相信，你居然在我自己的牢房里，太好了！你…不想让我为你做点什么吗？”  
“恩…”  
“那你为什么不躺在床上，让我帮你舔一下呢？你喜欢这个吗？”  
“你肯定这里安全吗？”亚历克斯瞄了一眼牢房的门。  
“我的哥哥和他们的BOIZ帮派在守着呢？我们甚至可以在这里杀一个人，也没有人会知道！”戴维回答说，他跪下来，抚摸着亚历克斯像自己一样的逐渐凸起的裤裆。亚历克斯的眼睛还是盯着门。  
戴维掏出他的硬鸡巴，然后开始吸它。  
“嗯…”亚历克斯呻吟道，感觉他的鸡巴被吸得很深。  
戴维把头来回运动，他的舌头沿着亚历克斯的硬鸡巴爬行，从下腹部的根基到肉棒的龟头，就像用口水为他的肉棒做温暖的沐浴。亚历克斯觉得戴维每次把他的鸡巴带进喉咙深处时，他的腿都站不住了。  
戴维爱大鸡巴滑入喉咙的感觉。他把头埋在他的爱人的腹股沟部位，嗅他阴毛的气味，每次深吞到根部，鼻子就会被阴毛搔得痒痒的。当他的嘴唇向后拉，就像肥大的龟头在给他喂奶，让他品尝最喜欢喝的花蜜。亚历克斯从来没有把他的眼睛从门口离开，虽然他的鸡巴正被如此熟练地膜拜着。他感觉到了他的睾丸开始收紧，他的膝盖开始颤抖，他已经快接近高潮了，现在他的精液正在从睾丸出发，通过勃起的肉珠往龟头移动。亚历克斯感觉资金的鸡巴胀满了戴维的口腔，他知道洪水的闸门已经打开。第一次喷发就炸到戴维口腔后部，飞溅在他的上腭，他的牙齿，和他的舌头表面。戴维边吞边吸，然后又把鸡巴吞下去，给他的男人带来快乐。亚历克斯不得不靠在床铺的铁栏杆上保持平衡，以免兴奋地摔倒。射精后，戴维继续爱抚他的鸡巴，不让它软化。亚历克斯瞥了一眼数字时钟，看到只花了5分钟的时间。戴维不再吸吮，站了起来，开始解开他自己的裤子。亚历克斯慌乱地看着他。  
“我知道，你喜欢操我屁眼……，我们还有15分钟的时间，在劳尔他们才会回来，你想要操我逼吗？”戴维提议。亚历克斯笑了，看着戴维脱下他的裤子，弯腰趴到床上，膝盖和双手撑着身体。亚历克斯看有点晒黑的屁股蛋，之间露出甜美的肉洞。戴维的手指从睾丸下出现，在自己小小的肛门口涂抹润滑油。亚历克斯站到罗德里格兹最小的弟弟身后，以犬交式的体位，把他的鸡巴对准入口推入。在两人的轻声呻吟中，鸡巴开始下陷，肛门壁压缩关闭，试图抵抗侵入的阴茎。当亚历克斯开始抽插戴维的肛门时，他把对门口来人的警惕性完全抛弃了。他喜欢看拉美男孩的屁眼在他前面被扩张，紧实的臀瓣被分开，接受他的硬屌。亚历克斯把鸡巴穿过了肛门肉环，抽插速度越来越快，而且鸡巴也越来越敏感。

“操我，亚历克斯！操我的屁股，爸爸！”亚历克斯受到戴维鼓励，把他的头压在床垫上。戴维觉得大鸡巴穿透了他，他新情人的滚烫的手掌拍在他赤裸的屁股和背脊上。亚历克斯被激情征服了，他来回突刺，腰胯间热得嘶嘶的，这是他入狱以来，第一次在床上性交。  
几分钟后，戴维让他暂时先退出去。亚历克斯不情愿地照他的话做，其实他不想中断自己现在正舒爽的好心情。戴维重新恢复自己向上仰卧，然后示意亚历克斯面对面躺在他上面。当亚历克斯躺好之后，戴维向下移动身体，让亚历克斯勃起的男性象征瞄准自己的屁眼，然后告诉他“往上推”。亚历克斯觉得他的鸡巴重新沉没到肉洞里，直到仅留睾丸在屁眼口，然后开始以传统的“传教士体位”来操戴维，仿佛戴维是一个女孩子。  
亚历克斯很惊讶，两个男人可以用这样的体位性交，他发现自己比预想中要享受的更多。在这个新的位置，他感觉更自然，就像他实际上是在操个女人，而不是另一个男人。他放低身体与戴维前胸贴前胸，戴维向上举起他的腿，张开缠绕在亚历克斯的腰上，让他能深入自己的内心。亚历克斯能闻到戴维身上清新干净的气味，听见他在他耳边轻声呻吟。他温柔的抚摸戴维的身体，因为他们在一起和谐的性交。亚历克斯发现自己在吻戴维的脖子，而他的鸡巴插进抽出。戴维抚摸着亚历克斯的背部肌肉，轻轻地在他肩膀上咬啮。没过多久他们就像一对正常的夫妇那样吻在一起，互相吮吸着对方的舌头，随着他们身下的床弹性起伏。  
从牢房的门口，两人都没有注意到劳尔在看。他看着他们两做爱，看到亚历克斯光着屁股上下抽动，他自己裤子里的鸡巴也变得硬如岩石。他探下手抚摸自己，感觉他的鸡巴摩擦着粗糙的监狱制服布料。关于在楼梯间鸡奸亚历克斯的回忆充满了自己的头脑。他想知道，这个20岁的男人会不会让他再操一次屁眼，心甘情愿的那种。他还想知道他那同性恋弟弟的屁股操起来的感觉像亚历克斯一样美妙紧致吗？他的好奇心倍增，他突然听到亚历克斯大声呻吟的声音，他看到他的身体在颤抖，精液被注入他弟弟的屁股，戴维接受了亚历克斯的体内发射，那感觉就像把温热浓稠的酱料倒在他直肠里，填补了他内脏的空隙。他们继续像新婚夫妇一样接吻，享受高潮的余韵。几分钟后，亚历克斯拔出鸡巴，和戴维分离。  
“我们最好马上穿好衣服……20分钟就快到了！”他提醒。戴维从床上站了起来，他的屁股被亚历克斯干爽了，也被他的精液搞得黏糊糊。他高兴地穿上衣服，他知道他有了一个永久的情人--亚历克斯，他感谢他的大哥的介入。.当劳尔和其他人回来时，他们都打扫干净了，就像什么事都没发生过，就好像是这个监狱社区里平平常常的一天。

第五章 第四节 完 待续


	6. 《黑洞》第六章

《黑洞》第六章  
第一节  
加德纳警官和伙伴们搬去雅利安人的监狱区，以便保护他们免受其他囚犯的伤害（至少名义上如此）。他们居住的牢房被打扫干净和重新安排，加德纳，库珀和布莱克三人睡在一起。贾斯汀与史内克，一个雅利安的顶级厨师，同住在一间。加德纳确信每天熄灯后，贾斯汀的屁眼定会获得充分运动。  
贾斯汀（还有加德纳，库珀和布莱克）入狱前都是街上巡逻的警察。大多数的雅利安人不喜欢或者不信任他们，但能操警察的屁股是里哪怕最讨厌警察的成员都无法抗拒的诱惑。  
为了确保贾斯汀的彻底配合，每次他被强奸时，鼻孔都会被塞进一些可卡因粉末，这可以激起对大鸡巴的疯狂渴望。正是在这些时候，贾斯汀的屁股是最开放的，让他能容纳各色大鸡巴连续不断的快速轮换。每当午夜时分，就是他与两个室友的3P时间。即使在睡梦中，他的嘴和屁眼还是不断地被使用，就如同一个每时每刻两端都需要被塞紧的玩具一般。

他们正式搬到新牢房的第一个早晨，布莱克和库珀去了浴室洗澡，在那里他们看到贾斯汀正被一群饥渴的雅利安人同时操嘴和屁眼。他们围绕着前警官，两边都喂他吃大鸡巴。布莱克转过身，他不忍心看到自己的朋友已经被作践成一具低贱的肉体，他的存在也仅有被操的价值了。然而库珀，却目不转睛地看着这个场景，边他抚摸着自己变硬的鸡巴。  
贾斯汀前后都插着鸡巴，嘴里吞咽着，屁眼被狠狠撞击着。每当身后的长鸡巴插入到太深的地方，他就痛苦得发出咕噜声，整个淋浴房里都清晰可闻。周围的人聚集在他身边，有人捏揉他软悬的阴茎和睾丸，有人掐他受伤的乳头，还有人揪他的头发。贾斯汀的喉咙被反复插戳，一根又一根鸡巴穿过他的嘴唇进入口腔，人们甚至喜欢围着他的脑袋让他轮流口交，如同走过旋转门一般。现在两个人正在粗暴地轮操他的屁股，试图迫使他因内部疼痛而高声尖叫。但贾斯汀已经吸入了大量毒品，此时此刻他感觉不到任何东西。要不是有硬鸡巴插在他体内作支撑，他的腿几乎站都站不住。当一个人在他体内射精，另外一个人迅速取代上去，连续不断地插入他温暖的肛门，在他身体深处留下一股一股的男性精华。  
“哎…，你们想尝尝这个被操的货吗？”一个雅利安人把贾斯汀的屁股掰开，展示给他以前的朋友们看。  
“哇！好啊！！”库珀边说着边向另一边淋浴房走去。  
“艾伦……！”布莱克抓住库珀的胳膊阻止他。  
“干嘛？”库珀问道，他的阴茎已经完全勃起了。  
“那是贾斯汀，伙计！他是我们的朋友！”布莱克提醒他。  
“以前是我们的朋友！”库珀修正了一下。“有屁眼可以操别错过！下一次要到什么时候？你以为你会有机会操真正的女人吗？我们会在这里被囚禁好多年！你最好懂得及时行乐，别错过机会！”  
“我明白！我不是反对肛交，但贾斯汀是我们认识的人，是我们以前一起巡逻的同伴！是个警察！和我们一样！”布莱克解释说。  
“这些早就过去了，孩子！我们不再是警察了，永远也不可能再次成为警察！如果你想在这个地狱里生存，你最好开始选择投靠哪一边，不要再做刻舟求剑的傻事了！”库珀给他建议，他的鸡巴完全勃起了。雅利安人分开人群，让他能清楚地观察贾斯汀被操过的苍白屁股。当他用鸡巴头瞄准贾斯汀红肿的屁眼，并开始推进的过程中，他能很容易地看到肿胀的肛门口正被挤压着流出一丝之前被射入内部的精液。  
贾斯汀已经完全不知道是谁在强奸自己了，他只知道无论何时他身体的两端都分别被鸡巴操着。库珀抓住他以前伙伴的臀部，开始强奸般地猛烈撞击他的屁股，之前残留在贾斯汀体内的雅利安人的精液都被挤了出来。  
库珀看到贾斯汀的脑袋被抬了起来，那个操他脸的男人低沉地咕哝着抱住他的头，在他喉咙深处射精了。库珀觉得贾斯汀快被直喷到胃里的汹涌精液呛得窒息了。他开始重重地操他的朋友的屁股，感觉润滑的肛门壁按摩着他整根阴茎，大鸡巴毫无阻力很容易插到深处。  
“看看这堆狗屎…”一个雅利安人看到库柏在操贾斯汀。“……一头猪他妈的在操另一头猪！那不是狗屎是什么？”  
“这就像看两个拉拉在做爱！对不对！”另一个说。  
“用真正的性交，好好操开你的猪伙伴！”另一个雅利安人又说。库珀不管周围人说什么，他继续操。贾斯汀的屁股里面全是精液，抽出和插入的时候感觉超级爽滑。库珀估计自己可能坚持不了多久就要射了，因为他自从被逮捕之后，好几个月都一直憋着，没有任何口交或性交的机会。雅利安人围着他，看他操警察的屁股，有些人的目光注意到了库珀长期运动维持的好身材。  
“我们怎么能信任这些自相残杀的混蛋呢？”  
“我们不能，做了一次猪，就永远是一头猪！”  
“这头小猪的有一个漂亮的屁股！”有个雅利安人用手去抚摸抚摸库珀健美的臀部。库珀一边用手挡开了，一边继续操贾斯汀。另一个人拧住他一个硬起来的乳头，也被他用手甩开了。  
一个坚硬的拳头突然猛击库珀的下颚，库珀哀嚎着倒在地板上，他的鸡巴也从贾斯汀的屁股里滑脱出来。布莱克跑去帮库珀寻求支援，也立刻被两个雅利安人截获。战争刚爆发，就以库珀和布莱克的失败而结束了。库珀被推到地板上被一些雅利安人紧紧压制住，而布莱克被关押在浴室的水池区域。库珀想挣脱压制，但是他的双臂和头都被牢牢抓住，屁股被迫撅着，处于一种容易遭受攻击的姿态。一个男人把库珀的屁股扒开，露出光秃秃的屁眼。另一个雅利安人用一块肥皂，沿着股沟帮他打肥皂泡，做被操之前的润滑。库珀身后的男人抚摸自己的鸡巴，让它完全勃起，然后准备进入时，布鲁斯·加德纳出人意料地闯入了淋浴房，来的正是时候。他抓住那个雅利安人的头发，把他拉离库珀，差一点那个男人的大鸡巴就刺穿了库珀的屁眼。加德纳猛烈地用身体把雅利安人撞倒在冰冷潮湿的地板上，然后把抬脚就踢中了另一个准备挥拳的雅利安人的小腹，战争一触即发。  
此时恰好一个警卫出现了，打破了对抗。  
“好吧，每个人，都分散开！回自己的囚室，否则我会将你单独监禁！”警卫下令，一手拿着他的警棍，以便随时揍人的脑袋。  
男人们在淋浴房里散开了，往不同的方向走去，并不时回头恶狠狠地看看对方，藉此提醒对方，这事没完。  
贾斯汀被一帮雅利安人拖出淋浴室，而加德纳、库珀和布莱克互相搀扶着回了自己的囚室。  
“在这里，我们必须在背后生一只眼睛。永远不要用背脊对这些操他妈的光头党！”加德纳告诫道。  
“这是他的主意！”布莱克喊道。“他想和这些混蛋一起操贾斯汀!差点害我们俩在这里丢了性命！”  
“你必须学会管好你的狗鸡巴！”加德纳喊道，拍了拍库珀的脑袋。  
“这帮混蛋，看到我鸡巴硬了！他们说能让我操贾斯汀的屁股！”库珀抱怨道。“凭什么只有他们能操屁股寻欢取乐？贾斯汀本来是我们的男孩子！要操他屁眼也应该是咱们先操，而不是他们！”  
“我们现在有另一个新的事情要干！别再卷入这一堆麻烦里面。你脑子再不清楚，不知什么时候你的背上会被人插个冰锥！”加德纳提醒库珀。  
“我明白了，我听你的！”库珀回答道，他的鸡巴现在完全变软了。“但是我还是需要先解决一下性欲问题，伙计……这么长时间，无法做爱，我受不了！”  
“我会帮你达成愿望的。但你要忍耐，不要乱来！”加德纳安慰他。“我们无路可走，也无依无靠，明白了吗？”  
第六章 第一节 完 待续

第六章 第二节

阿卜杜勒坐在他的牢房里，在他每天冥想的角落，阅读书籍。他的室友穆罕默德走了进来，恼怒的他扔下古兰经，踱来踱去。  
“有什么不对吗？”阿卜杜勒关切的问。  
“你告诉我为啥？兄弟！”穆罕默德生气地说。  
“你生我的气？我做了什么？”阿卜杜勒问，感觉他的怒火是针对他的。  
“如果你不能坚持的你熟知的先知们的教诲，你怎么能指望自己成为一个虔诚的穆斯林呢？”穆罕默德质问。  
“你在说什么？”阿卜杜勒反问。  
“我昨天在图书馆里！我看见你了！“穆罕默德，他的鼻孔愤怒地张翕。阿卜杜勒突然意识到为什么穆罕默德对他这么生气了。  
“听我解释……”阿卜杜勒边说，边在脑子里寻找一个合理的逻辑解释，来平息穆罕默德的愤怒。  
“好！我很想听听你怎么能解释你所做的事情！”穆罕默德坐到床边的椅子上。“继续，解释！再不说我都气死了！”  
“好吧，伙计……我……！我承认！我搞砸了！但你是谁，凭什么审判我，穆罕默德？你也不是完美的！我在晚上听到你，给自己打飞机，你以为我睡着了！我知道你在手淫！”穆罕默德脸上露出了震惊和气愤的表情。  
“与另一个男人通奸之罪，和自慰之罪两者之间有着巨大差异，阿卜杜勒！一个肯定会让你无法获得神圣的平衡，而另一个只是一个巴掌拍在手腕上！”  
“我不认为罪是用大小来衡量的。我一直以为罪就是罪，没有大小之分！”阿卜杜勒反驳道。  
“不要瞎胡搞，阿卜杜勒，你知道，该死的，我说的是什么！”穆罕默德大叫。  
“你用人类的标准衡量我，但我不是由你来审判的，而是由神圣的先知阿里！”阿卜杜勒直面穆罕穆德。  
“是这样吗？”穆罕默德问道。“你是想说，你想要继续这么干下去？”  
“不，我不打算继续做任何事情！我只是说，你无权来审判我，兄弟！”  
阿卜杜勒和穆罕默德静静地站了一会儿。穆罕默德拥抱了阿卜杜勒一下。  
“我会为你祈祷的。”穆罕默德说完，气呼呼地离开了牢房。  
第六章 第二节 完 待续

第六章 第三节

田佩斯特·威廉姆斯醒来，发现自己在监狱地下室的栅栏后。在被守卫押送到来山麓监狱之后，带着手铐的他被假借寻找隐匿的走私药物为借口，被操过好几回了。田佩斯特预计到自己的监狱生活会很艰难，他必须为造成大量市民和警察的死亡负责。人们害怕田佩斯特不停息的灵魂的力量。许多人试图杀了他，但没有成功。上帝站在他那边（也许他是这么想的）。  
他的关押的地牢门打开了，走进了几个男人。刚开始田佩斯特以为是狱警，又回来操他的屁股，但他很快就认出了秃头，身体上的穿孔和纹身，他们不是警卫，是那些种族主义囚犯，被称为雅利安团体。田佩斯特笑了，他知道这伙人希望看到在他们到来时自己吓得浑身发抖。  
“你他妈的太有趣了，黑鬼？”60多岁的萨奇，是亚里安集团的领导人。  
“最近，照镜子吗？”田佩斯特翻转过来问道。  
“一个将死之人说出的自大的话！”锤子摩擦着他的硬裤裆。  
“我不是那么容易害怕的，我有一个更高的理想…。”田佩斯特说。  
“你有什么，黑色的混蛋…，你就是一条破船出海，却没带船浆！”萨奇说着关闭了身后的门。“我告诉你，你这黑鬼大贩毒走上街头，在你们自己的社区那里，你卖毒品给同类，赚了很多钱！我想亲自感谢你这个黑鬼，因为对我们来说，黑鬼们正在你的药物作用下互相残杀！没有啥能比这个更让我这样的白人兴奋到鸡巴发硬了！”田佩斯特什么也没说，他看到萨奇囚服裤下面的鸡巴正在迅速变硬。“伙计们，你们多久没操过黑色的逼洞了？”萨奇回头问身后的人群。  
“上星期我刚操过一个黑屁眼，老板。我这年轻漂亮的大鸡巴在监狱洗衣房操了个爽，周围一个人都没有。他认为他是很强，直到我把鸡巴放进他那该死的地方，然后我操他，直到我在他丰满的屁股里满满地打了一炮！他求我不要告诉任何人这件事，他说如果他们知道他被个白人男孩操了个透，他们团伙同伴会杀了他！”一个名家卢克的雅利安人说道。  
“你答应了么？”萨奇边问，边抚摸裤子里全部硬起来的鸡巴。  
“我让他答应成为我专属的操逼黑洞！现在他每周让我操一次大屁股，我他妈的，很不错！”卢克笑了。  
“他妈的，坚持操他！”另一个雅利安人羡慕地大叫。  
“嘿……，我知道我得到一个好逼！”卢克说。  
“下次把那个黑鬼带来我们的囚区…”萨奇下令，他的鸡巴已经在幻想被黑色的屁眼服务着，变得更硬了。“……我们都想会会他！”  
“是！先生，”卢克叹了口气，感觉有点后悔提到这事。  
“现在…，我们眼前就有一个特殊的黑人，绑在我们面前！”萨奇将大家的注意力拉回到田佩斯特身上。“你知道为什么你会在这里吧？男孩？”他问，想让毒贩知道他应有的命运。“你看，可能在你们那里街道上你是牛逼哄哄的，但在这里，你只是一个黑鬼！在这里，我们掌控了毒品销售的渠道，我们的同事看起来都不喜欢你这样贪心的黑鬼来抢走我们的毒品生意！你看…，我们与黑人和墨西哥人都相互理解，我们…  
让他们从贩毒中获取利润，向他们自己的种族，出售我们的药物！我喜欢这样的安排，我们不能让你这样的外来人进来在这里破坏我们的工作。我们花了很多年建成了这样的网络，我不会让它被你破坏的！你有什么想说的么？”  
“那么，在这个房间里，你最害怕的是我吗？”田佩斯特笑了，手和脚还挂着枷锁。萨奇皱了皱眉头。“我不害怕任何人，尤其是一些死黑鬼！”萨奇喊道，顺手拍了拍田佩斯特的脸。田佩斯特只是笑了笑，萨奇行动只证实了他的想法。  
“当我们干掉你的时候，你不会认为这是他妈的在讲笑话！”萨奇尖叫着，他拉开裤子走向田佩斯特的裸体后方。  
田佩斯特的手臂向上被锁上手铐，挂在头上天花板垂下的重链上。他的脚也  
被戴上脚镣，像展翅的鹰一样岔开，让他裸露的臀部极易受到后方的攻击。萨奇搓着自己的坚硬勃起，盯着田佩斯特紧绷的屁股。他的两片屁股蛋很光滑，当他分开它们看到隐藏在黑暗中的深色孔洞时。他可以看到小巧但略肿胀的肛门，证据表明，自从他到达山麓监狱，田佩斯特的屁眼已经容纳过了一些鸡巴了。“准备好接受雅利安人的入侵吧！”他提醒他，把他的肥大的鸡巴头顶住了田佩斯特的小孔。田佩斯特已经准备好接受一次粗暴的进入，他知道这老头想给他造成尽可能多的痛苦。萨奇向前戳，一次性就把他那8.5英寸长的白色大鸡巴埋到了田佩斯特裸露的黑屁眼里。田佩斯特牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，他的手紧紧抓住了吊下的铁链。他觉得萨奇的鸡巴穿透了他撕裂疼痛的肛门肉环，直到萨奇的睾丸打到他的屁股上，这也意味着大鸡巴已彻底插入他的体内。萨奇用他的鸡巴在田佩斯特的屁股里摩擦画圈，感受湿滑的括约肌肉环捕捉箍缠他阴茎根部的舒爽。他抓住毒品贩子的身体，他开始操进抽出，他已经彻底爱上了他的屁眼包裹住鸡巴的感觉。  
“他妈的，操死这个死玻璃，婊子！”史内克在旁边大叫，鼓励萨奇快点射精，并盼着快点轮到自己。萨奇抓住田佩斯特保持自己身体的平衡，因为他正踮着脚尖在猛操他的屁股。  
“操这个黑屁眼的感觉像在操一个布丁！”萨奇轻声哼了一声，全身仿佛都被他的鸡巴上体验到的快感淹没了。他的鸡巴在田佩斯特的肛门里捅了一次又一次，将他那白色鸡巴整根穿过棕色的屁股。  
田佩斯特只是闭上眼睛，苦苦捱着。他知道他可以活下去，因为他在童年就被操过。但田佩斯特也知道当雅利安使用了他的屁眼之后，真正的折磨将开始了。监狱长埃利斯把他放在这里，不是为了与白人至上主义团体建立良好的种族关系，他知道他们玩够了之后，很可能会杀了他，那么狱长就能把田佩斯特的名字列入监狱内因种族冲突而死亡的名单上。但田佩斯特知道他的命运没有被封锁在这个房间里，他有一个更高的理想，正是这种信仰使这种折磨可以忍受下去。  
萨奇将他的鸡巴在田佩斯特的屁股中越插越猛，他的粗壮的白鸡巴被紧紧缠绕的肛门肉环反复地按摩和抚慰。其他的雅利安人都性致勃勃地看着萨奇的鸡巴一次次消失在田佩斯特棕色的屁股里。他们欣喜地欣赏在黑人的脸上表现的强烈不适感，因为他的  
身体正受到他们认为高级人种的鸡巴的侵犯。侵入后的一切都发生得太快了，萨奇觉得他的睾丸已经开始收缩。他紧紧地抓着田佩斯特的躯干，把鸡巴死死地钉在黑人的热屁股里开始射精。田佩斯特感到他体内的鸡巴开始抽搐，他知道那个老家伙高潮了。萨奇迅速疲软的鸡巴从田佩斯特的肛门滑脱的时候，他差点摔倒。锤子把他扶到附近的一把椅子上，让他可以坐着休息，从高潮中恢复过来。田佩斯特大声笑着嘲弄他的虚弱身体。  
“还笑，黑鬼？”锤子走到田佩斯特的裸体边质问，他的鸡巴已经竖起来了正对着田佩斯特的棕色屁股。“看看到底现在谁在笑！“他说着把硬鸡巴顶进了他屁眼。  
田佩斯特窒息般地尖叫起来，锤子的9英寸长的万能工具直插入他疼痛的肛门。年近四十已经有三个小孩的秃头老爸抓住了田佩斯特的腰部，然后开足马力开始用鸡巴锤击田佩斯特的肛门。田佩斯特感觉每次冲击，锤子那光滑的胯部都会撞到自己的屁股。“现在你还认为这是一个笑话么，婊子？我现在怎么听不到你的笑啦！”锤子狠狠地折磨他，每一秒都比前一秒操得更用力。  
田佩斯特死死咬紧下唇，努力不表现出任何的软弱态度，他们可以操他，折磨他，做一切他们想要做的，但他绝不会让他们听自己尖叫而获得满足感。在这方面，田佩斯特很固执。他认为一个理想的男人是建立在他能忍受多少痛苦的基础上的。到目前为止，没有谁比他更能承受各种明枪暗箭。  
锤子的巨大的手抓在田佩斯特的汗淋淋的腰上。当他看着他那粗壮的鸡巴在他前面的黑色的屁股里消失了，他想要将田佩斯特撕成两半，抹杀他的男子气。他希望田佩斯特被操死在他龟头上，他被人称为监狱里“最致命的混蛋”，绝非浪得虚名。他喜欢看男人的屁眼被他鸡巴挑起，不断扭动挣扎，迫使他们把他的锤子吃得更深入，更粗暴，比他们想象的更糟糕。他喜欢把一个屁眼操到它看上去不像它原来的模样。他不断操，不断操，直到把屁眼操得看起来像个逼，并将乳白色的精液喷射进去，作为它的形状被彻底改造的象征。许多被他操过的男人都避着他，担心他可能会再次操他们的屁股，因此锤子总是在寻找新的可以被征服的屁眼。田佩斯特是他操过的最大的，最令人害怕和令人讨厌的黑人毒贩。甚至曾有传言说，他和他的雅利安人哥们操了并杀了田佩斯特，没有人敢去碰他们。他们渴望有一天，他们可以随随便便地漫游整个  
监狱，像挑牲口一样任意挑选男人来玩弄操干。高大强壮肌肉发达的黑人和波多黎各人，他们四肢着地趴在他们面前，吮吸着白色的大鸡巴，用屁股吞下所以的大鸡巴。  
这个疯狂的梦想，使锤子已经站在了射精高潮的边缘了，他紧紧地把控住田佩斯特的腰部，然后把他的鸡巴全部深插进去，射了。  
“啊…噢…噢…！！！”他尖叫起来，感觉他的精液从睾丸到阴茎迸发而出，如同一场大洪水。田佩斯特能体会到每一次喷射，都充满了他的肛管，还混合萨奇和几小时前警卫们操他留下的体液。  
锤子握着他在屁眼内抽搐的鸡巴，直到他性高潮彻底完成了。他拔出的鸡巴仍然还有点硬度，并滴着他自己和萨奇的精水。37岁的史内克顶替了锤子的位置，站到田佩斯特身后，推着他的8.5英寸的鸡巴入港。一种响亮的潮湿抽吸般的噪音，表明史内克的鸡巴像在用工具给下水道排污一样在田佩斯特体内快速抽插移动。史内克是一个车手兼瘾君子，身体各种穿孔和刺青，留长的直发扎成马尾。他看起来就像是一个警察的噩梦。史内克是一个海洛因成瘾者，因抢劫，强奸、袭警而被捕并被判入狱。史内克入狱前从未效忠过任何团体，直到他在这里遇到了萨奇和雅利安兄弟团。他们希望他加入，利用他的不安全感拉拢他成为其中一员，并向他提供保护和安全。史内克是一个狡猾的混蛋，他操了自己的亲生母亲（他十几岁的时候就每天干这事）。当他妈妈突然发现怀孕了，他离开家庭，加入一个自行车骑手团体，作为他的大家庭。  
“操他妈的屁股，感觉就像我妈妈的逼！”他牙咬切齿地咆哮着，脑海中记忆闪现。他的伙伴们笑了起来。  
“你怎么知道你妈妈的逼的感觉吗？”其中一个问。  
“因为我曾经操过！”史内克直白的承认。“我十几岁的时候性欲很强，所有时间都在抽大麻。她常穿紧身内裤和T恤在我们的拖车房里散步。有一天，我在她的房间里打飞机，当她回到家，发现了我。她看了一眼我的鸡巴，就开始了吮吸它！”  
“他妈的，你的父亲在哪里？”  
“当我12岁的时候他就离开了。想去墨西哥发财，再也没有回来。我妈妈曾在附近的一个餐厅当服务员，下班后做兼职的口交妓女。我是她能拥有的唯一的来源正常的鸡巴，所以我每天放学后都要去操她！”  
“他妈的，你撒谎…你的屁股就没在什么学校的椅子上坐下过！”卢克笑着说。  
“你不也这么撒谎，说你自己，该死的！”史内克笑着回应，还稳步操着田佩斯特的屁股，刚才锤子射入的温热精液开始渗漏出来，沾湿了他的毛茸茸的睾丸和鸡巴。  
田佩斯特听他们说话，所有操他的这些仿佛和他没关系。他在脑海中深深地刻下了在场的每个雅利安人的影像，静静等待报复的时机来临。他在想他会做对锤子和他的9英寸大鸡巴怎么报复，或者他将如何去折磨萨奇，或者把他们全部发配到监狱里的黑人囚区，让所有黑人兄弟们轮流在这些粉白的屁眼里面磨炼他们的鸡巴！  
无论如何，田佩斯特一心两用的技能真不错，甚至史内克操他都不能不打扰他的思维。那个人操了他10到15分钟，他的鸡巴不停抽插，直到他最后喷出一泡浓厚的精液进入田佩斯特温热的内部。田佩斯特等待下一个人（卢克）走上来，用他6英寸长的鸡巴操他。卢克的鸡巴不如田佩斯特的粗长，也不如这里的任何其他的雅利安人，所以他几乎没有感觉到鸡巴在他漏水的肛门里移动。卢克抓住田佩斯特的肩膀，骑在他的屁股上达到高潮，用黏糊糊的精子填充他的直肠。另外两个雅利安人（Rally 和Cody）也一样，在田佩斯特洪水泛滥的黑色肛门内留下了自己的精液。这之后，事情变得更粗暴，黄铜指环（戴在手指上用来加强拳头的攻击），刀和警棍都出现了，开始攻击田佩斯特无助地悬挂在天花板上的裸体。  
第六章 第三节 完 待续

第六章 第四节  
在熄灯之前，穆罕默德终于回到穆斯林的牢房里。他一句话也没和他的狱友说，他收好古兰经，脱衣服准备上床睡觉。阿卜杜勒静静地躺在床上，默默许愿。穆罕默德不仅仅是一个室友，还是他的精神领袖和好朋友。这使他痛苦，他们之间产生了隔阂。他讨厌和穆罕默德处于这样的状态，以前他们彼此抱团对抗整个世界。当穆罕默德爬上自己的上铺床位时，阿卜杜勒快睡着了。  
几个小时后，当阿卜杜勒突然被穆罕默德的床上弹簧的轻轻吱嘎声吵醒。他知道他在床上打飞机，还以为阿卜杜勒睡得香。阿卜杜勒的第一个本能是跳起来抓他现行，并告诉他，他的罪不比自己小。然后是他的第二本能，就是静静地躺在那里，让穆罕默德做完，因为他没有伤害任何一个人，这就是他个人的行为。但他的第三个本能是什么呢？他的鸡巴开始在他的短裤里膨胀，他想起来帮穆罕默德打飞机。他想知道这个人对他的行为会怎么反应。当然，他可能会被拒绝，拒绝阿卜杜勒的帮助，但阿卜杜勒知道当一个人性欲勃发的时候，所有的理由和逻辑都被扔到窗口外了。  
阿卜杜勒悄悄地把被子掀开，然后轻轻地自己从双层铺的下铺站起来，他发现穆罕默德仰躺在床上，闭着眼睛，用他的大手上下快速摩擦着的如岩石般坚硬的鸡巴。阿卜杜勒等自己的眼睛适应了黑暗后，伸手摸了摸穆罕默德的撸动的手。穆罕默德的眼睛猛得睁开了，他的身体惊讶地跳了起来。  
“阿卜杜勒……，我……”  
“嘘…”年轻的穆斯林把穆罕默德的把手从他的鸡巴上挪开，取而代之的是他自己的手。  
“我们不应该这么做，兄弟…”穆罕默德叹了口气，轻轻的呻吟着，感受着另一只手在他老二上的感觉。  
“这没什么，穆罕默德……”阿卜杜勒说，踩着自己的床沿，翻上了上铺。”……这是你不应该做的！”他补充说，身体前倾，把穆罕默德的鸡巴含进嘴里。  
“哦，我操……！”穆罕默德叹了口气，感觉他的鸡巴头滑进了阿卜杜勒的口腔。这是他自从几年前成为穆斯林以来，他的阴茎第一次享受到非自助的抚慰。他想把阿卜杜勒的脑袋从他的鸡巴上拉开，狠狠的抽他几个大嘴巴，唤醒他脱离这种罪恶的行为……但阴茎的渴求使他没有这样做。他吞下鸡巴的嘴感觉太棒了，因为它颠簸着他的鸡巴的上半部分。他基本肯定阿卜杜勒他对此并没有什么经验，但一张嘴巴毕竟是一张嘴巴，当你在这么长的时间没有过任何口交，可想而知。他感觉到了湿润的嘴唇在他的鸡巴上滑动，光滑的舌头舔舐着柱体，觉得自己的身体在这样的吮吸压力下变得僵硬。  
这是阿卜杜勒第一次尝试吃鸡巴。他以前从未有过想这么做的冲动和倾向，但他真的想让穆罕默德知道这是什么感觉，在他像审判普通罪犯一样审判他之前。他知道如果他能让穆罕默德明白一次完美口交的诱惑力和奢侈性，这样当阿卜杜勒再去“大爷”那里时，他就不太可能再对他指手画脚了。然而，他的意图并不是要让穆罕默德被口射，而是他的经验不足使他忽略了穆罕默德射精前的身体信号，他的鸡巴肿胀，深深地挺入他的口腔。阿卜杜勒还没有完全意识到穆罕默德要口爆射精的时候，嘴里突然充满了温暖的液体。阿卜杜勒咽了下去，虽然他本意想把大部分的都吐掉。直到他尝到了明显的咸味，他才意识到他吃下了大部分的他导师的精液。当时他生涩的口交累得他已经动不了自己的嘴巴了，穆罕默德猛地抓住了他的头，把他脑袋锁定在自己的小腹部，在穆斯林兄弟的的嘴里射了个干干净净。  
“嗯..嗯…啊…我操！哇呜…”穆罕默德呻吟着，他的性高潮过去了。他松开了紧紧抓在阿卜杜勒的头上的手，允许他的朋友兼室友的嘴巴退出自己的鸡巴。阿卜杜勒从双层床上走下来，然后开始咳嗽起来，他想咳出他意外吞下的精液。但已经太晚了，大部分的体液都已经妥妥地进入他的胃里。“你为什么这么做？”穆罕默德坐在床上问道。  
“我，只是想让你知道它是什么感觉，在审判我之前，对。”阿卜杜勒平静地说。“但我没有想让你射在我的嘴里！”  
“对不起”穆罕默德道了歉“我想我是有点武断，我应该劝告你别做错，而不是指责你做错了。”他提出。  
“我接受你的道歉”阿卜杜勒笑了笑。  
“睡觉…，我好累呀！”穆罕默德也笑了，感觉筋疲力尽。  
阿卜杜勒爬回他的下铺床上，把被子拉了过来。他还在品尝嘴里穆罕默德的精液味道，闻着自己嘴里呼出的麝香气息，他不知道为什么他居然没去漱口清洁口腔？他躺在那儿想，他注意到自己被子下的鸡巴变得像砖头一样坚硬，需要自己来做一些关怀了…  
第六章 第四节 完 第六章完结，第七章待续


	7. 《黑洞》第七章

《黑洞》第七章

红灯亮起，救护车从监狱接了一名紧急受伤的囚犯，送到县内最近的医院。一个狱警  
发现25岁的囚犯--田佩斯特·威廉姆斯全身赤裸，失去意识，血淋淋地躺在监狱的楼梯地板上，显然他是受到了犯人们的袭击后被抛下等死。当然，一旦这个故事透露出来，媒体会有很多事可忙了，比如“死于高潮的全市最可怕的毒枭”。

第七章 第一节

26岁的马利克·琼斯下班后从监狱回到家里。他累了，精疲力尽，但知道他的室友曼尼·迈克尔斯（Manny Michaels）希望在去警察总局指挥部上班前，再和他做一次。  
马利克一踏进他们的公寓，迈克尔斯就搂住了他，他的11英寸的硬屌硬紧紧地顶起了他穿的四角短裤。马利克还没来得及脱掉他的制服，迈克尔斯就要求他跪在自己面前吸吮他的大鸡巴。马利克照做了，因为这是他们的达成的“交换协议”。  
马利克用舌头给他鸡巴洗澡，让它又硬又湿，以便早点进入正题，而迈克尔斯的目光注视着时钟。一旦迈克尔斯对他鸡巴的硬度满意了，他把马利克拉了起来，把他推回到躺椅上。马利克张开双腿，从迈克尔斯的手上抓过润滑剂，他慷慨地挤出一大坨，用手涂到自己的臀部裂隙里。迈克尔斯很快就将他的鸡巴瞄准目标，一沉到底。由于马利克的肛道已经被他室友的大鸡巴塞满到极限了，他很快调整了一下身体的位置。  
“哦，耶…，我整晚上都在等你下班回家！我想死你的小逼了！你他妈的怎么下班路上花了这么长时间？你知道我今天早上上早班！”迈克尔斯抱怨着，斜倚到马利克身上开始在他室友又小又紧的洞里推拉他的大鸡巴。  
“该死的！以前我不知道会发生什么，以至于让我无法工作，现在它发生了！”马利克边说边交替看着他两腿之间，迈克尔斯的鸡巴正在操他，他的脸在他的脸上面。  
“那你最好开始能预测得更好，混蛋…，因为我总是能找到另一个婊子来让我的大家伙操！”  
“我操你！他妈的！”马利克咆哮着说。  
“哦，不…，我现在更喜欢操你了！”迈克尔斯反驳道。  
马利克没说什么更多的，因为迈克尔斯继续他妈的操着他。由于时间的限制，迈克尔斯不得不加快速度，尽快射精，比他们平时的性交更高效。他的鸡巴在狭小的空间里直进直出，不一会儿他感觉他的卵蛋开始抬升收紧。马利克绝对拥有他有生以来操过的最好屁股，时刻准备好了被操，从不真正的抱怨，一旦开始就绝对来者不拒、欲壑难填。在迈克尔斯的生活中，很少有女孩在性爱方面能与马利克相媲美，但他永远不会向马利克承认这一点。他不希望令马利克越来越自负自傲，女孩们总是这样，自认为长了个纯金的逼！他只是操了个零号男人，让鸡巴每一次都深入到根。马利克躺在他下面，因为放任警察的大鸡巴操他，他自己的鸡巴也硬起来贴近他的小腹。  
“要射了，宝贝…，我要射了…！”迈克尔斯大声宣称，鸡巴冲推得更用力。马利克觉得这个男人把他的鸡巴全部插进来了，然后感觉到他把一个整个夜晚的存货都卸进了他的肚子里。“”啊！操，耶！！”迈克尔斯喊着，丝毫不在乎被旁人听到。  
马利克接受了每一股射入体内的精液，他知道迈克尔临时掌控了他的肉体所有权，直到他高潮过后。当迈克尔斯射完之后，他把鸡巴拔出，留下存在马利克体内的战利品，然后摇摇晃晃地去浴室淋浴和刮胡子。马利克起身离开躺椅，蹒跚着走进卧室，他一躺到床上立即睡着了。这真是一个漫长的夜晚，现在他唯一想做的事情是睡觉，而他的屁股正滴落着他好色的室友留在他体内的残余体液。  
第七章 第一节 完 待续

第七章 第二节  
穆罕默德和阿卜杜勒醒来祈祷，他们每一个早晨都这么做。祷告后，他们走到他们的牢房的淋浴区，洗去前一天所有的灰尘和污垢（罪）。然后他们走到食堂，在那里吃早餐。  
他们与其他穆斯林聚会，向非信徒们宣讲古兰经，希望有一天能把他们转换成阿里的信徒。就是通过这些聚会，穆斯林男子们坚定了他们的理想。监狱长埃利斯允许他们每周能在大会议室里聚会一次，作为一种星期日服务。最近的聚会正在计划中，因为想加入穆斯林信仰的犯人非常多。  
雷蒙德·舍曼Raymond Sherman穆斯林名字为“阿玛哈德”Amahd 就是这样的人之一，32岁的前帮派份子，因一次枪支误射导致一个在他家门前台阶上玩的5岁小女孩死亡。入狱后，阿玛哈德加入了伊斯兰教寻求指引和保护，使自己清晨沐浴时能免于被黑人强奸他的屁股。  
24岁的路易斯·乔丹Louis Jordan，因为猥亵他的两个未成年的侄女而被判猥亵儿童罪入狱。当路易斯来到山麓监狱后，那些看过他具体犯罪记录的囚犯，每天残酷强奸他的肛门。当穆罕默德和阿卜杜勒来找他那天，他刚被强奸得浑身黏糊糊，他们向他传通了古兰经的救赎，于是路易斯加入了伊斯兰教。他将自己的名字改为卡西姆Kaseem，并成为“阿里”的倡导者。当男人们在淋浴间靠近他时，他们看着他，想把又粗又黑的油腻大鸡巴插进他的屁股时，穆斯林们保护了他，愿意为保护自己的兄弟，而战斗到最后一口气。  
第七章 第二节 完 待续

第七章 第三节  
雅利安人们成群坐在一组长椅上，晒着清晨的太阳，他们互递香烟，大声嘲讽着田佩斯特。他们向对方吹嘘夸大着田佩斯特如何哭着求他们停止用他们“粗大坚硬的白人鸡巴”操他的黑屁眼。因为当事人现在其实都不在场，所以这看上去更像是在听什么未来的预言，在那个地方，少数族裔（黑人、西班牙裔、犹太裔、亚裔和其他）最终都会跪下来膜拜白人的种族，因为他们是神！他们中的许多人向往这么一天，他们可以随便在监狱内选择任意的黑人男孩来操，而被选中的黑人男孩无权反对或抗议。这样的法律将是多么酷啊！你能够走到一些厉害的毒品贩子还是富有的足球运动员面前，要求他服务你的鸡巴么？Jessie Jackson，Colin Powell，T. O Owens，Common，P.Diddy，Jay-Z，或Alan Iverson，这些黑人名人和明星都跪在你面前，吮吸着强壮的白鸡巴，如果他们拒绝，他们会被狠狠殴打，并因为拒绝向上等人提供服务而被扔进监狱！这是他们许多人的梦想，虽然这只是个白日梦。  
对于那些关在监狱里的人，这里是他们走出第一步，在这个社区里将自己塑造成最高级人种的尝试。  
“哎…，你听说田佩斯特·威廉姆斯发生了什么事？”杜克在一边提问，他是个大个子黑人囚犯，在监狱内建立了最大的贩毒网络之一。他可以随便地从他那边逛到雅利安人这边，了解一下田佩斯特遭受的袭击的情况。“听说他被发现时，浑身都被刺伤了，倒在在楼梯上几乎没气了！传闻还说他赤裸裸的，.......可能被强奸了！”  
“肯定被强奸了！”一个雅利安人笑了起来，引得其他人也笑起来。  
“你是什么意思？你知道什么内幕啊？”杜克直直地问道。  
“我们所知道的只是流言蜚语而已！”萨奇插了进来，切断了所有的猜测。“看，我们最好的选择就是和他分道扬镳，毫无瓜葛，对吗？当然，你猴精的大脑肯定想到了他来这里会试图接管我们的毒品生意！你当然明白最好的办法是顺其自然？为什么要担心一些弱智的毒贩，在楼梯间被刀砍的事情呢？我们有我们自己的生意要做呢！Capisce？”  
注释：（Capisce：意大利语，这是一个在美国西海岸十分流行的词汇;意思相当于“Do you understand?”（你明白吗？））  
“Capisce？Capisce是什么意思？”杜克莫名其妙。  
“caprendi的意思是“理解了么”？”萨奇解释说。  
“那你为什么不说清楚呢？”杜克皱着眉头轻蔑地走开了。萨奇和他的人看着杜克回到他的身边的院子里,，他莫名其妙就离开了，正如他莫名其妙的出现。  
“爱管闲事的混蛋！你知道他只是来确认一下谣言是不是真的，要知道田佩斯特毕竟是我们黑人的孩子！”卢克低声说，靠近萨奇坐着。  
“我知道。如果那些疯狂的暴徒再过来问这问那！如果他不知好歹，他明天就会躺在田佩斯特隔壁的棺材里！”萨奇说道。  
杜克走回到他自己这边的院子，他的成员们聚集着打篮球，或边做力量运动边和同伴聊天。  
“问出什么吗？”马尔文问，他是杜克的监狱贩毒系统内一个大毒贩。  
“没有…，如果他们知道什么，他们也保守得很好！”杜克说，眼睛朝着雅利安人那边，互相观察。  
“我知道那些白面包（指白人）和田佩斯特的死一定有关！明摆着嘛！还有谁能从中获益呢？”马尔文问，他在入狱前是田佩斯特的忠实追随者。  
“我不知道…………有很多人会喜欢田佩斯特这样的人成为自己团队的一员。任何人都能在黑暗中刺伤他！”杜克回应着，沉思着。  
“但谁有力量来做这件事？想一想，伙计！熄灯后，田佩斯特独自一人在一个黑暗的楼梯间！大门都锁上了之后，我们当中谁有那种力量能确定田佩斯特被关在哪个地方？没有人！这意味着一个白人做了！这也意味着，他们得到了警卫的支持！”马尔文猜测。  
“很有道理……”“杜克说。”…萨奇刚才也告诉我，如果没有田佩斯特在一边觊觎着插手我们的毒品生意，生活将更轻松简单！”  
“那是因为他们知道，并那么做了！”马尔文说。”我只是想知道他们中的谁做了？谁有种走到田佩斯特身边，捅了他，把他丢在那里？”  
“你难倒我了，伙计！我不相信他们之中，任何一个娘娘腔的白人混蛋敢这么做！”杜克说。从他站的地方后面，他听到沉重的男性呼吸喘息的声音，有个男人站在他背后不远的地方。那个吸鸡巴的男人跪在地上服务，偶尔干呕几声，直到精液涌入他的口腔后部，直冲入他的胃袋里。站着的人从他嘴里拉出鸡巴，把拉链拉上后就离开了，又一个满意而归的客户！另一个黑人男子走向马尔文和杜克，递给杜克一个与现金等价的礼物，因为他走到了杜克身后刚才那人站着的位置，拿出他的鸡巴。跪着的人立即开始吸吮，他知道自己的地位，就是在人来人往的院子里帮人吃鸡巴。  
“你家新来的家伙的生意越来越好啦。”马尔文微笑着，透过杜克的肩膀偷偷瞄了一眼跪着吞咽鸡巴的人（纳基亚）。  
“生意很红火，伙计！”杜克热情地说。“为什么你不试试这个婊子呢？我知道你的鸡巴闲不住的，他口交棒极了，伙计！当然他的屁股也不错，每个操过的人都喜欢上它了。等到我把她的新衣服，假发，化妆品和裙子都搞来之后……，我发誓你会觉得就是在操一个女人！”  
“不了，我有我自己的渠道…！”马尔文说，抬头看到栅栏上，马利克正漫步通过，今天是他新的上班日了。杜克看见马尔文眼睛盯着马利克，手摸索着坚硬的裆部。杜克也看到马利克向下看着马尔文，他们俩的眼神诡异地互相锁定了，马利克很快走过去了，而马尔文调皮地微微一笑。  
“你这样做？”杜克怀疑地发问。  
“嗯？什么？”马尔文刚从恍惚的状态中出来。  
“我看到了你们那个眼神交换！你操了一个狱警吗？”杜克问道，轻戳了一下马尔文的肋部。马尔文只是笑了笑，不想太快暴露他的小秘密。  
“别再瞒着我了，伙计！告诉我！”  
“是的……他来了之后，我就一直在操这个新狱警。”马尔文承认了。“其实早就开始了，那时候他是一个卧底警察，我在为田佩斯特卖毒品！”  
“哦，该死的！！”杜克笑了，揉着自己的裤裆。“那时候你知道他是一个警察么？”  
“不知道，伙计…，那时候我以为他是个孩子，用屁眼帮我们走私毒品！当时我检查他的屁眼以确保他把所有毒品球都拉出来，发现他的屁眼很容易就被插入，所以我就在那个藏毒品的屋子里把他操了！”  
“他妈的…！他说他是警察了吗？”杜克好奇地问道。  
“没有。不过他反抗了，但我把他的屎都捅出来了，就像是我的婊子！”马尔文笑了。“但他一定很喜欢它，因为他下星期又来了！我又操了他，到最后我才发现他是一个缉毒警察。”  
“他怎么会在监狱这里工作呢？”杜克问道，他的鸡巴现在完全硬了，顶起了囚服的裤子。  
“大鸡巴的力量，宝贝！他跟着我，因为他沉迷于我的大屌！”马尔文笑了起来，他说的都是实话。  
“不可能！伙计！没有哪个现役的警察会离开警察队伍，报名去监狱当狱警，为了让囚犯的鸡巴操！”杜克怀疑道。  
“不是被鸡巴操，老兄！…，是被我的鸡巴操！”马尔文纠正杜克的说法，手握着他的坚硬的肿胀。“如果你被我操爽了，你也会惊讶不已的！”  
“我知道，被我操过的人会变成怎么样！”杜克说，回头看了他的肩膀后边一眼，他听到他的婊子纳基亚因另一泡射精而窒息的声音。那个射精后的男人做完了，拉上裤链，好像什么都没有发生一样离开了。纳基亚终于有机会站起来伸展一下他的腿。他在院子里吃了五根鸡巴，杜克懒洋洋地倚在灯柱边，他躲在杜克的身后，避开了狱警的目光。“吃完了？宝贝？”杜克似乎带点亲切地问。纳基亚点了点头，有点不好意思，因为马尔文和杜克都盯着他看。“好了。回去，洗一下！马尔文的故事居然让我的鸡巴那么硬了，过几分钟我就要操你！”杜克下指令。“赶紧回去吧，亲爱的！”他边说边催促似的拍了一下纳基亚的屁股，纳基亚的腿出现一个轻微的抽搐，估计是在地上蹲跪太久了。  
“那么…你会和我分享这个警察的小逼么？到了某个时间？”杜克又把注意力转向马尔文。  
“最近，不可能！”马尔文想把好东西留在自己身边，越久越好。  
“真是糟透了！当你来到这里的时候，我给你钱花，给你屁眼操，并向你介绍朋友伙伴！而你就不能让我操一下小警察的逼吗？太他妈的见鬼了！即使是对一个犯人来说！”杜克说出了自己的懊恼。  
“好吧，伙计，该死的！”马尔文叹了口气。“既然被你看出来了，我就知道躲不开了！但我不能保证你能如愿！”  
“我想要的仅仅就是操一次小警察……”杜克嘴上对马尔文说，“之后我将会掌控一切！”他心里对自己说。  
第七章 第三节 完 待续

第七章 第四节  
阿卜杜勒走进图书馆。没几个人在那里，看他们坐在不同的桌子边，看似在关心自己  
的业务。阿卜杜勒走了进来，开始在书架上搜寻，假装他好像在找什么特别的东西似的。他徘徊到图书馆后面的最后一个通道，在那里他发现“大爷”（考博·朱尔）坐在他平时的椅子上。当他看见阿卜杜勒的时候，他正在整理书架。阿卜杜勒掏出了他的鸡巴，大爷靠上去，把坚硬的阴茎纳入嘴巴里，脑袋来回滑动，用他温暖的口水里沐浴着它的全部长度。  
阿卜杜勒向后靠着，握着他的鸡巴根部，闭上眼睛，享受着大爷的嘴套在他老二上的感觉。  
“他妈的，老头…，你在哪里学的？吸鸡巴吸得这么好？”他低声喃喃，更像是对自己说的。大爷抬头将鸡巴退出自己的口腔，抬头望向阿卜杜勒的英俊的脸，露出一个没有牙齿的笑容。  
“就在这儿学的！从35岁开始吸到现在！”大爷承认说。“监狱里什么都没有，只有鸡巴！如果你想感受到友谊，你必须学会吸鸡巴！”他补充道，然后把阿卜杜勒的鸡巴吞回到他的嘴里。阿卜杜勒真的对谈话不感兴趣，他所想的仅仅是尽快射精，然后离开。而大爷恰好是一个技术高超的吸鸡巴者，能让他快速达到高潮而已。  
大爷入狱前，是一个喜欢做手工的男人。与其说他是天生的同性恋，还不如说他已经习惯了。整整三十年，身边什么都没有，只有男人，他要么为了渴求女人的阴道而发疯，要么学会喜欢鸡巴。最终还是鸡巴赢了，他成为了监狱的最抢手的吸鸡巴者，只是没穿裙子而已。  
他把头来回摩擦穆斯林的鸡巴，牙龈搓着茎身，舌头触动并诱惑着鸡巴的底面，嘴唇在两侧吸啜阴茎边缘。这种技巧，使他在一个白天的时间里就能帮很多男人口射，也是他几十年来免受死亡的威胁。  
阿卜杜勒觉得他的鸡巴开始跳动，他正迅速接近高潮。通常当他被吹的时候，脑子里想的是他的女人，用她刺激自己尽快发射。但这一次，他将穆罕默德的鸡巴含在嘴里的片段充满了他的记忆，这使他的鸡巴膨胀并迸发出一波一波的精液，轻易地流入大爷候在下面的嘴里。正当老头在吞咽下这一切时，鸡巴突然从他嘴里猛拉出来，龟头喷射了几股在他衰老的脸上，甚至还喷到了书架上的书脊上。  
“你，他妈的，以为你在干什么？”突然闯入的穆罕默德质问道，把阿卜杜勒推到墙壁上，让他的鸡巴脱离大爷像吸奶一样吮吸着的口腔。  
阿卜杜勒震惊地看着他，试图控制自己喷射着的老二。他很快地把它塞回他的裤子，甚至它还没完全射精完毕。“我想我们已经谈过这个了！我们做过了！我以为你答应不再来道德审判我了！”阿卜杜勒突然说道，他拉上裤子，快速离开过道，把清洁工作都留给了老头。穆罕默德紧跟在他的身后。  
“我不是在审判你，阿卜杜勒！我试图让你睁开你的眼睛，看看你做错了什么！”穆罕默德澄清道。  
“我做错了什么？”阿卜杜勒戏剧化地转向穆罕默德。“那天晚上你似乎没有认为这这是错误的！”  
穆罕默德尴尬地看了看周围，想看看谁在附近，可能已经听到了这句话。他抓住了阿卜杜勒手把他拖到一个角落里…  
“我不是想和你打架，阿卜杜勒！”他试图让年轻人平静下来。”如果你觉得有必要发泄……，我认为你应该保持在有信仰的人之中，比如在我们之间，这就是我所想说的一切！”  
“你是什么意思？”阿卜杜勒有点不确定。  
“我的意思是……，我不希望你去找外面的人来满足你的需要！”穆罕默德看着四周，以确保隐私。  
“你在说什么……？”  
“我在说……，如果你想发泄，就来找我的吧！我们是一家人，我们在家庭内部解决！除了我们俩以外，没有人知道我们做了什么！”  
“那么你……，你想让我们……？”  
“我只是在说……，如果你需要我，我就在这里等你。我们可以互相帮助。就这样啦。”  
“那谁来教怎么做呢？”阿卜杜勒问，指的是性。  
“让我们祈祷吧。”穆罕默德说。阿卜杜勒大笑起来，边思考这么做的影响。  
“我们必须非常小心，确保没有人发现！”穆罕默德坚持说着，边领着阿卜杜勒回到他们的牢房。  
这两个男人走回他们的牢房（他们每天晚上都待在里面），但今晚不同了，今晚有更多的承诺，是兄弟般的感情。这是自从被关入山麓监狱的第一次，穆罕默德和阿卜杜勒就期盼着晚上的时间。时间似乎过得很慢，他们各人忙着自己的事情。阿卜杜勒写信给家中心爱的人，而穆罕默德在读古兰经的经文。就在“关灯”之前，他们俩跪在他们的牢房的角落里，祈祷“先知阿里”宽恕他们的罪。当“熄灯”后，他们脱下衣服就像平常一样上床睡觉。两人都睡不着，因为他们激动得等着那个时刻，他们可以彼此连结起来，开始色迷迷地互相帮助。  
穆罕默德是先行动的，从他的床上爬起来，悄悄地跳到地上。阿卜杜勒一直在等待  
他。当他们在黑暗中碰触到对方的时候，两个人都没有说话。阿卜杜勒伸手抓住穆罕默德囚衣下的坚挺老二。他的手指抓住它的根部，感受到了如铁一般的坚硬。  
穆罕默德也摸了摸阿卜杜勒毛茸茸的胸部。他们看着彼此的眼睛，透过黑暗阅读彼此的想法。本能地，穆罕默德俯身向前，轻轻地吻了一下阿卜杜勒的嘴唇。起初，两人都很试探性的，害怕会造成什么感情的后果。但随着感觉开始变得更加舒适，他们开始亲吻得越来越多热烈。很快他们像一对夫妇那样法式湿吻起来，热烈吮吸着对方的舌头，鼻子呼吸沉重。  
“你想让我再吸一次吗？”阿卜杜勒呻吟着问穆罕默德。  
“我不想让你做所有的工作……”穆罕默德说，伸手摸向阿卜杜勒的鸡巴。他隔着裤子触碰它，抚摸着它的坚挺，感受着它的长度。  
“我们可以69…”阿卜杜勒轻声暗示。  
穆罕默德同意了，他把自己的内衣脱掉，摆成脑袋对阿卜杜勒脚趾的位置，头对着阿卜杜勒的两腿之间。两人都先抚慰自己的老二，直到他们都感觉很舒服，然后摸索着寻找对方的鸡巴。湿热的舌头顺着脉动的龟头舔下去，两人都吞下了彼此的鸡巴。对于阿卜杜勒来说，这只是他第二次吸鸡巴，但对穆罕默德，这是第一次。他们的吮吸都很笨拙，偶尔他们的牙齿会刮过娇嫩的坚挺的肉棒，他们试图让自己尽快习惯把别的男人的肉棒含在嘴里的奇异感觉。  
他们很快就越吸越火热，沉浸在取悦对方的喜悦之中。穆罕默德的脑袋在阿卜杜勒的双腿之间上下起伏，把他的鸡巴吞到深得不能更深的地步，没有一点哽咽感，因为他想用自己湿热的唾液为他鸡巴作全身沐浴。阿卜杜勒在另一头吸着穆罕默德，他的嘴唇滑过他的鸡巴，他竭尽全力把男人推向高潮。  
湿滑的肉唇摩擦发出淫秽的声音，伴随着低声的呻吟，两人都吸得越来越热情。阿卜杜勒是第一个射出来的，他的精子从他的龟头射出填满了穆罕默德的口腔的容量。在嘴里里充满精液之前，穆罕默德察觉到鸡巴在他口中悸动。出于本能，他喝了它，感觉像是一坨微咸的鼻涕，热乎乎地滑下他的喉咙。就在那个时刻，他也在了阿卜杜勒的嘴里达到高潮了，用浓厚的热奶油般的精液对那个等待着的嘴巴射击开火。阿卜杜勒喝了他能喝的全部，有一些粘液洒出了他的嘴角。射精后，他和穆罕默德都没有软下来，两人都没停止吸吮，继续他们不为人知的幸福，将彼此推入下一次激烈的狂热之中。  
第七章 第四节 完 待续

第七章 第五节  
28岁的囚犯马尔文·罗林斯，在晚上接近“关灯”时间，走回自己的牢房之前，与其他囚犯的握手、拥抱告别，并以此伪装掩盖“手对手”的毒品交易。“手对手”交易很迅速，未经训练的眼睛根本察觉不了了。马尔文的手在一瞬间递出毒品同时接收现金，连脚都不停留一步地开展业务。他回到牢房里，口袋装满了钱，明天早晨他要点清数字并转交给他的老板（杜克）。  
熄灯后，马尔文的室友起床了，走到马尔文的床边。马尔文掀开床单，露出他粗壮的下体，允许他吃下大鸡巴。没过多久，正当他在喷发边缘时，一道光柱突然闪现在他们身上。  
“哦，该死的……！”在吸的人骂道，他吐出了马尔文的大鸡巴，跑回到自己床上。马尔文甚至没有掩饰自己的硬鸡巴，任凭手电筒灯光像探照灯一样照在高耸的男性象征上。  
“欣赏风景？”马尔文问，光柱爬到了他自鸣得意的脸上。  
“起床！你！”警卫命令，拿出钥匙打开了马尔文的牢房门。  
马尔文慢慢地站了起来，他的大鸡巴仍然顶着他的短裤，他朝光走去。牢房铁门  
在他身后砰地关上，这时他才第一次看清了这个警卫。  
“遮住它，跟我来！”马利克下令，护送马尔文经过走廊。马尔文用衣服遮住硬鸡巴（一直没软下去），悄悄地跟在马利克身后。  
5分钟后，他们进入了一个马利克的私人房间，这是以前分配给他使用的。这房间主要是狱警们睡觉的地方，尤其是对于那些长时间工作或者双班连续，需要稍微合上眼睛休息一下的狱警。马利克申请做一个双班，然后做了些巧妙安排，以确保他是今晚唯一在那里睡觉的狱警。  
“我答应过你，让我们有机会单独在床上，记得吗？”马利克把他们身后的门锁上。  
“我记得，宝贝。”马尔文笑着说，环顾宽敞的房间。那边的床和储物柜存放他们的衣服。他转过身来看到马利克已经脱下他的衬衫，他的眼睛却盯着马尔文内裤里顶着的硬鸡巴看。“你真的想要哦，嗯？”马尔文问道，他看到了马利克眼中的欲望。“你确定你经受得了这个？”  
“我过一会就会知道了。”马利克说着剥掉自己的汗衫。  
马尔文坐在第一张床的边上，看着马利克脱衣服。  
“那么……是什么使我们变成现在这样呢？黑鬼？爱人？现在，我是要成为你的男人，还是什么？”马尔文好奇地问。  
“我是一个监狱警卫，你是个罪犯。够清楚了吧！”马利克边说边脱裤子。  
“你在走道上看到有人吗？”马尔文问道，突然，他的鸡巴翘了起来，把他的内裤撑起得像一个巨大的帐篷。  
“这有关系吗？”马利克问，把他的鞋子和裤子脱下来了。  
“我只是好奇，”马尔文说，打量着马利克的身体。你看起来像在家…应该有一个女孩或者太太，但你喜欢鸡巴的话，我想你完全可以有一个男人作为替代。如果你有一个男人，你为什么对我的家伙那么喜欢？”  
“我以为这就是你想要的吧？”马利克说着，把他的内裤脱了。他看着马尔文的双腿之间，开始用手抚慰自己。“难道不正是你要求我把屁股给你送到监狱里来的么？否则你会把我的秘密告诉全世界吗？”  
“你相信我那些鬼话？”马尔文问道，温柔地把手缠绕在马利克的腰上，他抬起头来。“或者......你只是用我的话当籍口，不舍得错过每一次来这里让我的鸡巴干的机会嘛？”  
“也许两个都有一点”马利克承认，感受到了马尔文的强健肌肉。坐在床边的马尔文伸出手，在后面捏弄他的屁股。马尔文把手指插入马利克预先已经润滑的屁股，捅到第三节指关节，而他向前靠着马利克的胸口，轻咬他的右乳头。  
当马尔文的手指撑开他的屁眼，他的牙齿咬着他的胸膛上的小硬豆，马利克痛苦的呻吟起来。马尔文攻击乳头就像一条愤怒的狗，咬，啃，吸，直到它肿痛地站起来，然后他转向左边的另一个乳头。  
几分钟的乳头折磨之后，马尔文把他的鸡巴从他内裤里拉出来，把裤腰脱下到睾丸之下，然后将马利克摆成面对面跨坐在他强壮的大腿上的姿势。马利克的屁股在马尔文的硬鸡巴上动来动去，马尔文引导自己的龟头顶在了滑润的肛洞口。  
“嗯…”马利克呻吟着，身体缓缓的放松下来吞吃着下面的肥香肠，它穿透了他的肛门往深处进去。马尔文看着马利克在他的鸡巴上缓缓降落，直到屁眼将他的硬挺全部吞进去。马利克疼痛的乳头在他胸口挺立着，10英寸长的男性象征深深地卡在屁股里。马利克呻吟着，艰难地呼吸着，他的身体试图适应大肉棍对他内部的入侵。马尔文悠闲地等待着，感觉马利克的紧洞在他嵌入内部的鸡巴周围挤压和痉挛，试图抵抗  
它的侵犯。马利克慢慢地开始抬起了屁股了，他喘着粗气，躯体在犯人肌肉发达的大腿上抬高再降低。他的屁眼紧紧地缠绕着肥鸡巴，它正在扩展他的肛门肌肉，挑战直肠的容量极限。  
“噢，宝贝，骑我的大鸡巴，我操！告诉爸爸你喜欢它！”马尔文鼓励他，他喜欢紧致小孔包裹着他鸡巴的感觉。马利克像条狗一样气喘吁吁，马尔文封住他的嘴唇，然后亲他的脖子，开始吸吻得像一个疯子，他有力的双手野蛮地按摩揉抓着马利克绷紧的屁股，每当他向上操顶的时候，就用力掰开马利克的臀瓣。  
马利克低沉地呻吟，他的屁眼和内脏被拼命地拉伸，以容纳下囚犯的大鸡巴，而他的脖子被粗暴的吮吸。马尔文像要把他的脖子咬成两半，他想在他身上留下自己的记号  
，哪怕马利克在监狱外真有一个情人。他希望马利克的男人或女人知道他是从别的地方得到了这些吻痕。马尔文知道其实他这是在试图破坏马利克与情人的关系，他难以相信自己那么好运，他这辈子从没有没一个屁股如此温暖和渴求他的大鸡巴，除了马利克的（也许除了他的弟弟——杰弗瑞[“blacksub II”）。马利克真是一个好宝贝。他不像其他健壮的男性囚犯，他不得不殴打或恐吓他们才能操到。马利克喜欢鸡巴。他喜欢被操。马尔文喜欢看他疯狂地骑在自己的鸡巴上，他无需向马利克展示暴力以挑明谁才是主宰者，马利克喜欢他的粗暴，甚至是他自己在掌控做爱节奏的时候。  
马尔文会让马利克掌控第一个10分钟，他的手上下揉捏马利克的强健的背部和屁股，同时黏腻地吸吮他的脖子。马利克觉得自己的腰部兴奋得发抖，因为他勃起的阴茎开始脉动，精液开始喷泄而出，悸动鸡巴像喷泉一样撒播精子，如同给他和马尔文一起冲淋了一个精液澡。“耶，宝贝，你已经兴奋地射精啦！”马尔文站起来，咧开嘴笑了，他把马利克随他一起抱了起来。“我爱用大鸡巴把你操到高潮，不用手，不用嘴，只有我他妈的操你！这让我知道你有多么爱我那个该死的玩意儿！”马尔文说着，抓住马利克的腰。“但是，现在轮到爸爸来了！”他语帯威胁地说。马利克双手扣紧了马尔文粗壮的脖子，他的腿缠在犯人的腰上，马尔文的臀部弹跳地上下震动，顶得马利克也在他的鸡巴上跳动，就像个溜溜球。  
马利克随着每次插入而喊叫，每一次他们的身体上下相撞，令他感觉扩展肛门肌肉的冲击力猛穿过他的直肠，好像被打入了一个紧握的拳头。然后马尔文抱着马利克转移到床上，他把他背朝下放在床上。当马尔文在他身上开始抽动起来时，马利克的双腿夹着马尔文的肋骨两侧，他的鸡巴穿过底下人伸展的肛门，促使他深深地套在自己的大棒子上。  
“操我，爸爸！操死我！”马利克呻吟着，用泪光闪闪的眼睛看着马尔文。马尔文用力抓住马利克的小腿，弯曲他们向前，直到他们分开得很宽，然后用手压在他的膝盖的内侧，直到膝盖碰到了马利克脑袋两侧的床垫上。这姿势彻底暴露了马利克的屁眼，当马尔文用他两倍于马利克的体重，压着他的扭曲的身体在原处不得动弹，他又开始推进了。马利克屏住呼吸，等待着。马尔文利用臀部后撤的力量，略微退出一些大鸡巴，然后低吼着发动一次可怕的冲击，把大肉棍完全埋在马利克体内。

“啊…啊…啊！！”马利克尖叫着，感觉10英寸长啤酒罐那么粗的鸡巴直接穿透到了他的结肠。  
“这就是你喜欢的！孩子？”马尔文咬着牙问道，同时将屁股后撤一些，准备下一次戳入。当他肠子再次被夯击到底，马利克倒吸一口冷气，马尔文整个惊人长度的鸡巴直直地穿透了他，他如同被一个大铁锤猛击，床下的弹簧开始咯吱咯吱地响起来。  
马利克的嘴连一个字也说不出来，他的身体正被狠操硬。马尔文用力地重复抽插，他的骨盆猛击马利克充满弹性的屁股，一次又一次。马利克觉得马尔文粗大的攻击性的鸡巴在他体内连续猛击。泪水开始盈满了他的眼睛，他自己的鸡巴又硬起来了，搏动着碰到他布满粘液的腹部，随着每一次抽插，龟头像流汗似的分泌出一滴滴晶莹的前列腺液。床下弹簧吱吱呀呀地尖叫着，好像要被在上面猛干的壮实男人搞得崩解了。  
整整20分钟，马尔文一直穿刺马利克的肉壶，他的鸡巴开辟出一条通往结肠的路径，这条路径被永远打上了他个人的标记。马利克呼吸艰难，他已经无力抵抗马尔文不断的冲击。嘴角流着口水的他只是躺在那里，像一个残疾人，无法移动，无法说话，因为他的身体正经受着难以置信的肛交。他的脑子好像正在经历一场兴奋的旅行，而他的身体正在遭受马尔文强加给它的惩罚。任何人看到都会以为马利克是死了或昏迷了，因为他只是单纯地躺在那里被猛操，直到他的鸡巴开始爆发第二次性高潮，精子喷到他的胸部，腹部和面部。  
当精液从马利克的阴茎喷出的白色奶泡沾满了他的上半身，马尔文笑了。马利克一言不发，马尔文躺在他上面，胸部与胸部互相接触，边操他的屁股，边再次狠狠吻上了马利克的脖子。马利克的颈部感受到巨大的吸力，马尔文的牙齿像吸血鬼一样咬着他。马尔文把他湿热的舌头钻舔马利克的耳朵孔，一边低声耳语地说：“我永远不会让你从我身边逃走，直到你同意成为我专用的监狱婊子。”他操警卫的身体更猛烈了，感觉完全掌控了马利克今后一切的性交，他的鸡巴在他的肠开始肿胀，然后爆炸。  
马利克感觉到大鸡巴在他屁眼里猛烈地抽搐，知道自己被囚犯那浓稠丰厚的精液充满到了肠道容量的极限。他舔了舔嘴唇，品尝着他自己的精子，更多的囚犯的精液正被泵入他的内脏，让一条污泥般的河流淹没他体内的疼痛。

第七章 第五节 完 待续


	8. 黑洞 第八章 重聚

黑洞 第八章 重聚  
第一节  
圣·伊丽莎白医院...  
52岁的老监狱长- 丹尼斯·埃利斯愤怒地穿过医院的大厅。他收到的报告说，他的一个囚犯（田佩斯特·威廉姆斯）被送到了医院，因为他被发现被刺死在监狱的一个楼梯间。不幸的是，埃利斯听到消息说，受害者活了下来，现处于危险的恢复关键期。  
“埃利斯..！”一个奇怪的熟悉的声音，导致监狱长转过头来。  
“大卫？”他带着点不确定回问，他眯着眼睛努力识别，直到他看到的脸慢慢变得熟悉起来。“大卫·麦可尼（David McConnell）！我死都不会忘记你！”他脸上展现出一个完整的笑容。  
“很高兴见到你，老朋友。”麦可尼笑着，与他握手。  
“有多久了？15年了吧？”埃利斯问道，回想着。  
“差不多吧！你知道我做了警长！”麦可尼说。  
“我知道……，我已经看到那个新闻了！”埃利斯笑了。“你抓住那个警察杀手……，就在你自己的公寓里！我想你就在他的下一个的名单上吧，嗯？”  
“我运气不错，”麦可尼回答说，回忆显然也是一种痛。  
“是的，嗯……，我很愿意和你叙叙旧，但我有一个病人需要去探望……”  
“田佩斯特·威廉姆斯？”麦可尼问道，埃利斯的笑容消失了。  
“是的，他是我的……一个囚犯”  
“我知道，我分局逮捕了他。“麦可尼说。“为了抓住他，花了我们很长时间，为了把他绳之以法，我失去了很多好警察。”  
“你做的很棒。你可以很安心退休了，因为他下半辈子都将关在铁窗里。”埃利斯向他保证。  
“这就是为什么我在这里，丹尼斯！”麦可尼令人不安地解释。“我明白，田佩斯特是由监狱警卫发现在楼梯间，根据医生的报告，他被袭击，刀砍，显然被强奸，而且被丢弃等死。”  
“是啊。放心，我的部门正在调查这是怎么发生的！”埃利斯回答，他知道麦可尼接下去要说啥。  
“这才是重点，丹尼斯。我知道田佩斯特·威廉姆斯，他是个冷酷无情的罪犯。我可以说没有任何人都能这么除掉他，这么容易，这么干净利落，除非有人蓄谋已久！”  
“你在说什么，大卫？”埃利斯怀疑地问。  
“该死的丹尼斯，我们只是把犯人扔在你的监狱里，他第一天就被刺伤了，被强奸了，可能么？”  
“什么都可能发生。”埃利斯漫不经心地说。  
“对田佩斯特，不可能！他不是个普通的罪犯！这个人太聪明，不会轻易上当！医生说，田佩斯特身上有着被约束的痕迹，而他的屁眼严重脱出，看上去像他被棒球棒操了！在那么短的时间内，这些事是不可能发生的，除非有内部人的帮助！田佩斯特和监狱里的人太熟悉了，他妈的，有一半的囚犯在那里为他工作在一个据点上或另一个！”  
“我不喜欢你的暗示，大卫！”埃利斯感觉被侮辱了。  
“我只是担心，我的人是不是被所谓的正义被欺骗了，如果田佩斯特就这么死在你的监狱里！我们工作那么努力将他绳之于法，可他却那么快就死了！”  
“也许你不应该逮捕他，你的手下应该在他脑袋里放一个子弹头！”埃利斯建议。  
“我们不是刽子手，丹尼斯！我们的执法者！”埃利斯笑了笑。  
“你知道的…，我几乎忘了你是多么的傲慢和自负！”  
“我…？”麦可尼吃了一惊。  
“是的，你！你以为你这样做出于良好的意识和政治敏感度，我们其余的人都四处奔波，冒着头砍掉的风险，以确保正义的尺度总是平衡的！嗯！我在这里告诉你，麦可尼警长，我们中的一些人既看到了盲目的正义，也看到了以眼还眼的赏罚公正的正义！田佩斯特·威廉姆斯做了很多坏事，在街上，在监狱里都有他的敌人在联合起来对付他。但你来我指控我的人，说可能涉入其中？你怎么敢这样没有根据的乱假设！”埃利斯彻底爆发了。  
“你必须承认，这听起来有点可疑，埃利斯……”  
“我已经受够了你的傲慢，大卫…，难怪我们15年没说话了！告诉我，你妻子离开你之前，有没有说你实际上是个假仁假义之徒？”  
“我的妻子与此无关！”麦可尼痛苦地说。  
“我认为一个人如果不能把他的家庭打理的井井有条……，那就更不用说了他负责的辖区了，你最好要让别人能大胆评论你们的部门运行！”埃利斯吐出一口痰，然后离开。“过15年再见！”  
埃利斯走进田佩斯特的病房，发现毒贩靠医疗设备勉强维持呼吸。房间里  
空荡荡，除了显示器设备的声音。埃利斯悄悄地走到田佩斯特的床边。田佩斯特被铐在床头的铁栏杆上，一个穿制服的警卫站在外面。埃利斯站在那里，田佩斯特居然慢慢地睁开他的眼睑。“所以…，你还活着。”埃利斯低声说，他觉得很有趣。“我低估了你。显然你是一只打不死的蟑螂！我想我应该用一个更大鞋底来打你！”  
“好……你……试试看……！”田佩斯特缓缓吐出字来，几乎说不出整话来。  
“我有耐心……，我有好几年的时间可以尝试，我会再试一次！”埃利斯笑了笑，让田佩斯特知道这不是结束。  
第八章 第一节 完 待续

第八章第二节  
城市线大道上的一家户外餐厅…

“马利克……，在这里！”费城警官杰克·瓦伦汀（Jake Valentine）喊道，从他的户外桌子挥着手。马利克看了看两边的交通情况，穿过了马路。“嘿！很高兴见到你！”杰克说着给了马利克一个拥抱。重新坐回他的座位。“马利克·琼斯，这是我的伙伴，马里斯·科特斯（Maleecee Cortez）。马里斯，这是马利克。”  
“很高兴见到你。”马利克礼貌地说，伸手到桌子对面与穿着朴素的西班牙裔警官握手。  
“我也是。”马里斯说，打量着马利克。“所以，你们两个曾经是工作伙伴还是？”他好奇地问。  
“没有，但马利克曾经是一个警察。他过去在23号警署的秘密部门工作。”杰克解释说。  
“卧底？你为什么不干了呢？”马里斯问，吃一点开胃菜。  
“找到另一份工作了，”马利克说，边看菜单。  
“比卧底好吗？你得到什么好机会？晋升去联邦调查局（FBI）还是什么？”马里斯问。  
“不！”马利克笑了。“我现在监狱系统工作。我是一个狱警。”  
“哦，”马里斯说着扬起了眉毛。  
“我知道这份工作不怎么吸引人，但我需要休息一下。”马利克解释说。  
“发生了什么事？你被枪击了吗？”马里斯好奇地问。  
“不，是个人问题，”马利克说。  
“马利克和麦可尼警长救了我的命，一次！”杰克试图改变话题。“我之前的搭档布鲁斯·加德纳把我绑在床上，用枪指着我，威胁我！马利克警官和麦可尼警长及时赶到救了我！如果不是他们的话，没有人知道加德纳会对我做什么！”杰克笑了。（详见《23号警署》第18章）。  
“听起来你是个英雄，马利克。谢谢你救了我的伙伴！”马里斯微笑着，在桌下握着杰克的手。杰克脸红了。马利克注意到两人之间的目光接触，流露出比普通朋友更多的东西。服务员走过来让马利克点单。马利克指着菜谱告诉服务员他想要什么，假装没注意到马里斯给杰克的奇怪眼神。  
“那么，你们两个搭档多久了？”服务员一走，马利克马上就问。  
“哦，呃……布鲁斯被逮捕后，马里斯顶了他的职位，那以后我们就成为合作伙伴，已经几个月了”杰克解释说。  
“你们关系很亲近吧？”马利克的发问使马里斯不安地扭动了一下，桌下面他的手从杰克手上挪开了。  
“是的”杰克回答说。  
“差不多就像好搭档那样。”马里斯说。  
“我认识一些非常亲密的好搭档。”马利克暗示说。  
“你的意思是？”马里斯问。  
“马利克知道我的……，他知道我和加德纳之间发生了什么事。”  
杰克打断了马里斯的问话，马里斯在他的座位上换了个姿势。“马利克，马里斯了解我，我们之间没有秘密。”  
“我明白了。”马利克仍在体味杰克字里行间的潜台词。而马里斯仍然想搞清楚马利克知道多少。  
“那么马利克……，你现在住在哪里？”杰克改变了话题，此时侍者给马利克送来了他的饮料。  
“我现在和一个朋友住在一起，等我找到我自己的公寓才会搬出去。”马利克品尝着他的饮料。  
“你和麦可尼警长和解了吗？”杰克担心地问。  
“没有！”马利克听到警长的名字就觉得不自然了。  
“你和麦可尼也很亲密吧？”马里斯问，他抓住了马利克的不安。  
“你可以这样说！”马利克回答简短。  
“马利克离开警队前，和麦可尼警长做过一阵子室友。”杰克解释说。马里斯脸上震惊的表情告诉马利克，他开始明白他们的关系了。  
“你和麦可尼是……？”他直截了当地问。  
“没事的，马利克，马里斯知道一切。他和我现在住在一起。”杰克澄清了一下，这马利让克安心一些。  
“我们有一段时间了，”马利克承认。马里斯坐在他的座位上，对马利克和麦可尼的关系非常感兴趣的样子。  
“那么为什么要结束呢？他是你离开部队的原因吗？”他好奇地问。  
“差不多吧！”马利克不自然地谈论着他以前的情人。  
“你现在找到别的人了么？”杰克试图窥探得更深。  
“不……嗯，有点……”马利克说，他也被自己的想法搞糊涂了。  
“听起来很神秘”马里斯说，琢磨着马利克的的表达。  
“情况很复杂，”马利克回答，他无法定义他和监狱囚犯马尔文·罗林斯之间的关系。“对不起……我要去洗手间！”他突然说着从桌边站了起来。杰克和马里斯看着马利克走出就餐区，在寻找洗手间。  
“你的朋友似乎有点疏远啊。”马里斯说，他啜了一口红葡萄酒。  
“马利克和我算不上朋友。”杰克表示，这让马里斯措手不及。  
“你不是他朋友吗？”他惊讶地问。“那你为什么要约他来一起吃午饭？你说你想和老朋友聚一聚！”  
“不，我说的是我想让一些老朋友聚一聚！”杰克修正了一下。  
“我看不到有什么区别。”马里斯说。就在此时，警长大卫·麦可尼走进了餐厅。马里斯惊讶得下巴都快掉下来了，因为他不知道还有其他的客人。  
“对不起，我迟到了……，我之前还有个约会，我不得不参加。”麦可尼坐到第四个座位上。“你们都已经点好了吗？”  
“只是开胃菜。”杰克说。服务员把马利克点的食物送上来了，把它放在麦可尼面前。  
“我没有点这个……”麦可尼说。服务员迟疑了几秒钟，直到马利克回到餐桌前。马利克没有对麦可尼说一句话，不情愿地重新坐了他的座位。  
“杰克……！”麦可尼叫道，他已经因尴尬而脸红了。  
“对不起，长官。我只是觉得你们两个需要沟通！”杰克抱歉地说。“来吧，马里斯，让我们去看看室内的葡萄酒单！”  
“是不是和室外的一样……！”杰克说着把马里斯拉出了他的椅子。马利克拿起饮料，喝了一半多，才把它放回桌上。  
“那么……你怎么了？”麦可尼问，他明显看出马利克是受骗来到这里，就像他自己一样。  
“很好，”马利克回答，避免目光接触。  
“新工作怎么样？”  
“你怎么知道……？”  
“监狱打电话给我，询问我的建议……”麦可尼解释说。  
“哦。很好！”马利克说。  
“你找到住的地方了吗？”  
“我还在找。我现在和一个朋友在一起。”  
“一般的朋友？”麦可尼问。  
“当然！”马利克说谎了。“为什么问这个呢？”  
“只是好奇而已，”麦可尼回答。“你脖子上还留有激情的标志。”  
马利克把他的衬衫领子提了一下，遮住脖子，他忘记了在最近的那一次性接触中，马尔文（犯人）吻了那里。  
“你看……，警长……，我并不知道杰克他们这么做，为了我们之间能……”马利克说着，避开眼神接触。“……在我的生活中发生很多的事情，我只是不明白，在那一刻……”  
“你不用解释，马利克。我知道你很年轻，而且这种生活方式，经验……对你而言都是全新的”麦可尼考虑了很长时间，给出了自己的答复。“我可能是做得太过了，我们的关系，显然应该是一个老板和员工的关系。我把它扯得太远了。我不怪你。”  
“谢谢你，警长。”马利克说着。终于第一次瞧着麦可尼的脸。“这对我来说意味着很多。”  
“你是个好孩子，马利克。我希望你能找到你追求的任何东西！”麦可尼真诚的说。

30分钟后，这两人已经独自待在麦可尼的河景公寓里了。马利克被麦可尼的手臂搂着，嘴唇被锁在一起，因为他们的舌头热情地吸着对方。双手摸索着紧实的屁股，鸡巴膨胀在裤子里。马利克把麦可尼推回来在沙发上，伸手为他解开腰带，很快就掏出他的硬挺。  
“马利克……，我们在做什么……？”麦可尼问，看着马利克挣扎地解开了他的裤子。一旦他解开了裤子皮带就拉下拉链，他把手伸进裤裆掏出麦可尼9.5英寸的弯鸡巴。麦可尼喘着气，马利克把鸡巴塞进嘴里，强烈地吸吮它，他的舌头围绕着它打转就像孩子在嘴里含着一颗太妃糖。  
麦可尼向后靠在座位上，不再担心他之前介意的那些事情。他坐在那里看着马利克吞下他的鸡巴，把它吞进嘴腔的后部，圆圆的大龟头碰上了他的喉咙。麦可尼轻轻地呻吟着，他的大鸡巴插进了马利克的喉咙。马利克的嘴唇向下吸到了警长的肥鸡巴的根部，他的喉咙被胀开了，为巨大香肠让出足够的空间。当马利克退出了喘气时，麦可尼用手抚摸着他英俊的面孔。  
马利克站起来，开始解开自己的裤子。当麦可尼试图站起来，他把老头推回他的座位上。马利克脱下他的鞋子和裤子，然后爬上麦可尼的身体。麦可尼看着马利克将自己坐在他的鸡巴上，然后放松了他的屁股。然后马利克吐了点口水到自己的手指上，按摩自己的肛门口，就坐了上去。麦可尼的龟头刺穿了他的紧窄的肛门，导致马利克的脑袋向后摆动，屁股进坐得更深了。  
“别紧张，慢慢来，马利克……”麦可尼告诉他，关切地看着马利克继续往粗硬的大鸡巴上坐，迫使自己的屁股尽快吞下麦可尼全部的肉棒，麦可尼觉得马利克的屁眼痉挛着缠绕住了嵌入体内的硬肉棒。当马利克坐在那里适应入侵之时，麦克尼的鸡巴不断地被紧缩的肉环扼住、按摩，被直肠里的蠕动和抽搐抚慰着。  
没有等多久，马利克就开始上下摇摆自己的屁股吞吐麦可尼的鸡巴，让肛门口上下撸动着男人又湿又粗的完全勃起的鸡巴。麦可尼看着马利克一句话也没说，马利克闭上眼睛，开始骑身下的鸡巴。他有点惊讶地发现马利克的屁眼已经不像他们生活在一起时那么紧致了。一定有人一直在操马利克的屁股，操得很厉害。  
马利克的屁股在麦可尼的大腿根部上下运动，让身下的大鸡巴狠狠地刺入体内，麦可尼开始屁股发力向上冲击，迎接他肉洞的套弄。他们之间的强烈摩擦挫伤了马利克的肛门环，坚硬的长肉棒挫伤他的深处，但这并没有阻止他骑得更疯狂，他迫使自己的屁股越来越多地吞入麦可尼的僵硬直立的大棒子。  
“嗯！哦，是啊，他妈的！啊！啊，是啊！操我！嗯！嗯，哦！啊！啊！对！是的！操我，大卫！操我！”马利克哼哼着，像骑马一样骑在麦可尼身上。  
麦可尼回忆起马利克是多么喜欢被粗暴地对待，无论一开始麦可尼试图多么温柔地把鸡巴放到他体内，最后他俩的性交总是以疯狂和暴力结尾。在他们两的爱情游戏中，麦可尼太晚意识到，马利克不是‘温柔的吻’那种类型，他喜欢刻薄，粗糙，甚至危险。这就是他为什么要冒着自己职业生涯的危险，去警察总部与强奸过他的罪犯做爱的原因。这也可能是他去那个强奸他的毒贩被关押监狱里工作的原因。  
麦可尼仅仅坐着，看着马利克在他身上逐渐疯狂。他的屁股在坚硬弯曲上翘的大屌上起伏，他的屁股夯击麦可尼的大腿，肉体大声碰撞的声音在整个房间里爆发。麦可尼快达到高潮了，他捏住了马利克的勃起的乳头，造成超兴奋的马利克激动地呻吟起来。他空闲的手抓住马利克的硬屌，当他在他身上快速骑的时候，帮他打飞机。这使马利克甚至骑得更努力，当麦可尼的鸡巴开始在他体内悸动。  
麦可尼看着马利克疯狂的状态，试图保持对他自己激情的控制。麦克尼手中的鸡巴开始脉冲，然后精液喷发在了麦可尼的胸部和腹部。马利克尖叫起来，不断在麦克尼的大鸡巴上夯实他的屁股。麦可尼咬着下嘴唇，忍住呻吟，他的鸡巴开始搏动，然后在马利克跳动的臀部里面射精了。马利克觉得警长的鸡巴在他里面野性地抽搐，感觉大剂量的精子泵入他的内脏，就像发射了一个水炮。麦可尼达到高潮了，并搂着马利克的脖子把他拉下来，深深地吻了他，因为他在他身体里达成了性高潮。  
激情结束后，马利克跨下麦可尼的身体，为射了他一身而道歉。麦可尼把马利克带进浴室清洁起来。他们一起洗澡（像以前一样），他们彼此在热水的浪花下吻了又吻。麦可尼推着马利克靠着淋浴墙，然后蹲下身体，把他的7.5英寸的鸡巴吸进嘴里。马利克几乎已经忘了被吸鸡巴是如何的舒服和欢快了。他的室友曼尼·迈克尔斯（Manny Michaels），囚犯马尔文·罗林斯（Marvin Rollins）都不帮他吸鸡巴，他们两人都只使用马利克的屁股来射精，从不考虑他的需要。  
马利克呻吟着，麦可尼吞下了他全部的鸡巴，直到只剩下睾丸。马利克几乎已经忘了警长口交是多么棒。看着在他面前跪着的强壮阳刚的警长，没有人会知道他吸的有多好。麦可尼是一个离婚男子，有三个成年的子女。考虑到他在本地区的男子汉声誉，没有人会怀疑他是男女通吃的类型。他吸着马利克的鸡巴，直到他觉得它开始在他的嘴唇之间悸动。当马利克射出的时候，麦可尼吞下了他每一盎司的美味稀奶油。淋浴后，他们擦干身体，穿上衣服，互相都没说话。  
“不要把我成为陌生人，马利克。我希望我们仍然是朋友。”麦可尼说着，陪着马利克走到门口。  
“你说得对，大卫。”马利克同意，并同麦可尼拥抱告别。  
麦可尼看着马利克走回他的车，开车走了，心中想知道他是否会再见到他。  
第八章 第二节 完 待续

第三节  
山麓监狱

今天一个新的犯人住进了监狱，他是很受工作人员和囚犯们期待的人。监狱的的刑事社会研究部想研究他的头脑，黑人囚犯们想折磨他，而雅利安人想招募他，因为他在街头暴力恐怖行动中很出名。  
监狱长埃利斯·丹尼斯一直试图把他发送到其他机构，比如精神病医院之类的。但司法系统希望看到他为伤害社会的犯罪行为付出代价，让他和其他重刑犯一样在监狱系统服刑。  
他被带进了监狱，直接发送到精神分析部。他被绑在设备上监测他的心率、脑活动和呼吸，然后进行行为语言测试，以确定他是否有暴力倾向。一旦他测试结果没问题，就会被与普通人群混杂在一起，他被分配了一个囚室。奇怪的是（或具有讽刺意味的），他被分配到的囚室里，有另一位犯人，就是这个人的父亲刚刚出卖的-- 乔·贾斯汀（Jo Justine）。  
在监狱的护送下，克里斯托弗·加德纳（Christopher Gardner）被动地走在狱警们的旁边，把他带到他的囚区。一路上邻近囚区的黑人囚犯叫嚣着恐吓他，威胁要伤害他甚至杀了他，原因是他犯下的谋杀案（参阅《23号警署》）。在雅利安人的囚区，有一群白人等待迎接他，并欢迎他加入他们的行列。他的生物学父亲- 布鲁斯·加德纳Bruce Gardner也在他们之中。  
狱警们把克里斯押送到囚区外，允许囚犯们带他去他指定的囚室。当看到迎接自己的一整排陌生人时，克里斯仍然不太确定，有人优雅地拍着他的背和肩膀上对他说：“杀死黑鬼！”克里斯得到了奖赏，但他真没觉得自己值得赞美。当他与父亲面对面的时候，布鲁斯·加德纳走到他身边，热情地用双臂搂着他，慈父般的关怀使克里斯留下了几滴眼泪。布鲁斯去安慰他的儿子（一家人搬到了科罗拉多后，父子就分离没见过面），但克里斯貌似无动于衷。他用有力的手把父亲从他身边推开，这使布鲁斯震惊。  
“别他妈的碰我！”克里斯歇斯底里地尖叫。  
“克里斯……什么……？”  
“这都是你的错，我被关在这里！离我远点！”他喊道，一边后退。  
“你听到了么？布鲁斯……，后退！”锤子站到了他们两父子之间。  
“他是我的儿子……！”布鲁斯向前走。  
“这孩子不想和你有任何关系…”萨奇走到克里斯身边。“也许在外面，他是你的儿子，但在这里，他就是他自己！”  
布鲁斯强烈地注视着，他觉得克里斯身边的男人们像一群野狗。  
“给这个男孩分一间房间，为什么不呢？”萨奇提议。  
“他是一个乡下孩子，他不知道在监狱里该如何生存!他太天真了！”加德纳说。  
“他18岁了！法律说他是个男人！让他去吧！”萨奇说。  
“他是我的儿子！“布鲁斯喊道。  
“他现在是我们的……，我们的……，对吧，儿子？”萨奇转向克里斯，问他。克里斯看着他爸爸的眼睛，带着仇恨，摇了摇头说“是的”。  
“一切都解决了。”萨奇笑着说，从加德纳身边走过去，对史内克说：“带他去看看他的新家……，让他他舒舒服服的！”  
“走吧，伙伴…，我给你介绍一下我的室友，贾斯汀。他是多么好的一个屁眼，我相信你会喜欢他的……！”史内克的话，与其说是说给克里斯，更像是故意说给加德纳听的。  
“该死的变态…！”布鲁斯喊着去追史内克和他的儿子，但布莱克和库珀拦住他，他们知道追上去只会被光头党们狠狠揍一顿。布鲁斯把他的朋友们推开，对这里的领袖萨奇喊话。“你不能让克里斯托弗和那个那个变态住一起！他会强奸他！”  
“你的儿子够大了，可以照顾自己了，加德纳。法院也是这么认为的！”  
“他还只是一个孩子，萨奇！”布鲁斯恳求道。”你没有你的孩子吗？自己的？”  
“我没有像你的儿子这样脾气的！”萨奇反击道。”我不知道你为什么认为那个杀害两个黑鬼的男孩，在一个男性监狱会如此无助？他的罪行决定了他能保护自己！见鬼！这里是美国，他必须学会自我保护！”萨奇喊道，引发了一串轻轻的笑声“你的儿子  
是一个囚犯，布鲁斯……他不再是个孩子了。我建议你丢掉为他准备的婴儿奶嘴，让他长大吧！”  
“我操心的不是他的成长，……，我关心的是他的屁股会不会被你们这一大帮不要脸的混蛋操！”加德纳边说，边看着四周的人群。库珀和布莱克走到加德纳身边，而加德纳一直关注着史内克。史内克把克里斯带到他们的囚室，进屋前对着加德纳邪恶地笑着。  
约瑟夫·贾斯汀躺在自己的铺位上睡得迷迷糊糊。史内克把克里斯介绍给贾斯汀，然后猛抽掉他床铺上的床单，露出了光溜溜的贾斯汀，面朝下俯卧着。史内克把他的双腿分开，炫耀他被操得红肿的屁股。  
“他是我们新来的“牢房逼洞”，这意味着当我们兄弟们任何人需要释放一下的时候，他都必须乖乖地接受被鸡巴操，无论何时，无论是谁，不能拒绝！”史内克骄傲地介绍着。克里斯的目光转向前警官的屁股，实际上他屁股的缝隙间，正源源不断地流出温暖的精液。显然，在他们来之前没多久，他刚被操过。克里斯的脑海中被迫闪回到他自己落入黑人贩毒团伙手中，被迫卖淫，仅仅因为自己是警官布鲁斯·加德纳的儿子（参阅《23号警署》13章）。他被很多人强奸过，毒贩，吸毒成瘾者，嫖客，皮条客，还有其他男妓，同时让他对新型毒品“性陶醉”彻底上瘾，药物制造者就是最牛的毒品贩子——田佩斯特。  
“你想试试这个骚屁眼吧，孩子？它已经准备好了！”史内克摸索着自己半硬的鸡巴，眼睛瞧着克里斯托弗。克里斯的眼光从贾斯汀被精液沦陷的屁眼抬起，又低下了头，表示谢绝。“  
啊…，要不要喝口茶，嗯？还是说，也许，你宁愿当精液接收端？”史内克问道，试图揣摩出克里斯的“顺从”中的含义。“你不想在那个男孩的逼洞里干点啥…  
也许你想要一些鸡巴来代替吧？”他边问，边拉开他裤子拉链。  
克里斯一言不发，史内克掏出他6英寸的硬挺，向他走过去。“触摸它……，赶紧，我不会告诉任何人的。”史内克在骗他，他恨不得现在就大声喊出来。克里斯低头看了看勃起的鸡巴，他舔着自己干燥的嘴唇，一边回忆鸡巴在他嘴里的感觉。史内克  
把他的手放在克里斯的头上，把他轻轻往下压，克里斯跪了下来。“难道你不想凑近点，再仔细看看吗？”他轻声提议，克里斯慢慢放松了身体。克里斯的眼睛一直没有离开过克里斯坚挺硬屌，龟头的马眼也像个眼睛一样直勾勾瞪着克里斯。史内克轻轻摸着克里斯的脖子，试图哄他给自己口交。“来吧…，把它放在你的嘴里。让我感受到你的嘴唇套在我的鸡巴上。你知道你想！”  
在褪色的记忆中，克里斯在尼克家的地下室里吸了他的最好的朋友（尼克和汤姆）的鸡巴，回忆充满了他的脑海。他记得有很多次，嗑药后的他吸得越来越兴奋，并吸到他们射精。再比如像后来，他被黑人皮条客送去当婊子，他的脑子被毒品搞坏了，他吸鸡巴，屁股挨操，反而他亢奋无比，因为街头混混给他喂“性陶醉sexstasy”。  
但现在他没有嗑药，他以正常的心态，神志清楚地，面对着囚犯的鸡巴。一想到要吸这个男人的鸡巴就让他恶心得想吐。史内克他把鸡巴放在克里斯的嘴唇上，期待着年轻人能完全打开口腔，纳入它。史内克已经在想象着，当着加德纳的面，告诉他自己是如何让他的儿子吞下大鸡巴，并被雅利安人的精液口爆的。但就当史内克的鸡巴碰了他的嘴唇，克里斯心里的某种东西突然断裂了。  
“你他妈的别碰我！！”克里斯喊道，猛推史内克的肚子。史内克被推得退去几英尺，差点摔倒。  
“哦……，原来你想玩得粗暴点，嗯？我可以干得很粗暴！”史内克走回来用他的拳头猛挥。克里斯退缩到一个角落里，史内克出拳击打这个年轻人的头部和肩膀。克里斯试图保护自己的头，史内克的连续攻击，他总能找到的脆弱的地方予以打击。当克里斯找到一个自卫反击的机会，他闭上眼睛，挥出了他能达到的最硬的一拳。他的拳头砸到了史内克的悬空的鸡巴和睾丸，造成37岁的男人痛苦地尖叫，他捂住自己的裆部，并膝盖着地倒在地板上。“你…你妈的，我操 ..！”史内克在痛苦中翻滚着，把疼痛的睾丸握在手中。克里斯从地上爬起来，看着他畏缩地倒在地上。他看见牢房外面囚犯们看着他，他们不知道是否应该冲进来帮忙。克里斯看着贾斯汀躺在床上裸体，他的屁眼还沾着最后操他的人的精液。克里斯觉得自己的鸡巴在裤子里紧绷得很难受。他伸手摸着自己的鸡巴，手指感觉它在抽动。出于本能，他手伸进裤子，掏出鸡巴，暴露在空气中。他走到贾斯汀的床后边，盯着他裂开的屁股。肾上腺素和欲望像钢球一样击中了他，他爬上贾斯汀赤裸的身体，插入他的鸡巴。贾斯汀勉强接纳了他，他推进鸡巴，开始操屁眼。他趴在贾斯汀背猛干前警察的屁股，感觉到之前操屁眼的人射入的精液围绕着他的鸡巴，还流出一些沾染了他的睾丸。他干得又猛又快，他的臀部猛击这个失去意识的人的肛门，直到他觉得他的鸡巴快爆炸了，猛烈地射精填满了犯人的屁眼。  
完事后他退出鸡巴，从贾斯汀身上翻下，许多男人内射的残留精液，弄湿了他的裤裆和胯部。他从床上起来，把黏糊糊、脏兮兮的鸡巴放回裤子，并走出了牢房，留下史内克倒在地板上。

第八章 第三节 完 待续


	9. 《黑洞》 第九章 猜猜谁来吃饭

《黑洞》 第九章 猜猜谁来吃饭

第一节

因为有1500名囚犯，在山麓监狱里吃午饭的时候，食堂里排队的队伍总是拥挤和漫长。对于少数不幸的人来说，这里也是危险的，因为一些犯人会选择那个时候攻击他们的敌人。O.G.（一个来自街头的老牌黑帮分子），在排队取菜时被敌对的帮派分子从身后袭击，并被刀刺多次。他躺在地上抽搐出血，排队取菜的行列照旧不停地向前移动，不带丝毫同情与怜悯。  
“他妈的黑鬼…，有他们在，就没法吃一顿像样的饭，老是砍砍杀杀的！”萨奇嘟囔着，他和他的雅利安团伙成员坐（史内克Snake、卢克Luke、饶利Rally、科迪Cody和锤子Hammer）正坐在他们常用的桌子边。前警官布鲁斯·加德纳和他的朋友们：艾伦·库珀，唐纳德·布莱克，坐在离萨奇他们的最远的桌子边。根据桌子的等级排名，他们处于较低地位，需要向雅利安兄弟会证明自己的价值才能获得尊重和地位。  
当加德纳和他朋友们一起用餐时，他看到他的儿子克里斯·加德纳（Christopher Gardner）用手托着他的餐盘走过。  
“儿子！儿子……，坐在这里！”加德纳叫他，在他旁边让出一个座位给他的儿子。但克里斯走过了他的父亲，好像不认识他似的。加德纳从座位上跳起来，抓住他儿子的胳膊。“克里斯..!你有什么问题吗？我想帮你！”  
“我没有什么要你帮的！”克里斯喊道，猛烈地把他的胳膊甩开。  
“你为什么要这样做？”加德纳莫名其妙地问道。”我对你做了什么？”  
“到这儿来，克里斯……！”萨奇拍着旁边的一个空座位叫他。“……坐这里，儿子……和你的新朋友们一起！”克里斯抬眼看了一眼他的父亲，然后走到萨奇身边的座位，挤了进去。  
“你想让他和我们一起坐在这里吗？”史内克愤怒地问萨奇，在桌下抓住了自己的睾丸，以提醒自己，他和这个少年不久前的冲突。  
“他现在是我们中的一个！”萨奇强调，让史内克闭嘴。“你必须习惯！”  
“你只是疯了，他把你的蛋撞碎了！”锤子笑着说，用手指搔了搔史内克的肋部。但是史内克依旧不高兴，他觉得自己的地位没有得到尊重。他隔着桌子瞪着克里斯，想着该如何复仇。  
房间另一边坐着黑人囚犯们。有一张桌子曼丁戈人；杜克Duke、马尔文·罗林斯Marvin Rollins、T-BO，奇乐·比特Killer Pete，和崴欧姆Wyome，其中一些人是铁窗内最成功的毒贩之一。  
邻桌的是穆斯林；穆罕默德Muhammad、阿卜杜勒Abdul、艾玛哈德Amahd、卡西姆Kaseem、巴里勒Balil、哈利勒Khalil、沙赫意姆Shaheim、拉沙德Rashad、贾马尔Jamal。  
然后是“根男孩rootboiz”拉丁人团伙的桌子；亚历克斯·桑切斯Alex Shanchez、巴勃罗Pablo，耐可Neko，罗德里格斯三兄弟–劳尔Raul、卡洛斯Carlos和戴维David。  
最后是娘娘腔的桌子，监狱里的同性恋和易性者，坐在那里。那里未来还有纳基亚·道森Nakia Dawson的位置，杜克·丹尼尔斯特地把他自己的婊子放在那里，要求一些“女孩”帮助他改造。  
这是午餐时间，杜克坚持让他的纳基亚首次作为一个“女主角”隆重登场。纳基亚当然不是同性恋，但杜克强迫他改装成穿裙子化妆的女性形象出现在满屋子男囚犯的餐厅里。他知道，如果他违背了杜克的指令，会发生什么情况。  
他由一个知名的易性者--燕子（Swallow中文意思还有“吞咽”的意思）介绍给大家！燕子体重超过250磅，在西费城的街上与另一位易性者发生冲突，失手将对方打死，因此被判入狱。她介绍的诺基亚从房间走了出来，身边陪着一个漂亮的女人，这锁定了房间里所有性欲勃发的男人们，在今后的几周/几个月/几年！  
口哨声和伸手触摸，很快把气氛快速煽动起来，纳基亚不舒服地走到杜克的桌子边（因为穿着高跟鞋）。杜克欢迎纳基亚到他的怀里，拥抱着他的身体，在近400个饥饿的男人面前给了纳基亚一个熊抱。这个房间陷入一片哗然，杜克故意把纳基亚的小礼服掀起，炫耀他那被内裤包裹住的屁股。他双手抓住纳基亚两边丰满结实的臀瓣，并挤压臀沟。坐得最近的人在杜克的行动中看到了纳基亚的屁股露出了细窄的女式内裤下紧致的小洞。当杜克向大家宣布他的价格后，难以计数的男人大喊“我第一个！”  
“看……，这就是我不想看到发生在你身上的事情！”劳尔低声对着他的同性恋小弟耳边说。戴维惊恐地注视着男人们围在一起，开始猥亵指奸纳基亚的肛门，并用力拍打他的屁股。在身为直男的纳基亚的眼睛流露出恐惧的表情，因为他看到了这么多男人都希望操他，他身边前后左右都是男人。杜克已经将他出卖给很多黑人了，但今天的展示很可能刺激到离同性恋最远的群体（比如穆斯林），让他们都忍不住偷偷摸自己的硬裤裆。  
此情此景，令克里斯·加德纳不由自主地想起自己当年被作践成一个低贱的“男同性恋妓女”的那些日子。他脑海中鲜明地记得被如此多的大鸡巴操屁股和脸的痛苦和屈辱。甚至他上学的学校老师也操了他，就在他被囚禁成为婊子的那间小破屋。他看着女性打扮的纳基亚被人动手动脚，头脑中立刻闪现出类似的事情在他第一次穿女装的时候也发生过。奇怪的是，一旦想到自己臀部的管道被那些黑色的大鸡巴入侵，他的鸡巴就在他的裤子里变得坚硬如石。

第九章 第一节 完 待续

第九章 第二节 上半部  
T-BO是个来自费城街头的粗野的黑人，6.1英尺高，巧克力肤色，秃头。他有着令人不可小瞧的残忍的名声，这使得他在监狱中赢得了多方面的尊敬。进入山麓监狱后，他立刻被招募加入黑人团伙“曼丁戈人”的毒品交易网络。但他在监狱里做了一个错误的决定，最后成为了白色的雅利安人（比如卢克）身体下的婊子。  
第一次碰到T-BO是一天晚上在洗衣房里，卢克在等待他的衣服烘干。那时候在监狱的“电视室”里有一档精彩的电视游戏节目，大部分犯人的注意力都集中在电视室的大屏幕上。当T-BO走进洗衣房正要洗他的衣服，他发现了雅利安白人男孩靠着一个洗衣机在抽烟。两个男人命中注定般地互望了一眼，然后T-BO走到洗衣机边把衣服扔到里面，按下启动按钮。  
“你他妈的看啥，小饼干？”他用他一贯的强硬的口气发问。  
“我试图弄清楚，它是一只猴子还是一只大猩猩！”卢克逗趣地回答说。  
“你为什么不去问问你妈？她最喜欢在我这个黑色大鸡巴上荡秋千！”T-BO的反驳，煽动了卢克的愤怒。  
卢克向T-BO冲了上去，猝不及防地抓住了看起来更高更凶的黑人。他和T-BO扭打作一团，T-BO被狠狠地撞到了一个洗衣机上，然后卢克继续愤怒地暴打T-BO，这种暴怒是T-BO从没有经历过的。战斗还没开始，就都结束了。但现在卢克正处于肾上腺素大量分泌的状态，他的阴茎正因情欲而变硬。他环顾四周，以确保只有他们俩，然后拔出他的硬鸡巴。“吸我的鸡巴，混蛋！”他咬紧牙关咆哮着，迫使T-BO的嘴吞下自己的鸡巴。  
T-BO被痛揍得精神恍惚，被白鸡巴插进入他的嘴里。他狠狠地帮卢克吸鸡巴，因为卢克威胁要找另一个地方来替代他的嘴巴。没一会儿，他把T-BO翻到趴在地上，把他囚裤子剥掉，露出黑人丰满的圆屁股。然后卢克在掌心吐了口唾沫，抹到自己的鸡巴上，然后将白色的大鸡巴插入T-BO紧实的屁股里。T-BO嘶哑地尖叫起来，这是他的肛门第一次被鸡巴插入。他用拳头敲打地板，而卢克骑着他的屁股后面。白人男孩充分利用他的弱点，粗暴的黑人的紧实的屁股里狠操。  
对T-BO而言，幸运的是肛交的折磨并没有持续很长时间。卢克觉得他的睾丸开始收紧，高潮即将来临。他插入抽出几个循环后，再次狠狠地将整个鸡巴全部埋入T-BO  
的樱桃里，精液如洪水般淹没了他初经人事的屁股。  
卢克退出后，把他那根脏兮兮的鸡巴在T-BO的T恤上擦干净了，放回裤子里。T-BO开始恳求他不要告诉任何人关于他们的这次冲突。他恳求卢克的怜悯慈悲，他知道一旦消息走漏，他的兄弟朋友们很快就会都知道，他被一个雅利安人殴打后强奸了。  
卢克发现情况很滑稽，他的仇敌正在向他乞讨自由裁量权。他感觉自己像一个领主，站在乞讨的穷人面前，他们的小日子都捏在自己手心里。卢克被权力的感觉陶醉了。他喜欢那股让他击败了T-BO并操了他的冲劲。他喜悦地明了这个黑皮肤暴徒的肠子里有他射入的浓稠精液。他喜欢T-BO趴在他脚下，让他感到“黑鬼”属于自己。他同意帮T-BO保守秘密，但只要他想要，他就得献上他的屁股。“今后你每周来这里见我一次，让我操你的屁眼！”卢克下命令道，他知道T-BO没有别的选择。T-BO同意了，下周在这里等着卢克，被他再次肛交。

现在，卢克站在洗衣房里等着他黑色精液容器的到来，他简直恨死了自己多嘴把拥有这张幸运卡片的事情告诉其他的雅利安人兄弟（chap-6）。萨奇坚持让卢克把他的黑钻石带回他们的囚区，与其他兄弟们分享。卢克知道，如果是萨奇、史内克和锤子三个人的话，那T-BO会在他们的床上被活吞了。作为一个较低的等级的成员，卢克知道自己不得不等到他们三个都办完事之后，才轮到自己享用原本属于他的战利品。  
“让我们做个了结吧！”T-BO走进洗衣房对卢克说。  
“计划改变了……”卢克遗憾地说。…萨奇发现了我有一个黑屁股可操，现在他要我带你去兄弟会，一起玩一场传统的群交！”  
“如果你认为我会让一堆白饼干把轮流操我的屁股！你想都别想！”T-BO大叫。  
“我不认为我们俩还有其他的选择！”卢克说。”如果你不做，我会告诉你的同伴，过去的两周，你一直在给我操屁股！”  
“贱逼！那只是个交易！”T-BO愤怒地大叫。  
“形势比人强！我也不想放弃我独占的屁股，就像你不想被别人操一样！但我没有选择！如果你想通了，我去接你！”卢克说。T-BO感到他的胃像打结一样的难受。  
萨奇和他的手下们围坐在他们的桌边打牌和决策，卢克突然走了进来，后面跟着T-BO。雅利安人开始聚集起来，预感到有什么好事要发生了。  
“嗯，嗯，嗯……猜猜谁来吃晚饭？”萨奇戏谑地问道，他的鸡巴在他一看到黑人走进他们的大门时就开始硬了起来。  
“这是我的`黑逼洞'！”卢克走到桌子边说。”我把他带来了，就像你要求的。”  
“黑鬼混蛋，是吧？”锤子窃笑着，他依然拿着牌。  
“没听过这样一句老话么…，浆果看起来越黑，浆汁尝起来越甜？”萨奇笑着享受自己的笑话。  
T-BO站在一群白人面前，汗珠子从他秃了的额头滴下。  
“我认识你…，你是杜克的一个毒品经销商！”萨奇说着用眼光上下打量他。T-BO忍住了想喊“操你妈”的冲动！萨奇从他的座位上站起来，把他手里的牌扔到桌子上。他走到T-BO身边，像检查一匹马一样检查了他，查看了他的厚嘴唇，口腔，牙齿，和身体。  
“嘴很棒，是吗？萨奇！”史内克问着，想象着他的鸡巴插在这个黑人的嘴唇之间。  
“肯定会做的很棒！”萨奇说着脱掉衬衫炫耀他中等肌肉的体格。在检查了他健美的身体后，他们让他脱下他的监狱的囚裤和内衣，露出他的背部和低悬软鸡巴。“好屁股！”萨奇说，他喜欢他面前的这对浑圆的臀部。萨奇发了个信号，两个白人就抓住了T-BO的双臂，强迫他趴到牌桌上。萨奇踢开他的双腿，让他屁股完全暴露在众目睽睽之下。他抽打T-BO紧实的屁股，让他停止尖叫和抗议，然后萨奇掰开他黑色的臀瓣，露出近乎无毛的屁股沟和被卢克插过的紧致小洞。没有任何预警，萨奇舔了一下他两根最长的手指就深深插入T-BO的肛门里。T-BO痛得尖叫起来，因为他的肛们肉环被粗暴地戳伤了。  
“把他带进牢房……”萨奇命令道，边搓着自己的发硬的裆部。“……我们，他妈的，要把他的黑屁眼操出屎来！”  
T-BO呼喊着被连踢带拉地进入最近的一间囚室。他的手腕和脚踝被带子绑住了，脸朝下被压在地上。另一个带子套在他的脖子上，便于他们能随心所欲地扼住他的喉咙和呼吸。他的屁股沟里被涂上了厚厚的肛门润滑剂，使他的屁眼光滑易操。萨奇走进牢房，解开裤子露出了8英寸长的鸡巴。他走近T-BO的背后，然后躺在他身上，把他的鸡巴靠近T-BO抹了润滑油的屁股。  
“我要准备吻你的屁股了，黑鬼！”萨奇警告说，把他髋关节向前顶，把他60岁的鸡巴埋入了其中。  
“啊啊啊！T-BO杀鸡一般地尖叫起来，感觉自己的肛门被彻底打开了。  
萨奇插入了鸡巴，他的毛茸茸的睾丸击打着T-BO的睾丸。萨奇笑着看黑人在自己身下不断挣扎扭动，他的屁眼用力夹紧似乎把粗硬的鸡巴驱逐出体内。萨奇很喜欢黑人紧致的屁眼窒息般的哽着鸡巴的感觉。他把臀部往后撤，把他的鸡巴从摩擦着的洞内拉出来。然后他再次往前突击，重新把他的钢管埋到T-BO屁眼里。T-BO牙关紧咬地承受着痛苦，他的手狠狠地揪住手腕上的皮带。萨奇对他没有丝毫同情，开始猛烈地操黑人男子。他抬起身体到准备插入的位置，看着他的鸡巴滑出黑面包似的臀部，他狠狠发动胯部一次又一次地攻击它，把鸡巴深入到他面前的黑洞里。当T-BO辛苦地挣扎时，他脖子上的带子被收紧了，扼住了T-BO的呼吸。他咆哮着呼吸空气，屁股被不停地操着。  
萨奇的鸡巴进入T-BO的屁股后，龟头就再也没有退出过肛门口。他用力的猛击T-BO，决心展示白人有权力对少数种族为所欲为。T-BO觉得带子勒紧他的脖子，他的眼球因死亡的恐惧而开始膨胀。萨奇开始告诉他的雅利安兄弟，当年在越南战争中，他和他队伍里的一些士兵操了一个年轻黑人大兵。雅利安人们屏住呼吸，仔细听着，萨奇说他的军队“把那个有着挺翘臀部的年轻黑人拉倒一边，在丛林里轮操他的黑屁股！”他们用胶带封上了他的嘴，所以他的尖叫声根本传不出去，而他们都轮流操了他的大屁股，后来，只要他们需要一些热屁股来操或想被吸鸡巴，他们就迫使他成为用来泄欲的私人小男妓。“到战争结束时，那个男孩成为了是军队中最棒的吸鸡巴的男人！”雅利安人们欢呼鼓掌起来，而萨奇更是边操T-BO萨奇边把他的光屁股拍得啪啪响。高潮来临时他把全部鸡巴插进身前的肉体内，将一股股浓稠的老年人的白奶油射进黑人的颤抖的臀部。  
萨奇的老年的身体开始颤抖着向前趴倒在T-BO的背上，让黑人的屁股里满满都是自己的精液。像往常一样由于他的高龄，雅利安人担心萨奇在性高潮时可能会心脏病发作。但几分钟后，他恢复了一点体力，在其他雅利安人的帮扶下，他疲软的鸡巴脱离了T-BO的屁股，无力地垂在他的两腿之间，T-BO脖子周围的皮带也放松了。他喘着粗气，而雅利安人帮助萨奇回到牢房让他休息一下，缓过气来。锤子是第二个享用T-BO屁股的人。他走进囚室，挺着他那又大又硬的白鸡巴。T-BO回过头，刚瞄了它一眼，就被锤子趴到了身上，并把鸡巴捅进了他的屁股洞里。

第九章 第二节 上半部 完 待续

第九章 第二节 下半部  
“啊啊啊！我操！噢喔！”T-BO尖叫了起来，感觉超过9英寸的雅利安大鸡巴顶入了他裸露的屁眼里。锤子的骨盆拍打着他的屁股蛋，这表明每一寸的大鸡巴都被推到他的屁股里。要没有刚才萨奇的内射，T-BO的屁眼现在很可能陷入甚至更糟糕的痛苦之中。  
锤子把他粗壮坚硬的鸡巴在T-BO的套子般的热肛洞里搁了一两分钟，享受着肛门肌肉的收缩和抽搐，并试图强硬地将它排出体外的美妙感觉。锤子最爱的就是这种紧实光滑的肉洞吮吸他鸡巴的快感，当T-BO的直肠被迫抚慰他全部插入的整根鸡巴时，他的结肠几乎被龟头顶撞得崩溃了。锤子已经不能再等了，他回来地撞击他的臀部，捣动他的鸡巴。每次锤子狠狠地抽出大鸡巴，龟头都会粗暴的刮擦洞口，T-BO感到他肛门内壁都被操得翻出来了。  
每一次推进都引起T-BO痛苦地尖叫。他的手腕和脚踝的带子都被收紧了，他的下体像是在火上烤。“吞下我的鸡巴，黑婊子！”锤子命令道，边砰击他的臀部。房间里充满了肉体拍打的声音，锤子的骨盆像船桨一般有节奏地拍击着T-BO的屁股。锤子是一个粗暴的混蛋，最喜欢让小男人疼痛难忍。他还是一个孩子时，听到他的父亲粗暴地和他母亲做爱。它总是听起来更像强奸，而不是情爱。他能听到他母亲的尖叫声，因为床砰砰地撞在墙上，撞坏了灯并导致其他物品掉落地面。锤子（本名莫伊·史丹利Moe Stanley）听着父母做爱的声音给自己打飞机。后来他尝试实施这种粗暴的性爱，并发现听到强奸受害者（女性或男性）痛苦地尖叫，比听到他们低沉的呻吟，更令人兴奋。痛苦的尖叫使他的鸡巴快速勃起，使他操得更愉悦与享受。T-BO已经不知道自己的屁眼正在遭什么样的罪，只觉得好像锤子的鸡巴在他屁眼里长期定居了一般。  
时间过了好久，直到被射入了相当大量的精液在体内时，他甚至觉得自己已经被操了一个小时了。但他知道，时间不允许一个人操这么长的时间，肯定有很多其他的雅利安人在期待着操黑人的热屁眼。锤子竭尽所能，用惩罚般的冲击力撞击T-BO的屁股，以至于那可怜的床铺开始吱吱嘎嘎地发出开裂的声响。T-BO拉着绳子头，想解开捆住的双腕，但锤子知道他哪儿也去不了。雅利安人等这样的机会等得太久了，怎么可能不充分享受一番就轻易收手呢。  
锤子在他耳边大喊着污言秽语，他把T-BO称为“猿”或“大猩猩”，告诉他应该觉得自豪，能被粗大的白鸡巴填满下贱肮脏的黑肚子。他许诺用神圣的白人精液来清洁T-BO污秽低等的内脏，说当他决定让“纯种的白人精液”与自己的身体分离的时候，白色的种子会深深地滋生在T-BO黑色的身体里。T-BO恳求锤子射精在体内，祈祷自己的噩梦能迅速地结束。锤子狠狠地操了他22分钟后，他的鸡巴爆发了，巨量的精液如同厚厚的奶油一般挤入T-BO疼痛难忍的屁眼。当龟头倾泄精液时，锤子不停地抚弄自己的鸡巴根部，促使自己浓稠的白色调味酱填充T-BO的内脏。  
当锤子离开后，T-BO感到他疼痛的屁眼一阵空虚。T-BO几乎没有时间喘口气，下一个大鸡巴又推进他体内。这一次是属于史内克的，一个37岁的无家可归的自行车手。他把他的肥大的8.5英寸大鸡巴插到T-BO已经涂满黄油的“面包”里，感到柔软滑腻的肉壁简直要融化了他坚硬的男子象征。现在T-BO的肛洞痛得厉害，还不时地抽搐悸动，肛门肉环因为被长时间抽插而肿胀刺痛。史内克快速戳刺他的肛门，摆动着臀部像蛇类滑行一样在T-BO上面干他。一群观众聚集在四周看热闹，欣赏白人男子操黑人暴徒，只见史内克拉住T-BO的脖子上的带子，阻碍他的呼吸。T-BO喘息憋气令史内克操得更猛了。他用力地捅着身下紧致的黑肛门，一边收紧手中的绞索。T-BO对他这种谋杀式的性交毫无防御能力，史内克更加收紧了他的皮带。  
“操他妈的紧黑屁股！”史内克在T-BO身上疯狂大叫。被凶残暴操的T-BO咕哝着喘气，他的内脏仿佛已经燃烧起来，大鸡巴不断摩擦冲击到他身体最深的深度。他最担心的是自己的呼吸，他粗壮的脖颈上的临时绞索正在不断收紧。T-BO几乎无法呼吸，史内克越拉越紧，操得越来越凶，他发动起来的鸡巴通过紧紧的肛门就像拳头  
打穿湿报纸那么轻而易举。此时T-BO心中仅仅专注于他的呼吸困难，他的屁眼处于完全放弃抵御的状态，被史内克邪恶地亵玩。史内克已经接近高潮了，而T-BO肺里的空气也耗尽了。T-BO的眼睛往上翻，他开始窒息。史内克继续操他，丝毫没有意识到（或根本不关心）身下的黑人正处在死亡边缘。  
他开始加紧发力深操，感觉他睾丸开始收缩，精液从他的龟头注入T-BO屁股。“啊！操！啊！”史内克叫喊着，足足9股浓稠的精液全部深深地喷到T-BO的肠道里。这时，收紧的带子放松了，这使得T-BO能猛吸了一大口空气到自己的肺里。他开始咳呛，此时史内克的鸡巴仍然在他体内排空。当史内克把他的鸡巴撤出，然后用手拍了拍T-BO的屁股，嘴里叫着“下一个！”，T-BO的眼泪顺着他的脸流了下来。

性交好像无休止般地持续不断。在某些时间点，T-BO晕倒了，飞溅到他脸上的热精液又把他唤醒。他不知道有多少人操了他。每当他失去意识的时候，他们都用另一根大鸡巴插进屁眼令他复活。等所有雅利安人都玩够了，才轮到卢克，他将6英寸的鸡巴滑入到T-BO被过度性交及过量射精的松垮肛门里。从T-BO肛门倒流出的精液使他看起来像一个阻塞的便池，前所未有的巨量精液正从他体内缓缓排泄出来。卢克的鸡巴再次迷失在T-BO的屁股里，被其中不断挤压排出的浓稠精液包裹着。在他终于射精后，他还不可以休息。他需要立即对T-BO屁股清理打扫，帮他拉出肚子里的脏东西。

加德纳和他的伙计们是最后有资格玩弄T-BO的人。克里斯托弗·加德纳（布鲁斯·加德纳18岁的儿子）拒绝去操这个几乎没有意识的黑人男子。当他的父亲和他的同事聚集在牢房里时，他回到了自己的囚室。库珀急切渴望着自从几个月前他被捕以来这第一次的性交。他拉开裤子的拉链，爬上T-BO的身体开始操他，毫不在意之前已经被二十多个人轮奸过的可怜的肛洞，他想要的就是让他的石头一样硬的鸡巴在别人体内释放。他粗野狂暴的冲刺着T-BO，他的鸡巴没多久就开始搏动着，大大快于他原本的计划。几分钟内，他就射精了，实在太兴奋了，无法持续更长的时间。T-BO几乎没有注意到被操，因为他已近乎昏迷状态。他的屁眼由于如此残酷的操干，在没有鸡巴插入时，已经无法完全关闭。布莱克很快取代了库珀的位置，把他的7英寸的鸡巴插到黑人麻木的肛孔。布鲁斯·加德纳站在后面，看着他们操黑人的屁股。布莱克只比库珀多坚持了一点点时间，他也已经几个月没有屁股或逼可操了。他的精液倾泄了进去，如同在泛滥的黄河中又增加了一滴水而已。他拔出鸡巴来，洞里完全覆盖了厚厚的透明的奶油凝胶。  
“这真是一个讨厌的屁股。”加德纳叹了口气，他无法在那么多鸡巴已经留下了自己的痕迹后再去操它了。他只得和3位同事又回到他们的囚室。T-BO又被人在身上撒尿，捆绑着在囚室内转移来转移去。最后雅利安人拖着黑人赤裸的身体回到了他们自己囚区的入口，把他扔在一个安全的地方。最终肯定会有人发现T-BO精疲力尽的身体和残破的菊花。他会被带到医务室，接受医疗检查。他的屁眼必须休养一段时间，这段时间他能躺在医院里。  
很快，谣言就会蔓延开，他被人攻击，被人强奸，就像田佩斯特那样被扔在楼梯间。T-BO将很难说服他的黑人兄弟们，自己没有被雅利安人强奸。他掩饰了他遭受的攻击，告诉别人他被人从后面撞晕了，不知道后来发生了什么事。但T-BO和雅利安人都清楚发生了什么事，他会被那些知道内情的人每天意味深长的笑容，无止境地折磨着。  
第九章 第二节 下半部 完 本章完结


	10. 黑洞 第十章 余波未平

黑洞 第十章 余波未平  
第一节  
关于T-BO被雅利安人强奸的谣言如野火燎原般传播开来。“紧张关系”升级为“种族矛盾”的界线其实很模糊。突发事件往往爆发于某人被敌对种族中的一员殴打虐待。大佬们被召集起来调解矛盾。贩毒卡塔尔的首脑们举行了秘密会议，讨论这如同要爆炸的沸腾锅炉般的局势…  
“你得控制住你的人！！”萨奇指着杜克和他的手下们（马尔文·罗林斯Marvin Rollins和奇乐·比特Killer Pete）--他们都是曼丁戈人，大声喊叫！  
“哦？我需要控制我的人吗？”杜克嘲讽地复述了一遍萨奇的话。“整桩事情不就是从你的手下强奸和谋杀田佩斯特·威廉姆斯开始的嘛？”  
“田佩斯特·威廉姆斯是一个礼物！”萨奇厉声说道，他是个结实粗壮的60岁的白人男子。“他呆在这里，肯定会从我们手里偷走我们整个毒品供销网络！我是为了你，我自己，墨西哥人，和这整个发臭的监狱设施，才出手除掉他的！你应该感谢我才对！”  
“墨西哥人…？”西班牙裔兄弟质疑道（罗德里格兹家族的“根男孩”团伙首脑：劳尔、卡洛斯和戴维）。  
“T-BO？他也是想偷贩毒网络么？他做了什么该死的事，才活该被这么狠狠地操？”杜克提出了他下一个关键问题。  
“我们不知道T-BO发生了什么！”锤子扯谎，身边站他的狱友萨奇和史内克等一帮雅利安人。  
“胡说！”奇乐·比特喊道。  
“管好你的狗，杜克！”萨奇指着比特警告道。  
“当我们找到了T-BO发生了什么的真相时，我自然会阻止他！”杜克喊道。  
“T-BO说了什么？”史内克好奇地问。杜克，马尔文和奇乐·比特面露狐疑，面面相觑。  
“他说他没看到谁打了他……”杜克指出。“但我们不相信他说的！”  
“你已经知道了真相！你怎么还能这么归罪于我们呢？甚至你自己的孩子都没有声称是我们做了？”史内克笑着反问。  
“看…，我们需要停止这些诸如“谁的鸡巴更大”之类的无休止的争论！”劳尔干预道。  
“这里没有比鸡巴大赛，伙计…！”马尔文笑了笑，并和他弟兄们击掌以示团结。“……我们的手被锁上了！！”  
“算了吧！”锤子一本正经地说。  
“我们都有生意要做！如果这样的戏码老是重演，我们还怎么做生意啊！”劳尔总结道。  
“你说的容易，伙计…，又不是你的伙伴被发现躺在楼梯那，屁眼被操开了花混蛋！”杜克说。  
“嗯……，说起来是容易！”劳尔也认同。  
“一旦被我发现谁操了T-BO，我会告诉我的伙伴们！”杜克无情地说。“到那时……，咱们的生意就彻底完蛋了！”他补充道，用坚定的目光扫了一圈雅利安人，然后带着兄弟们离开了。  
“这太糟糕了！”劳尔说着，眼睛看着黑人离开了会议。“你为什么不告诉他们，究竟谁操了他的男孩，结束这该死的事情！”  
“因为它不那么简单的..，你他妈的不懂！”萨奇愤怒地咆哮着回答劳尔。“雅利安人不揭发雅利安人，不像你们西班牙人和黑鬼！我们保护我们自己！”  
劳尔的拳头紧握。“你，伙计……，最好不要口不择言，点到这么多的名字..！”他警告说，显得越来越生气。  
“我道歉……！”萨奇言不由衷的说道，叹了口气。“我很抱歉你出生在错误的颜色代码上！我很抱歉，你他妈的黑猩猩的祖先不是和我们一样的纯种白人，我很抱歉，你你出生时，基因被搞混乱了！现在离开我的眼前，你个黄色的杂种！”  
“你他妈的老屁股…！”劳尔喊道，想跳起来踹萨奇的脖子。劳尔的弟弟卡洛斯和戴维在他踢到萨奇之前，死死抓住了他，他们知道如果他碰到了老白人，一场大战将会爆发。  
“来吧！他妈的，白人老混蛋！”戴维说着，把他愤怒的哥哥拉了回来。“让他们和黑人互相残杀！他们所有人都死了……，我们将接管这个该死的地狱洞！”  
萨奇，史内克和锤子看着三名西班牙人从刚才黑人离开的通道走了出去。  
“我不想承认，萨奇…，但他们是对的！”锤子理性地表达自己的意见。“黑人占一半以上的毒品交易份额…，如果没有他们，我们的生意就糟了！”  
“我知道！”萨奇喊道。”但我们能做什么呢？他们想要我们供出一个加害者！我们不能牺牲我们的任何一个男人，如果爆发一场战斗，我需要在我们的每一个人都团结在一起！”  
“那个加德纳的孩子怎么样？”史内克的问题引起了其他弟兄们的注意。“在克里斯到达这里之前，黑人已经记下了他犯的谋杀！有什么能阻止他在这监狱里再做一次呢？这里到处都是晃来晃去的黑鸡巴，早把他逼疯了吧？”  
“但他没有切断T-BO的鸡巴！”锤子表示怀疑。  
“你认为黑人会关心吗？他们会忙着排队轮奸克里斯！这是个好主意！”萨奇想了一下，大声下结论。  
“他父亲呢？当然，如果“终结者”知道他儿子会被黑人杀了，他一定会告诉黑鬼关于T-BO被轮奸的真相！”锤反问道。  
“嗯……，我们只需要为“终结者”先生安排一点意外事故就好了，不是吗？”萨奇狡猾地说。三个雅利安人也退出了会议的地方，史内克笑容满面，因为他很快就可以实现对克里斯·加德纳的报复了（因为发生在chap-8的事件）。  
第十章 第一节 完 待续

第二节

监狱长办公室......

52岁的黑人老监狱长丹尼斯· 埃利斯像往常一样坐在他的大办工桌后面，每天在这个时间段享受片刻的舒缓放松的口交服务，让自己的大屌在温暖的嘴里吞吐进出。他向后靠回到舒适的椅背上，解开他的领带和衬衫纽扣，他的裤子已经脱到他的脚踝那里。跪在监狱长双腿的之间的是48岁的男犯人助理--洛奇·彼得森。彼得森已经为监狱长吸了好几年鸡巴了，他在漫长的等待假释期间，只为狱长一个人服务。还有短短几天，他的假释申请就会提交到到监狱委员会，他很激动，一心想为老板提供一流的服务。埃利斯的鸡巴有8英寸长，很粗厚，有点包皮。当洛奇开始轻摇头部沿着整根鸡巴的长度吞吐时，他必须用手把尽可能多的松散的包皮撸落到鸡巴根部。他不时地深吞狱长的鸡巴，因为他知道狱长最喜欢整根深喉。  
当年，监狱长埃利斯突然想到了这个好主意，让囚犯来给自己口交，因为他收到很多此类的请求，这些请求大多来自于绝望的男囚们需要或想要得到一些小恩小惠。第一次发生这样的事情是好多年前因为一个男孩子，他入狱后被同囚室的犯人每天轮奸。他申请了一次面见监狱长的预约（这需要几周的时间），然后恳求将他送到另一个囚区或者另一个监狱，他认为这样他就不会被当做新囚犯而每天被强奸。埃利斯认为这很有趣的，并命令男孩变得“男人一点”。当这个可爱的年轻人想舔他的鸡巴以博取恩惠时，埃利斯决定尝试一下。孩子立刻跪在地上，掏出监狱长的鸡巴，把它放进嘴里，比埃利斯想象中熟练得多地开始吮吸起来。男孩的技巧给埃利斯带来了巨大的惊喜，作为一个直男孩子谁都不喜欢被人操，但他确实是个顶级的吸鸡巴者。他把头上下振动，把埃利斯的鸡巴深吞入他的喉咙。因为他入狱以来就每晚被强迫用口腔和肛门给囚犯们性交，所以在过去的短短的几个月里，他所学到的吸鸡巴技巧比绝大多数女孩一辈子学到的还多。他脑袋后退到含着龟头，再次向下吞回去，这次终于成功吞咽下狱长的硬鸡巴一直顶到自己的喉头，就像他被那些囚犯们教的那样。  
埃利斯意识到了他手中掌握的机会。作为监狱长，他实际上可以随意挑选绝望的囚犯，他们愿意为他做一切只为求得最小的恩惠。他注视着那个婊子男孩在他的鸡巴上工作着，打算从他的睾丸挤出精液了。埃利斯还是忍了很长一段时间，最后才把自己的种子进喂男孩的嘴里。这孩子几乎被第一轮精液哽咽堵塞了喉咙，他的喉管就像被一团巨大的口香糖堵住了。埃利斯抓住男孩的头，把它撞到自己的胯部，这样一来他的鸡巴就穿透了男孩咽喉部的肌肉环，将其余的丰沛精液都喷入他的喉咙后面。当男孩把他鸡巴吮吸清理干净后，埃利斯把他送回到他原来的牢房去，在今后的日子里继续被他的狱友们强奸。埃利斯也没有给男孩转囚室的机会，理由是这是这孩子应得的报应，因为他偷他自己的奶奶的社会保险支票，并让她在自己的床上慢慢死去。  
但这次口交经验点燃了埃利斯的思想火花，他有几十甚至上百的犯人抢着帮自己口交，而不被任何外人知晓，尤其是他的妻子——卡梅尔Cammell。  
洛奇·彼得森觉得埃利斯的鸡巴正在他口中变粗变大，立刻滚烫的精子就从燃烧着的龟头喷了出来，像硅胶从硅胶枪挤出来一般填满他的嘴。他吮吸吸并吞咽下了每一股喷射，就像监狱长一直喜欢的那样。他刚刚完成口交的时候，办公室的门突然打开，穆斯林囚犯穆罕默德风风火火地闯了进来。  
“监狱长……，我不得不和你……谈谈……”他说着突然停住了，因为他注意到埃利斯的双腿之间跪下的身体。  
“你他妈的为什么闯进我的办公室？”埃利斯喊道，他一把将洛奇推开，很快地拉上裤子，身体往前，用办公桌隐藏自己还没软掉的鸡巴。穆罕默德低头看了看洛奇，他跌坐在地板上，嘴唇边流着像精液样子的液体。  
“我，对不起…我不知道你不是…一个人。”穆罕默德结结巴巴地说。  
“出去！”埃利斯对洛奇下令。洛奇从地上爬起来，快速走出门。他感到无比尴尬，嘴中塞满了东西的时候被抓住了，从字面上理解（这是一句英语谚语，原意是偷吃东西时候被人抓住，等于抓现行）。当门在他身后砰的一声关上了，穆罕默德走到监狱长的桌子边。“你这是打算什么，穆罕默德？”埃利斯问道，边扣他的衬衫的纽扣，他试图无视刚才的尴尬状况。  
“你打算对这场战争怎么办？”穆罕默德问，努力抛开大脑中洛奇的生动形象。  
“战争？什么战争？”埃利斯假装一头雾水，实则演技很差。  
“你肯定不是瞎子，监狱长！那里将会爆发一场毒品战争，并夹杂着一场种族冲突！”穆罕默德说得很明了。  
“我不知道任何毒品战争，这里也没有任何种族的紧张局势！”埃利斯自鸣得意地说。  
“你把在监狱周围那些萌芽中的暴力事件称为什么？从田佩斯特的谋杀案开始，还有后续的那些！”穆罕默德追问。  
“你太会借题发挥啦，穆罕默德。肯定有几个孤立的病灶，但我没有看到任何种族分裂的证据！”埃利斯试图掩盖暴力冲突。  
“尊敬的监狱长……，你不是生活在真空里！我每天看紧张摩擦在加剧！我们正处于一个暴乱的边缘！”穆罕默德坚持说。  
“一个暴乱，穆罕默德？让我们别说的那么戏剧性！”埃利斯笑了，边打上他的领带，拉上他的拉链，把他的衬衫整理好。穆罕默德尽量使自己看起来不要显得被监狱长的阴险狡诈而激怒。  
“看……，我会把我的人放到重要的位置上，确保无论发生什么，在它开始之前就被扑灭了！”  
“这没那么简单，监狱长！”穆罕默德解释说。”这监狱就是一个地狱的洞！这里的条件是如此可悲！不适合动物生存！”  
“动物们不住在这里……，罪犯们！”埃利斯得意地在他的桌子后面说道。  
“所以你认为，因为我们是罪犯，就可以把我们带到拥挤的牢房，而没有适当的空调，喂我们连狗都不吃的垃圾吗？”穆罕默德提高了声音质问道。“我们是人类！我们应该被这样处理？”  
“你走进那扇监狱大门的瞬间，你就放弃了你的人权了！”埃利斯戏剧性地喊道。“我的牢房里住满了杀人犯，强奸犯，小偷，抢银行的强盗、骗子、猥亵儿童犯，所有种类的杀手，包括你！你很幸运有一个机构给你很好的生活！你认为公众会关心你们是不是住的很拥挤吗？你认为他们是否关心你在这个所谓的'地狱洞'里活或死吗？”  
“我在乎！”穆罕默德喊道。“外面的那些人已经到达他们的沸点！锅炉爆炸这只是一个时间问题！”  
“这是我的工作应该操心的事情，穆罕默德……，而你的工作就是简单地生活，渡过你的判刑期和康复纠正期！”埃利斯大声说，简直可以震聋人的耳朵。  
“这里没有程序来教犯人康复纠正！这些人中有许多人注定要重复他们过去的罪行！他们的人生会在这里结束，或更糟糕的是，六英尺以下（指被埋葬）！”穆罕默德挑战道。  
“穆罕默德，你打算怎么办？重塑？或许构建一个新的万亿美元的奢华监狱？一个有按摩浴缸和桑拿的的囚室来纵容你自己，是吗？”埃利斯讽刺地问道。“现实点吧，囚犯！这是你和其他那些恶心的忘恩负义的囚犯们的唯一的家，所以我建议你习惯它！”  
“忽视这个问题，你将犯了一个很大的错误，监狱长……”穆罕默德警告说。埃利斯推着他的屁股送他到门口时，他又再次警告。“无政府状态一定要管制好！”  
“我会的，放心吧！”埃利斯说着，指给穆罕默德出去的路。

第十章 第二节 完 待续

第十章 第三节（上）  
克里斯托弗·加德纳躺在他的牢房里的床铺上，读了一遍他的母亲和妹妹从科罗拉多写来的信。当他脑海中回忆起到以前纯真的年代，他内心的情绪开始澎湃了。后来他被夺走了他的郊区舒适的家，被迫上街作一个假冒女性的娼妓。  
他的眼泪流出来了，因为他多么想念他的妈妈和小妹妹（萨曼莎）。唯一能把他的连接到他所爱的家庭的，是他的父亲--布鲁斯，但是他所受的不幸和折磨其实也应归咎于他的父亲。如果他的父亲从来没有成为一名警察，他从来没有被毒品贩子称为“终结者”，克里斯可能永远不会被赶上他父亲与毒贩的战争。当克里斯正沉浸在一丝忧伤之中，有一个客人进到他的牢房…  
“嘿…，萨奇想要见你！现在！”男人说，在他消失之前克里斯甚至都来不及回应。克里斯把他的信塞进他的私人盒子里，然后出了他的牢房。他在出去的路上经过他父亲的牢房。这个两个人对视了一个短暂的瞬间，然后克里斯就走了，没跟他搭话。  
“啊……，年轻的加德纳来了！”萨奇叹了口气，站在牢房里刮胡子，恰好通过镜子的反射看到克里斯。  
“我更喜欢您叫我克里斯！”克里斯说，不想与他的爸爸发生任何联系。  
“我知道。”萨奇说，把他的剃刀在肥皂水里晃了几下，用毛巾擦干他刮干净的脸。“我有一个提议要告诉你，克里斯…”他转向男孩，锤子和史内克在旁边站着。“我的队伍一向很开放……，我需要一个像你这样年轻的头脑灵活的家伙来帮助我，把那些痞子…，黑人，驱逐出我们的囚区。你知道我的意思是什么？”  
“嗯…，是的，”克里斯回答说，不知道萨奇要他做什么。  
“我知道你在这监狱里，希望拉大你和你父亲之间的距离，我不怪你！一定是在你的生活中有个猪一般的父亲，嗯？”锤子和史内克都暗暗窃笑。“我认为与老人保持距离是个好主意。而我想让你加入我们，并暂时保密，克里斯……”萨奇说，靠在他身边，降低声音。“”……我不完全相信  
你的父亲和他的伙伴们，你知道吗？他们是警察！曾经是一个警察，就永远是一个警察！对吗？”  
“我，嗯……我想。”克里斯困惑的说。  
“我的意思是，谁说他们不为联邦调查局工作？谁说他们不在这里隐藏摄像机、录音和窃听我们说的每一句话？嗯？谁说他们不是间谍？”萨奇反问。  
“我当然不相信他们！”锤子大喊。  
“看……，锤子也不相信他们。这对我来说够好的了！”萨奇笑了。”但是你……？你，我感觉到，是不同的！你不要过像你狗屁老爸那样的生活！你是，一个美国！一个雅利安人，彻彻底底的！你想成为我们中的一员吗，克里斯？”  
“是的！”克里斯急切地说，感觉好像终于有人理解了他。  
“那跟我来！儿子…”萨奇说着走出牢房。所有的雅利安人都看起来很安静，克里斯，萨奇，史内克，和锤子都走出保护区域，并进入更危险的监狱区域。  
徘徊约10分钟后，一行人走下楼梯，穿过走廊，克里斯开始怀疑他们要去哪里。”我有一项非常重要的工作交给你，克里斯……，一件只有你能为我们做的事情！”萨奇又解释了一遍。克里斯托弗回头看到史内克和锤子落在队伍后面了。克里斯不信任史内克，他入狱的第一天就和他干了一仗（并赢了），他知道史内克永远不会原谅自己，也不会忘记发生了什么，并最终会为他的那天遭受的尴尬和屈辱进行复仇。但萨奇已经宣布克里斯为“禁区”，这意味着只要史内克还是团伙中的一员，他就不被允许伤害克里斯。

不久之后，他们来到了一个开放的大房间，这里通常用于室内娱乐，像排球和篮球。房间很大，而且空无一人，克里斯认为有点不寻常。“我们将在这里会见一些朋友…，  
你必须见见他们。他们会指示你下一步要做什么。”萨奇将手指向房间的中心。”你别担心。你会做的很好！他们是我们的生意伙伴。我们与他们多年来一直有生意往来他们会照顾好你的！笑一笑！”萨奇拍了拍克里斯的双肩，然后转身离开。克里斯想知道究竟发生了什么事，但当他看到恶作剧般的微笑出现在史内克的嘴边，他突然觉得格外的紧张，眼看着史内克、锤子跟随萨奇走出了门。  
事情似乎有点不对劲。  
从大房间的对面，一扇门被打开了，走出了五个黑人囚犯，都是曼丁戈人；杜克（Duke），马文·罗林斯（Marvin Rollins），奇乐·比特（Killer Pete），崴欧姆（Wyome），和杰钮威（Genuwine）。看到他们黑暗的皮肤，克里斯感到他的心快从他的喉咙里跳出来了。  
“这他妈的是什么……？”其中的一个男人问道，当他发现克里斯站着在房间的中央。  
“他是？”另一个黑人兄弟问道，忍住想冲过来狠揍一顿的冲动。  
“哟…，萨奇说他曾在娱乐室这里被T-BO攻击了，不是么？”马尔文抛出了一个问题。  
“这小混蛋，在这里吗？”崴欧姆傻笑。“不可能吧，难道他踢了萨奇的老屁股！！”  
“如果萨奇没料到T-BO会攻击他的话！”杰钮威的话令其他人重新思考起来。“萨奇可能觉得没有什么可担心，根本没把这个差劲的黑孩子放在眼里！他可能是根本没在留意T-BO，直到他突然被攻击，然后他们就把T-BO揍昏过去了！然后T-BO无意识地躺在地上，他干了他！”  
“哎…，这小子不就是新闻里报的，杀了我们兄弟的那个么？还咬断了那人的鸡巴？”马尔文想起来了。  
“这就是我们所需的所有的证据！”杜克跳了出来。  
当一排黑人男子像一堵墙般越来越靠近时，克里斯转身试图逃跑，他们轻易地抓住了他，把他扔到地上，像一个破布娃娃。克里斯感觉到他们对自己拳打脚踢，他全身都揍得不轻。这时他才意识到他被雅利安人牺牲了，成了替罪羊。他觉得自己难逃一死，可是一个黑人男子突然有一个想法。  
“哟…，我们来操这块迷人的小饼干吧！让他知道啥叫一报还一报！”  
“然后我们可以割了他的鸡巴，就像他对我们兄弟做的那样！”  
克里斯觉得自己被翻到腹部向下躺在硬木地板上。强壮粗糙的大手拉扯他的衣服，囚服像一张餐巾纸那样轻易地从他身上剥掉了。粗糙的布料摩擦、勒过克里斯的皮肤，造成皮肤上出现红色瘢痕就像被刀割了似的。当他苍白的屁股裸露在黑人们的视野时，他们把他的裤子也脱了。强壮的黑色的手抓住了光滑（近乎无毛）的屁股，把它们分开来露出中间又大又圆的褐色的洞口。  
“天哪…！看看那个该死的大屁眼！看起来像被一个他妈的卡车开进了那该死的洞！”崴欧姆惊讶地大叫。  
“近期这孩子的屁眼肯定被人联手操过很多次了！”杜克吹着口哨，低头看了看克里斯的屁眼洞。  
“是谁操的？这样一来，我们操起来就更方便啦！”马尔文补充道，边抓着自己的裤裆。  
“那么谁先来？”杰钮威问。  
“我先来，混蛋！”杜克回答，边把年轻人拖了过来。  
杜克彻底扯掉他的裤子，自己跪在克里斯身后，他的伙计们把男孩面孔向下压住。克里斯扭动身体试图摆脱，但从以前在田佩斯特那里卖淫学到经验：除非他被那些大黑鸡巴撞透了他的屁股，否则不可能离开。

第十章 第三节 （上）完 待续

第十章 第三节（下）  
杜克把口水吐到手掌上，然后把滑腻的口水抹到自己的鸡巴上，最后瞄准了克里斯的屁眼，把自己的鸡巴头捅了进去。克里斯知道会被操得又猛又快。当他试图为被操做好心理准备之时，杜克突然向前撞来，将他的粗黑鸡巴的一半长度，埋到了克里斯脆弱的屁股里。当肥鸡巴像拳头一样穿过他时，克里斯尖叫起来。杜克的鸡巴全部抽出，然后再次撞击，这一次可怕的推力将他整根鸡巴都插了进去。克里斯被撞得向前猛冲，痛的背部弓起扭曲，试图逃避。另外几双大手更紧地抓住了他，强迫他保持原位，此时杜克迅速采用快速迅猛的节奏操他，这就像在克里斯的洞里点了把火。  
“所以你这样的白人婊子不喜欢黑鬼，对吧？”杜克问道，手抓住克里斯的腰，让自己能操得又猛又稳。他猛捣着眼前的屁股，感觉经过几分钟的深度冲击，刚开始还在不断抵抗的肛门肉环开始崩溃了，被操松了。“我打赌你很喜欢这个在你屁眼里的大黑鸡巴，对不对，骚逼？”他嘲弄着。  
克里斯只是痛苦地尖叫着，他的屁眼正被人从身后肛交。使他大为吃惊的是他的身体很快就对所受的肉体惩罚做出了回应。他的屁眼令他回忆起了过去定期被操屁股的那段时光，并立即开始放松并按摩从他背后探入的鸡巴。“该死的……，这个孩子知道该如何伺候鸡巴！”杜克感觉肛门开始吸他的鸡巴。  
“那帮雅利安人可能每天都在玩这个屁股！”马尔文说着，抚摸着自己的鸡巴在期待。  
“不过他们的鸡巴比我们小多了！所以今天这个屁眼被操得“屎无前例”的深啦！”杜克边笑边重重夯打。  
杜克操着操着，克里斯觉得其他两个人松开了抓住他的手。他们知道他不会逃走了，他们今天都能在他这个可怜的白人男孩身上操个够。“嗯……，这是为T-BO讨回公道！”杜克加快了步伐。克里斯咬着他的下嘴唇忍受肛门被操，大黑鸡巴像活塞般猛烈地进进出出，不断地敲打他的肛门壁，肛门口的疼痛令他大汗淋漓。  
“哟，用力操这小甜心的屁股，杜克！”一个男人鼓励道，看着杜克在这可怜的白人男孩身上疯狂发泄兽欲。杜克对克里斯没有任何的怜悯，他狠操他，深刺他的身体内部，直到他感觉自己的鸡巴开始膨胀。  
“我要射了！”杜克的预告让身边的黑人们欢呼。克里斯感觉到大鸡巴主宰了他的身体内部，杜克继续抽插，然后在他体内喷洒火热的精液，感觉就像在他肠道了放了一场焰火。等他射完了，他只是把他的鸡巴拔出来，走到克里斯面前，打算让他清洁干净。他把白人男孩的头从地板上抬起，用半硬的黏糊糊的脏鸡巴搧他的嘴巴。克里斯没有抵抗，他张开嘴，让它进入口腔。杜克一路推进他的喉咙深处，把他的脏鸡巴深埋到克里斯的脑袋里，让克里斯尝尝自己肛门残留物和新鲜精液的味道。这时马文来到了克里斯他身后。  
“别，伙计！让我先来吧！你他妈的的大鸡巴会把他的屁眼撑得太大了！”杰钮威抱怨道，想排在马文之前。  
“真他妈的抱歉！”马尔文边说，边将他的10英寸长的粗鸡巴对准克里斯的湿洞。克里斯知道这将会是一次非常痛苦的肛交，当马文以迅猛的暴击将大肉柱全部捅到克里斯的肠腔之时，克里斯没料到马尔文鸡巴如此之粗，。  
克里斯口含着杜克的鸡巴惊声尖叫，感觉马尔文插入到了可怕的深度。杜克的手牢牢掌控着克里斯的脑袋，他腹股沟三角区紧紧地堵着克里斯的鼻子，他鸡巴伸入他的喉咙。克里斯感觉自己两头都被填满了，两根合计近20英寸的黑鸡巴，在他身体深处的某个地方聚会了。他感到头晕和虚弱。随着马尔文的第一个回合的整根抽出和再次插入，克里斯，事实上昏了过去，他的身体在两个巨型的的黑色的螺丝柱之间瘫软了下来。杜克甩着清理干净的鸡巴退出了晕厥男孩的口腔。  
“他不是一个婊子吗？”马尔文边问边继续操。“我喜欢在他们昏过去的时候操！这样我能他妈的操得更猛！”他笑着将克里斯平放到地板上，然后趴到他身体上，开始从上往下夯撞，就像工厂车间里的千斤锤。  
“伙计……，我告诉过你，你会把他的屎都操出来的！”杰钮威又开始抱怨。  
马尔文根本没理睬他的抱怨，这是他操的第一个白人男孩。马尔文是一个残暴的家伙，他最爱掠走直男的童贞。作为一个田佩斯特·威廉姆斯手下的毒贩，他有很多机会可以操年轻男人和男孩，原本很可能他们一辈子都不可能被一个鸡巴插进身体里。  
马尔文帮助田佩斯特经营一个毒品走私集团，他雇佣从小学高年级到高中的孩子们，用他们的肛门运贩毒品。马尔文和他的同事从学生用肛门运送的金属大球中提取毒品，那些大金属球里面填满了不纯的可卡因。每当看着那些年轻紧致的屁眼，努力排出那些大大的圆球，经常让马尔文和他的朋友们性欲勃发。一小部分的孩子会心甘情愿地被成人的大屌肛交，但大部分不愿意。不管是否愿意，马尔文都会把他的大硬鸡巴强行插进他们用油脂润滑过的肛门（油脂是为了方便塞入和排出金属球），在他们从未被肛交过的肉洞里猛干，直到将浓厚的精液倾倒在他们里面为止。大多数人会回家痛哭，他们的屁股会疼好几天，才能从他给予的极端的扩张和沉重的冲击中恢复过来。但钱总是好的，特别是对那些在贫穷的城市里又没有其他合法赚钱渠道的年轻人。这将使他们不得不回来找他，即使明知可能还会被他们工作的色老板操屁股。  
马尔文的鸡巴很方便地在克里斯的屁眼中挤进挤出。他操白人男孩操得很深很重，他多毛的骨盆区域像抽耳光一样声音响亮地猛烈撞击克里斯裸露的屁股，以至于孩子的整个身体在他下面抽搐。马尔文一把抓住克里斯的头顶堆积的直发，将他的脑袋抬离地面。他把他的头拉回来，直到他的侧脸对着自己，然后像一头斗牛犬那样开始咬他的耳根和脖子。克里斯开始慢慢醒过来，他的肛门已经被操的一片狼藉，马尔文的鸡巴将他的括约肌里的一切都捣碎了。马尔文狠狠地操了克里斯整整15分钟后，他把他浓厚的精液发送到这个快被操熟了的屁股里。在他射精时，克里斯觉得这个250磅重的肌肉黑人把鸡巴完全插入，停留在深处，粗壮树干一样的鸡巴在他体内脉动和抽搐，最后灌了他一肠子的浓稠奶油，感觉就像被人在体内撒了一泡热尿。当马尔文终于拔出的时候，杰钮威立刻趴到克里斯身上，然后他推了进去。  
“啊，他妈的…，他的屁股操起来像热过头的果冻那么糟糕！”他抱怨道，一边很轻松地在潮湿的洞里抽插。  
“别抱怨了，有干就不错了！”马尔文笑着说，在杰钮威脑袋后面拍了一下。“你应该高兴，我们允许你在这里操他，他是个漂亮的小混蛋！”  
杰钮威什么也没说，继续抽送。虽然他不断抽插出入，但是他的鸡巴几乎察觉不到肛门壁沿着他的鸡巴边缘摩擦抚慰的感觉。孩子屁股里的精液把肛门的轨道润滑得太好了，操起来非常的滑溜和流畅。杰钮威的鸡巴捅入克里斯的屁股，次次见底，感觉他的睾丸每次都撞到克里斯扩张的肛门口渗出的精液，如同浓稠的蜂蜜正从瓷罐口流出。  
“婊子养的好屁眼！”杜克看到黑人杰钮威在抽插出入时候，屁股就像驼峰般起伏。这让他回忆起刚才克里斯的肛门是如何把他的鸡巴伺候的舒舒服服的。  
“一点没错！真期待啥时候再玩一次他这样的屁眼！”马尔文表示同意。“遗憾的是，我们干完他之后，要杀死他的！”  
“我们可以不必……”杜克的脑海中正在盘算一个计划。  
杰钮威操了不到10分钟就射在了在克里斯的肛门里，现在里面储存了杰钮威、马尔文和杜克的三人份。他退出来的时候，崴欧姆已经脱得光光的了。  
“你在做什么？伙计？”马尔文笑着问崴欧姆为啥脱掉所有的衣服。  
“我喜欢裸体做爱！”崴欧姆亢奋地解释，边把克里斯翻成仰躺的姿势。他抓住了他的脚踝，并往前推动他的腿，直到克里斯的膝盖贴着他自己的胸膛。克里斯透过充满泪水的眼睛看着即将对他行凶的攻击者，崴欧姆瞄准他的鸡巴，一个快速推进就将鸡巴沉没到克里斯体内。“这是我喜欢操的逼！”他边说边干。  
每一次推进克里斯的屁股，他就轻轻地咕噜了一声，像一个女人。瞬间他的脑海如同录像倒带般回到斯奈德路（Snyder' Drive），那是他卖淫的地方。他回忆起了，他是如何被被毒贩和瘾君子们反复地操屁股，他们把他的屁股当成一个精液储存罐。当时克里斯已经对毒品上瘾了，他丝毫不关心自己身上发生了什么，只求能得到更多的毒品。但现在他是清醒的，躺在监狱的室内娱乐室的硬木地板上被操。  
崴欧姆是一个苗条的家伙，有一双野性疯狂的眼睛，这使他看起来非常难以预料。他脾气火爆，爆发力很强，总是处在愤怒的边缘，这些特质在他做爱的时候也能看的清清楚楚。不同于其他人，他操克里斯的时候非常急躁。他急切地重捣克里斯，好像他马上要赶到某个地方去，没有多余的时间了。克里斯觉得他的鸡巴每一次推进都深捅进他最里面，他也知道这大概是最后一个操他的男人了。  
崴欧姆操他时，克里斯的鸡巴硬起来了，贴着自己的小肚子。崴欧姆把克里斯的腿搁到自己肩膀，他的手撑在克里斯脑袋两边的地板上，他的臀部开始有节奏地打鼓般地操着克里斯向上抬起的屁股。克里斯被操着发出阵阵呻吟，其中夹杂着痛苦与欢愉。当年他是如此习惯于被田佩斯特手下的男人操，以至于现在他的身体立即作出回应。  
他向四周看了看那些已经操了他并射了他的男人们。他们都已经穿好衣服，观赏他第四次男人操。他们看着崴欧姆的屁股驼峰般上下移动和他的鸡巴通过被精液搞的滑腻腻的肛门。马尔文打了一下崴欧姆的屁股，告诉他，他的屁股是多么诱人。崴欧姆告诫马尔文不要自己的臀部，并将他的鸡巴全部插入克里斯充满精液的肠子里发射了。克里斯觉得鸡巴戳得好深，然后感到温暖的体液喷进入他的肚子。与此同时，他的高潮也来了，精液射到了他自己的胸部和腹部，感受到被崴欧姆捣毁内心的那种凌辱的快感。  
“哇！操白人男孩的屁眼就像一只小白鸽裹着我的鸡巴！”崴欧姆笑着完成了射精，并退出鸡巴。  
“男孩子们绝对是鸡巴的情人！”杜克若有所思地说。  
“所以我们要结果了他么？现在，还是怎么？”杰钮威焦虑的问，希望早点结束。  
“计划改变了……”杜克说。“我们要养着这个婊子，把他租给我们的伙伴们使用，就像我之前做过的那样--纳基亚（见第七章）。我们没理由放着大好的赚钱机会而不去赚！他的屁眼…比其他任何人更棒！”  
“听到了吗，婊子？会有很多黑鸡巴来操你！这主意你喜欢么？”马尔文说完和他的伙伴们从来时的门出去了，边笑着，边开着玩笑，仿佛只是离开一个派对。  
克里斯躺在地板上，精液从肛门上滴下。他试图恢复自己的力量，几分钟后，他自己从地板上爬起来，然后在寻找他的囚服的碎片。他走回自己的牢房时，几乎是半裸的，碎布片只够覆盖他赤裸的臀部。史内克、萨奇和锤子他们坐在桌旁打牌，史内克戳戳萨奇的肋骨，提示他看克里斯回来了，看样子显然是被打败了和被欺负惨了。  
当克里斯向他的牢房走去的时候，他们三人表情茫然不知所措。“他们没有杀了他…！”史内克简直不相信自己的眼睛。  
“你怎么了，儿子？”当他走过父亲的囚室时，布鲁斯·加德纳问他，他甚至没看他父亲一眼就走了。克里斯走进牢房，躺倒自己床上。他可以看到另一个犯人正趴在前警察伙伴--乔瑟夫·贾斯汀身上，刚吸过可卡因的贾斯汀脸朝下躺在自己的床铺被男人操屁眼。克里斯想知道哪里能搞到点毒品“Sextasy”，使他将该死的监狱生活抛在脑后！  
第十章 第三节（下） 完 第十章完结 第十一章待续


	11. 黑洞 第十一章 变得复杂的计划

黑洞 第十一章 变得复杂的计划  
第一节

雅利安兄弟会都乱套了。他们自己的一个兄弟成为了黑鸡巴的精液罐子，就在他们眼前。  
在院子里，克里斯托弗·加德纳Christopher Gardner和曼丁戈黑人们一起待在他们黑人那一边的篱笆旁。他跪在他们一群人面前，他们都坐在长椅上，克里斯的嘴张着，而黑人们向他吐口水和痰液，看谁能在远处吐进他的嘴。克里斯（已经被偷运进监狱的毒品嗨高了）的脸被唾液和痰液覆盖了，一坨一坨浓厚的透明泡状物质从他的脸颊，鼻子和下巴滴下。什么东西吐到他嘴里，他才被允许吞下，否则他不得不忍受那些涂在脸上的“化妆”。就在他囚裤下的屁股间是被过度使用的屁眼，现在从那里滴下的精液简直比他的脸上的口水还要多得多。  
在院子另一边坐着雅利安人：萨奇，史内克，和锤子（还有其他的人）。他们不喜欢他们所看到的。没有一个有自尊的白人男孩会这样被抓住羞辱，而不求一死，绝不可能双膝跪在一个黑人面前，更别说是一群黑人了。  
“看那该死的……”锤子说道，厌恶地看着克里斯的行为。“……我们真的需要做些什么了！”  
“我告诉过你，我们永远不应该让同性恋怪物加入我们行列！现在让瞧瞧他多给我们丢脸！”史内克说。  
“他自己愿意，我们帮不了他，或者…”萨奇看着自己人的一员被践踏着，感觉肚子了怒火升腾。“…是黑鬼来把他从我们下面偷走了！”  
“我们怎么会知道他们居然不杀他？该死，他们是动物！”锤子说。  
“我说我们操了死同性恋！他居然主动去伺候黑奴，我们不去帮那种该死的东西！雅利安人自己团结在一起！”史内克已经开始真正地厌恶克里斯·加德纳了，从他看到今天这一幕的那一刻开始。  
“我们还是会照顾黑鬼的爱人…，而且我们还要好好照顾他的父亲……！”萨奇说着，脑海里正给布鲁斯·加德纳设想着什么大计划。  
第十一章 第一节 完 待续

第十一章 第二节

布鲁斯·加德纳从举重运动房的窗户以一个清晰的视角可以看到整个院子里发生的一切，他看到了他的儿子克里斯正在受折磨。当他看见儿子在所有人面前惨遭凌辱时，他的后脖梗的汗毛都竖起来了。库珀（加德纳的前任警察兄弟）也在窗口边，紧挨着他站着。  
“克里斯不会一直像这样忍辱待在这个该死的黑洞里的！”他告诉克里斯的父亲。“黑鬼会杀了他因为他入狱前杀了黑鬼，或者雅利安人杀了他因为他被黑鬼操！无论哪种方式，他都活不久！”  
“你简直太出类拔萃了，不是吗？库珀？”布莱克坐在一个力量锻炼台上，他正运动着试图改善他的肌肉质量。  
“什么？”库珀从窗户边转身问道。”我只是说出真相！你知道在监狱里，白人男孩被交到黑人手里就活不长了！”  
“但你不应该告诉他父亲，他父亲就站在你身边，你个傻瓜！”布莱克喊道。  
“你叫谁傻瓜？”库珀觉得自己被侮辱了。由于两位前警察进入互相推搡的比赛状态，加德纳从窗户边转身，快步冲向监狱长的办公室。  
“嘿……他要去哪里…？”  
监狱长埃利斯·丹尼斯从秘书那里得知有犯人想见到他时，正在打电话。埃利斯拒绝了他的请求由于他没有预约，囚犯决定坐在等待室，直到埃利斯有时间见他。埃利斯结束了他的电话谈话，请理发师来理发，然后收到了他的午餐配送，饭后他享受了通常为一小时的由洛奇彼得森提供的口交服务，此后他才考虑腾出时间见见那个囚犯。当加德纳终于获准去见监狱长时，他已经剪完了头发，肚子里也装满食物，他的睾丸也被吸空了。  
“加德纳先生，我能为你做什么？”狱长漫不经心地问。  
“我希望你把我儿子从雅利安人的囚室转移出去！”加德纳站在埃利斯的桌子前说道。  
“转移你的儿子..？”埃利斯惊讶地问。“把他放在哪里？”  
“和黑人在一起！”  
“你是在开玩笑吧！”埃利斯笑着，把自己靠在座椅靠背上。“你知道黑人囚犯们会怎样对待像你儿子一样的白人小可爱么？”  
“总比雅利安人对他会好一些！”加德纳坚持道。  
“你确定吗？”埃利斯问。  
“黑人会操他，很可能还殴打他，肯定会羞辱他，把他当狗屎一样对待，但他们不会杀了他！雅利安人会杀死他！”加德纳分析得头头是道。  
“雅利安人为什么会这样？”埃利斯好奇地问。  
“因为他是我的儿子！”加德纳回答说。  
埃利斯从座位上起来，然后转过身来，朝前去看他监狱的窗户。在远处，他可以看到主道路通向高速公路，可以看到高速公路上的汽车和卡车以65公里的限速驶过监狱区域。埃利斯把他的手放在背后，好像是在思考什么伟大的问题。  
“所以你宁愿看到你儿子被操开了花，也比被杀了强？”他问。  
“我希望我的儿子能活下去！能尝试有一个正常的生活！”加德纳发自内心地说。  
“我为什么要帮你？”埃利斯问，转过身来读白人的脸。  
“他是我的儿子……！”加德纳的声音在恳求。  
“这不是我的问题，”埃利斯说。“我帮你我能得到什么？”  
“你说吧！”加德纳说。  
埃利斯只是笑了笑。  
“让我想想……！”他说着重新坐回桌子后面。  
“那么你会迁移他吗？”加德纳满怀希望地问。  
“我考虑一下吧！”监狱长说。  
加德纳深吸一口气，感谢他个人的救世主。“谢谢你，监狱长……，我不会忘记这件事的。”他的呼吸更轻松了一些。  
“我不会让你失望的。”埃利斯说着示意犯人可以离开了。

第十一章 第二节 完 待续

第十一章 第三节  
在篮球场上，黑人和西班牙裔人之间的友好比赛正打得如火如荼。“根男孩”队的：罗德里格斯兄弟，劳尔和卡洛斯、亚历克斯·桑切斯Alex Sanchez、巴勃罗·瑞弗拉Pablo Rivera，耐可·巴尔德斯Neko Valdez，和齐特·曼南德斯Kit Menendez，对阵“罩”队的：詹姆斯·德里克森James Derekson，戴维斯·伍德Davis Wood，蒂龙·威尔Tyrone Ware，奇乐·比特Killer Pete，阿卜杜勒·沙伯特Abdul Shabott。  
气温达到了闷热的华氏98度，所以所有打球的囚犯都脱掉了他们的衬衫。当囚犯们在球场上和球场上奔跑时，传球时和得分时，看起来如同职业球员一般熟练，汗水覆盖下黑色和棕色的皮肤闪闪发光。甚至警卫们都走了进来看这场精彩的比赛了。  
戴维·罗德里格斯在一旁为他的两个哥哥和他的情人--亚历克斯加油鼓劲。亚历克斯和戴维在清晨去吃早餐之前就已经和亚历克斯做过一次爱了（这种关系受到了他哥哥劳尔和卡洛斯的祝福）。他的哥哥们为他们腾出一个私密空间，以便让他们做爱能远离窥探的眼睛和耳朵。哥哥们站在他们的牢房门外，以确保他们无须紧张。戴维把亚历克斯的鸡巴吹得又直又硬，然后仰躺在床上趴开大腿让亚历克斯操他。亚历克斯很容易就插入进去，一直插到自己的睾丸碰着戴维的屁股，就像操街边的妓女一样开始操起戴维的屁眼。但这两个爱人不知道的是，劳尔·罗德里格斯正在偷看他们做爱。而劳尔并不是同性恋，他即使在监狱中也持续有正常的性生活（他的太太会定期来探监），唯一的例外是当他第一次发现亚历克斯操了自己的小弟的屁股，他和二弟卡洛斯就狠狠地回敬了亚历克斯一次肛门轮奸。但劳尔发现自己对偷看两人做爱有点上瘾了。他忍不住看着亚历克斯毛茸茸的屁股上下抽插他的弟弟，这常常让劳尔回忆起当时自己在楼梯间里操着那又紧致又温暖的“妹夫”的屁眼的感觉（参见第二章）。  
现在他们在同一个队里，与黑人队战斗。亚历克斯和蒂龙·威尔一起抢球，蒂龙·威尔是一个被定罪的杀人犯，在被老板解雇后，他杀了老板。蒂龙争强好胜，抢球时，他肘击了亚历克斯的下巴。亚历克斯向后倒在球场上，血从他的鼻子和嘴里涌出。  
“亚历克斯…！”戴维从旁边喊叫。  
劳尔走过去，把亚历克斯从地上扶起来。“你还好吗？”他问道，看着亚历克斯擦鼻子上的血。  
“还好吧，我想是的”他边说边看着蒂龙。蒂龙正在和他的队友吹嘘他如何肘击西班牙人的。  
“别担心，好兄弟…，我们会在那个混蛋黑鬼身上讨回来的。”劳尔承诺着拍了拍亚历克斯的屁股。亚历克斯没多想什么，但手拍上亚历克斯屁股的那一瞬间，劳尔的鸡巴一下子硬了。“嗨…，我们继续开始比赛吧！”他大喊，试图分散自己的思想。  
囚犯们继续他们的游戏，为篮板而战斗。在看台上坐着他们的朋友、狱友、家人、恋人、仇人和敌人。戴维旁边（在他的左边）坐着42岁的穆罕穆德·沙伊德，正在看着自己的爱人和伊斯兰教友--阿卜杜勒·沙伯特全身心地比赛。穆罕默德通常观看这些球类游戏，但今天他觉得有义务鼓励他的狱友和情人。他和阿卜杜勒已经成为了最亲密的朋友，比他们所信奉的穆斯林信仰允许的程度更亲密。但是，两个人都想继续维持这种关系，因为在监狱里，他们终于找到了一些除了他们的信仰之外，使他们感到安心的东西。  
一戴维的对面坐着的犯人通常称作为杰钮威（Genuwine）。他原名克瑞斯·福特Chris Ford，从流行的R & B歌手那里偷来了这个花名，因为他们看起来长得很像。本来的杰钮威是个艺人，演唱技艺非常棒。克瑞斯·福特经常被比喻为他，而这个名字就成了他的绰号。他被判刑是因为在一次枪击事件中让三个无辜的未成年女孩死在他家门口。杰钮威打量着戴维·罗德里格斯，他注意到了在他关切地看着场上比赛的眼神中流露出某种女性般柔弱的气息。当一个西班牙小伙被肘击倒地，戴维跳了起来，喊着亚历克斯的名字，杰钮威的同性恋探测器（gaydar）非常灵敏地捕捉到了。  
“嗨，场上是你朋友？”他开始跟帅气的21岁的西班牙裔小帅哥聊天。  
“嗯”戴维不想多说什么。  
“那边的是你家人吗？”杰钮威的眼睛上下看着戴维。  
“是啊…，我的哥哥劳尔和卡洛斯，我们住在一起。”戴维想让杰钮威知难而退。  
“哦。那么……，你想赌一下比赛的结果吗？”杰钮威问，试图让戴维上钩。  
“我不赌。”戴维封杀了杰钮威任何可能的机会。  
“你对你的兄弟没有有信心吧？”杰钮威取笑说。  
“我的兄弟玩球很厉害！”戴维坚持。  
“在街上，也许是的……，但不是在这里，在监狱里。”杰钮威反驳道。”只有最厉害的家伙才可以在监狱里打球！”  
“所以你说我哥哥不坚强？”戴维问道，感觉有一种挑衅。  
“我只是说……，如果你有信心，就像你说的，为什么不敢打赌呢？把你的钱放在你的嘴巴里？”杰钮威嘲讽道。  
“你想赌什么？”戴维落入了杰钮威的陷阱。  
杰钮威看着戴维可爱的波多黎各人的脸，然后瞄了一眼他的屁股和身材，他正坐在长椅上…  
“我们为什么不赌在楼梯间快速操一回？没有人会发现的。”杰钮威提议。穆罕默德看着这两人，他听到了整个谈话。戴维看起来被这个提议吓了一跳。他上上下下看着杰钮威，刚注意到这个黑人真的是很英俊。他的眼睛移到杰钮威的大腿上，看到年轻的黑人小伙正在摸索他的肉香肠。  
“好吧……，胜者为王！”戴维表示同意。  
他和杰钮威握手，然后把他们的注意力集中到比赛上。阿卜杜勒得球，运球到球场上试图越过蒂龙的拦阻。但劳尔和卡洛斯很快上来了，用肘部狠狠地给了蒂龙头上两次撞击，将35岁的前邮政工人击倒在地。  
“哟，他妈的什么…！！？奇乐·比特大叫，冲到兄弟两面前试图帮助蒂龙。  
“哟，伙计…要公平！你的好朋友打了我的人，现在他被揍回来！不对么？”劳尔站在地上说。这场比赛不得不匆匆结束，因为黑人和西班牙人囚犯开始发出威胁的呼唤。监狱守卫很快就制止了混乱，将每队送回自己的囚区。  
“看来你欠我的屁股咯，宝贝！”杰钮威说，并指出黑人队赢得了比赛，因为西班牙人被罚输了。  
戴维跟着杰钮威进了山麓监狱的楼梯间，那里没有监控探头，是早于视频时代很久之前建造的。因此，去楼梯间的犯人通常都是去做违法的交易，如；毒品、伏击、强奸和性交。  
杰钮威把戴维带到一间不常用的楼梯间。戴维发现自己兴奋极了，自从他到监狱之后，除了他的男朋友亚历克斯，他就没得到过其他的鸡巴。戴维也曾盯着几个黑人囚犯看，观看他们的黑色的肌肉发达的强健体格和鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。但监狱里的种族隔离让戴维无法冒险走上这条路。如果他的兄弟们发现他和黑人做爱了，他们会气死的。在他们眼里，唯一比同性恋更糟糕的事就是，成为黑鬼的同性恋人。  
戴维跪在黑人囚犯面前，等待着他掏出鸡巴给他吸。戴维花时间仔细看了看眼前的黑色肉棒，因为他从来没有这么近距离地观察过黑人的鸡巴。杰钮威的肤色是类似购物牛皮纸袋的那种棕色，但他的鸡巴更黑。它从睾丸到龟头有近7英寸，胖胖圆圆的龟头已开始滴水了。  
戴维没有再浪费时间就把它送进嘴里。他知道抓紧时间很重要，他可不想被其他朋友发现自己与一个黑人囚犯处于这种尴尬的交往中。他的哥哥劳尔坚持让戴维保持低调的性行为，因为他不想看到他的弟弟的肛门被囚犯们使用和虐待。他看到太多的柔弱的男人，就像戴维那样的，被迫弯着腰，被人狠操，他们的屁眼被连续不断的大鸡巴穿刺捣毁，以至于合都合不上。  
戴维吞下了杰钮威的家伙，这毫无疑问地泄露了他在同性恋行为上的专业度。戴维很擅长他所做的，他从15岁开始就一直在身边的社区里面吸鸡巴，躲在车后面，或  
便利店的走道，学校或商场的厕所。他通过无数次吸屌的经验学到了充分的技术，与这枚多人性交都是在他的两个哥哥的鼻子底下进行的。  
杰钮威觉得他的鸡巴在戴维的喉咙里开始收紧、变粗，他觉得自己已经接近高潮。但杰钮威不想把他的精液射入戴维的喉咙，他想在男孩的屁股里卸货“你屁股被操过吗？”他用低沉的语气问道，他呼吸急促，明显是试图推迟射精。  
“只有我男朋友可以插我的屁股！”戴维说着推开了杰钮威的鸡巴。  
“我可以打赌，我能把你操得比你哥斯达黎加男朋友爽一百倍！”杰钮威试图挑起戴维的好奇心。当想到被这个黑人男孩的又肥又黑的大屌操屁股的时候，戴维觉得他的屁眼一阵收缩皱。他经常在被亚历克斯的精液射满堵塞他的内脏后，还在幻想和一个黑人做爱会是怎么样的感觉？亚历克斯会觉得他不忠么？  
“好吧……，但要快！”戴维说着站起来解开他的裤子。  
“我最擅长速战速决啦！”杰钮威开玩笑地说，他的鸡巴已经在悸动着，期待着尽快射精了。  
戴维脱下自己的裤子，转过身去，背对着杰钮威。杰钮威掰开戴维裸露的臀部，然后把他的湿鸡巴楔入两片臀瓣之间。戴维闭上眼睛，呼了口气，因为黑鸡巴沉入他里面，撑开他的括约肌肌肉，深压到深处。戴维手扶在墙上，杰钮威抓住他的臀部开始猛操他。  
“哦，该死的…！是啊！操我，老公！操我！哦，他妈的！对！操！”戴维呻吟着，感受着大鸡巴在他身后进进出出。亚历克斯的鸡巴可能稍长于杰钮威的一英寸左右，但杰钮威的鸡巴更粗，抽插时把戴维的肛门口拉扯得更张开，他给了戴维一种不同与他男朋友的肛交体验。  
最近一段时间以来，除了亚历克斯以外，戴维没有体验过任何人在他体内，现在体会到的肛门的伸展感太奇妙了。他喜欢现在略带轻微疼痛的抽插感，他臀部被大力抓紧，黑人把禁忌的大鸡巴深入西班牙男孩的肠道里。他喜欢这种与黑人囚犯的禁忌肛交，偷偷摸摸背着他的哥哥们，把自己的屁股奉献给和性感歌手看起来很像的囚犯。  
杰钮威觉得他的鸡巴正在被戴维滑腻腻的肛门吮吸得很爽。他有些吃惊于他进入男孩屁股的容易程度，令人惊喜的是，进去之后，戴维立刻夹紧他的肛门肌肉，如同一只手抚摸攥紧了他的鸡巴。看着自己的鸡巴上涂满了闪亮黏腻的白沫，杰钮威可以肯定戴维不久之前刚被人射在肛门里。  
当想到待会自己也能把精液射入戴维混合着别人肮脏精液的肚子里，杰钮威就感到莫名的兴奋。他把戴维斯屁股抬得更高，给自己一个更好的目标，方便自己操得更深。每受到一个向内的推力，戴维都禁不住呻吟和喃喃，感觉自己的肉洞在深处被操弄。戴维自己的鸡巴坚挺在两腿之间，他抓着它，抚摸它。  
杰钮威咬着牙，凑在戴维耳朵边咕哝道“是啊…，给我你的屁股，操死你！是的，婊子……，我要射在你的那个该死的洞里！你需要精液，是不是！婊子？”  
“是的！把你的宝贝射在我屁股里，老公！把它给我！”戴维鼓励道，边抚摸着自己的硬鸡巴。  
戴维觉得肥大的黑鸡巴以越来越快的速度冲击他光滑的肛门。他抚弄着自己的鸡巴直到开始射到楼梯间的墙壁和地板上。在那一刻，他的屁眼牢牢夹住杰钮威猛撞入体内的男子象征，导致他的鸡巴跳动着发射出一股股浓稠的精液到波多黎各男孩的下体中。  
“哦，我操他妈的，啊…！！”杰钮威喊叫着将精子填补了戴维屁股里的剩余空间。  
几分钟后，他的鸡巴他慢慢停止跳动，杰钮威把它拔出去了。“嗨，你叫什么名字？宝贝？”他边问，边把他的鸡巴放回他的裤子里。  
“戴维！”罗德里格兹回答，他拉起自己的裤子，整理好自己的服装。  
“我叫杰钮威，”克瑞斯说着握了一下戴维的手。“我今后还能有任何机会能得到你的爱么？”他问道，准备走了。  
戴维满面笑容，无法掩饰自己的开心与自信。  
“所以你喜欢我的屁股，嗯？”他问，看着杰钮威的裤裆。  
“就像你喜欢我的鸡巴一样，是的！”杰钮威说道，又很酷地摸了一下自己的裤裆。  
“好吧，好吧…”戴维笑着说。  
“好吧？只是‘好吧’？”杰钮威反问。  
“很好。”西班牙男孩修正了自己的表述。  
“谁更好？…，我，还是你的男朋友？”杰钮威竞争性地提问。  
“恩，让我想想……！”戴维微笑着，没有立刻回答。杰钮威把他拉进怀里，胸口贴胸口地抱着他。  
“你更好，”戴维温柔地承认，语气很慎重。  
“我也是这么认为的。”杰钮威说着在戴维粉红色的嘴唇上亲吻了起来。两个男人  
在楼梯间舌吻了整整一分钟，直到他们听到一楼或者二楼上有门打开的动静，这也提醒他们该结束这次会面了。“明天再来这里见我，我会让你的日子过得更棒！”杰钮威说完就离开了。  
“哦……，所以你认为你已经掌握一切啦？”戴维好奇的问道，他已经被英俊的男人的骄傲自大给迷住了。  
“我知道我有你喜欢的东西！”杰钮威笑了。“在这里等我吧！如果你想要它！”他补充道，然后消失在他们进来的门前。

戴维·罗德里格斯走回他的囚室，发现他的两个哥哥（劳尔和卡洛斯），正在帮他男朋友的鼻子止血治疗。  
“你他妈的去哪里啦？”劳尔问道，帮亚历克斯鼻子里塞上纸巾。  
“我是……呃……发生了什么事么？”戴维问，看到他的男朋友（亚历克斯）躺在他哥哥的床上。  
“那个混蛋黑鬼-蒂龙用他的肘！把他的鼻子撞伤了！”卡洛斯说，纸巾上血流不止。  
“也许我们应该带他去医务室吧！”戴维问道。  
“不，我很好。没什么严重的！”亚历克斯坐在床上说。  
“你确定吗？”戴维站着问。  
“照顾好你的男人！”劳尔边说，边给戴维腾出地方来。戴维坐到床的边缘，轻轻地摸了摸亚历克斯的鼻子。  
“哎哟！”亚历克斯抽动了一下。“很疼……，但应该没有坏。”  
“可怜的宝贝……”戴维轻轻地说，在亚历克斯的嘴唇上轻轻地吻了一下。劳尔和卡洛斯离开了，彼此呆呆地对视，他们不知道对他们小弟如此温柔的女性化行为该如何反应。  
当戴维抬起头，亚历克斯莫名其妙地看着他。“你什么时候吸烟的？”他从戴维的嘴唇间闻到了来自于杰钮威的嘴里的残留的尼古丁味。  
第十一章 第三节 完 待续

第十一章 第四节  
圣·伊丽莎白医院，下午三点…

“我来这里探访田佩斯特·威廉姆斯…”  
“没有人可以探望那个囚犯，”守在田佩斯特的病房门口的值班警察说。  
“我是他的律师。”  
“给我你的身份证！”警察坚持说。那个男人把手伸进了他的后口袋里掏出他的钱包。然后在钱包里找出证件，把身份证递给了警察。“布莱恩·邓恩（Brian Dunn）先生，律师……”警察仔细看完才交还身份证。“请进。你有5分钟时间！”  
“五分钟已经足够了！”邓恩微笑着走进房间。  
田佩斯特·威廉姆斯躺在医院的病床上，四周围着帘子，他正从上次在监狱里被残酷的强奸和殴打的伤痛中缓慢恢复过来。医疗器械监视着他身体的逐渐改善，提醒护士任何重大变化。邓恩走到田佩斯特的床边，轻轻地摸了摸他戴着手铐的手臂，试图唤醒他。田佩斯特慢慢地睁开眼睛，当他认出那张熟悉的脸时，一个微笑悄悄地浮现在他的脸上。  
“怎么……你怎么……来这里啦？”他虚弱地问。  
“我告诉他们，我是你的律师！”邓恩笑着说。  
“……他们相信……你么？”  
“我用假身份证，普尔（Pooh）的朋友帮我做的。”邓恩说（普尔是田佩斯特贩毒的同伴）。“我是来告诉你，外面的一切都在普尔的控制下！他已经建造了一个警方毫不知情的新工厂，并每天产出新款的毒品“性陶醉”！我们也在安排，在他们送你回监狱之前，把你从这里救出去！”  
“什么……我吗？如果没有你的话...！”这么多好消息让田佩斯特微笑起来。  
邓恩充满感情地摸着田佩斯特的手说：“我讨厌他们对你做的事！你是一个坚强的人，田佩斯特…，我讨厌看到你这样！”  
“我会……回来的……”田佩斯特自信地说。  
“有什么我可以做的，帮你缓解疼痛么？”邓恩用手擦着从田佩斯特的额头上流下的汗珠。田佩斯特轻轻地摇了摇头。  
“你确定吗？”邓恩问，伸手隔着床单摸索田佩斯特的软鸡巴。田佩斯特再次睁开眼睛，看到邓恩的嘴角浮现出一个淘气的微笑。“要我吸你的大鸡巴吗？在我走之前！”他边问边按摩着，直到它开始变粗变长。田佩斯特什么都没说，他只是躺在那里。邓恩拉下田佩斯特的床单，拉开他的长袍。田佩斯特的大鸡巴已经完全硬了，翘在那里往左偏一点。“天啊，我想念这家伙！”邓恩叹息着，弯下腰将田佩斯特的硬鸡巴放进自己口中。  
田佩斯特闭上了眼睛，躺下享受邓恩的口交工作。邓恩吮吸龟头，在把鸡巴吞进口腔之前，用嘴唇和舌头按摩王冠。他开始上下振动脑袋，让嘴吞下成年的大肉柱，就像他成长为市长助理那段时间所作的训练一样（见《23号警署》chap-15）。  
在医院的房间外，值班的警察看了看手表，5分钟到了。他从座位上起来，推开了门。窗帘仍然被拉着包围着病床，所以他看不见里面正在进行什么。他悄悄地走了进来，听到微弱但明显的“啧啧”的声音。他走到窗帘，从小开口窥见那个自称律师的家伙趴在床上，田佩斯特粗大的鸡巴正插在他的嘴里。

“我操……！”警察低声说，看着邓恩吞下那像巨蟒一样的整根鸡巴。毒品贩子9英寸长的坚硬鸡巴消失在冒牌律师的喉咙里。警察在帘子后面观看，毒品贩子躺在医院的病床上被吸鸡巴，这一切花的都是纳税人的钱。  
邓恩脑袋前后移动，用嘴巴清洗和按摩着田佩斯特的鸡巴。他把每一英寸的鸡巴都伺候到了，让它一次又一次地进入他极具口交天赋的喉咙深处。警察的角度能清晰地看到田佩斯特的毛茸茸的睾丸和粗硬的鸡巴，当它消失在律师的嘴唇之间。他边看着，边开始隔着警裤抚慰自己的发硬凸起的裆部和鸡巴，突然他也想让这个口交专家吸吮自己的鸡巴。他已经病房门口工作了几个小时了，应该享受一次口交休息时间了。他睁大眼睛看到田佩斯特的睾丸慢慢收缩，然后他的鸡巴开始悸动。他听到邓恩略微哽咽了几下，眼看着鸡巴在嘴唇外的可见部分在脉动，田佩斯特在邓恩的喉咙里射出了积累已久的一大泡精液。  
邓恩温柔地呻吟着，嘴里充满了田佩斯特的白色奶油。他享受盛宴般地品味着咽下了口中的精液，与此同时他自己他西装裤里的鸡巴也硬得像砖头一样，被困在他的内裤中乞求释放。他咽下去了，他爱这味道和口感，浓稠的精液蜿蜒而行慢慢地流进他肚子里。这次射精量很大，质地厚腻。他喝了之后，又吮吸干净鸡巴上的残余。等田佩斯特的鸡巴开始软化，他知道他没有浪费任何一滴宝贵的精液。他站在床的旁边，重新帮他老板盖上了长袍和床单。他轻轻摸了摸田佩斯特的额头，然后亲吻他的额头与他告别。田佩斯特慢慢睡着了，邓恩走出帘子外面。  
在房间外，他发现那警察坐在椅子上。  
“事都办好了”他边说，边步行穿过穿警服的人。  
“超过5分钟了！”警察说。  
“很抱歉……”邓恩道了个歉。“……但我得到了我所需要的东西！”他  
补充说道，然后消失在大厅里。  
“我敢打赌，你得到了！”警察边说边抚慰自己坚硬的裤裆。

第十一章 第四节 完 第十一章完结 待续


	12. 黑洞 第十二章 大逃亡

黑洞 第十二章 大逃亡

第一节  
山麓监狱...  
今天是监狱里的一些囚犯的访问日。其中一些访客正在访客中心里，囚犯戴维斯·伍德的妻子和他四个孩子中最大的正在探视中。他和他的狱友詹姆士·德里克森（James Derekson）昨晚熄灯后就投入了一场整晚的性游戏，他们能够互相取悦做爱，不用害怕被别人发现（参见chap-1）。  
不远处，可以看到穆罕穆德·沙伊德Muhammad Shaeed和他的律师，正打算就他的长期监禁提起另一个上诉。  
囚犯马尔文·罗林斯Marvin Rollins的五个兄弟中的两个正在探视他。他们鼓励他在监狱里保持自己的尊严，并谈论与失散多年的兄弟杰弗瑞·罗林斯Jeffery Rollins重新联系上的事情。  
囚犯纳基亚·道森的父母，53岁的杰佛逊·道森与49岁麦蒂·道森正在探访他们的儿子。他们告诉纳基亚，他们打算继续寻求法律行为，使其指控降级或转向。纳基亚其实是山麓监狱中一个闻所未闻的无辜囚犯，他的审判由单纯的间接证据作证，但陪审员（全部白人）没有看到任何真正有力的证据证明他有罪，就判断他有罪。纳基亚的律师辩称这是一个“急于判断”，由于大量的公共宣传的情况下，白人女大学生对强奸的不准确描述，而产生的犯罪嫌疑人。她被人从后面攻击，不能正确辨认嫌疑犯。她只承认那天晚上在校园里看到过纳基亚。警察把他当嫌疑犯，因为他没有不在场证据，而且他是黑人。  
纳基亚试图在他父母面前显示勇气，在他们的目光中保持坚强和自信。他不想让他们  
知道他每天作为其他男囚犯的“囚室逼洞”的痛苦和耻辱。他们不知道他们28岁的儿子有多少次身体被定期强奸。事实上，今天早晨他的屁股和喉咙就被操了不下十次了，然后他洗完澡，换了衣服来到这里。纳基亚竭力保持表面的勇敢，几乎要令人信服地结束会面前。马尔文突然结束了和他的兄弟的探访。他与他们拥抱告别，然后给了诺基亚一个飞吻，并眨了一下眼睛，这一切都在诺基亚的父母面前。  
“这…这是什么意思？”杰佛逊·道森问道，他怀疑某些邪恶的事情正发生在他儿子身上，因为这个像大熊一样的囚犯居然给他儿子飞吻。

第一节 完 待续

第十二章第二节  
戴维·罗德里格斯和他的新男友亚力克斯·桑切斯一起在他们狱区走来走去，顺便看戴维的哥哥们（劳尔和卡洛斯）在他们的牢房里和他们的西班牙伙伴玩电子游戏。  
亚历克斯对自己被赋予另一个男人的“男朋友”的称号感到不太舒服，但他已经学会了接受它，因为这能使他受到劳尔的恩惠，劳尔是监狱内的权力大佬之一。  
“你的鼻子感觉怎么样？有好点么？”戴维关心地问。但如果旁边有人的话，他会尽量表现的不那么明显，他担心别人可能会看到他俩老是站在一起。  
“没关系……只要我不碰它，”亚历克斯边说边轻轻地摸了一下鼻子，肿胀从昨晚开始已经逐渐消退了。  
“我觉得劳尔和卡洛斯在昨天的比赛中对你留下了深刻的印象。”戴维说。“我想他们已经开始喜欢你了。”  
“你想？”亚历克斯问，希望如此。劳尔的情绪和思维都不那么稳定，这不算个秘密。亚历克斯（和其他许多囚犯一样）很害怕他，但现在他和劳尔的弟弟成为了情侣，这使劳尔给予亚历克斯家人和兄弟般的待遇。亚历克斯很高兴听到劳尔开始表扬他其他的特质，而不仅仅是作为他同性恋小弟的情人。  
“你看到那天在那个食堂大厅里他们对那个黑人做的事情吗？他们彻底凌辱了他，让他在所有的男囚犯面前穿一条裙子！”戴维低声说（谈论发生在chap-9 纳基亚的事情）。“我不禁想到，这样的事情也可能发生在我身上…！如果有人发现了我，我是同性恋。有什么能阻止他们也这样对待我呢？”  
“我认为你的哥哥们不会让这种情况发生。”亚历克斯笑着说，试图缓解戴维的忧虑。  
“我不是？我，亚历克斯……，我知道什么是监狱生活！谁都没法保证劳尔和卡洛斯将永远在我身边！如果发生了什么事，如果有人强迫我穿上裙子，在大家面前侮辱我呢？”戴维关切的问。  
“我就在你身边，为你辩护，为你而死！”亚历克斯笑着说，半真半假的。  
第十二章 第二节 完 待续

第十二章第三节  
杰钮威Genuwine（克瑞斯·福特Chris Ford）正在向他的狱友吹嘘他昨天刚操过的妙极了的“波多黎各屁眼”。他告诉杜克，比特，崴欧姆和马尔文，他如何在篮球上和这个可爱的西班牙男孩玩打赌游戏，并在楼梯间里操了他的故事。  
“伙计，你脑子里满是屎！”崴欧姆觉得他是一个骗子。“没有波多黎各人会给黑鬼操屁股！至少在这里没有！你做梦都想每个种族都玩一转吧！”  
“我发誓，伙计！他给了我屁股！而且他的屁股就像高中女生的逼！”杰钮威回忆得很生动。  
“哟…，这男孩的名字是什么？”杜克好奇地问。  
“我不记得了…”杰钮威说了实话。  
“这是因为你撒谎！”马尔文笑了，他坐在沙发椅上看电视，看一个犯人门的最喜欢的肥皂剧。  
“我没说谎，伙计！他今天应该还在那里等我！如果你不相信我，你为什么不跟我一起去呢？你们自己也能得点甜头！”杰钮威说。  
“哟，我要和你一起去！”比特说。  
“我才不会去楼梯间等着看那个根本不存在的屁股！”杜克说。”我仍然等着某个狱警上钩呢！那事情怎么样啦，马尔文？你还记得我说的吧？”  
“一切顺利进行中，杜克。他是个冷冷的男人。我得找个私人场合才能见到他，你知道吗？我们之间已经建立起来的东西，其实很少。”马尔文回答道。  
“只要它发生在我获得假释前，兄弟。是不是？”杜克开玩笑地说。  
第十二章 第三节 完 待续

第十二章第四节

纳基亚·道森在探访中心会见他的父母后，回到囚室。刚才他花了相当长的一段时间才说服自己的父亲说，他并没有被囚犯们操自己的屁股。他的爸爸非常讨厌马尔文在探访中心向他儿子做出的暗示性的举动，他觉得这表明他的儿子很“甜”。  
“你为什么这样做？”纳基亚问，走向正坐在椅子上看电视的马尔文。  
“嗯？”马尔文漠不关心的敷衍着。  
“你为什么在我的父母面前给我一个飞吻，然后向我眨眼？”纳基亚情绪激动地问道，这使杜克和其他一些人开始嘲笑他。  
“我不知道…，因为我觉得，我猜。为什么呢？”马尔文说着说着就笑了。  
“现在我的父亲认为我被你们所有人操…！”纳基亚解释道。  
“你确实是啊！”马尔文耸着肩膀证实这一点。  
“但他们不需要知道！他们是我的父母！他们不希望知道，他们的儿子像同性恋一样正在被人操屁股！”纳基亚情绪激动地喊道。  
“但你是同性恋！你是被操了！这有什么大不了的？”马尔文问。  
“你怎么这么残忍？你怎么能这样把我暴露出来，你知道这会多么影响我的父母吗？”纳基亚追问原因。  
“我不知道！这只是开玩笑而已！”马尔文已经开始不奈烦了。  
“这是错误的！真是糟透了！”纳基亚愤怒地强调。  
“那么你想做什么，大男人？打我的屁股？你现在想操我吗？”马尔文明知故问。纳基亚看着周围的每一个人，他们都在等着看他如何反应。他转过身，走开了。他已经说得太多了，他不想在一天之内遭受那么多羞辱。  
“有人能给那婊子塞个卫生棉条么…，我想他月经来了！”马尔文残酷地笑了笑。  
第十二章 第四节 完 待续

第十二章第五节  
自从他们最后一次在楼梯间见面后，戴维·罗德里格斯就试图跟杰钮威再次相见。他找了个借口离开了他的兄弟和他的牢房，他希望杰钮威会在楼梯间等着他。当他到达那里时，他四面张望了一番，以确保没有人注意到他进入。当他进到了里面，他叫了他的名字。  
“在这边……！”杰钮威在幽暗的光线中招呼他。戴维迫不及待地向他冲去，杰钮威（还有崴欧姆Wyome和奇乐·比特Killer Pete）在等他。  
“怎么了……？这是……？”戴维紧张地问，感觉到被算计了。他的第一个本能是转过身离开，但崴欧姆知道他不会走远。  
“我回去我的囚室，告诉我的朋友关于你，他们想满足你。”杰钮威边说边介绍他的朋友。  
“我以为这只不过是你和我之间的……？”戴维质问，他不喜欢崴欧姆野性的眼神，也讨厌奇乐·比特的坏名声。他知道他正处于危险之中。  
“我知道，宝贝，我只是想…如果你真的喜欢我操你，那么你让我们3个人一起会更好！”杰钮威试图缓和一下。  
“我绝不会和你们玩群交，伙计……”戴维说着，后退了一步。  
“不是这样的，宝贝……，这只是你和我……，如果你不愿意，你完全不必这样做…”杰钮威说着把戴维搂在怀里，他企图用甜言蜜语说服他。  
“他妈的，该死的家伙……，你说我们有一个屁眼可操！！”奇乐·比特说得杀气腾腾。  
“不，我说我的宝贝有个很好的身体，而如果你举止得体的话，他也许会给你们一些甜头。”杰钮威在说谎，试图洗白自己。“这只是在我们之间的隐私，宝贝……，没有人会知道！怎么样，嗯？你也好想知道我们三个黑人兄弟可以怎么一起伺候你的屁股，不是么？你心里知道你想要它！”杰钮威低声说着，吻着戴维的脸和嘴唇。  
戴维慢慢地开始屈服了。这是真的，他真的想知道和三个黑人的性交的滋味是怎么样的！。虽然他害怕独自一人在一个隐蔽的楼梯间，但是也没有目击者去打小报告，他承认他对于被杰钮威和他的2个伙伴像开火车般的轮奸感到特别兴奋。  
在杰钮威用自己的嘴吻住他的嘴的那一刻，交易就不可撤回了。他用自己那充满烟草味舌头伸进他的嘴里，双手达到他背后，穿过他的囚裤裤腰挤捏他的屁股。  
戴维感觉到杰钮威的鸡巴压着自己的阴茎，心里明白他也希望这根大鸡巴再次进入他体内。他打破了亲吻，并跪在楼梯间地板上，解开了杰钮威的裤子，拉出了他的硬鸡巴。奇乐·比特和崴欧姆靠近过来，看戴维的口腔轻易吞下7英寸的硬鸡巴，恍若无物般。  
“骚逼才知道如何吸好鸡巴。”崴欧姆用粗言秽语来赞赏戴维的轻而易举。  
“告诉你！”杰钮威笑了笑，感觉戴维的喉咙包裹住了自己的鸡巴。“操嘴和操屁眼的感觉一样好啊，伙计！”  
“让我也尝尝味道！”奇乐·比特说着掏出自己的家伙。他站在杰钮威旁边，把他的鸡巴戳着戴维脸颊。戴维感觉他的龟头带着点以前残存的精液，黏腻地摩擦着他光滑的脸上，然后他退出杰钮威美味的家伙，开始品尝比特的。比特抓住戴维的后脑勺，然后把迪克向下捅进了为同性恋者服务的喉咙，深入的长度几乎令戴维窒息。  
“嗨，伙计，悠着点，别太狠……，他愿意为我们……”杰钮威提醒他。  
“这是让你学会怎么吮吸一个黑人，宝贝！”比特坚持着，抱着戴维的脑袋，戴维的鼻子压在他的阴毛上。戴维的喉咙被撑大着容纳他的鸡巴，但他的手伸到比特大腿根试图推开他。这却使比特抓着他的头抱得更紧了。“噎死你个贱逼，漂亮宝贝！”  
比特喊道，让他的鸡巴在戴维的喉咙里划圈摩擦。  
直到比特松开了他的手，戴维才得以摆脱喉咙中愤怒的大鸡巴。“你他妈的混蛋！！”戴维刚吐出比特的大鸡巴就怒骂喊道  
吐出的大鸡巴就在他面前搏动着，沾满了他喉咙里黏糊糊的分泌物，似乎正在得意地嘲弄笑他的狼狈与不适感。戴维感到喉咙里有点疼痛，他知道这大肉棒已经造成了一些内部伤害。  
“你知道你喜欢这个，婊子！”比特强调，一边用手抚弄沾满了口水和粘液的硬鸡巴。  
“你是个有病的混蛋！”杰钮威笑了。”你知道怎么操坏一个好东西！”  
戴维看着三个黑人包围了他，他们的屌都硬着。他刚吐出崴欧姆的9英寸的眼镜蛇，又把杰钮威 7英寸的鸡巴吞得满满一嘴，然后又回到奇乐·比特的8英寸的鸡巴。每个鸡巴都有自己特殊的味觉和嗅觉，杰钮威的是最令人愉快的。戴维边吸边换，每个鸡巴都不止一次进入他嘴里，直到他觉得自己的性趣变为越来越想要的肛交。  
他感觉到他们的手在他还穿着裤子的屁股上粗暴地抠摸。戴维很聪明地让他的男友亚历克斯在他再次来找杰钮威之前，先在他里面留下了白色奶油，以方便杰钮威操他。现在他很高兴自己提前做了肛门伸展，看来他今天要接纳比原本想象中多得多的鸡巴。  
他的裤子被拉下来了，当手指压入他紧致油润的肛门孔。一只鸡巴推向他的肛门，戴维不确定是谁，但确信那不是杰钮威，因为他正在他面前。  
“呃..！！”他喘着气，感觉身后的鸡巴已经突破了自己的肛门口。  
“你可以接受它的，宝贝…”杰钮威温柔地鼓励他，戴维被杰钮威的吻完全封住了嘴唇，而屁眼正被崴欧姆操着。  
崴欧姆是一个野蛮的黑人混蛋，常常抱着疯狂的态度和不可预知的精神。他喜欢操得又猛又久，从被操的肛门上掠夺比它能提供的更多的快感。他的行为咄咄逼人而富予攻击性，他从不请求赐予什么。他抓住了戴维纤细的腰，将他不算太粗但长达9英寸的鸡巴插进他的屁股里。戴维呻吟着，呻吟声都被杰钮威吞进嘴里，他感受着每一次推进，鸡巴一遍又一遍地埋进他体内。  
“哦，我操！！”他喘着气，吮吸着杰钮威香烟味的舌头。  
“忍住，宝贝……，给他他想要的！”杰钮威鼓励他，希望戴维喜欢被这么干。杰钮威吻他吻得更深入，配合着每一次操屁眼的推力，感觉戴维的手紧握着他更紧了。  
崴欧姆爱上了戴维剃得如丝般光滑肛门。它吸入和按摩他的鸡巴像个性交专家的嘴巴，把他从臃肿的铜蛇般的头部，一路勒紧下来直到他毛茸茸的睾丸。他用他的胯部撞击戴维的屁股，感觉像他用自己每一英寸的硬鸡巴来喂养他的臀部。在插在戴维身体深处射精之前，崴欧姆摸遍了戴维柔软的皮肤，吻遍了他裸露的背脊和肩膀。  
“啊，妈的！！”崴欧姆叫喊起来，射精的刺激太强烈了。”啊！哇哇哇…！啊！”将他的长鸡巴刺进最深处。  
戴维喘着气，随着每次脉冲爆发到他的身体里，大量的精液迅速填充了他疼痛的内脏。当鸡巴拔出的时候，他感觉屁股完全空了，但很快奇乐·比特就让他不再感到空虚。他站到了戴维身后，把鸡巴推到里面。  
“呃..！！”戴维呻吟着，感觉他的肠子被重新进入。第二个男人操他后面时，杰钮威牢牢地抱着他。在插入时，戴维觉得比特的鸡巴没崴欧姆那么长，比杰钮威略细，但是他操起来又猛又狠，毫无花俏可言。他抓住戴维的腰（正如崴欧姆那样），把鸡巴推进到这个波多黎各屁股的深处。  
戴维觉得自己的屁股像着了火一样。他从未被两个不同的鸡巴接连干两次。他总是幻想着被饥渴的强壮男人玩弄，但从来没有想到的是，随着他哥哥不断的参与到他的生活中，这样的事情居然发生了。劳尔几乎将保护戴维当做自己一生的使命，而丝毫不顾及戴维自己是否愿意。劳尔把自己的理想强加给他的弟弟，这就像硬要把方榫头插进圆孔里一样的荒谬。  
“你喜欢这样吗，宝贝？今天的鸡巴喂够你了吗？”杰钮威在戴维耳边轻轻问，双手抱着戴维，支撑他的身体，让比特从后面能操得更顺畅。戴维几乎说不出话来，而他的屁股正被凶猛粗暴地干着。  
比特从后面贴着戴维温柔甜蜜的后背，狠狠地将自己的鸡巴撞击戴维的屁股，他的睾丸每次都重重拍打在戴维的臀瓣上，发出啪啪啪的淫荡声音。戴维虽然早就被干过很多次了，但他之前从未被如此“背对背”地操干（背靠背是篮球术语，意思是连续不断的）。把自己的漂亮的肛门贡献给那些只想在其中倾泄垃圾的黑人囚犯，令戴维感到自己的下流和淫荡。他明白如果他的哥哥知道了现在发生的事情，肯定会急得要死。劳尔可能会陷入能杀死人的狂怒，尝试维护他家族的名誉。就像经历了可怕的永恒似的，他终于感觉到比特的攻击力逐渐消散，他达到高潮了。  
“啊…啊！！”比特喊道，随着高潮般射精的猛撞，比特的睾丸泵出了最后一股精液。比特的眼睛从侧后方盯着戴维细微的屈辱表情，他的手紧紧抓住戴维，确保他的屁股紧贴自己的胯部，也确保他的肛门能接收下他鸡巴射出的每一盎司的白浊体液。  
当奇乐·比特最终退出时，戴维的屁眼都快被磨破水肿了，而杰钮威将他转过身来，接收他最后的操干。戴维虚弱地抵抗这，他的屁股还不能习惯这样的连续冲击。最终他还是主动弯下腰，让杰钮威的鸡巴一寸一寸地捅进他的屁股蛋。戴维在快乐/痛苦中颤抖着，被第三根鸡巴推进那再三被干的可怜肛门里。  
“啊 噢t…”戴维呻吟着，他的手和膝盖落到了楼梯间地板上，呈现狗爬的姿势。杰钮威跟在他的后面，一路推着自己的鸡巴全根插到他体内。他抓着戴维的屁股操他，每一个节拍都恰好撞击上西班牙孩子的光屁股。

当戴维终于回到他的牢房时，他的兄弟们不停追问他刚才去哪儿了？而亚历克斯注意到他走路有点一瘸一拐，这是个明确的迹象表明他的屁股很痛。亚历克斯从他自己被劳尔和卡洛斯轮奸的经验中获得了这个经验，他知道屁眼疼痛时候的走路姿势就是这样的。他等待着，直到戴维两个哥哥完成了对戴维的连环追问，他进屋开始了自己的秘密审讯。  
“你还好吗，宝贝？”他问，看着戴维放松地俯趴在他的床上，他的屁股轻微抬高，这能缓解他肛门的疼痛。  
“我没事……，只是有点痛。我在去娱乐室的路上，从台阶上滑了下来。”戴维撒谎了，覆盖自己的行径。亚历克斯坐在他旁边，他故意把手放在戴维的屁股上。  
“要我给你揉揉么？”他挤了挤戴维的屁股蛋。然后他把手指插进他的腰带里面，并试图从后面拉下他的裤子。“也许让我舔一下你的屁屁会让你感觉好一点！”  
“我以为你不喜欢那样呢……？”戴维说着，试图扭动身体摆脱亚历克斯抓住腰带的手。  
“我喜欢舔真正的逼，我从来没有试过吃你的…，我会喜欢它吧！”  
“我……，我先去洗个澡……”戴维说。“……我前面刚上了个大号……，挺脏的，你先别这么做吧！”  
“那让我先用手指插插你的小洞……，我知道你有多喜欢它…”亚历克斯说着拉下他的裤腰。戴维试图拉上来，但亚历克斯成功地使他的整个屁股都暴露出来。亚历克斯把他的大拇指放到股沟中，把臀瓣分开。戴维身体尴尬地僵硬起来，因为他被操肿的屁眼进入了亚历克斯的视线。亚历克斯可以看到红肿的肛门口噘着，从努力收缩的洞里挤出大量的乳白粘液和泡沫，流到戴维的内裤上。  
“我，对不起，亚历克斯…！”戴维因感到内疚而道歉。亚历克斯放开了戴维的屁股，从床上站起来。戴维也站起来，拉起裤子盖住自己的屁股。  
“我很抱歉，亲爱的……，我也不想……”  
“不想什么？欺骗我？”亚历克斯质问道，感觉自己被背叛了。  
“我，我没有。！”戴维注意到了亚历克斯的受伤的眼神。  
“那么发生了什么事？”亚历克斯生气地问。“如果你没有自己主动凑上去，那么究竟发生什么事了，嗯？难道你被强奸了吗？”  
“强奸？”劳尔突然走进囚室，他已经看到听到了刚才的一切。“谁被强奸了？”他厉声质问，瞪着囚室内的两个男人。“有人强奸了我的小弟吗？”他的声音愤怒得的上升。“是谁？我要他妈的杀了他们！“他喊着说！  
第十二章 第五节 完 待续

第十二章第六节  
圣伊丽莎白医院，凌晨2:34…  
一辆警车停在医院外，作为病房门口的警卫的备份，以防万一重犯- 田佩斯特·威廉姆斯出什么幺蛾子。车内的两名警察（彼得森警官和邓肯警官），正在听车内的收音机。突然他们看到两个女孩穿着紧身的迷你裙和高跟鞋正走向他们的巡逻车。彼得森捅了捅邓肯的肋部，让他把注意力从玩车上的游戏机转移到两个小妞身上。  
“看看谁来了……”彼得森笑着说，想找点什么打发一下无聊。当女孩们走到邓肯那一个窗口边时，邓肯摇下了他的玻璃窗。  
“女士们，我们能为你们做什么？”他微笑着问道。  
“我们的车在半个街区前的拐角处抛锚了……”一个女孩求助，她是一个高个子深色皮肤的小妞，有着高颧骨和红宝石色的丰满嘴唇。  
“……我们希望，也许有人能帮我们解决这个问题吗？”另一个女孩问道，她的身高和体重和第一个女孩差不多。  
“对不起，女士们，我们不能离开我们的岗位。”邓肯抱歉地说。  
“啊…求求你们啦…？”一个女孩恳求，身体向前弯曲，头伸进车窗，她的乳沟给警察们留下了深刻的印象。  
“对不起，小姐…”  
“他说“不”，伊马尼，把你的肮脏的奶子收回来…我们走！”个子略高的女人说。  
“婊子，你只是嫉妒，因为我的胸部看起来比你更美！”伊马尼无视她的朋友。  
“放屁，婊子！你的乳房怎么可能比我更好！”另一个女孩怒斥道。  
“别废话，婊子！我们为什么不让军官们决定呢？”伊马尼说。警察们还没来得及的回应，伊马尼就拉下了上衣，露出了她的乳头。邓肯和彼得森看起来很震惊，一对的又大又美的乳房出现在他们的车窗里。  
“谁的胸部看起来更好看，她，还是我的？”高个子女人问道，也弯下腰来，并暴露出她的胸部。这两个警察盯着这两组乳房，无法选择。  
“婊子，退后…，我正在秀我的奶子！”伊马尼喊道。  
“他们不想看你下垂的胸部啊！”另一个女孩喊道。  
“婊子！”伊马尼喊道，把她的朋挤到一边。女孩报复性地抽了伊马尼一记耳光。伊马尼扯下她朋友的衬衫。这时候战斗开始了。  
“女士们……女士们……，别打了！你们都有着棒极了的奶子！”彼得森笑着说，他和邓肯离开了他们的巡逻车，以阻止女孩们的战斗。  
在警卫站的拐角处，有三名女护士走了过来。当卫兵要求看他们的证件，一个女护士开始和他调情，问他的名字，问他是否独自一人在值班。警卫（早已厌倦了看视频  
监视器）都太渴望与一个年轻的女性热聊了在这样一个凌晨3点的时间。与此同时她的其他护士朋友们继续走进医院，如入无人之境。  
他们坐电梯上到了田佩斯特的楼层，然后下电梯，寻找他的房间号码。有一个老警察坐在那里守在田佩斯特的门口，他正在读一本杂志。两个护士之一走了过去。  
“除了医生，谁都不允许进那个房间”警官告诉她。  
“哦，我知道……，我来看看你在干嘛，如果你需要什么？”护士笑了。  
“我？我很好，谢谢你，”警官点了点头。  
“你确定吗？你在这里一定是太无聊了！”护士说。  
“嗯，还有2个其他人员在楼下的巡逻车里……”警察补充道。  
“但那是在楼下……，你一定很孤独吧？”护士问。  
“嗯……”  
“你会喜欢来一次口交吗？”  
“嗯？什么…？“？”警察问道，他在想他听到的东西。  
“嗯……，我只是真心崇拜警察……，你们做得这么棒，保护城市不受坏人破坏……，我只是想做一些让你感觉美妙的事情，显示我多么感谢你在这里和我们在一起！”护士解释说。  
“但是……但是我已经很老了，可以做你的父亲了……”年长的警官说。  
“我也吸过他的鸡巴，傻瓜！”护士走到远处一个病人的房间，警官看着她走进了关闭的门，并示意警察跟着她。他紧张地环顾四周，确保旁边没有人，然后他起身和放下手里的书。他的鸡巴已经硬起来，痛苦地弯曲在他紧身裤里，他小心翼翼地走到门口，跟着她进去了。  
“这……，这是一个病人的房间……！”军官低声说，看到一个老太太躺在病床上睡觉。  
“那么我们确实应该确保非常安静…！”护士建议，当她跪在地上时，手拉开了警官的拉链。他简直不敢相信自己的运气，她拉出他的直立的鸡巴进入视野，并一口吞下它。  
“喔喔…！”他喘着气，无法记得他的妻子最后一次吸他的鸡巴是什么时候了。  
第三个护士在这间病房外面停了下来，听出里面有吸鸡巴的声音。当她听到的时候，她笑了，然后迅速走到田佩斯特的无人守卫的病房间。快如闪电般，她解开了他身上束缚的监视器电线，然后把他的整个病床从病房里推出来，然后从大厅到一个电梯口等待电梯。在电梯里，她给田佩斯特带上假发和氧气面具，给他戴上一对假乳房，穿上长袍，伪装成一个女病人。当门向一楼开的时候，她把他推了出来。然后检查了警卫室，确认警卫是不是已经不在了。  
实际上警卫在附近的一个男洗手间里，第一位女护士正被他从臀部后面操着。第三个护士趁这个机会推着田佩斯特的病床从应急后门通过，在停车场那里有一个SUV正等着。三个人从车上下来，并帮助拆除床栏，把田佩斯特扶下床。他们一把他送进了卡车，就把空荡荡的病床丢在一边，并载着护士一起离开了。这个护士是田佩斯特的一个人妖伪装的。  
车缓缓地开出急救室门口的通道，并通过两个警察正假惺惺地试图拉开两个醉酒的女人之间的打闹，她们躺在地上撕扯着对方的衣服。在病房里面，应该守着田佩斯特的老警官，正要射精。他背靠着门，抓住护士的头冲击。当他在护士的喉咙里射精时，他大声地叫了起来，大量的精液使她差点被哽咽死。就在那时在床上睡得很香的老年女病人，翻了个身，当她看到她床边的两个陌生人时，她尖叫起来。女人的尖叫声回荡在她耳边，护士被吓得几乎咬断嘴里的鸡巴。军官疼得大叫，他把鸡巴从她被精液充满的嘴里退出了。护士站起来，和警官一起跑了出来，他一瘸一拐地走回到自己的岗位。当他回到田佩斯特的房间门口，他看到门开着，立即进入调查。当他注意到床（和犯人）不见了，他立刻用对讲机通知其他警官和安全人员。一楼的保安正在男厕所里在第一个护士的逼洞中抽插，当警察的声音突然大声呼叫他的电台，“田佩斯特逃走了！”护士（正弯腰被操的）突然站了起来，并往门口跑。当护士打开门跑了出去，警卫仍然沉浸在射精中，他手抓着她长长的飘逸的头发。保安看到的最后一件事是他的精液正从她屁眼滴落下来，和她的假发还缠着他的手。他把湿乎乎的鸡巴放回裤子后走出男洗手间，两个警察已经在外面等着了，手上拿着枪。“你看到什么了吗？”他们都在同一时间，齐声问对方。

第十二章 第六节 完 第十二章完结 第十三章 待续


	13. 黑洞 第十三章 启示

黑洞 第十三章 启示  
田佩斯特·威廉姆斯从联邦警察的眼皮底下逃跑的消息不胫而走，如野火般蔓延开。医院安保，费城警察总局，以及监狱官员面临着田佩斯特的逃走后的质询。当在电视新闻中播出这个消息时，田佩斯特的追随者在监狱的电视室欢呼。田佩斯特被列入美国最重要的通缉名单上，他是一个被定罪的逃犯，他能用他的手段和办法偷偷地到达任何地方。他以前常出没的社区被频繁检查或关闭，以寻找他的下落，但是毫无结果。和他有关系的毒贩和男扮女装的妓女被围捕抓获，并拷问关于田佩斯特的联系人。警察没有得到任何他们所希望寻求的结果。当记者质疑警察和监狱官员一样的不当行为时，警长大卫·麦可尼曾这样说：“我们在23号警署遗憾地听说威廉姆斯先生逃避监护权，尤其是在我们穷尽所有的努力之后，由我们的秘密特工抓获了他。但我们将援助山麓监狱，以及联邦调查局，在进一步寻找和定位威廉姆斯，在他逃得更远，或者有能力在费城的街道传播了他的毒药之前。谢谢你。”

第一节  
山麓监狱…  
“那个混蛋还活着吗？我以为他死了！”萨奇说，监狱里雅利安人的头目。  
“一个明显的欺骗！我们没有得到正确的消息！”锤子在他们自己的囚区听广播。  
“我们把这黑色的混蛋打倒在地上，流血不止！他如何他妈的活下来的？”史内克心中疑问，并生动地回忆起往事。  
“操他的九条命！”加德纳，又名终结者，入狱前是警官，现在是罪犯。“你知道有多少警察，毒贩，卧底探员，和犯人试图杀死这个黑人混蛋？然而，他仍然不断复活，像一个新孵出来的蟑螂！你从来都没有机会杀了他…，因为田佩斯特根本不怕死！”  
“你…是谁，他妈的，田佩斯特歌迷俱乐部的队长吗？”史内克问道，他的雅利安兄弟开始窃笑。  
“不，但我是一个从错误中学习的人。你操了田佩斯特…，他一定操还你，不！操得更重！更深！更强！”  
“他能对我们做什么？我们在这里，他在哪里？”锤子好奇地问。  
“你的家人都在外面……，你的妻子，你的孩子，你的儿子，女儿，父母，祖父母…，你真的认为田佩斯特会只是让你对他做了什么，然后就走开？我不信！”  
雅利安兄弟们看上去都在面面相觑，透露出关切之情，他们最亲密的朋友和家人的面孔在他们的脑海里闪烁。  
“那黑色的混蛋可以去我的垃圾拖车家里拿去任何他想要的！反而帮我省了麻烦，以后！”史内克开玩笑地说，并没什么真的可担心的。但锤子，萨奇，卢克一看就很紧张。事实上，他们已经开始采取措施，打电话回家警告他们的家庭成员小心即将到来的危险。而这正是加德纳想要的。

“这就像把火放在他们的屁股下面烤！”加德纳回到他和他狱友（库珀和布莱克）的囚室对他们说出这样意味深长的话。  
“让他们警告他们的家人朋友小心田佩斯特，对我们有什么好处么？从长期看？”布莱克问道，他对仍然加德纳的整体计划还是一头雾水。  
“这是一个分散注意力的计划…，如果他们老是担心外面会发生什么，他们就不太倾向于注意自己鼻子底下发生了什么事情！当他们犯错误时，我们会在那里确保那些错误是致命的！”加德纳笑着说。  
第十三章 第一节 完 待续

第十三章 第二节  
“谁操了你？戴维？是谁对你做了那事？”劳尔愤怒地问，他都快被自己的小弟被囚犯们群奸的事情气地冒烟了。“告诉我是谁，我他妈的宰了他们！！”  
“冷静一点，劳尔……！”戴维对他大哥说，他现在很后悔决定让杰钮威和他的同伙操他。  
“冷静？冷静得下来吗？我知道一些胆小鬼懦夫操了我宝贝弟弟的屁股之后，我还能冷静么？！你他妈的疯了吗！现在，疯了吗？！！谁做的？？！我想知道是谁！”劳尔尖叫起来，他快失去理智了。  
“不是这样的，劳尔'……，不是你想的那样……！”戴维试图化解困局。  
“你他妈的，在说什么？”劳尔困惑的问。  
“你到底是被强奸了？还是没有？”亚历克斯追问，他比劳尔冷静一点。  
戴维看着他们两人，眼泪在他的眼眶里打转。  
“不，我不是被强奸的，”他承认了，心里觉得很对不起亚历克斯。  
亚历克斯在绝望和失望中垂下了脑袋，他转身走出罗德里格兹兄弟的囚室。  
“不，亚历克斯……，不要走！请....！”戴维大叫着抓住亚历克斯的胳膊。亚历克斯沮丧地打算离开，他此刻不想面对他的爱人。劳尔困惑的看着这一幕。  
“你们他妈的在这是在干什么？”他看着这两个人的行为，不解地问道。  
“对不起，亚历克斯！我很抱歉!我不是故意的。这并不意味着什么！我发誓！”戴维恳求道。  
“放开我！”亚历克斯喊道，更用力地甩开戴维的手。  
“发生了什么事？”劳尔迷失了。  
“亚历克斯，求你…！“？”戴维恳求道，更紧地拉着他。  
劳尔走到两个男人之间，拉开他们，然后一手一个牵着他们两个。  
“他妈的到底是什么问题？！！”他用严肃的语调又问了一次。亚历克斯和戴维都看着劳尔，然后彼此看了看。  
随即亚历克斯打算转身离去，他还是无法正视戴维的脸。  
“我欺骗了亚历克斯…，我和杰钮威。”  
“那个黑人歌手？”劳尔问。  
“不，是毒贩…，一个曼丁哥黑人！”戴维回答说。  
劳尔的大脑开始自动在他能想到的曼丁戈人名单上搜索杰钮威这个名字。突然他明白了他小弟刚承认的事情，这令劳尔脸上呈现暴怒，戴维知道大哥真火了。劳尔放开亚历克斯，眼睛死死地盯着他的弟弟脸上，愤怒地挥起一拳将他击倒在地。  
“劳尔……，不…！“亚历克斯大叫着拉住大哥的手臂，当他举起拳头打算再次打戴维之时。  
“你他妈的婊子！”劳尔怒吼着踢戴维的大腿，亚历克斯将他拉开了。“想想我为你所做的一切！他妈的我帮你掩盖的！甚至把亚历克斯也拖进来！你他妈的死基佬！！”  
卡洛斯和他的伙伴：奈克和巴勃罗，也都跑进屋里来帮忙。他们看见亚历克斯和劳尔拉扯推搡，本能地以为是亚历克斯犯了什么事。当卡洛斯看到劳尔的怒火开始烧向自己年轻的小弟戴维，卡洛斯惊呆了。  
“对不起，劳尔！对不起！”倒地的戴维边哭着道歉边蜷缩成一团保护自己，直到劳尔最终停止攻击戴维，愤怒而厌恶地跑出牢房。之前亚历克斯被卡洛斯的一个同伙踩在脚下，劳尔离开后，他和戴维互相凝视彼此的眼睛，仅仅一刹那的瞬间，然后他也起身离开那里。戴维倒在地上，身心皆碎，泪水和汗水迷蒙了他的眼睛。  
第十三章 第二节 完 待续

第十三章 第三节

克里斯·加德纳现在成了属于曼丁戈人的性玩具。他和纳基亚·道森在山麓监狱的黑人囚区以女装打扮为杜克卖淫赚钱。他们的训导鸨母，是个名叫“燕子”的变性人，  
她教他们做头发，如何穿紧身衣，那些衣服都是她亲手做的。她教男人如何变成淑女，教他们如何变得更端庄，更超然，让男人被他们的神秘感深深吸引。“你能吸引住更多的蜜蜂，带着蜜糖来，而不是屎！相信我！”她经常这么告诉他们。  
男人们在学习了如何以女人的方式走路和说话。对于纳基亚，这很难，因为他从来没有见过自己如此女性化的举止。但是对于克里斯·加德纳来说，就像他骑上一辆自己孩子时骑过的旧自行车一样驾轻就熟。当他走出训导鸨母的牢房，一瞬间，他就变成了切尔西（Chelsea），一个“有钱人”的婊子。对于切尔西，一直不乏黑鸡巴想操她那粉红色的美味小洞。很多时间里她都双膝双手着地，被人从前面或者后面操。偶尔的情况下，如果狱友愿意支付平常三倍的价格，就能同时从前后一起干她。摄入大量的药物，使她表现得像个真正的荡妇，充满活力地吸或者操任何一根放到她面前或者身后的鸡巴。杜克经常在切尔西的父亲布鲁斯·加德纳和雅利安人兄弟会面前炫耀切尔西的优异表现，因为他知道他们最恨一个白人放弃自己的尊严把洞奉献给黑鸡巴来操。但他们不知道的是，克里斯托弗之所以会在黑人的牢房里，其实是因为他父亲。布鲁斯安排克里斯搬到黑人那里，让他在那里能活着，从而避开雅利安人为他安排的必死结局。  
纳基亚·道森觉得“转化”比“同化”更难。他仍保有着被迫失去的男子气概，想起了自己在监狱围墙外的生活。他想起了女性、爱、与异性做爱。他回忆起自己是个男人，在女人上面，享受身下那个一个柔软的身体。现在他不得不苦于应付那些把他当成柔软的女体的男人们，他们想操他，就像他想操女人一样。  
虽然纳基亚发现自己很认同自己的女性角色，但他还是发现偶尔能融入其中。随着每一个新的鸡巴陷入他的疼痛的“逼”里，他发现自己越来越容易被操。绝大多数人对待他（以及切尔西）就像垃圾一样，付钱给妓女，把毫无用处的精液倾倒在她体内。但有时他发现一个男人会对待他像一个真正的女人，和他的身体调情，而不仅仅是操他。这方面没有谁比穆斯林--艾玛哈德（Ammahd）更明显了。  
艾玛哈德总是在他狱友不在时，安排纳基亚去他的囚室。他会点燃蜡烛，营造浪漫气氛。他会在他的老收音机上播放舒缓的音乐来放松心情，帮助他们忘记周围严苛的环境。有时他会帮诺基亚按摩，舒缓她被陌生人操了一整天的疼痛肌肉。然后他会吻她的背部和颈部，花时间告诉她多么可爱，他多么期待她的到来。纳基亚发现自己想让艾玛哈德射精，想为他好好服务以报答他的好意。经过许多男人像对待狗一样的操他之后，仍然有人愿意花时间温柔地对他，这就像在提醒他，自己仍然是个人。  
每过一段时间，纳基亚就会发现自己想起艾玛哈德。如果几天或几周，他们没有互相见面并做爱，纳基亚就会思念他。在被其他囚犯操的时候，他常常想象身上的就是艾玛哈德，这帮助他能应对这里发生的一切，让他相信在这监狱里有人真的在乎他，即使只是想象的。  
为了这个特别的日子里，艾玛哈德已经为纳基亚的到来准备了好几天了。他安排了他的狱友离开囚室，而他为他的女朋友到来做准备。在穆斯林宗教中，这样的做法是不被鼓励的和不能接受的，但艾玛哈德认为绝望的时候必须采取绝望的措施。当纳基亚走进他的牢房，她穿一件紧身的红裙子，戴着黑色的假发。艾玛哈德的鸡巴瞬间膨胀。  
“该死的，你看起来真漂亮！”艾玛哈德说着打开收音机，调到一个柔和的爵士音乐台，以掩盖室外的监狱噪音。  
诺基亚脸红了，然后进入囚室。杜克一直全权掌控纳基亚所有接客事宜，在收到预付款后才安排提供服务。纳基亚从来都不知道囚犯为了操他需要付出什么代价，一包香烟吗？钱吗？口香糖？小恩小惠？什么都不用？  
他坐在艾玛哈德的床上，穆斯林在给两人倒饮料喝，“月光酒”是由一个白人囚犯制作的。纳基亚发现这酒（由厨房的陈泡菜汁制作）就自酿酒而言已经相当好了。人们往往可以很容易地从这种化合物中获得欣喜的陶醉感（比如许多雅利安人就常喝它）。  
艾玛哈德一开始总是温柔地亲吻，啃咬，触摸，爱抚，使纳基亚觉得自己像一个女人，尽管他对自己扮演女性角色感到不舒服。杜克让燕子（训导鸨母）把女性特质灌输进纳基亚的脑袋了。他想让她忘记他曾经有一个阴茎，而只专注于使用她的屁股和嘴获取乐趣和满足。虽然纳基亚与囚犯们做爱时，很少使用他的鸡巴（除了偶尔在被操屁股时打飞机），但在和艾玛哈德做爱时，他的鸡巴常常会兴奋地硬起来。即使是在完成一项卑下的吸鸡巴的任务，也会让纳基亚的鸡巴不寻常的硬起来，艾玛哈德经常会抚摸着她的脸和头发，凝望她的棕色眼睛，而她将他的鸡巴吸到最饱满的劲度。然后艾玛哈德就会让她仰卧或者俯卧，在操她之前舔她丰满的臀瓣。纳基亚此前从来没有体验过被人舔吸屁股，直到有一次，艾玛哈德帮她洗净了屁眼里堵塞的精液，给了她一个惊喜。他用囚室水槽里的水帮她洗干净，然后把他的脸放在她的腿间和舔她的肿胀的屁眼。从此以后，纳基亚每次去艾玛哈德的牢房做爱前，都会先清洁好自己的身体（感谢燕子和她的冲洗技术）。  
艾玛哈德是一个高个子，深色皮肤，身材匀称，相貌中上。他的鸡巴软的时候6.4英寸，他的温柔似乎总是给纳基亚以惊喜。当他还是一个自由的男人，他爱女人，吃女人的骚逼一直是他的一种乐趣。那一天，当他看见纳基亚打扮成女性走进食堂的那一刻（第九章），艾玛哈德就知道他一定要拥有有她。他记得当时自己试图装作无动于衷，当杜克在食堂里，向饥饿的顾客炫耀纳基亚的丰满屁股。穆罕默德、阿卜杜勒和其他穆斯林一起坐在自己的桌子上，完全无视了他们周围狂野的欢呼声。穆罕默德还做了一些有意思的宣讲“保持坚强和不屈不挠的通过逆境”，而不是“屈服于周围的诱惑”。但当艾玛哈德瞥了一眼纳基亚被公开展示的赤裸臀部后，他的鸡巴在桌子下变得像坚硬的岩石一样。  
现在他舔着全部的肛门口，他的脸埋入男人的臀瓣之间，舔吸那个带给他如此多愉悦的颤抖的肉洞。纳基亚躺在床上，双腿岔开向他的囚犯情人展露出他的肛门环。当艾玛哈德的舌头钻入他的屁眼时，他努力忍住呻吟声和咕噜声，并享受即将到来的下一轮。  
艾玛哈德知道自己的时间是有限的，因为他的狱友会很快就要回来了，他知道杜克会安排其他的囚犯接着使用纳基亚的身体。他会吻她平坦的腹部或背部（忽略她滴水的鸡巴），并坚持将他肉呼呼的舌头塞进她的嘴里，同时把自己的鸡巴插进她潮湿的洞穴。当艾玛哈德的鸡巴移动到她下体，楔入她肛门深处时，诺基亚会大声地喘息。  
艾玛哈德会用他一直以来选择操诺基亚的体位来干她，开始时慢慢地让她的肛门肌肉习惯他鸡巴的粗大尺寸。一旦他感觉到她的男性阴道放松并接受他了，他会开始更猛烈地操她，喂她吃越来越多的粗香肠。纳基亚的呻吟透露出喜悦，与其他囚犯的相比，他更爱这样的性交体验。而艾玛哈德要忙着从背后吸吮纳基亚的脖子，或者面对面深深地吻她，纳基亚纳被忽略的鸡巴会不受控制地悸动，对艾玛哈德不停的刺激做出回应。当他猛烈地持续不断地骑她的时候，她通常会达到射精高潮（不碰自己的鸡巴），在她的肚子上或床单上喷出一大坨的白奶油。艾玛哈德喜欢她这样做，因为这意味着他做得很棒，而她会总是想来这里所求更多快乐。只有在他看到她射了之后，他会集中精力到他自己的高潮，他狠狠地操她，直到他觉得鸡巴开始收紧，并泵出大量的精液在她的体内。  
服务结束，艾玛哈德恢复体力后就退出她的身体。他用一块温暖的布轻轻擦拭她湿漉漉的下体，再帮助她穿好衣服，护送她走出牢房。纳基亚走在囚区与囚区之间，他的躯体因刚才经历的令人惊讶而沉迷的性交而浑身疼痛，他肛门还在滴漏着艾玛哈德的爱的残留物。就是在那些时候（在被狠操之后），纳基亚注意到他的步伐变慢了，他慢吞吞地不情愿地往下一个约会地点踱去。

第十三章 第三节 完 待续

第十三章 第四节

山麓监狱来了一名新的犯人，他是一个亚裔（越南血统）名叫裴飞（Bui Phi）。他的祖父母是越南战争的受害者，他们移居美国，为了寻求更好的生活。他们的女儿裴菊（Bui Ju）认识了一个男人，他介绍她去按摩院工作。是在那里，他的母亲成为了一个妓女，并先后四次为嫖客怀了孕。裴飞从不知道他的亲生父亲是谁，他由祖父母抚养长大，从小和兄弟姐妹们生活在费城在最贫穷的地区。就是在那里，他参与了帮派和毒品交易（与其他少数民族交易）。由于他的亚洲面孔和美国生活背景，裴飞很快成为他们那个地区里最冷酷无情的孩子之一。因为涉及飙车，抢劫，攻击，非法入侵，和盗窃罪，他最终在18岁时，被判入狱，将在山麓蹲至少5年的监狱。  
以前，裴飞作为一个局外人，也曾听到很多关于监狱生活的恐怖的故事。由于大多数的矫正机构（例如监狱，感化院之类）的人大都被分化为黑人，白人，和西班牙裔三大群体，阿飞知道他会显得处境尴尬，因为没有同种族的人在他背后支撑。如果希望吸引囚犯们试图拉他入伙，他知道必须加倍努力来证明他自己的价值。他没有同伙或者伙伴可以救他出狱，他知道提前出狱的机会很渺茫。  
阿飞只有5英尺7英寸高，130磅，属于典型的身材娇小的亚洲人。在他团队里的其他人都比他更高，更大，更强壮。阿飞在班上和社区附近总是个子最小的，这意味着他必须打击得更凶猛，才能赢得他对手的尊重。一开始监狱官员也不确定应该把这个亚裔美国人安排到哪个区域，最后他们还是选择了西班牙裔囚区来安置阿飞，希望对他来说过渡会更容易一点。  
当阿飞抱着枕头和监狱的洗漱用品走进他的囚室，这个囚区里所有的西班牙人都注视着他。  
“这他妈的是什么东西？”一个囚犯问，带着攻击新分配来的少数种族的语气。“哟……，这里不是垃圾场！我们不要挑剩下的垃圾货！”他对护送阿飞到他囚室的警卫大叫。  
“安静点！”皮垂说道（一个43岁的监狱警卫）。他带着阿飞穿过监狱区，四周都是表达不赞成的嘘声。阿飞被带到了他的新牢房，他将与亚力克斯·桑切斯Alex Sanchez（戴维的男朋友）分享一间囚室。“他是新来的，亚历克斯……，对他好点！”皮垂说完就走了，留下两个男人独处。  
“你还好吧？”亚历克斯说，仍然在护理他篮球赛中受伤后持续疼痛的鼻子。阿飞什么也没说，只是冷冷地看着亚历克斯，然后他转过身去，上了他自己的床铺。  
“嗨！亚历克斯…怎么样？”劳尔和他的弟弟卡洛斯走进了牢房，后面跟着他们“根男孩”团伙的一些成员。  
“没什么，劳尔。……戴维怎么样？”亚历克斯关切的问。  
“他就那样…，就是这样吧。”劳尔对讨论家事丝毫不感兴趣。“新来的是谁？”他问道，朝着阿飞那边点了点头。  
“我不知道。他不愿意自我介绍。”亚历克斯说，还依然躺在他自己的床铺上。  
“嗨，兄弟…，我是劳尔。”罗德里格兹兄弟的老大伸出了他的手，欢迎新来的人。裴飞转过身看着他，但身体没任何反应。劳尔几乎和阿飞相同的身高和体重，只是具有西班牙血统而已。“难不成你要和一个黑鬼住一起？”他问道，依然伸着他的手。阿飞向四周看了看，所有的褐色的面孔都盯着他看，等着看他的反应。他慢慢地伸出手去，握住了劳尔的手，给了他一个胆怯但友好的握手。  
“我是阿飞，”他就说了这么一句。  
“知道。”劳尔说着收回了他的手。“看着你身边的这些人，阿飞…，那些混蛋光看着你就幻想着怎么操你！你需要将自己加入一个团队 ..，让自己成为一个帮派的一员。来我们“根男孩”团吧。”  
“根男孩？”阿飞问道，打量着劳尔和他的男人们。  
“就是我和我的团队！我们负责管理这个囚区！如果你需要什么，你来找我们就行！懂了么？”  
“我没明白这是怎么回事！”阿飞说道。劳尔和他的部下转身，走了出去，留下了亚历克斯和他的新狱友。“那是谁？”阿飞问，看到亚历克斯还在继续抚弄他的鼻子。  
“劳尔·罗德里格兹。他和他的兄弟们掌管着这个囚区。他是监狱的毒品卡特尔的头目之一，有点话语权。”亚历克斯说。  
“你和他什么关系？”阿飞感觉他们有点特别的关系。  
“我是他的妹夫！”他很容易地脱口而出。  
“你和他妹妹结婚了？”阿飞问。  
“差不多吧！”亚历克斯叹了口气说。  
第十三章 第四节 完 待续

第十三章 第五节

在监狱看守所的更衣室里，管教人员把制服换成便服，或者相反。对于那些下班回家的，已熬过了一个长长的白天的监狱打斗，日常巡逻，以及加班。对于那些来上班的，这将是一个漫长的夜晚。  
当22岁的安德鲁·罗伯茨Andrew Roberts刚从淋浴房出来，用一条白色的毛巾缠绕在他的修长的腰部，此时狱警马利克·琼斯正在换上警卫的制服。  
“我都等不及要离开这里了…！”罗伯茨兴奋地说，踮着脚尖穿过冰冷的水泥地，冲向他的更衣室。“我能轮上白班，这可不是常事，哈哈！我今晚有一个性感的女孩约会！”  
“今天你要用上你的小鸡鸡啦？”皮垂笑着问，顺手把他的武器锁进他的柜子里。  
“应该差不多吧！”罗伯茨笑了，急着下班。“我妈妈帮我定下的这个约会，女孩是她从教堂认识的。”  
“是你妈妈帮你拉的皮条？”狱警麦吉笑道，边在身上涂抹除臭剂。“教堂里的皮条客？？”  
“嘿…，那些教会女孩里面经常会出现奇怪的怪胎！”皮垂推测说，解下了他的皮带。“你猜我在哪里遇见我的老婆？”  
“一个街角？（暗指妓女）”麦吉开玩笑地问。  
“咱们别谈老婆了，……至少我的妻子不是每天晚上都去跳钢管舞的！”皮垂反驳道。  
“嘿……，我老婆确实是一个收入不错的钢管舞演员！她自己挣钱负担了大学学费！”麦基承认。  
“是的……，我想，那里面至少有一个学期的学费是从我皮夹子里付出去的！”科布斯开玩笑地说。“她确实是个辣妹！”  
“操你！杰瑞！”麦基笑了。  
“不行，但和你老婆可以，任何时候！”科布斯好心地逗趣。在警卫们都在互相开玩笑的时候，罗伯茨解开了腰间的毛巾，露出他结实的身材和紧实的屁股，马利克努力使自己视而不见，边换上了自己的制服。  
“你以前是个警察，对吗？”罗伯茨开始和马利克闲聊，并伸手去取他的内衣。  
“是的，”马利克回答，他不太习惯与同事们谈论自己。  
“当警察怎么样？我一直想成为一名警察！”罗伯茨欢快地问。  
“你为什么要当警察呢，孩子？”皮垂问道。“这是一个糟糕的工作！他们为钱卖命，总是被枪杀！”  
“但是……，他们得到如此多的尊重！他们能携带真枪，并逮捕坏人！”罗伯茨说。“他们能改变我们的生活，比如将田佩斯特从街上抓走！”  
“你最近看到这个消息了吗？”麦吉拉着他牛仔裤问。“田佩斯特逃跑了！”  
“但那不是警察的错！是吧？”罗伯茨问。  
“费城警察局派警察守驻在田佩斯特病房门口！你告诉我的！”麦吉说。  
“你知道23号警署的事情不？”皮垂边问，边解开了制服衬衫纽扣。“腐败的警察！错误的抓捕！失误的卧底！全都是负面的消息！”  
“你是哪个警区工作的？马利克？”罗伯茨好奇地问，仅仅穿着性感的白色三角裤。  
“23号警署！”马利克说，然后他关上更衣柜门打破了沉默。所有的警卫看着马利克悄悄地离开了房间。  
“换句话说，孩子…”皮垂拍了拍罗伯茨的屁股。“……把你的屁股放在正确的位置，这很重要！”  
第十三章 第五节 完 待续

第十三章 第六节

马利克在晚上休息时感觉非常不安。他完成了自己的巡逻，并做了报告，在熄灯前完成了“查床”任务。接下来的时间就是他为罪犯马尔文·罗林斯安排的计划，他们俩在警卫休息室深夜密会（参看第七章第四节的内容）。  
“我想知道你是否能帮我一个忙……？”马尔文站在他囚室的铁栅栏后着问道。马利克感到肚子抽筋。  
“帮什么忙？”他怀疑地问。  
“放松点，马利克警官……，我不是想让你把我从监狱放出去，或是帮我抢银行什么的！”马尔文叹了口气，注意到了马利克的忧虑。  
马利克紧张地笑着说“那么，那是什么呢？”他好奇地问。马尔文环顾四周，确定没有人在偷听。  
“我跟我的一个兄弟提到你…，杜克。他问我是否可以做一个小假设，假设你、我和他，三个人。你有兴趣吗？”马尔文低声说。  
“3P吗？与另一个犯人吗？”马利克四处张望，问道。”我告诉过你，我们要非常小心！”  
“我是很小心！你以为我想与别人分享我的逼吗？”马尔文问，看了看他的背后，确定他的狱友没有听到。“杜克一直追问我这个事。他真的想和一个警卫一起玩玩！他绝对不会放弃的！”  
“我怎么能保证，他不会到处吹嘘说他操了我？到时候这变成我每天的工作啦！”马利克低声说。  
“我可以保证他将绝对保密你的名字！”马尔文信誓旦旦。“拜托了，宝贝……，就算为了我？”马尔文恳求着，一边打开了自己的魅力阀门。“我会让你自己决定，无论如何。此外…，杜克的鸡巴很大，像我一样！我敢打赌你会越来越喜欢被我们两个操的！”  
马利克思考着马尔文所提供的信息。两个人……？他能对付得了么？  
“他在哪个囚室？”马利克问。  
“真是我的好宝贝！”马尔文微笑了，他知道马利克接受了这项挑战。

第十三章 第六节 完 第十三章完结，第十四章待续


	14. 黑洞 第十四章 约会之夜

黑洞 第十四章 约会之夜  
第一节  
夜幕降临在山麓监狱。90%的囚犯在睡觉，剩余的10%正在与他们的狱友做“不虔诚而又污秽”的事情。  
监狱里的囚犯：詹姆士·德里克森（James Derekson）和戴维斯·伍兹（Davis Woods）（见第一章）在没有配偶的情况下，一直共渡春宵，他们互相亲吻，抚摸，爱抚，吮吸彼此的硬鸡巴。他们一直是秘密情人，知道对方所有的兴奋点，这能让他们的合作伙伴迅速和有效地达到高潮。  
21岁的囚犯萨利姆·戴维斯（Shaleem Davis）（见第一章）现在正被他的狱友（奇乐·比特Killer Pete，崴欧姆Wyome）从前后两边同时操着。自从这个年轻犯人第一天来到这间囚室的晚上，他们两个就在他身上开始工作了，几乎每天晚上都用硬鸡巴填补他的前后孔道。萨利姆来到监狱，背负着疲惫的过去和暗淡的未来。他因吸毒后意外杀死了他的年轻的女儿，然后被判处10年监禁。现在他还有9年半来哀悼他去世的女儿，以及他自己失去的清白。  
穆斯林囚犯，穆罕默德Muhammad和阿卜杜勒Abdul在以69式相互交战。在很短的时间里，他们已成为恋人，他们都变得很喜欢互相口交，从将对方吹爆射精之中享受着自豪感和力量感。  
劳尔·罗德里格兹躺在他的铺上，撸着他的6英寸长，没割过包皮的硬鸡巴，边在脑海中回忆起他操他弟弟的情人亚力克斯·桑切斯的情景。他来到这里至今，他非常厌恶同性性行为。他唯一的一次是当他发现亚历克斯在楼梯间操他小弟戴维的屁股。现在的劳尔似乎已经无法将亚历克斯的紧致的肛门的感觉赶出自己的脑海了。终于他射出了一大泡精液，但脑子里依然想象成在他妹夫的屁股里释放的感觉。  
在雅利安的囚区，前警官乔瑟夫·贾斯汀侧身躺在他的铺位上，让囚犯锤子从他身后以汤勺体位（spoon position）进行肛门性交。锤子有一个巨大的9英寸长的白色鸡巴，他喜欢将它用作为一个巨槌，捣碎前警官贾斯汀的内脏，贾斯汀躺在那里，死寂的心中早已像岩石那么坚硬冰冷。  
第十四章 第一节 完 待续

第十四章 第二节（上篇）  
马利克·琼斯警官走进黑人监狱区，他的手电筒照亮了通往他要去的那间囚室的路。他用钥匙打开马尔文·罗林斯的囚室，犯人一直在期待着警官的到来，一听见动静立刻从床上跳起来，身上仅穿着监狱发的内衣。他下面已因为欲望而撑起了帐篷。马利克把他的手电光照在内裤里的突出物上，心里明白那就是囚犯迫不及待想放到自己体内的东西。  
“跟我来……”马利克说，关上了牢房，低着头带着马尔文和杜克往下一个目的地去。  
“这时候你居然来了…，我正要昏昏欲睡呢！”杜克抱怨着起床了，因为马利克打开了他牢房的锁。  
“对不起……我不知道你正忙着睡觉。”马利克边说边快速按手电灯光，催他快点。  
“他的嘴真厉害…！”杜克看着马尔文说。”…希望他知道怎么好好使用它！”  
“相信我，他很有天赋！”马尔文向杜克保证，这让马利克微笑起来。  
“和我一起走……，安静点！”马利克的食指竖在嘴上示意，带着他们向楼下的警卫休息室而去。马尔文和杜克默默地跟在狱警身后。  
马尔文，27岁，5英尺11英寸，体重250磅，肌肉结实，身材敦实，有着粗壮的脖子和大腿，以及光滑的棕色皮肤。  
杜克，40岁，6英尺3英寸，举重训练出190磅纯肌肉身材，黝黑的皮肤，外加光头。  
和他们俩相比，马利克看起来就像一只小虾米，5英尺9英寸，体重140磅，一个小巧精壮的身体，棕色光滑的皮肤，头发剪成圆锥型。  
他带领两个囚犯进了警卫休息室，房间里有6到8个单人床、储物柜、和供狱警换班时使用的小浴室。马利克在房间的另一头挑了一张床，远离出入的门口。当然他已经检查了房间的使用时间表，确保没有人会在这段时间使用这个房间，否则他的秘密就彻底曝光了。  
“我听说了关于你的能力的很多传言，马利克警官……”杜克说，一手把他的硬鸡巴掏出四角短裤。马利克的眼睛从一个犯人的鸡巴转到另一个的。“……我不介意告诉你，约会之前，我已经让我的室友（纳基亚）帮我把睾丸排空过一次了，当然，这是为了确保我能和你美妙地、持久地、狠狠地大干一场！你觉得怎么样？”杜克带着嘲讽的口吻，还透露一丝恐吓的感觉。  
“你不知道我们没有一整晚吗？除了做你的婊子以外，我还有一份狱警的工作要做！”马利克回答说。  
“我的婊子？我喜欢这个说法！”杜克微笑着说。“你们有一个很好的小圈子！”他边说边看着马利克脱掉他的制服。“你为什么不过来让我看看另一个“圈子”！”  
“什么圈子？”问马利克。  
“你的两瓣屁股之间的那个！”杜克说着，吐出舌头轻弹。  
马利克脱光了衣服，然后走到两个罪犯面前。犯人的大手漫步在他娇小的身体上，抚摸、触碰、挤、捏，从头到脚粗暴的摆弄他。马利克的7.5英寸的鸡巴瞬间兴奋了，在他的下腹部竖起来了。两个犯人都没去碰它，都无视马利克的硬屌，继续捏弄他挺立的乳头，挤压他紧实的屁股，用手指戳插他紧致的小孔。  
“该死的，肛门口真他妈的紧！”杜克有点惊讶，他原本期望它能更宽松一点。  
“我早告诉过你，我的男孩为了我，把他的洞保持得紧紧滴！”马尔文笑着说。  
“今晚咱们要好好修理那该死的东西！”杜克吹嘘着说。“等我们干完的时候，这洞会像番茄浓汤一样稀巴烂！”  
马利克尽量不让自己被犯人的语言吓倒。他的双手正辛勤地帮两根大鸡巴打飞机，丈量它们的长度，感受它们的重量。马尔文10英寸长的怪物般的大鸡巴已经坚如磐石，炮身粗如树干，从肥大的龟头一路向下直到摆动的肥大卵蛋。杜克的鸡巴大约10.5英寸长，很粗（但没有马尔文的那么粗），有个巨大的龟头和一对低挂松散的卵蛋。马利克的手里来回抚摩着鸡巴，壮硕的龟头上都已经吐出清亮的露珠，预示着两名囚犯都已经盼望着能进入监狱警卫的紧密的身体了。  
“你喜欢这样的鸡巴，嗯？”杜克问道，把两个手指推入马利克的预先润滑过的屁眼。马利克觉得自己的屁眼紧紧包夹住了抠挖的手指，腰腹间开始着火般的热了起来。他放松下来，双膝跪在他们面前，先帮两人舔掉龟头上吐出的前列腺液，然后首先把马尔文的鸡巴纳入自己口中。“客人应该优先嘛……”杜克说着将马利克的脑袋拉离马尔文的鸡巴，转移到自己面前。马利克感觉到这个高大黑人掌控了他的脑袋，引导他从一个鸡巴换到另一个。在他正打算抗议时，他的嘴就被杜克的深黑色的婴儿制造机填满了。  
“喔....！这就是我想要的…！”囚犯叹了口气，感觉到马利克的嘴唇环绕着他的肉棒。马尔文看着杜克，对他的中途打断略感愤怒。但他决定保持沉默，毕竟杜克是他监狱中的老板，这个拥有话语权和强大权力的男人能帮马尔文的口袋装满现金和毒品。要是为了一个婊子去横生枝节，而破坏了与杜克的良好合作关系，那他无疑就是个笨蛋。  
杜克抓住了马利克的头，开始强迫它在他的鸡巴上来回往复。马利克一开始竭尽所能吞下他能吞下的，直到他开始干呕着往后撤退。“哦，不行！婊子，这是你想要的…鸡巴，你能吞下它！”他坚持要求，并以双手固定住军官的头，开始主动摆胯猛操他的脸。.马利克不得不调整了自己的位置，因为杜克开始突刺他的喉咙，驾驭着他的鸡巴穿透警卫的口腔空间，冲击得越来越深入。  
“你能吞下这一整根鸡巴的！马利克警官！否则就由我来把它推进你的喉咙里！”杜克坚持着。马利克抓住了男人健壮的大腿，把脑袋来回振动，一次比一次深地容纳下黑鸡巴。当杜克的大龟头击中他的喉咙后方时，马利克的咽喉部开始紧张抽搐了起来，造成他不由自主地干呕。当杜克把他的龟头向后退时，他把马利克的脑袋歪向一边倾斜。马利克狂热地吮吸着嘴里的龟头，品尝更多的前列腺液。然后杜克向前推，再次把他的鸡巴送进马利克的喉咙。当龟头快碰了他的喉咙时，马利克深吸一口气，将鸡巴猛吞了进去。杜克的鸡巴顺利地滑进了他的喉咙深处。“啊！噢！…耶，就是这样，婊子！就这样！”杜克呻吟着，感觉马利克的喉咙钳制住了他的鸡巴。“这就是他妈的我想要的！你他妈的，真是个吸鸡巴的！”  
马利克的脸贴在杜克的阴毛稀疏的下腹部，他的卵蛋拍打着马利克光滑的下巴。马利克感觉到鸡巴在他喉咙里脉冲和悸动，然后杜克再次缓慢退出。他的嘴唇包缠着男子生殖腺体，感觉它变粗，直到龟头回到他的嘴里。  
“我不是告诉你嘛！他是个炸弹！”马尔文对杜克说，咧开嘴为马利克的能力而微笑。  
马利克吐出了杜克的鸡巴，把马尔文的放进嘴里。他张大嘴唇适应他粗大的鸡巴，把它装进他的口腔里。马尔文的鸡巴较杜克更粗，深喉起来更困难。实际上马利克顶多只能适应马尔文粗鸡巴的一半进到他的嘴里，现在他的眼珠子因喉部的压力而鼓出，因为他正在强迫他自己尽可能多的吞下去。他失败地吐出马尔文的鸡巴，用手握住湿鸡巴的下半部，吮吸着龟头和上半段鸡巴。杜克弯下腰把三根粗壮的手指插进马利克的屁眼里，这让马利克大声呻吟起来。他的手指在马利克的小洞里搅拌，粗暴的戳进抽出。马利克吐出马尔文的鸡巴，又去吞下杜克的，杜克爽得叹了口气，把他的手指抽出，身体直了起来。他把他的一只大手放在马利克的头顶上，并迫使它大幅度地前后移动。马利克吸杜克的时候，一边用手帮马尔文撸鸡巴。  
“你想先操他吗？”马尔文征求杜克的意见，想让他的客人先挑。  
第十四章 第二节（上篇） 完 待续

第十四章 第二节（中篇）

“你想先操他吗？”马尔文征求杜克的意见，想让他的客人先挑。  
“该死的，当然！”杜克回答道，幻想着马利克的肛门环紧勒他鸡巴的感觉。他想在马利克的嘴里再多操了几分钟，然后就不得不遗憾地转换阵地了。他把鸡巴整根捅到马利克的喉咙里，然后握住年轻狱警的头在他的腹股沟部位扭动辗转，这样他的肉棒就能在包裹着他的喉管里搅动着，直到他完全拔出为止。“该死的……如果这属于我的话……，我早把它卖钱了！”他叹了口气。  
马利克站了起来，正在考虑怎么接受这两个鸡巴的操弄。“你仰躺到床上去！”杜克下令，现在完全是他掌控局势。马利克照他说的做了，杜克拿了一个枕头，放在马利克的屁股下，使他的臀部从床垫上抬起来。

马利克张开双腿，露出他的屁股，等待杜克爬到他上面。杜克将自己移动到狱警的两腿之间，将他的粗鸡巴瞄准他略有点毛的肛门。马利克感觉到粗大的鸡巴头顶住了他的肛门口，然后开始发力按入。马利克知道杜克是个粗暴的混蛋。他也早就听说过杜克在监狱里的赫赫凶名，他知道他是一个有虐待倾向的暴力罪犯。当龟头打算穿过他的肛门环时，他控制住自己的呼吸。还没等马利克调整好自己的身体迎接肛门的扩张，杜克就用他的臀部发力，将他整根长鸡巴快速地埋入马利克的肛门里。  
“啊！…噢！！！”马利克无法抑制地大声尖叫起来。  
杜克最喜欢在操那些受害者的时候，把他们操哭，这总能让他觉得提升了自己“男子气概”的水平（如果这是可能的话）。就像那些具有最强烈侵略性的男人，杜克用性作为一种武器，作为一种强迫性的力量来制服对方。他的性交几乎很少是为了纯粹的性快感，几乎总伴随着一个带下划线的主题（意指具有某种目的性）。在当前这种情况下，他正在向马利克警官与囚犯马尔文展示，他才是这里的“大佬”“蜂王”、“人上人”。即使马利克被认为是马尔文所拥有的，他还是那个第一个操他的人，二号人物只能等他完事了才能动手。  
马利克觉得杜克的鸡巴猛撞到肠子里，给予身体内部重创，它彻底打碎了他紧致的肛门环，像出轨列车碰撞事故一样震撼地撞上了他的内脏。马利克感到从他内脏深处涌出极度的痛苦感，感觉自己的下身像得了快速传播的癌症般被烧焦摧毁了。在他调整过来之前，杜克的鸡巴又拉了回来，从他颤动的屁眼里拉出他整个又粗又长的鸡巴。当臃肿的肉柱离开了他的屁眼时，马利克感到有点惊讶，但令他双倍惊讶的是它再次迅猛地重新进入他。  
“啊！…噢！.....喔！！”他又尖叫了起来，感觉它又一次突破了他的屁股。杜克笑了，他爱上了狱警的痛苦的呻吟声音。他俯身到马利克身上，把他的手放在马利克的脑袋两边，开始持续地操他。马利克随着每一次推进而呻吟着，咕哝着，他感觉随着杜克开始毫不松懈地又狠又深地操他，他肛门口里的嫩肉都随着每次抽插而外翻出来。“哦！啊！噢！哦！哦！啊！啊！”

马尔文从床尾看着他们，看着杜克的巧克力色的臀部像驼峰般在他的“警察逼”上起伏。马尔文对杜克这样粗暴地使用他的宝贝，感觉到某种程度的不舒服，他觉得杜克故意用这种无礼不敬的方式在他面前狠操马利克。  
他咬着舌头，忍住了自己的真实感觉，看着马利克尽可能地容纳犯人的大鸡巴。马尔文心里知道马利克能够对付得了杜克的鸡巴。杜克认为他能对马利克造成一些真正的伤害，但马尔文知道杜克将是马利克的胯下之臣。因为马利克是一个贪得无厌的零号，他最喜欢被粗暴地重击深操。杜克对他而言毫无意义，因为马尔文才是那个让他从警局来到监狱工作的真正诱因。  
“是的，伙计…！这真是个好的屁股！”杜克表示赞同，屁股还是不断起伏。马利克的屁股承受着杜克狠狠地全面冲击。肉体互相拍击的声音充满了房间，他的鸡巴穿刺得很深，像骑士的长剑一样，一次又一次地刺伤马利克的内脏。马利克躺在他下面，像一匹马一样承受每一次骑乘，杜克骑得又猛又稳，连一秒钟的停顿都没有，因为他已经直接砸出了一条路通往他直肠的小路。  
“他能媲美纳基亚，或者那个你最近招募的垃圾白人男孩，叫什么名字来着？克里斯！”马尔文说道。  
“哦，我想他比他们中的任何一个都好！”杜克回答说，因为他们两个他都玩过了。“我想他可能和那个婊子“燕子”在同一水平上…，现在我那些可爱的伪娘逼！你试过了吗？”  
“不…，还没有，”马尔文更喜欢操不那么女性化的男人。  
“我会回报你点东西的！”杜克说话间没有错过一个操屁股的节拍。马利克听着他们的谈话，所有的时间都被杜克操着。在和马尔文说话的时候，杜克从未停下臀部的推进冲击，但一旦他把注意力集中在马利克身上，他撞击的速度就加快了，如同开展一个科学试验般，用他的鸡巴在马利克的肛门洞里发射火箭。  
“啊…！！：”马利克呻吟道，支撑着自己被狠操着。杜克抓住马利克的腿，移动他的双腿以调整他的屁股呈现不同的角度。当他把腿抬到自己肩膀上的时候，他找到了正确的角度，把马利克团成一个球。马利克抬起头来看到杜克表情邪恶的嘴脸，这个黑人咬着牙齿，提高了臀部起伏的速度。床垫里的弹簧也在他们操肛的重压下开始发出刺耳的咯吱咯吱声音。

“你有一个甜蜜的屁眼，马利克警官！我今后可能必须多操几次！”杜克宣布了他的决定，他爱上了这个肛洞的感觉。马利克咬着自己的下嘴唇，杜克鸡巴施加的压力已经冲击到他的胃部了。“你喜欢这样吗，伙计？你想成为我的婊子吗？”  
马利克一言不发，仅仅哼了一声回应。他用自己的手摸遍了杜克强壮的身体，感受他健壮的手臂肌肉、坚挺的乳头、撞击他屁股的骨盆部位还有一个性感纹身。“宝贝，摸得爽么？”杜克笑了，他已经习惯了他身下的人常常被操得无法说话了。“我知道…，你有很多活想说......，先好好感受我的家伙吧！”  
马利克让自己的手在杜克的躯干上漫游，他想知道怎么才能使这个黑鬼尽快射精？他知道杜克来之前已经操过他的狱友了，所以他应该可以持续更长的时间来操他。他发现拉捏他巨大的黑色乳头，能让杜克的激情迅速燃烧到屋顶上。每当他拉住它们的时候，杜克的鸡巴就兴奋地脉动，并操得更凶猛了。马利克知道这意味着什么，他需要做的是让这男人尽快达到高潮。  
“哦，对，婊子…，你找到我的弱点了！”杜克知道自己高潮的时间快到了。  
“你想骑我的屁股，囚犯？来吧……操我！给我吧。给我鸡巴！”马利克鼓励他。  
“你确定你知道你要的是什么吗？”杜克警告他，感觉他在挑战自己的权威。  
“是啊，捣碎我的屁眼！操我！”  
“好，我给你，婊子！”杜克同意了，他把马利克的膝盖推到他的胸膛。  
马利克知道接下来是一段艰难的旅程。他看到杜克把身体挪上来，然后感觉他再次填满他的屁眼。这一次，他确保每一次单推进入马利克的屁眼都掺杂着一种可怕的黏滞性。他想让警卫的屁眼被他操完之后至少疼上几个月。马利克知道杜克想故意践踏自己，于是他伸手去拧他敏感的乳头，让他尽快射精。  
这场性交很快就变成了一次争夺控制权的战斗。杜克想用越来越愤怒的操干来伤害马利克的屁眼，而马利克想让男人在他时间到来之前尽早交货。当鸡巴突入时，他收紧和放松他的肛门，帮它从头到尾地挤奶，而杜克用肉棒挤压、按摩他的肛门环。马利克感觉到杜克的汗水开始滴落在他身上，因为他们俩都快被汗水浸透了。  
“狡猾的婊子…”杜克咒骂道，感觉马利克的的洞在挤他的鸡巴。  
马利克操控他的肛门，随着杜克鸡巴的每个推进，持续对其挤压缠绕。他更用力地捏他的乳头，用拇指和食指捕捉它们。他拉扯、扭曲它们，直到他看见杜克的眼睛开始翻白。  
杜克的自信心和面部表情，开始变化，从“狂妄自大”变成高潮来临前的“哦哦”。他的臀胯一次又一次地撞到马利克的疼痛的屁股，他的鸡巴每次都整根穿透直肠，甚至已经深入结肠。当杜克从马利克的屁股猛拉他的鸡巴一路退出到仅剩龟头，然后再原路全部返回他体内深处，他像一头愤怒咆哮的熊一般向后仰起头，此时此刻，马利克知道杜克接近射精了。  
“耶 ..！耶！耶！”杜克的声音在房间里回荡，因为他在狱警马利克的身体深处射精了。马利克喘着气，他感觉鸡巴在他体内变粗，搏动。然后它泵出大剂量的温热白色体液。“耶！婊子！耶！婊子！耶！婊子！接住它！”他大叫着，直至他的龟头喷出了每一次精子注射。“啊啊，我操，耶！“他射完了，终于慢慢地感觉他的高潮消散到最后一滴精液。  
马利克躺在那里，看着杜克的反应，看着他在自己体内倾泄下巨量的精液。他看着那高大的强壮的黑人因能量耗尽而变得虚弱，完全精疲力竭地趴在自己身上。杜克瘫软倒在马利克身上，190磅的他将体重较轻的马利克压陷入床垫里面。马利克把手放在杜克汗淋淋的背脊上，感受他的心脏在他的胸膛里疯狂地跳动。

第十四章 第二节（中篇） 完 待续

第十四章 第二节（下篇）

“该死的，婊子……你把我抽干了！”杜克笑了，他知道自己已经迷失在这美妙的肉体之中了。他聚集自己的力量，然后起来了，让马利克脱出他的鸡巴。他摇摇晃晃地站到地上，监狱里冷冽空气正在侵袭他的身体。“轮到你了，伙计…”他对马尔文说，马尔文站在那里，从头至尾都看着他们。“……你想怎么操他？”  
“我让他自己选！”马尔文说，感觉语气很慷慨。“你想要什么体位？”他低头看着马利克问道。  
“我希望骑在你身上！”马利克请求道。  
马尔文等待着，而马利克从床上起来，他的身体在被杜克可怕的操干后，显得动作略有点缓慢。马尔文把刚才杜克给马利克垫屁股的枕头，扔到床头，然后他平躺下，头枕在那个枕头上。马利克爬上马尔文的身体，跨在他的腰。马尔文将他10英寸长的鸡巴竖起来，马利克瞄准鸡巴缓缓降低臀部。一旁的杜克睁大眼睛看着马利克紧致的肛门将马尔文的龟头慢慢吞了进去，然后又粗又大的鸡巴缓缓沉入他体内。  
“喔…”马利克呻吟着，感觉鸡巴在扩张他肛门的宽度。  
“该死的…，看看这漂亮的屁眼能吞下所有的鸡巴！”杜克已经有点嫉妒地嘟囔着。  
马利克不停地在身下的鸡巴上升降，直到他的臀瓣碰到了马尔文的大腿根。马利克把头一甩，发出一声带着欣喜和轻松的叹息，此时马尔文躺在他的身下，他的手抱住自己的脑袋后面，好整以暇地等着马利克的进一步动作。  
马利克在马尔文的腿上坐了有一分钟，让自己的小洞调整好状态。马尔文耐心地等待着，他知道马利克很快就要做所有的一切，来使自己射精。马利克蹲在马尔文身体上方的位置，并开始慢慢地用他的腿上下抬起自己，特别是用他的大腿和小腿肌肉及时地提升和下降。  
马利克的鸡巴已经有点硬了。每当他蹲下身体，鸡巴就会拍打在马尔文的肚子上。马利克丝毫不理会自己的鸡巴，他知道他可以在肛门被操的时候射精，甚至自己都不需要触摸它。他把手放在马尔文的赤裸的胸膛上，自己骑在他身上套他的硬鸡巴。杜克能有个极佳的视角，看着马尔文的鸡巴在马利克的狭小空间里挤进挤出。他突然特别想彻底占有这个狱警的身体，他希望马利克是个犯人，那么他就能随时随地占有他的全部。  
“你的洞还很紧哦！”马尔文说出了实情，尽管杜克刚才试图把它搞松掉。马利克大笑了起来，他知道这是马尔文故意损杜克。马利克和马尔文从他们刚认识的时候，就开始共享某种奇特的融洽关系。马利克回忆起他们的第一次见面的时候，马尔文在没有获得马利克警官同意的情况下，第一次操了他的屁股（《23号警署》1、4章）。那时候马利克还是一个处男（就同性性交而言），一个直男根本不知道大鸡巴会给他带来什么乐趣。马尔文带领他，让他明白之前他的错误思维--他的屁股不只是用来坐的。马利克花了一段时间才承认这一点，最终他终于意识到，一个粗大的鸡巴才是他想要的。  
在马尔文之前，马利克的性生活完全是与女孩子，至于究竟是哪个女孩，对他来说，从来没有真正的意义。他会在酒吧里遇到一个女孩，或健身房，或通过一些军官和他的妻子推荐的相亲活动，他带上她出去吃饭和看电影，然后带她回家，然后操她。但他遇到的所有的女孩子，没有一个人能让他感觉到有一种志同道合的精神，一种亲密无间的感受，或者一种和谐融洽的关系，如同他与马尔文的关系。马尔文是一个床伴男孩，一个罪犯，是马利克应该憎恨的那种人。但他的眼睛里有某种东西，一看见他，马利克就莫名其妙地难以拒绝。那天路易斯在马尔文的地下室里自杀了（《23号警署》第12章）。他亲眼目睹了马利克有多么喜欢马尔文，尽管马利克本人还不承认。  
“这根大鸡巴天生属于你这个屁股！”马尔文突然冒出这句莫名其妙的话，仿佛在阅读马利克思想似的。马利克有点害怕他们共有的这种亲切感，难道马尔文在读他的心吗？这不是第一次了。  
马利克决定放弃思考，集中到性爱上来。杜克已经成功地放松了马利克的屁股，使他比平时更快也更容易吞下马尔文的鸡巴。他滑动自己的肛门，上下套弄马尔文从龟头到睾丸的整根鸡巴，每次吞吃都将10英寸全部纳入体内。随着操屁眼的步伐加快，马利克自己的鸡巴也开始悸动起来。他把屁股摔在马尔文的大腿上，发出响亮的啪啪声。马尔文放松自己，让马利克掌控所有的情况。他感觉到了丝滑的肉管按摩着他的大棒子，而马利克的眼睛开始发亮，透露出熟悉的淫欲。马尔文喜欢马利克像妓女一样向他的大鸡巴出卖了自己的屁眼，像一个喝醉疯子般的让人干自己的肛门。  
“该死的…，我可以看到我的精液流出他的肛门！！”杜克从床另一头，看到他的精子从马利克被大鸡巴扩张着的肛门口边缘渗出，马尔文的仍然躺着，让马利克的肛门上下擦过他的鸡巴。  
“别担心，我还有很多（精液）要重新回填的！”马尔文回答说。  
马利克进入超负荷状态，上上下下滑动他的屁股缠绕着马尔文的大鸡巴，而逐渐渗出的杜克的精液使得运动更加顺畅。不久，随着马利克的屁股一次次地上下翻飞，马尔文的鸡巴上模糊了很多泡沫状的污秽，这都是拜杜克的内射所赐。  
“该死的……！”马利克呻吟着，感到非常困扰。每一次他想知道为什么他会继续回到犯人这里，冒着失去工作的危险，冒着身体和心智健康受损的危险？就是现在这样的时候，让他脑中清晰明了了自己行为的动机。  
“你想要精液吧，宝贝要不要？”马尔文问道，阅读着马利克脸上的绝望神情。  
“是的，我想要…”他呜咽着说，他的声音轻到几乎听不见。  
“你想要这些精液植入你的体内么，你不想吗？宝贝？你想带着我射在你屁眼里的精液度过下半夜的工作时间，一直到你下班回家休息时对吗？宝贝！”马尔文问道。“你想成为我的宝贝，对吧？”  
“是的！”马利克回答说，这引起杜克咬紧了牙关。他问过马利克同样的问题，但没有得到答案。  
“为了我，你先射精吧，宝贝…，告诉我你想要我射多少精液在你里面！你先射精，不要摸自己的鸡巴！”  
“嗯…！！”马利克呻吟着，眼珠向上翻。  
马尔文开始抬动他的臀部，让马利克的下降与他自己的上推力结合，这两者相撞发出响亮的类似打耳光的声音，每一次马尔文的大肉棍都在马利克里面稳固地矗立着。  
“射吧，宝贝！”马尔文再三要求，这使马利克更加努力地工作。他的膝盖夹紧，双手撑在马尔文的肋骨上。“是的，宝贝…，你快到了！”马尔文感觉马利克的身体开始颤抖。“你快到家了！宝贝”  
“呃......！！”马利克呻吟道，感觉马尔文的鸡巴变粗了。  
“你也快把我夹射了，宝贝！”马尔文感觉他自己的脚趾开始卷曲。他抓住马利克的腰，将他鸡巴深插在他体内，让他保持静止。马利克屏住呼吸，马尔文的头后仰陷入枕头里，他张开嘴，呻吟着，他的鸡巴向马利克的内脏深处喷出浓纯白色的健康精液。马利克感觉精液洪流冲入他的内部，与此同时他也在不碰自己的鸡巴的情况下射满了马尔文的胸膛和肚子。  
“该死的！”杜克目睹了这一切，两个男人达成了彻底完全的和谐圆满。  
刚才马利克喘息着将6到7股精液射到马尔文的身体上，而马尔文把他的指甲嵌入到马利克的腰部的皮肤上，射精的高潮达到了顶峰。一旦它开始消退，他就伸出手把马利克拉向自己。  
“你是我的，现在，到永远！”他说着把舌头伸进他的嘴里。马利克接受了，激烈地回吻，直到他们俩都慢慢地退出高潮。  
“嗯，我会被诅咒的……”这是杜克给出的全部的回应，他感觉自己完全出局了。  
就在这时，警卫宿舍的门开了，一个手电筒照住了他们三个。  
“这里这么大声音，是他妈的在干嘛？”警卫皮垂问道，光柱在他们三个的脑袋处来回闪过。“马利克……，是你吗？！”  
第十四章 第二节（下篇） 完 第十四章完 第十五章 待续


	15. 黑洞 第十五章 三思之后

黑洞 第十五章 三思之后   
第一节  
山麓监狱...  
马利克·琼斯警卫紧张地坐在监狱长埃利斯·丹尼斯的办公室门外。他知道皮垂警官里面，告诉埃利斯昨天晚上他所看到的一切。马利克感觉自己简直就是一个蠢蛋，为了几根鸡巴，令自己整个职业生涯陷入险境。  
他不明白自己究竟有什么毛病。原本他有一份很好的工作--费城警局的警官，而且还有个关系良好的警长兼爱人大卫·麦可尼（David L. McConnell）（见第八章），但他放弃了这一切，转行当狱警，仅仅为了更接近一个囚犯。他是不是性成瘾患者？他应该寻求专业的帮助吗？  
“谢谢你把这件事告诉我，皮垂。我不会忘记你对我的善意提醒。”监狱长说，站在办公室的门口，向穿制服的监狱守卫挥手送别。  
“很乐意为您效劳，长官”皮垂转身，发现马利克坐在旁边，等待着求见埃利斯。他们俩目光接触了一秒钟，然后皮垂得意地笑了，没有和马利克说一句话就离开了。  
“琼斯……，请来我的办公室里！”埃利斯下令。马利克慢慢地从座位上站起来，走向那道厄运之门，他的心都快跳到喉咙口了。“关上门！”埃利斯坐在他的桌子后面说。“你也坐吧。”  
马利克照样做了，在监狱长面前直接坐了一个座位。埃利斯似乎在忙于写一些文件。他忽略了马利克几分钟后，合上了文件夹，并把全部注意力转移到马利克这边。“马利克，是吗？我听说你在“熄灯”后的工作时间里，一直在与服刑人员进行“锻炼身体”的课外活动。这是真的吗？”  
“嗯……，长官？我，嗯，是的，”马利克紧张地回答说。  
“我又看了一遍你的档案，警官。之前你在23号警署当了多年的警察，好像由于一些奇怪的原因才辞职了！”马利克在座位上坐立不安。“你被你的指挥官--麦可尼警长安排接受一些心理治疗，因为你目睹了一次青少年自杀行为。”  
“长官……，请问你是从哪里弄到这个文件的？”马利克问，他以为他的警方记录应该是绝对保密的。  
“你做过治疗吗？”埃利斯继续发问，忽略了马利克的问题。  
“不，长官，我没有。”  
“为什么不呢？你的指挥官认为有必要安排一次。你违抗他的命令吗？”  
“我的理解是，这是一个建议，而不是一个命令，先生。”马利克说。  
“语义一样。”埃利斯不顾马利克的意见。“你为什么辞职？”  
“我想要成为一个监狱警察，长官！”马利克说。  
“所以不是因为你无法履行你警察工作义务吗？”埃利斯问道。  
“一点都不，长官！”马利克回答说。  
“你和你的警长之间是什么关系？”  
“长官？”  
“麦可尼！你和麦可尼警长相处得怎么样？”  
“长官…，我和麦可尼的关系并没有什么…”  
“请回答问题，警官！”埃利斯坚持。  
“嗯……，他是我的上级，长官。我们保持着良好的工作关系。”  
“所以你没有因为他而退出？”  
“当然，长官。我没有！”马利克说。  
“请给我解释一下为什么昨晚你会和两个囚犯之间有性接触，并被皮垂警官当场抓获？”埃利斯问，靠在他的座椅靠背上。马利克无言以对。他知道这个问题早晚要来的，但他想不出一个合理的借口。“我等着在听你说……”埃利斯不耐烦地说。  
“我，呃……，我从来没有想过……，我不是故意的，呃……-我不知道，长官。”  
马利克语无伦次，羞愧地低着头。  
“那么这是真的喽？”埃利斯从座位上抬起身体，逼问他的警官。  
“是的，长官，”马利克温顺地回答。  
“你是同性恋吗，马利克警官？”  
“不，长官。”马利克本能地回答说。“我的意思是……，我不知道，长官。”他修正了一下说法。  
“你在监狱系统外，有从事过同性性活动吗？”埃利斯质疑道。  
“是的，长官。”马利克说，他的头垂得更低了。他知道这看起来不太妙。也许他只能找到一份勤杂工或者卖电影票的工作了！  
“你有女朋友吗？”埃利斯问，马利克低着头，看不见他。  
“不，长官。”  
“你正在在找一个女朋友吗？”  
“不，长官。”  
“你喜欢男人吗，马利克？”  
马利克犹豫了…“是的，长官！”他最终不情愿地回答说。  
“你觉得自己应该继续当狱警么？你还会继续与囚犯发生性行为吗？”埃利斯问道。  
“不会了，长官，”马利克回答说，同时他想到了马尔文，感到很悲伤。  
“我明白了。”埃利斯说。你认为我应该怎么处理你，马利克警官？”他问。  
“我，我不知道，长官，”警察回答道。  
“这个怎么样？”埃利斯站到马利克身边问。马利克抬起头看到埃利斯长8英寸的大鸡巴正对着他的脸。马利克略带疑问地看着监狱长。“给我展示一下你的技术，警官……，让我尝尝你给囚犯的那些东西的味道！”  
马利克低头看着52岁监狱长的鸡巴，舔了一下自己的嘴唇。埃利斯从上面看到，马利克张开嘴，将他臃肿的鸡巴放进嘴里。由于某些原因，埃利斯对马利克的期望值并不高，他对他的印象是，马利克似乎有一些根深蒂固的个人问题需要解决。他似乎很孤僻，害羞，其貌不扬，温顺。他并没有埃利斯认可的一个监狱警卫应该具备的特质。他不知道马利克是如何躲过他的雷达而飞进监狱的？他决不会雇这样一个具有可疑心理问题记录的警察。现在他只是想让同性恋警卫好好帮他吸一次鸡巴，完事后将他暂停职务，等待调查结果出来后辞退他。但是马利克让人大吃一惊地吞下了监狱长整根8英寸长的巨蟒，埃利斯的的想法改变了。  
“呃..！”他惊喜地呻吟着，倚靠着他的办公桌。  
马利克的嘴巴跟着他，摆动他的头一次又一次地来回吞噬下监狱长的鸡巴。埃利斯把裤子脱到脚踝，解开领带和上面的衬衫纽扣。马利克双膝跪在地上，没穿制服，穿着几小时前换上的便服。那时他已经下班了，但同事叫他“回来”到监狱长办公室参加一个会议。他立刻明白其中的原因了。今天早晨皮垂毫不隐讳地向上司报告了昨晚发生的事件，尽管马利克反复请求他保密。马利克愿意做任何事让皮垂帮他保密，甚至让他得到性满足，只要他愿意闭嘴。但不幸的是，皮垂对此不感兴趣。他拒绝了马利克让他操屁眼的提议，而选择了向监狱长告发。那天早晨马利克换好衣服，下班回家，他希望这一切能早点结束。  
“看来你已经练习了一段时间了，马利克警官……”埃利斯惊喜于军官的专业程度。“……我想我们可以撒个谎把你这次的问题盖过去！你说呢？”  
马利克什么也没说，因为埃利斯的鸡巴迪克正填充在他喉咙深处。“我相信麦可尼警长会很生气，像你这样的小点心居然滑过他的手指溜走了，他连碰都没碰到！他居然将你送来我这边，我必须要向他致以我个人的感谢！我们是老朋友了，你知道吗？从许多年前就是合作伙伴了！”  
马利克得知麦可尼和埃利斯的联系，感到很震惊。他回忆起他和警长同居的时候，他从没有提到过埃利斯。他见过麦可尼和他的老部下布鲁斯·加德纳的老照片，那时候他们很年轻，穿着制服，但没用关于埃利斯的照片，或至马利克从没注意到。所有的老照片中麦可尼和朋友和家人们一起拍的，马利克相信他已经大致都浏览过了。可能那时他还没遇到监狱长吧。  
马利克往后拉开他的头，让埃利斯鸡巴从他喉咙后部慢慢退出，嘴唇热烈地吮吸着炮身，直到肥大的龟头含到舌面上。埃利斯轻声呻吟，注意力都集中在鸡巴上。他刚刚失去了一直帮他吸鸡巴的洛奇·彼得森（已被假释），正在寻找一个替代品。埃利斯喜欢什么，马利克就得提供，但让他监狱的警卫来负责每天定时的口交工作，似乎不太适宜。这种事情使用囚犯会是更方便容易，他们整天无所事事，只为自由而工作。马利克没有意识到埃利斯正处于口交对象选择的困境。他继续努力在他大家伙上努力工作，随着每一次冲击把它深深地含入口腔。  
埃利斯（平时通常需要很久）感觉自己迅速接近高潮。他喜欢马利克警官的口交技巧，他如饥似渴地吮吸他的鸡巴，就像得了蛋白质缺乏症。他觉得当自己喂他喝精液的时候，毫无疑问地，他会把每一滴种子都吞下肚子。沉迷于吸鸡巴的人，比如像马利克，他们这么做不只是为了好玩，他们的肚子渴望得到精液的浸润。如果被吸的人拒绝口爆，或者精液浪费了一些，他们会觉得相当失望。马利克就被埃利斯视为这样的人，急需精液来满足他的口腹之欲。对马利克而言幸运的是，埃利斯的肥壮的卵蛋蕴藏着巨量丰富的内涵，使他能够每天提供丰盛的精液盛宴。  
马利克从老板的鸡巴上已经尝到了前列腺液的味道。每次快速压下脑袋为他深喉之后，他会慢慢退出，并温柔地吮吸龟头。不久之后，他把头连续快速地来回起伏，感受口中器官变粗和悸动的感觉。马利克加快步伐，觉得埃利斯快被他吸到高潮了。果然过了一分钟，他感到嘴里发生了小型爆炸，埃利斯的鸡巴爆发出精液洪流涌入马利克的嘴里。马利克感到他的嘴完全被填满了，埃利斯的精液呈现光滑的乳白色的质地，散发着令人愉快的气味。他尽可能快地喝下肚子，以至于呼吸困难，他不得不在吞咽精液的间隙偷着呼吸空气。当埃利斯的鸡巴结束了高潮，马利克帮他把龟头舔得精光发亮，清理掉了所有的DNA证据，并把它放回了他的裤子。  
“做得很棒，警官，”他直白地称赞道。  
“谢谢你，长官，”马利克说着从地上爬了起来。  
“你可以下班了！”埃利斯边说边把领带和衣领固定好。“明天像往常一样，来汇报工作。”  
“谢谢你，长官！”马利克带着兴奋和感激回答。他离开座椅，赶紧在埃利斯改变主意之前先离开这里。他离开了办公室，嘴里和呼吸间还散发着埃利斯的强烈气味。他走过了坐在自己办公桌后的秘书面前，她抬头看了看他，并微笑着向马利克挥手告别。出了监狱，马利克去停车场。他庆幸自己没有丢了工作，刚才他真以为埃利斯会开除他。他松了口气，发誓要保持低调，再也不和犯人发生性关系了。当他听到汽车喇叭响，马利克转过身来，看见皮垂警官慢慢地开车到他面前，大口吃屎似的笑容几乎要贴到马利克踌躇满志的脸上。  
“你和埃利斯的会议结束了？嗯？”皮垂问道，车停再马利克旁边。  
“一切都搞定了……，我很高兴地告诉你，他没有开除我！我还在这儿工作，你尽管去告密吧！”马利克大胆地说。  
“开除你？”皮垂惊讶地说。“我从来没有打算叫埃利斯解雇你！我只是告诉他，因为我知道他喜欢像你这样的小男孩帮他吸鸡巴！我也是！”  
马利克对皮垂的这番话感到非常惊讶，但当他靠着他的车窗看到皮垂手握着暴露的硬鸡巴时，马利克绝对被震惊了…  
第十五章 第一节 完 待续

第十五章 第二节  
在监狱食堂的早餐排队队伍比午餐、晚餐要短得多，一方面是因为食物不够好，另一方面是许多囚犯喜欢睡得很晚才起床。虽然有很多囚犯选择跳过早餐，还是有不少人选择站陈长长一排，为了一些冷鸡蛋，硬培根，煎过头的早餐饼，发霉的饼干。  
监狱里的囚犯--克瑞斯·福特Chris Ford（更为人熟知的名字是杰钮威）也在排队，急切地等待着填补他空虚的肚子。在他伸手去取食物托盘的时候，有人走到他身后。他感到他背上被插了一根锋利的刺，然后就摔倒在地上抽搐起来。他的朋友们看到他躺在那里流血，赶紧过来帮助他。  
“这是谁干的？谁刺伤了他？！”他的朋友崴欧姆问，看着所有在排队的男人。没有人看见任何事情发生，因为队列在不停地移动，没有一刻停顿。警卫冲了进来，把杰钮威送到医务室，然后他被带到一个地区的医院，并通过外科手术修复背后的伤口。  
第十五章 第二节 完 待续

第十五章 第三节  
“马利克那里有什么话么？”杜克问道，一边在监狱里举重室做负重训练。  
“还没有！”马尔文回答，他对于今天早上和马利克一起被抓，有点不好的感觉。他已经操了马利克相当长的一段时间了，现在却发现自己很担心他在监狱里的未来。  
“昨晚我们操的那个警卫确实有个极品的屁股！就算会让我们牵涉到与狱长的麻烦中，也值得！”杜克微笑着，仍然沉迷于昨晚他鸡巴的工作中。“我要去帮那男孩的屁眼报名参加特殊奥运会！绝对会夺得一枚金牌！”  
“我不是告诉过你，我有这么个宝贝吗？”马尔文问，假装不太关心警官的会遭遇的后果。  
“是的……，我现在知道你为什么拖延了这么长的时间才同意与我分享它！我们  
应该像他妈的兄弟一样！有这样的好东西应该分享！”杜克心里感觉从某种程度而言他可能只有那么一次操马利克的机会。  
“他发誓要我保密，伙计……”马尔文试图说服杜克。“你有很多逼可操…，可我不想失去他。”  
“我明白了！”杜克笑了。“如果那是我的婊子，我可能也不愿意与人分享！”  
“是啊…，我都想回去操我的室友了！”马尔文叹了口气。就像俗话说的，没有烤鸽子肉吃，就去烤鸡肉吃吧。  
第十五章 第三节 完 待续

第十五章 第四节

在“根男孩”的囚区，当劳尔走进囚室的时候，囚犯亚历克斯·桑切斯和他的新狱友裴飞正坐在他们自己的床上。亚历克斯躺在他的床铺上带着耳机，听他最喜欢的西班牙艺术家的歌曲。裴飞仅仅是仰躺在床上，他的双手隐藏在脑袋后面，似乎在凝重地思考着什么。  
“打搅一下。”劳尔说着，眼睛看着阿飞。“能给我和我妹夫一分钟的时间么？”  
阿飞犹豫了一下，然后想到强龙难压地头史内克。他从床上静静地站起来，一言不发地走出了囚室。  
“怎么了..？”亚历克斯坐在床上，摘下耳机问。  
“你怎么样？”劳尔说着拍了一下手。他把他宽松的监狱囚裤往上提了提腰，然后坐他所谓的“妹夫”的床上。“鼻子怎么样了？”他关心地问。  
“好多了。现在几乎没什么了。谢谢！”亚历克斯很惊讶，劳尔甚至还惦记着这个。  
“没事，伙计……，我们实际上是一家人嘛！”劳尔拍了拍亚历克斯的大腿。“我认为我弟弟做的像一团屎，像那些讨厌的婊子一样欺骗你…！我告诉他，他错了，你一直对他那么好。我很感激。”  
“哦……，谢谢，劳尔……，我……，照顾戴维……”亚历克斯舌头僵硬了，不知道该说什么才好。他不想在劳尔面前表现得太圆滑世故，害怕这会使他生气。  
“我明白，伙计，从你操他的方式，我就知道了。”劳尔的话说得有点古怪。“我见过你们几次，你对他一点都不粗暴。你花费时间，温柔地持续一段时间……，你让它看起来很美妙。”  
“我什么？”亚历克斯问，简直惊讶得说不出话来。  
“是啊。你操他的时候，屁股上下移动的方式……”劳尔不由自主地把心里想的大声说了出来。“……让我都想加入，你知道吗？”他笑了。亚历克斯紧张地微笑敷衍着，不知道他是认真的还是......。“我已经帮你把那个混蛋杰钮威干掉了。”劳尔补充说道，他的一只手放在亚历克斯的大腿上。  
“杰钮威？”亚历克斯不解，其实相比劳尔提到的名字，他更关心的是劳尔的手。  
“就是那个操了戴维的黑杂种！”劳尔提醒他。“今天早上的早餐时间，我刺了他的屁股！他得有好一阵子不能操人了！”  
“嗯……，谢谢。”亚历克斯觉得有义务说声谢谢。“但是真的有必要吗？我的意思是…，杰钮威没有强奸戴维，戴维对他心甘情愿的。”  
“这不是重点！”劳尔严肃地回答说。“我看到了戴维对你的行为！当他说他被骗了，我知道你是怎么样的感受！就由我来料理它吧，为你！”他强调，手指紧紧的挤压亚历克斯的大腿。  
亚历克斯不知道该说什么。他知道劳尔认为他在给予他某种程度上的恩惠，但他不确定为什么。劳尔坐在那里盯着他的眼睛看一刻，他粗糙坚韧的外表突然变得柔软平静了。这不是亚历克斯已经习惯了的那个劳尔。“你可以认为这是一个礼物，从我，到  
你！”他补充说，并伸手掐了掐亚历克斯的下巴。他的这次触碰是温柔的，比以往任何时候都更娇媚。当劳尔从座位上站起来，边调整着裤裆边向囚室门走去时，亚历克斯有点被弄糊涂了。  
“我不确定你是否会还会继续看护戴维…，但如果你想打破我们的协议，不再见他！我也会理解的。”他在离开之前说了这些话。  
亚历克斯坐在床的边缘，不知道这是什么意思？  
第十五章 第四节 完 待续

第十五章 第五节  
穆斯林每天都要祈祷几次，以净化灵魂和思想，并祈求宽恕的力量，使自己越来越接近“阿里”。某天，如此这般祷告之后，穆罕默德找穆斯林兄弟--艾玛哈德进行一次私人谈话。  
“我的兄弟，最近怎么样？”他边问边把艾玛哈德拉到一边。“我一直想和你谈一件事，它已经引起了我的注意……”  
“什么事，穆罕默德？”艾玛哈德问。  
“我知道有人看到你和杜克·丹尼尔斯出租的“假女人”在一起？”穆罕默德坦率地说。“我必须告诉你，这样会其他囚犯怎么看待我们穆斯林兄弟？我们还怎么向我们的兄弟们传达信仰呢？当我们建议他们不要通奸和同性恋？劝他们离开贪欲，转向古兰经寻求心理和精神指导？如果我们不以身作则，我们怎么能指望他们有虔诚的信仰？别再去找这个男妓了，你需要修复自我，艾玛哈德。你需要强化你的精神支柱，而不是你的“腰部”！”  
“你又是怎么实践你所说宣扬的呢？”艾玛哈德的反问，让穆罕默德的血液都冻住了。  
“你是什么意思？”穆罕默德想知道他了解些什么。  
“我知道，当每天晚上“熄灯”后，每个人都睡着了，你和阿卜杜勒兄弟在你们的牢房里做什么！穆罕默德，你是一个伪君子！你来到这里，装得像个圣人似的，把错误的审判强加于人，但你没有权利，也没资格审判别人！谁让你来当道德警察吗？是谁给你的权利去告诉别人他们做错了什么，而你自己的屋子却隐藏着男盗女娼？如果你想以身作则，穆罕默德……，我建议你净化你自己的行为！”艾玛哈德的这番话让穆罕默德震惊不已。  
第十五章 第五节 完 待续

第十五章 第六节  
对杰钮威的刺杀的消息一旦传开，，紧张局面就开始了。在监狱里的黑人群体，联系到在田佩斯特和T-Bo身上发生的事情，他们普遍认为是雅利安人捅了杰钮威。雅利安人则宣称对杰钮威被刺一事毫不知情，但黑人大佬们都不相信。他们威胁雅利安人交出凶手，或者提供足够的证据，否则事情可能会变得不可控制的。萨奇和其他雅利安人成员都不喜欢因为他们没有做的事情而受威胁，但史内克说服他的同伙们，这是一次完美的机会，让他们雅利安人能摆脱布鲁斯·加德纳和他的伙伴们。  
在一次与曼丁戈人成员的秘密会议上，雅利安人承认加德纳和他的朋友刺伤了杰钮威，作为黑人囚犯们对他儿子克里斯所作所为的报复行动。黑人们完全相信了这套说辞，因为加德纳的“烂屁股”儿子确实正在黑人囚区被施予身体的虐待与滥交。  
如此一来，剩下就是黑人们对加德纳他们进行肉体上的进一步报复性打击了。

“这里面有点问题……”布鲁斯·加德纳经过囚区后，有种不好的感觉。“你们两个听到些什么吗？”他问他的狱友艾伦·库珀和唐纳德·布莱克，他们俩正躺在双层床上玩牌打发时间。  
“没有，什么都没有！”他们说。加德纳站在他们的牢房门口，就像一个天气预报员在大风暴来临前的风平浪静中观测天气一般。  
“有些事情不太对啊。我有种一个不好的感觉。人们都在偷偷地看着我们，却什么也不说……”  
“他们什么都不说！”布莱克说。  
“他们总是狡猾地看着我们！因为我们是警察！”库珀提醒。  
“不，这次不一样。”加德纳说，他干了一辈子的警察职业给了他对危险的敏感度。就在这时，萨奇的一个手下走过来传达一条信息。  
“萨奇希望见到你们，马上！”说完他转过身去，走开了。加德纳转过身来，看着他的伙伴说“你们瞧，来了吧！”  
在萨奇那里，他坐在他平时坐的位置，旁边是他的第一卫队成员：“锤子，史内克，卢克（鲜为人知但很重要的成员），埃斯，饶利，科迪。而萨奇和他们正在打牌，其他人通常站在不远处保持瞭望，以防任何不测。加德纳，库珀和布莱克往萨奇桌子走去，感觉所有人的眼睛都盯着他们，整个区域陷入一种怪异沉默之中。  
“你叫我吗？”加德纳问。  
“我知道，你和你的人一直努力想在我们这个团队里，找到一个匹配的地位…”萨奇说，眼睛还是盯着手上的牌。“我也知道，我们的人还没有完全相信你们的诚意。但  
现在我知道有一个机会能让你证明你对雅利安人的忠诚，并在兄弟会里赋予你更高的地位！”  
“怎么呢？”加德纳问道，好奇地想看看这老头葫芦里买的什么药。  
“我要你杀了那个黑鬼T-Bo！”萨奇下了命令。  
“杀掉T-Bo？”布莱克重复了一遍。  
“他不是你朋友吧？”加德纳窃笑道。”他是个坏人？”  
“他散布谣言…，他告诉黑鬼，你的儿子克里斯殴打并强奸了他！他就是那个把克里斯带给黑鬼们的人，你的正直高尚的儿子由此变成一个黑鬼精液处理器！难道你不想报复那个带走你儿子的人吗？”萨奇问道，目光从牌上抬了起来。  
“当然！”加德纳目光直视着萨奇的眼睛。  
“那么我能认为这是一个你所期待的任务吗？”萨奇问道。  
“哦，毫无疑问！”加德纳说。  
“最近他一直保持低调，自从伤好了从医务室出来之后，但是…据说他想在娱乐室得到某件东西，就是这几天晚上熄灯之后。”  
“你怎么知道这个的？”库珀问。  
“因为就是我们放出的风声。”萨奇说。  
“你为什么要我们去杀T-Bo？”加德纳问道。“你们用神鬼莫测的手段干掉了田佩斯特，我真奇怪怎么上面不派你去当中央情报局的头！”  
“田佩斯特的事情是很容易的…”萨奇说道，生气地看着他身边的同伙。“无能不会被遗忘，干得漂亮会得到奖赏！”  
“杀了田佩斯特，这是谁的主意？”加德纳问。  
“当然是我的！所有的计划都是通过指挥官的大脑产生的！”萨奇以负责的口吻说。“但是今晚，你将成为我们中的一个……，如果你漂亮地完成你的任务！你行吗？”  
第十五章 第六节 完 待续

第十五章 第七节  
马利克·琼斯在他与室友曼尼·迈克尔斯合住的公寓前停车。在今天早上这样一个明显的错误后，马利克仍然能保住他的工作，他禁不住欣喜若狂地笑了起来。  
在停车场遇见皮垂，并震惊地看到皮垂暴露了他自己的性癖好，其实马利克并不感到意外。在过去几个月里，在更衣室换班换衣服时这位老大哥说的那些话，早就让马利克怀疑他搞不好也是那种人。来自皮垂的某些承诺让有马利克有点兴奋地期待着。昨天晚上他经历了年轻生命中最淫乱的一次性交，紧接着上午在监狱长办公室他又被迫为埃利斯口交了一次，终于马利克精疲力竭地上楼，回到自己的公寓里。一进门，他就看到他的室友曼尼·迈克尔斯坐在他最喜欢的躺椅上，穿着短裤、白背心、浴袍，正在看电视。  
“怎么了？”马利克很惊讶地看到他的室友居然在家。“今天没去工作么？”  
“生病了。”迈克尔斯边说，边流鼻涕，还喝着啤酒和咳嗽糖浆。  
“我明白了。”马利克说着锁上了门。  
“你回家晚了！”迈克尔斯说着转换了电视频道，从一个早晨的法制节目换到另一个。  
“早上有一个会……”马利克说着直接走向迈克尔斯，并在他的双腿之间跪了下去。  
“嗯……我病了，记得吗？”迈克尔斯说着低头看着马利克伸手到他的拳击短裤里抽出他的软鸡巴。  
马利克不顾他的抗议，把迈克尔斯的鸡巴含到嘴里。尽管迈克尔斯以生病抗议，但无论如何他的鸡巴开始变慢慢硬了。“当你想要我的鸡巴，你就得要，不是么？现在这鸡巴归你了，嗯？”迈克尔斯得意地笑着揶揄。  
马利克什么也没说，他慢慢地低下脑袋。他知道迈克尔斯喜欢。迈克尔斯是阴茎的奴隶，他的阴茎统治了他的生活，就像它有一个自己的大脑一样。他允许它选择自己的女朋友，选择合适的地点，比如俱乐部和酒吧什么的，以便他频繁寻找更多的逼。他完全没有能力控制他的阴茎，它甚至将他变成双性恋，让他去操他的室友（马利克），纯粹因为只有屁股可操。  
马利克知道迈克尔斯其实和自己一模一样，都是自己欲望的奴隶。当马利克开始吮吸并吞咽他整整11英寸长的大鸡巴时，迈克尔斯在他唇间的鸡巴开始变长变粗，深入喉咙。曼尼靠坐到椅背上，让他的男子象征接受唇舌的爱抚，从来没有一个男人会拒绝一次口交的邀请。他想他所要做的就是坐下来，允许自己的鸡巴被吮吸，并射一大坨精液到他室友天才般的喉咙里，但他错了。  
马利克把他的脸偎依在迈克尔斯的裆部，他的喉咙按摩着他的鸡巴，柔滑的爱抚是为了挤出所有丰富美味的奶油作为回报。但正当迈克尔斯打算彻底放松和享受口交之时，马利克突然退出了口腔，剩下他的鸡巴在空气中滴着的滑溜溜的唾液。“怎么了？”迈克尔斯的性趣已经被调起来了。“你把我挑逗起来了，然后就这么停下了？”他有点生气地质问。但后来他注意到马利克开始脱自己的衣服，一层一层地脱掉衣服，直到他完全裸体的。“现在怎么？”迈克尔斯看着马利克的脸问道。  
马利克爬到迈克尔斯坐着的躺椅上。迈克尔斯看着马利克把自己的屁股定位在他的鸡巴上，然后慢慢地降低身体。迈克尔斯看着他，微笑着，因为马利克想从他身上获取的，恰巧也是他的快乐与骄傲---他的大鸡巴。“所以……，你还是忍不住啦？”迈克尔斯问道。“你终于愿意承认你喜欢鸡巴喽？”

马利克叹了口气，迈克尔斯的鸡巴穿透了他的屁股，就像一把涂满黄油的刀插入了他的体内。马利克用自己臀瓣在他大腿根摩擦划圈，他的肛门壁搅动着插入其中的大肉棒。迈克尔斯忍不住呻吟起来，他的生命直接连通着他的鸡巴。他们面对面地坐着，马利克慢慢开始抬高屁股，上下滑动他的屁眼吞吐它的全长。“该死的黑鬼…，你不对我说点啥吗？你只要一回家，就想要我的鸡巴，不管我是不是愿意？”  
马利克抓住了躺椅靠背上边缘，臀部在硬肉块上快速移动，同时运用他的肛门肌肉使它变得像砖头一样硬。经过这几个月被迈克尔斯操他的屁股，马利克觉得今天他扭转局势，掌握主动，是唯一一件正确的事。昨晚的事件在他的脑海里仍然记忆犹新，他回忆起他、马尔文和杜克之间的热烈的性爱场面。  
曼尼看着马利克完全掌控肛交的节奏，他的屁股坐到他腿上，肉体拍打发出很响的噪声，而他的屁眼吞噬着每英寸每盎司的大鸡巴。马利克像一个疯狂的男人，在一个魔术棒上操自己。曼尼觉得他的身体即使不在房间里也没事，因为马利克仿佛只需要用他的鸡巴而已。他不由得感觉自己有点被轻视了，但他仍不能否认他的男性象征上妙极了的快感。  
马利克自己的鸡巴也很硬了。当他骑在他的室友身上时，他开始用手抚摸它，手中传来脉搏的感觉。在操到一半的时候，马利克让硬鸡巴留在体内转了个身，把他的背对着迈克尔斯。当转完身后，他把背脊依靠在迈克尔斯的胸口上，再次开始用屁眼玩迈克尔斯的鸡巴。迈克尔斯震惊地看着马利克的屁股上下起伏，套弄着他的硬鸡巴，并用手自慰。马利克闭上眼睛，集中精力回忆马尔文·罗林斯。他收紧了他的肛门肌肉，挤压在他肛门里的迈克尔斯的肉棒，他臀部撞击的步伐正在不断加快。迈克尔斯觉得自己的鸡巴开始变粗并悸动，尽管他情感上并不投入。当他的睾丸开始收紧时，他的眼珠往上翻，他的脚趾蜷缩在他的拖鞋里，他手紧握住躺椅的扶手。他的鸡巴爆发出6大股浓稠的精液，涌入马利克的内脏里。几秒钟后，马利克自己的鸡巴也如熔岩爆发般的喷出精液，覆盖了他自己的胸肌和肚子，就像洗了一场精液淋浴似的。  
他们两人都呼吸困难，因为他们正慢慢地从高潮中消退下来。  
马利克首先恢复过体力，而迈克尔斯的鸡巴还在他的肛门中死蛇一般。他站起来，让阴茎从他的屁股“弹出”，并走向浴室去洗澡。“就完了么？就是这样的吗？你进门，使用我的鸡巴达到高潮，然后离开，连一句感谢的话都没有吗？”迈克尔斯质问道，人生中第一次感觉自己像一个被玩弄的廉价妓女。马利克停在卫生间门口，精液正从他略带肌肉的胸膛流淌而下…  
“谢谢，”他简单地说。“今天上午我会去找好我自己的公寓！”他补充说，关上身后的门。  
第十五章 第七节 完 第十五章完结 第十六章 待续


	16. 黑洞 第十六章 艰难的抉择

黑洞 第十六章 艰难的抉择  
第一节   
山麓监狱  
新的一天开始了…  
“萨奇给我们的命令，我们打算怎么做？”布莱克躺在他的铺上问他的狱友（布鲁斯·加德纳和艾伦·库珀都躺在自己的床上）。  
“我还不知道，”加德纳仍然在思考他自己的选择，眼睛盯着斑驳剥落的天花板。  
“我说我们尽可能快地突然出现在这个混蛋面前，狠狠地捅他几刀，然后在任何人看到我们之前走人！”库珀如此建议，为这次突袭打气。  
“我们不能杀T-Bo…！”布莱克试图理性地分析。“…曼丁戈人会知道这是雅利安人干的…，你知道萨奇他们会连眼睛都不眨地就把我们交出去！”他争辩道。“你看看他们对克里斯托弗（加德纳的儿子）做了什么！”  
“你在担心什么？我们已经惹上了杀人的嫌疑（指杰钮威被刺事件）！这两者有什么大的区别吗？”库珀言辞激烈地问。“这是一次勇气和忠诚的考验！如果我们不这样做，我们永远不会成为他们的自己人！我们将永远被雅利安人，黑人，西班牙人，甚至守卫们所排挤…！”库珀令人信服地反驳。  
“我还是觉得这是错的…，雅利安人的话是靠不住的！”布莱克依旧表示怀疑。“你认为呢？布鲁斯？”  
“我想我们别无选择。无论我们做什么，我们将永远是局外人，我们以前是警察！伙计们！我们必须做我们不得不做的事情！”  
第十六章 第一节 完 待续

第十六章 第二节  
当穆罕默德在他的牢房里研读宗教资料时，他的狱友（最近成了情人）阿卜杜勒走了进来。阿卜杜勒看到穆罕默德坐在办公桌边，专心致志地研究着资料。于是他让自己也忙起来，免得打断别人的研究，但过了一会儿，显而易见的是似乎穆罕默德的目的就是故意是不理他。为了验证一下他的想法，他走过去故意挤了他一下，然后亲切地触摸他的背部和肩膀，看他有什么反应。穆罕默德不安地挪动着，看起比刚才更加烦躁不安。  
“有什么不对吗？我是不是. ..？做错什么了吗？”阿卜杜勒坐在他身后的双层床上低声问他。  
“怎么啦……？”穆罕默德试图扮演无辜地反问。  
“来吧，穆罕默德……，我们从昨天起就几乎没说过话了，我们好几天没有....”他四处张望，确保没有人在身边。“做爱了，伙计！本来我以为昨晚我们要做的！”  
“我……，我只是……”穆罕默德边支支吾吾，边把他的眼镜摘下来。从他的眼睛中浮起了紧张的情绪。“……我只是太累了！”他补充说。  
“胡扯！”阿卜杜勒回答，感觉稍微好受了一些。“那么我们关系还是好的吧？”  
“是的，当然……”穆罕默德回答，但是他的眼睛尽量避免目光接触。  
“好的。”阿卜杜勒紧紧的握着穆罕默德的肩膀。“今晚我们一起好吗？我真想和你做爱。我等不及要感受我们身体接触的快感了。”穆罕默德身体再次不安地挪动。  
“我，我认为我们不应该再这样乱搞了……！”他欲言又止地说。阿卜杜勒看起来很震惊。  
“为什么……？”他完全傻了眼。  
穆罕默德深吸了一口气…“人家都知道了，阿卜杜勒……”  
“人家？什么样的人？谁知道？”阿卜杜勒紧张地问。  
“我跟一个兄弟谈话…，艾玛哈德。”他继续解说。“我劝他不要和杜克的一个所谓的  
“监狱逼洞”（纳基亚）在一起…，他告诉我，他知道在“熄灯”后，你和我在我们牢房里干什么！”  
“他怎么知道我们在做什么？”阿卜杜勒问。  
“我不知道……但他知道，这很重要的！”穆罕默德深感头痛地说。  
“那么……根据他说的，你想停止做我们所做的事吗？”阿卜杜勒还不清楚他的态度。  
“当然！”穆罕默德激动地说。”我们应该作出怎么样的表率？如果我们做的事情是我们劝别人别做的事情？那我们就是伪君子！”  
“我们在开始之前就知道了！”阿卜杜勒没看到有任何理由去改变他们的行为。“你不能告诉我说，我们第一次开始时，你不知道这是什么吧？”  
“不管怎样，阿卜杜勒……如果我们继续犯下这样的淫罪，我们如何继续我们的教导呢……？我们必须在某一时点上停止，认识到并承认，我们的这些破坏性行为会终将伤害我们自己，尤其是从长远来看！”  
“那么就这样，我们结束了吗？”阿卜杜勒问，边伸手抚弄穆罕默德。  
“是的！它必须结束！”穆罕默德说。  
“所以我们应该躺在不同的床上，互相无视对方…，明知道对方想触碰你，就像你渴望触碰他一样……”阿卜杜勒说着把他的手放到了穆罕默德的胸口和肚子上。“……要抱着你……感受你，品尝你！”他补充道，手抓住了他胯部正在变长的肿块。他用指尖勾画着他鸡巴的轮廓，测量它的长度，它已经完全变硬，期待被吸吮了。  
“阿卜杜勒………”穆罕默德虚弱地低声说。  
“你要我停下来吗？”阿卜杜勒问道，紧紧的捏着它。“或者你想要我去吻你的鸡巴，吮吸你的卵蛋，直到你求我把它放在我的嘴里吗？”  
穆罕默德什么也没说，因为他觉得他的抵抗力正从他的下身慢慢地溜走。“关上门……”阿卜杜勒建议说，他嘴里口水变多了。  
“但现在还是白天啊……”穆罕默德更愿意躲在黑夜斗篷下。  
“我们都需要这个，穆罕默德……”阿卜杜勒说着舔了舔自己的红嘴唇。穆罕默德发现自己正凝视着英俊的穆斯林的嘴，想象自己的鸡巴在他的嘴唇之间滑动。穆罕默德从座位上站了起来（他的鸡巴已经在他的囚裤前面顶起了一个帐篷了），抓起一条床单，走到牢房的门前。他回头看了看阿卜杜勒，他已经开始慢慢地解开他衬衫扣子。穆罕默德把床单的尖角绑到铁栅栏上，建起一堵保护隐私的薄墙。当他转过身来，阿卜杜勒已经脱下了他的裤子。  
穆罕默德走到床边，解开自己的衬衫。他和阿卜杜勒互相没有一句话，他们互相看着对方的裸体，互相欣赏对方的身体，他们的苗条/中等肌肉的身体和硬鸡巴进入对方的视野。不像之前的性交，这一次发生在大白天，不在床上，也许还有更多的利益攸关方。  
穆罕默德把阿卜杜勒抱在怀里。两个成熟的男人抚摸彼此的肌肤，此前他们从来没有碰过其他男人，令人惊讶的是这感觉非常棒。在一个无情的地方（监狱）产生的感情（无论是男人或女人）感觉真好。他们的手从健硕的手臂摸到宽阔的肩膀，从精壮的背部到毛茸茸的平坦胸膛。他们的鸡巴互相摩擦，把湿滑的前列腺液互相涂抹开来。  
阿卜杜勒首先倾斜身体，稍微侧着脑袋，噘起嘴唇索吻。穆罕默德没有抵抗。他只是闭上眼睛，直到他们的嘴唇相遇。第一个吻是胆怯的，不确定的，和实验性的。第二个吻是探索性的，缠绵的。第三个吻是更加放松并控制自如的。第四个吻是舌尖纠缠的。到了第五个吻，他们俩彼此都被对方的嘴唇深深的吸引住了。  
当他们开始探索彼此的嘴和身体时，穆罕默德把阿卜杜勒向后推到床上，并趴在他上面。穆罕默德置身于阿卜杜勒的双腿之间，这样就形成了传统的“传教士体位”。他用硬鸡巴摩擦阿卜杜勒的鸡巴，他们毫无顾忌地交换口水，因灵魂之吻而气喘吁吁。“我想你操我，穆罕默德……”阿卜杜勒呻吟着，亲吻得喘不过气来。  
“什么……？”年长的男人问道，他眉毛扬起往下看着年轻人的眼睛。“你确定吗？”  
“是的……，最近我一直在考虑这个事情……”阿卜杜勒说。“…我希望我们是彼此的灵魂伴侣，当我们一起在这里的时候！我希望能够以监狱里其他人无法做到的方式触摸你！希望你也同样的方式对待我！”  
“你也想操我吗？”穆罕默德问道，一边考虑是否能承受那种痛苦。  
“我希望我们能彼此拥有！无论如何都是必要的！”阿卜杜勒说。”我愿意先走一步！”他补充道，并把自己的腿分开得更宽。“对我温柔点，兄弟……”  
第十六章 第二节 完 待续

第十六章 第三节  
“娱乐室”是供囚犯去娱乐消遣，玩游戏的，例如乒乓、排球和室内篮球等都是可选的项目。玩起游戏时，男人们就变得非常有竞争性。而黑人和曼丁戈人通常是篮球场上的常胜将军，雅利安人常在排球场上集会，而波多黎各人通常在乒乓球桌上表现很好。尊重和吹嘘的权利通常是夺冠的队伍离开赛场时的标配，但偶尔也会有人投注打赌，往往涉及金钱，恩惠，或性。  
亚力克斯·桑切斯坐在赛场旁边为一个狱友欢呼加油，这时，他正式的“男朋友”戴维·罗德里格斯走了过来，坐在他旁边的座位上。他们两个尴尬地坐了一会儿，自从亚历克斯发现戴维欺骗他与另外一个囚犯发生性关系后，他们就没说过话。  
“嗨！”戴维小心翼翼地说，试图保持低调。  
“怎么？”亚历克斯简短地回答，他的眼睛持续关注在赛场上。  
“你的鼻子怎么了？”戴维问（指的是发生在11章的故事）。  
“痊愈了。”亚历克斯说着下意识地触摸了一下鼻子。  
“我想你了。”戴维看着亚历克斯说。亚历克斯什么也没说，试图继续对戴维保持僵硬的态度。“我知道我搞砸了，但我真的很喜欢…你！”他低声说。“我真的不是有意要伤害你的……”  
“那你为什么要这样做呢？”亚历克斯问，第一次正眼看戴维。“是因为他是黑人吗？因为他的鸡巴大？因为他乱搞好操得你更爽吗？你好奇吗？寂寞吗？或者说你就是一个妓女？”  
“我知道自己这是活该。”戴维说，感觉亚历克斯的这些话伤了他的感情。“我不怪你生我的气…，但无论杰钮威和我做了什么，他都根本无法与你相提并论！”  
亚历克斯移开目光，转向乒乓球桌，因为他因戴维的话还是感到一丝欣慰。他知道杰钮威不如自己，而且戴维也并没有随身携带一支曼丁哥的火炬，不知为啥让他对自己感觉好了一点。但是马上他又开始自责，他想知道要不是他坚持和另一个男人（戴维）保持关系，他将会成为什么样的失败者？就在此时此刻，杰钮威从娱乐室的远侧走了进了篮球场。亚历克斯注意到，自打那个黑人加入了他们同伴的篮球赛场，戴维的眼睛就锁定了这个黑色的暴徒。今天是他从医院回来的第一天，医生帮他缝合了伤口。他撩起衬衫给他的伙伴们看他的伤口。正当戴维呆呆地看着篮球场时，亚历克斯从长凳上跳了起来，冲向门口，离开了娱乐室。  
一大群人徘徊在乒乓球桌围观，其中之一的劳尔对自己笑了笑，他全程目睹了戴维和亚历克斯刚才的交流互动过程。  
第十六章 第三节 完 待续

第十六章 第四节  
“你还好么，哥们？欢迎回来！”在篮球场上，杰钮威的朋友们对他说（马尔文，杜克，崴欧姆，和奇乐·比特），他们聚集在他周围，以示团结和支持。“护士们怎么样，伙计？你至少应该让她们帮你口交过几次吧?当你在医院的时候？”  
“哪有啊，伙计！”杰钮威笑了，把撩起衣服拉回去。“…我的护士看起来像德鲁·卡雷（Drew Carey，美国喜剧男明星）一样丑！”  
“妈的…，有丑逼课操，远胜过没有逼可操！”比特说着摸了一把自己的鸡巴。  
“这就证明了你的血统有多烂，他妈的！”马尔文嘲讽了比特。  
“嗯？”  
“仔细想想吧，笨蛋！”杜克笑着戳了一下比特的肋骨，然后继续看着其他成员在球场上打球。杰钮威看了看在乒乓球桌边的人群，发现戴维坐在桌边。他们的眼睛互相锁定了一秒钟，然后戴维站起身，跟随他的男朋友出了门。这也是劳尔所观察到的，他仔细地从远方注视着杰钮威。  
第十六章 第四节 完 待续

第十六章 第五节  
在访客中心，38岁的莉迪亚·加德纳坐在一个类似于学前儿童用的圆形组合桌边。她看着其他囚犯与亲人重聚，拥抱他们的爱人，谈论他们的生活，他们的家庭和未来。她看见那道隔开了囚犯和访客的门打开了，她的丈夫（布鲁斯）在一个狱警的陪同下走了出来。  
布鲁斯发现了他的妻子，他脸上露出了微笑，然后迅速地走向她。她紧张地站在他面前，当着警卫的面给了她丈夫一个友好的拥抱。布鲁斯紧紧地抓着她，感受着她娇小的身躯在他怀里的感觉和气息。自从他被捕和被定罪以来，已经有好几个月了，他与他的妻子最后一次做爱也是好几个月之前的事情了。他们在床上的那些回忆瞬间淹没了他的大脑，这也让他的鸡巴开始发硬。  
“该死的，感谢上帝终于见到你了……”他在她的耳朵边说，紧紧搂着她像一个大外套披在她身上。莉迪亚忍住眼泪，两人分开落座。“警卫不允许犯人有过多的接触和拥抱…，是为了防止有人试图走私或夹带东西出入监狱。”加德纳说着，目光盯着他妻子的眼睛。“该死的，见到你真是太好了！你看上去好极了！你好吗？萨曼莎（他的女儿）怎么样了？”。  
“她很好，”莉迪亚情绪不稳定地回答。“她交了一个新男友。他的名字叫马特Matt。他真是个好孩子！”  
“她在科罗拉多还适应吗？”加德纳问，他的眼睛一刻都舍不得离开他妻子的身影。  
“她能适应…，我们都能。”她疲惫地回答说。“克里斯托弗怎么样了？你为什么不带他一起见我呢？”她眼睛在寻找她的儿子。  
“克里斯很好。他很适应这里！”加德纳撒谎了，他不想他妻子担心。  
“你确定吗，布鲁斯？克里斯不喜欢你，而且他不是一个强硬、无知、傲慢的混蛋！他很敏感！这些犯人会把他活吞了的！”  
“我在照看他，亲爱的。唐纳德和艾伦（指布莱克与库珀）也会如此！”加德纳想让妻子放心。  
“乔瑟夫呢（指贾斯汀）？你为什么没提到他？他发生什么事了？”莉迪亚可疑地问道。  
“嗯…什么事都没有，亲爱的！乔还没能适应这里。你知道他年轻，又没有经验……”  
“直到你把他带坏了？……，把他变成一个像你一样的怪物！”莉迪亚说完闭上了嘴。  
“嗯..？”加德纳感觉到他妻子的举止有些异常。  
“我总是说，你把克里斯托弗管得太严，但你永远不听！”她沮丧地说。“他还是一个小男孩，你依然对他很粗暴……，叫着他名字，让他感觉得永远达不到你街头警察的标准！”  
“莉迪亚…”  
“现在你看看发生了什么事！你把我们的儿子变成了一个被定罪的凶手！”  
“你不能把克里斯的事情归咎于我…！”加德纳为自己辩护。  
“那么是谁对他这样做的？我？山姆？他的老师？”莉迪亚愤怒地追问。  
“田佩斯特·威廉姆斯抓住了他！他和他的手下们利用他的年轻无知，使他染上毒瘾……！”  
“田佩斯特·威廉姆斯是怎么认识克里斯托弗的？”莉迪亚问道，她依然把责任归咎于她的丈夫。“如果你不是忙于和你的警察哥们搞坏事，骚扰那些可怜的毒品贩子，就像其他的犯罪分子一样，从他们身上榨取金钱和毒品，他们根本不会认识克里斯托弗，他们不会来追着我们的，他现在也不会待在这里！”  
“我并不希望发生这样的事情……”加德纳感觉糟透了，他不知道他的妻子对他有如此强烈的厌恶，难怪她从来没有出现在他的审判中。  
“你把我们视为二等公民已经太久了，布鲁斯！你的自命不凡和不尊重家人，已经把我们的家庭变成了绝望之地！我早该离开你这个混蛋了！你卑鄙可恶，粗鲁无礼，控制欲极强，对我们所有人都那么残忍的！难怪山姆在科罗拉多发展得那么好，幸亏没有你！”  
“莉迪亚，冷静一点……”加德纳恳求，边看着尴尬的保安，其他人也开始注意到他们了。  
“我认识一个人……”她补充说，接下去的话让加德纳惊讶得下巴都快掉了。“他和你完全相反！他有爱心，会关心人，使人精神振奋，有乐趣……总是让我先达到高潮！”  
“他是谁？他妈的，他是谁？”加德纳突然生气地问。警卫向他走来。  
“我要和你离婚，布鲁斯！”她说着伸手到她的钱包里去取出一张纸，向他扔了过去，然后起身离开。加德纳抓住纸，打开它，是科罗拉多民事法庭的离婚判决书。  
“你这婊子！”他突然从座位上跳了起来，冲向他的妻子。莉迪亚·加德纳跌跌撞撞地逃离，几乎差点跌倒，幸好警卫及时地扶住了她。加德纳也恰好冲到她身后，抓住了她的手臂。她尖叫着，他的手收紧，把她拉到他身边。警卫用手臂勒着他的脖子，抱住他的身体，不让他攻击他妻子。加德纳依然拖着他的妻子，她抓住了一张客人的桌子边，试图恢复身体的自由。一个警卫揪住了加德纳的头发，把他的头往后掰，很痛苦。“啊啊！婊子养的！婊子！我要杀了你！”他尖叫着，手松开了他的妻子，她站稳身体后立刻跑向出口的门，就像蝙蝠从地狱飞出来一般。最后加德纳口中叫骂着莉迪亚的名字被警卫们从访客中心拖走，他的囚犯伙伴和家属们震惊地看着这一切。  
第十六章 第五节 完 待续

第十六章 第六节  
在“熄灯”之后，大多数囚犯都睡着了。然而，还有些人没有睡去，有的人是害怕担心，有的人是性欲勃发。对于那些害怕担心者而言，例如埃米特·格林Emmett Greene（见第一章第二节）和纳基亚·道森纳基亚 Dawson，“熄灯”通常只是他们麻烦开始的前兆。虽然我们都知道纳基亚的结局（成为杜克牢房里的“卖逼男孩”），埃米特·格林（监狱洗澡时被强奸后）就与狱友马尔文·罗林斯住同一间囚室，这如同在他被法院判决5年徒刑的基础上又追加了一个终身监禁一样，令他痛苦不堪。随着关于埃米特有个“甜蜜的小逼”的传言在监狱内散布开，很多富于攻击性的囚犯（没人敢对他们说‘NO’）都想和他一夜春宵。马尔文·罗林斯就是这样一个犯人。当埃米特从医务室释放回囚室那天，马尔文就立刻上了他，强迫他学习如何吸吮鸡巴，并实实足足操了这个直男囚犯的屁股一整晚。  
起初，埃米特试图与马尔文达成协议，他向马尔文提供性服务，而马尔文保护他免受其他囚犯的强奸。但马尔文想要的仅仅就是一个可操的逼洞，他对为一个男人提供保护没有任何兴趣。他那天晚上狠狠地操埃米特，撞击他的屁股格外得猛烈，以至于周围其他囚犯都可以听到他被操的声音。直到他在埃米特撕裂的直肠深处射精后，他才告诉埃米特，他对他的交换条件不感兴趣。完事后，马尔文回自己的床铺上睡觉，留下深受打击的埃米特一个人坐着发呆。第二天白天，埃米特又被浴室里的众多囚犯轮奸了。他们把他驾到他自己的囚室，不停地轮流操他的屁眼，直到他的结肠完全浸泡在精液里为止。那天晚上，他又被他狱友马尔文操了一晚上，马尔文把他当妓女一样玩弄，无论他如何恳求和承诺，都充耳不闻。从某种程度上而言，他已经开始习惯于肛门的攻击，每天经历的群交使他的肛门伸展性非常好。终于，对他的侵犯开始减少和宽松下来了，因为又有新的囚犯（新鲜的肉体）入狱，代替了他的位置成为新的猎物。现在他偶尔还会被强奸，但无论频率还是暴力程度都比以前好得多了。随着时间的流逝，埃米特甚至开始加入强奸者的行列，他们围困住淋浴的新犯人，排着队用鸡巴操那些可怜又害怕的新犯人的屁股。他第一次加入这样轮奸群交，他操那个男人的屁眼仅仅30秒就迅速射精了，射在已经被其他的强奸犯的精液糟蹋得泥泞不堪的屁眼里。  
但也有些囚犯熬夜是为了秘密约会。穆斯林囚犯穆罕默德和阿卜杜勒躺在床上，沐浴在他们的首次真实性交的余辉之中。  
阿卜杜勒依偎在穆罕默德的怀里，背部贴着他胸口，穆罕穆德的手臂向前搭着年轻人的躯干，因为他的腹股沟正压着年轻人裸露的臀部。这是他们第一次肛门性交，经历了头脑过电般的高潮后，他们共躺在一张床上。  
穆罕默德再次感觉自己像一个男人，这是几年来第一次，他的头脑、身体和精神，三者连通成为一体。他的宗教研究帮助他找到灵魂的食物，而他的身体渴望别人的陪伴。他因谋杀一个瘾君子而被判25年监禁（还剩余9年监牢），现在他的身体渴望着物理性的食物（性交），这能健全他的心灵。  
阿卜杜勒背对穆罕默德躺在他怀里，感觉自己的背脊贴着他的胸膛。阿卜杜勒（原名：卡梅隆·温特思Cameron Winters）39岁，他父亲是一个医生，他母亲是同一个医院的护士，他们生育了六个子女。大多数外人看来，卡梅伦和他的兄弟姐妹们的日子过得无忧无虑，但没有人知道，他们的父母对孩子的期望值太高了，追求完美的压力把卡梅伦压得透不过气来。  
因为永远都不够好（在他父亲的眼睛），所以只能进入普通中档的学校，卡梅伦总是觉得父亲既不想念他，也不喜欢他。当卡梅伦选择放弃读大学而去从事建筑相关的工作时，他的父亲与他断绝了关系，把他赶出家门，那时候他才18岁。在接下来的16年里，卡梅伦一直在努力工作维生，付账单，付账单，偶尔向交往中的女朋友寻求财务上的帮助。他最后的女朋友叫拉希达Rahsheda的女人，她和卡梅伦在一起生活了2年。后来她哥哥从监狱释放出来，在他们的家短暂停留一些时间。一天下班后，卡梅伦回家发现警察正在搜查他们的家和财产。他们以“信用卡和身份证盗窃”的罪名逮捕了拉希达，她的哥哥，卡梅伦，因为在他们的家里搜查出大量失窃的身份证件。拉希达和他哥哥与检察官私下达成交易，指控卡梅伦是整个盗窃组织的首脑。最终那对兄妹仅仅被判处2年缓刑，而卡梅伦则为莫名其妙的罪名而被监禁5年。在监狱里，他遇到了穆斯林，比如艾玛哈德，拉沙德，穆罕默德等。他们教他关于宗教，关于男子气概，关于内心的平和与宽恕。正是在这里，他改变了他的名字，并发现了他作为一个男人价值，找到了一个他心有所属的地方。随着穆罕默德的鸡巴再次变硬顶到了他的裸露的臀部，那种心有所属的感觉再次被放大了。阿卜杜勒伸了伸身体，用屁股向后顶着穆罕默德，而穆罕默德的手臂正紧紧搂着他的胸膛。  
“你感觉怎么样……？你还好吗？”穆罕默德问道，一边啄吻阿卜杜勒的脸庞。  
“我很好，伙计……，非常棒！真的！”阿卜杜勒微微一笑，歪着头，让穆罕默德丰满性感的嘴唇擦着他的耳朵和脸颊。  
“你的屁股怎么样？没受太大的伤害吧，是吗？”穆罕默德问，用手玩弄着阿卜杜勒的乳头。  
“有点痛……”阿卜杜勒承认，身体向后靠。“你真的把它都放进去啦！”他笑了笑，在脑子里重播刚才的事件。  
“我仍然不敢相信你把你的屁股给了我……，你真的很勇敢……”穆罕默德低声说。  
“我们俩都有需要，宝贝。”阿卜杜勒总结道。“毕竟对于一个男人而言，除了口交之外，他更需要插入一个又热又紧的洞！”  
“听好了！”穆罕默德笑着说。“你真是......好紧噢！是我曾经操过的最紧的！”  
“你喜欢它吗？”阿卜杜勒问道，眼睛闪闪发光。  
“我在你肠子里射得满满的精液，难道还没让你得出答案么……，这样应该回答了你的问题了吧？”穆罕默德问道，一边用硬鸡巴戳刺阿卜杜勒的屁股沟之间。阿卜杜勒觉得肥大的龟头滑过他的臀沟，轻轻顶着他的屁眼，向已经操过一次的又湿又紧的小肉环再次推进。“要再来一轮吗？”穆罕默德问他，心中祈求一个“是”。  
“任何地方，任何时间！都行！”阿卜杜勒说着，向后对着鸡巴挺臀。  
穆罕默德的鸡巴刺穿了阿卜杜勒的肛门肉环，使他大声喘息起来。穆罕默德的鸡巴挤进紧致的肉环，通过括约肌，进入直肠里面。  
“啊…啊！”穆罕默德呻吟起来，因为阿卜杜勒的肛门口牢牢锁住了他的阴茎根部。  
阿卜杜勒轻轻地喘着气，因为穆罕默德开始发动他臀部侵入他，并划圈研磨。他已经经历了一次与穆罕默德的肛交，虽然此前阿卜杜勒还是个肛门处男，但他真的很享受当他和穆罕默德连接在一起后的那种深刻紧密的联系。穆罕默德做得很温柔，很绅士，他在插入前花了很长时间帮阿卜杜勒的肛门扩张和放松。进入的时刻，他非常有耐心地让阿卜杜勒调整压力，然后才逐渐增加力量操他。阿卜杜勒躺仰躺在床上，他的腿像女性那样岔开，穆罕默德躺在他上方，主动抽插操他。在这样的体位，他们可以阅读对方的面部表情，穆罕默德可以判断是否他把阿卜杜勒操得疼的太厉害了，而阿卜杜勒可以看到穆罕默德的快乐的神情。最终，阿卜杜勒开始放松地享受被操，他的鸡巴也随着体内那个鸡巴的运动而变长变粗。他用手抚摸着它，配合穆罕默德的抽刺节奏给自己打飞机。这两个男人一路读着彼此的身体语言和表情，直到接近高潮。阿卜杜勒看到穆罕默德的眼睛往上翻，鸡巴抽插地更猛烈了。几秒钟后，他觉得穆罕默德的鸡巴膨胀得更粗了，在他身体内部疯狂地悸动和脉冲。射精时穆罕默德试图忍住自己的呻吟，他的睾丸挤出大量精液，填补了阿卜杜勒的肠道空间。与此同时，穆罕默德俯下身去，与阿卜杜勒缠绵舌吻，这使得阿卜杜勒也射精到自己的胸部和肚子上。一般人可能会认为这两个异性恋男人高潮后会很快恢复体力，然后分开回到自己的床铺上睡去，心中还带着点耻辱感和内疚感。但他们没有，恰恰相反，他们继续热情地拥吻着，感觉着彼此身体上的联系，享受着高潮后的余韵。

现在，穆罕默德正以“汤勺体位”操着阿卜杜勒，当他把身体撞向他时，他的手从后面紧紧地抱着阿卜杜勒。阿卜杜勒的手向后搂着穆罕默德的脑袋，然后侧转过身去偷一个吻。穆罕默德伸出舌头，让阿卜杜勒吮吸它，而他的手在他那肌肉发达的身体上漫游，并往下摸到了他的硬鸡巴。穆罕默德的手握住8英寸长的铁硬肉杆，并开始抚摸它。阿卜杜勒将他的臀部往后顶撞正在敲打他后门的男子象征物，温柔地轻哼着吻上了穆罕默德的嘴。真实的疼痛感正通过他的肛门环放射出来，但能让他的导师和狱友得到性满足，在他心目中的份量远超过他的那些不适和疼痛感。实际上他发现自己很想要穆罕默德的奶油汁，从以前经验中他知道，喷射出的人造炽热粘液会冲走并抚慰他内脏的疼痛感。  
穆罕默德爱上了这个。自打他入狱的那一刻起，他就把性生活从他的生活中排除出去了，但实际上早在几年前，当他开始吸毒，他就没有性生活了。他用自己的生活、爱情和家庭交换一小撮毒品。他工作为了吸毒，他盗窃为了吸毒，他出卖自己为了吸毒，他甚至连死都是为了毒品。被送进监狱可能在某种意义上救了他的命，因为从那一刻，他戒了毒，洁净了自己的身体，并虔诚地皈依宗教。对他而言，唯一真正缺乏的也许就是一个特殊的人。穆罕默德总是认为宗教会给予他补偿，给予他生命中必不可少的平和与安宁。他不知道他自己有多么不开心，他的灵魂是多么不如意并深受折磨，直到阿卜杜勒展现给他的生活方式的那一刻。  
现在，突然之间所有事情似乎都完美契合了。穆罕默德不认为他自己（或阿卜杜勒）是同性恋，他觉得这仅仅是两个男人为了必须生存下去而做他们认为必要的事情。锁住一个人二十年，并告诉他，他永远不会再体验到爱情，或情感，或任何关于性的东西，这是彻彻底底非人道的，时间久了一定会让人发疯。但与阿卜杜勒的性交在某种程度上给他的生命带来了一种理智感，一种归属感，与人性的回归。  
穆罕默德觉得他的鸡巴开始悸动，他知道它几分钟后又将达到下一个高潮。阿卜杜勒的肛门正在做一项了不起的工作，光滑的肛门环上下滑动吞下又粗又黑的大鸡巴，令它窒息在他体内。穆罕默德加快了帮阿卜杜勒打飞机，想让他与自己同时高潮，但没过几秒钟，他就忍不住了，不合时宜达到了高潮，用浓稠的粘液在一次填充了阿卜杜勒的结肠。  
他大声地呻吟着，而阿卜杜勒全盘接受了他所喷射出的。阿卜杜勒的肠道像海绵般吸收了所有的炽热液体。穆罕默德把他的舌头伸进阿卜杜勒的嘴里，边把他的鸡巴从他的屁股中退出，然后让阿卜杜勒身体翻成仰躺姿势。他们继续互相浅吻一段时间，而穆罕默德更努力地帮他打飞机。阿卜杜勒的鸡巴开始向上抽插穆罕默德的手心，他感觉自己的高潮快来了，与此同时，他感觉穆罕穆德那黏糊糊的精液正慢慢地从他红肿的肛门口滴渗出来。几秒钟内，从他的龟头，向上剧烈喷发出精液，从空中划出弧线降落到穆罕默德的脑袋和肩膀上。阿卜杜勒呻吟着吮吸穆罕默德的嘴唇，他其余的精液都喷射汇集到他的腹部。  
“我们快回到我们自己的床上吧，马上狱警要来巡逻了……”穆罕默德低声说，感觉精液正从他的身体滴下。  
“别担心……我会提醒你的！”阿卜杜勒笑着说。  
第十六章 第六节 完 第十六章完结 第十七章待续


	17. 《黑洞--淫欲监狱》 第十七章  诡计

《黑洞--淫欲监狱》 第十七章 诡计  
第一节  
52岁的监狱长埃利斯·丹尼斯来工作了，两个囚犯们坐在他办公室门外，打算争夺  
“监狱长的助手”的职位（最近洛克·彼得森被假释后，监狱长办公室有个新职位空缺）。在过去的几天里，那些被列入“模范囚犯”名单的犯人作为候选人，按时间先后被安排召来参加争夺这个职位的面试。到目前为止，有16个模范犯人经过了面试，有几位进入到了“最后阶段”，最终就要看他们是否能达到“助理”资格了。那几个人，到目前为止没有一个人能通过最关键的最终考验--为监狱长提供极致完美的口交。  
今天的申请者是一个33岁的微胖的白人-保罗·雅各布Paul Jacob，他是两个孩子的父亲，他因驾车“不小心”撞上一群从学校出来过马路的学生，而被判过失杀人罪。他当时的血液酒精含量就不言而喻了，最终他因造成几个孩子死亡而被判处5年监禁。但当狱长得知那个人是个虔诚的基督徒时，他立刻把他从有潜力的助手名单上直接删除了。  
第二个申请人是戴维斯·伍德Davis Wood（见第一章第三节），34岁有两个孩子的黑人。他进入埃利斯的办公室，握了狱长的手，在他面前的座位上坐下。埃利斯正在看伍德的监狱记录。他是个模范犯人，没有违规，没有帮派关系，也没有药物记录。他的妻子带着孩子每月一次去探访他，他们的会面总是很平静，没有任何意外发生。埃利斯询问他在监狱生活的各个方面，问他是否曾经被其他囚犯性侵犯，尤其是他是否曾经吸过鸡巴？伍德认为这些问题很奇怪，但他回答说，他很受狱友的尊重，并没有以任何方式“被整过”。埃利斯认为伍德缺乏作为他助理所需的素质，但他还是问了囚犯是否拒绝吹箫作为一个必问的问题。  
“如果这是我助理工作的一部分……，我履行职责完全没有问题。”伍德的回答让埃利斯的鸡巴立即硬了起来。  
“我明白了……”埃利斯靠在他舒适的座位上。“我可以看你展示一下你的能力么？”  
“当然……”伍德说着从座位上站了起来。  
他绕过桌子走到埃利斯坐着的地方，埃利斯推着他的桌子往后退，并解开裤子。伍德双膝下跪在监狱长的两腿之间，等着240磅重的健壮的监狱之王把肥鸡巴从他的四角短裤里面掏出来。  
伍德探身抓住了埃利斯的鸡巴放进自己嘴唇中。监狱长靠在椅背上，看着这个充满男子气概的肌肉发达的已婚男人已经摆动着他的脑袋开始口交，他的鸡巴一秒一秒地变粗变硬。埃利斯没有指望从伍德那里获得很多，他觉得他的男子气概会让他没法从其他囚犯那里获得足够的吸鸡巴经验。那些“小混混，娘娘腔，同性恋”常常能得到最多的鸡巴。囚犯经常把温和的男性视为“女孩”或“弱者”，容易接近并顺从。伍德是一个强大的人，有能力恰当地保卫自己，并赢得他的狱友们的尊重和赞赏。  
当伍德在吸鸡巴上显示出高于平均水准的技术时，埃利斯感到又惊又喜。有两个孩子的已婚男人，他的头在他的肉棒上起伏，把它吞得比埃利斯预期的要深得多。他用嘴唇覆盖自己的牙齿，口腔分泌大量的唾液，使大龟头的表面光滑水亮。随着他把鸡巴吞吃得越来越深，他用他的嘴唇沿着肉柱滑动，用舌头舔敏感的龟头与柱身连接处。埃利斯屏住呼吸注视着伍德的脑袋再次往下压，把那肥大的圆形的龟头撞到了喉咙深处。  
“啊，我操…”埃利斯呻吟着，感觉伍德把他的鸡巴咽下肚子了。“……如果你能咽下我的精液的话，这份工作就是你的了！”他正告伍德，这导致伍德吐出了他的鸡巴。  
“没问题！”他呼呼地喘着气，看了一眼埃利斯张开的双腿之间。埃利斯看着他肥壮的8英寸的鸡巴又滑回伍德的嘴里，感觉犯人加快速度，每隔四到五次就会施展一次深喉技巧。埃利斯抬起手松开了领带，他知道要不了多久，他就能射出今天上午的第一炮。  
“监狱长…？犯人布鲁斯·加德纳来面试了，长官。”监狱长的秘书在对讲机里通知埃利斯。  
“给我一点时间来结束现在这个犯人…，然后再让他进来！”埃利斯说着，伸手在他的桌子上按下一个按钮。  
“是，长官。”那位女士回答说，埃利斯仍然集中精力到他的口交上。  
伍德已经让他的鸡巴坚硬挺立，满载着准备发射了。埃利斯对这个强健的男性囚犯的能力印象深刻，看着他能整根吞下粗鸡巴，直至深喉到嘴唇碰到到臃肿的睾丸。伍德觉得鸡巴在他的喉咙里脉动。监狱长的鸡巴不同于他的狱友的（詹姆士·德里克森），狱友的鸡巴大约7英寸长，没有埃利斯的那么粗。伍德一直认为德里克森的鸡巴能完美契合他的嘴，经过大量的实践后他才学会了深喉咙。事实上，他喜欢把德里克森的鸡巴吞进自己的喉咙，让他狱友进入自己肚子某个地方。他爱感受他鸡巴的脉冲，也喜欢他将浓厚的奶白色精液喷下他的肚子（尽管他永远不会承认）。  
埃利斯的鸡巴比德里克森的更粗大一点，刚开始对伍德而言确实是个挑战。但一旦已婚男子放松了他的喉咙并进入良好工作状态，他觉得狱长的鸡巴滑入他的喉咙就像他为狱友做的那样毫不费力。  
“就是这样，吸鸡巴，犯人！你要吃我的精液，是吧？你想吞下我的粘液吗？”伍德只能呻吟着表示认可，他感觉埃利斯已近高潮。鸡巴每次冲击他都整个吞下去。他脑袋起伏得更快了，感觉它在膨胀，在他的嘴里像一个准备发射的大炮。“哇呜....，耶.....犯人！咽下去！”监狱长呻吟着，凶猛地开始射精。  
第一波精液就喷涌入伍德的口腔后部，把他噎着了。但他很快调整好状态，将喷发中的鸡巴纳入口腔深处，将监狱长的其余的浓稠果汁直咽下肚子里。伍德自己的鸡巴现在不是垂在两腿之间，而是痛苦地被勒陷在他的囚裤里。  
他吃掉了监狱长的全部精液，把他的鸡巴用嘴清理干净。直到嘴里的鸡巴慢慢萎缩到正常尺寸，他才让它退出口腔。埃利斯把软鸡巴放回裤子里，拉上拉链，伍德站起身来，回到自己的座位上。他等待着，直到监狱长重新调整好自己的状态后，祝贺他成为自己最新的助手。“你在等待帮我口交的空闲时间，我的秘书会给你安排一些鸡零狗碎的闲杂小事情做做。我可能午饭后需要再见到你。不要迟到！”他说着示意伍德可以出去了。伍德一离开，克里斯·加德纳就进来了。  
“监狱长，我有话对你说！”克里斯急不可待地说。  
第十七章 第一节 完 待续

第二节  
在“小波多黎各”（意指监狱的波多黎各人囚区），亚力克斯·桑切斯站在淋浴间，让清晨的热水洗去他昨日的风尘。在他的脑海里不断闪现他过去的生活，尤其是他所犯的那些把他送进山麓监狱的错误。他背靠着墙站在莲蓬头下冲淋头部，不断摆头甩去眼睛上的水滴。  
他注意到有两个波多黎各人在对面盯着他看。他认识他们，但不熟悉。一个是瑞斯提·努涅斯Rusty Nunez，一个街头骗子，号称来自纽约的艺术家，另一个是劳尔的亲密盟友巴勃罗·瑞弗拉Pablo Rivera--被定罪的街头毒贩。亚历克斯向他们点点头，但两个男人没理他，反而互相窃窃私语。  
亚历克斯紧张兮兮地赶紧冲洗掉身上的肥皂沫，因为他注意到淋浴区除了自己就剩下对面的两个人了，所以他决定赶紧离开。正当他刚冲干净了眼睛，即将关掉淋浴阀门时，他转过身来，突然发现他的隔间里多了个人。  
“亚历克斯，是吗？”瑞斯提站在他面前问道。“就是你成天缠着劳尔的弟弟--戴维！”他边说边恶狠狠地把他上上下下打量了一番。“你们俩是基友还是什么？”他笑着看着远处的巴勃罗。“你让戴维·罗德里格斯操你的屁股吗？”  
“我不做那种事！”亚历克斯试图否认。  
“胡说！”巴勃罗回答说。“劳尔和卡洛斯总是在牢房门口给你们两个站岗……不让人靠近，所以没有人知道你们在床单帘子后面干什么！”  
“谁都知道床单后面的犯人在干啥！”瑞斯提眉角上扬地说。  
“操你妈的！我不喜欢这样！”亚历克斯再次否认，试图推开瑞斯提。但这一次，两个男人控制住了他。瑞斯提压住亚历克斯的胸部，把他推到淋浴墙上，狠狠一拳打在他小腹上。亚历克斯疼痛难忍，好像他肺里的空气都被吸空了。然后他们粗暴地将他转过身，面对墙壁。亚历克斯的面孔压在冰冷潮湿的墙壁上，一块肥皂被塞进了他的屁股缝里，肥皂沫润滑了他的屁眼。  
“我先来！”瑞斯提说着用肥皂润滑了自己的鸡巴，然后走上一步，把他的鸡巴瞄准了亚历克斯的洞。  
“不要…！！”亚历克斯抗议着，他肛门口的压力越来越大。  
“好好操他，伙计！把他操的又湿又滑的，下面就轮到我！”巴勃罗在一旁急切地鼓励加油。但在两人刚刚要开始他们的攻击之前，就被碰巧来到淋浴区的劳尔打断了。每个人都僵立在原地，尴尬不已。  
“哟..！”劳尔裸体走来，一条毛巾搭在他肩上。“发生什么事啦？”  
“嘿……！”巴勃罗紧张地发现了劳尔的到来。  
“嗨！劳尔…！”瑞斯提边打招呼，边试图用他的鸡巴进入亚历克斯的肛门口。“我们只是想玩一玩，伙计…，你想要吗？”  
劳尔在那里站了一会会，亚历克斯觉得他看起来像是在考虑问题。他相信下一秒劳尔就会说“是的，我也想要！”。  
“亚历克斯是我的一个好朋友…”劳尔平静地说，走近过来。“…我早说过要保护他不受侵扰，你们不知道吗？”  
“嗯……，我不太确定那命令是否还有效……？”巴勃罗很明显在撒谎。劳尔对他皱了皱眉，迫使巴勃罗道歉。“对不起，伙计……”他紧张地向劳尔道歉。  
“我操他妈的，..！”瑞斯提不服气地咒骂着，他只想着操进身前的洞里。“是什么让这屁眼这么贵重？他甚至不是‘根男孩’的成员！”他喊道。巴勃罗紧张不安地站在一边，他深知劳尔的暴脾气。  
瑞斯提沉默了一秒钟，突然意识到他做了什么--当面违反劳尔之令。当劳尔开始转向他时，他松开已经吓软了的鸡巴并往后退。“我……我很抱歉，劳尔……！”他道歉已经太晚了。  
亚历克斯仍面对墙壁站着，劳尔快速冲向瑞斯提·努涅斯，两拳猛击，分别命中他的脸和肚子。迅雷不及掩耳之势，以至于亚历克斯几乎看不见他移动。瑞斯提痛苦地大叫，双手捂住受打击的部位，紧接着他向后绊了一跤，很快屈服了。“对不起，劳尔！”他以更真诚的口吻重复求饶。  
“你他妈的从这里滚出去！”劳尔命令，竖起他的拇指，指向他肩膀后面的出口处。巴勃罗马上头也不回地迅速走出去，接着是瑞斯提捂着他的疼痛的部位急忙离开。劳尔转向亚历克斯“…你还好吧，伙计？”他真诚地询问。  
“还…还好啊…”亚力克斯羞怯怯地说着，从墙壁那里退后一步。劳尔伸出手轻轻地抚摸他的背部和肩膀。  
“你肯定自己没事吧？你看起来不太好啊……！”  
“我……”他舌头打结，没想到自己与强奸如此接近。劳尔将他转过身，背靠到墙上…  
“没关系，伙计……他们走了。”他向他保证，把手放到他脖子后面，轻轻按摩缓解他的紧张。他走近一步，近距离观察他的脸。“他们伤害了你吗？”他温柔地询问，并用手抬起亚历克斯的面孔。  
“没，没有，”亚历克斯回答。  
“你确定……？”劳尔看着他的眼睛问。  
劳尔突然俯身轻轻地吻住了亚历克斯的嘴唇，这把他吓得身体僵硬。亚历克斯没有回应，但惊讶于劳尔的行为是如此的柔情脉脉。这种行为与他作为一个无情的凶手在街上和监狱里的凶名，是截然相反的。吻只持续了几秒钟，但却扭转了亚历克斯的乾坤。“他们不会再碰你了……如果再有人.......立刻打电话给我。”  
“好的！”亚历克斯惊呆了。劳尔示意他出去。亚历克斯抓住自己的毛巾，慢慢地，疑惑不解地走出淋浴室。他回头看了看劳尔打开了淋浴阀门，开始洗澡。亚历克斯看着他身体，他有一个不算高大但多毛强健的体格。当劳尔开始洗头时，亚历克斯的眼睛徘徊到他的鸡巴合卵蛋那里。劳尔把头往后仰，张开嘴，吸一口水，然后对着墙壁吐出去。然后他朝着出口望过去，抓住亚历克斯正在看他的眼神。他笑了笑，用充满肥皂泡沫的手搓揉六块腹肌的腹部，然后手下到毛茸茸的腹股沟，这时亚历克斯消失在角落里。  
在第二天劳尔和他的男孩伙伴们在早餐会上碰头了，他感谢瑞斯提和巴勃罗贯彻了他的命令，让他有机会在淋浴室接近亚历克斯。当瑞斯提抱怨劳尔对自己揍得太狠时，他笑了，并告诉他说：“它必须看起来像真的一样才行！”

第十七章 第二节 完 待续

第十七章第三节  
可怜的囚犯-乔瑟夫·贾斯汀的生活（前警察成了囚犯）在他记忆中一直在走下坡路。他是四兄弟中最小的一个。作为最小的孩子，他总是不断地被挑选和评价。他上高中时的最大的尴尬在于，他约会的女孩，总是瘦的要死。毕业后，他决定进入警察学院，  
希望能获得他从小就一直想要的力量和尊重。  
学院的生活很艰苦。但艰苦的训练和严格的纪律赋予贾斯汀身体他渴望的力量。他的警徽，枪，和制服给了他所盼望的头衔和尊敬。他爱在他曾经住过的社区巡逻，看到了那些在幼年嘲弄过他的人露出嫉妒的面孔。现在他有能力使他们的生活糟糕，让他们回来白跑，给他们沉重罚款来报仇。  
他遇见了同事加德纳，惠特曼（被大猩猩操死了《23号警署》17章），库珀，并被指定为警官布莱克的合作伙伴。布莱克比他稍大，但有更多的在街道上作为一名警察的知识和经验。他们两个迅速成为了好朋友。布莱克把贾斯汀与加德纳引为同道，经常下班后一起去喝啤酒，有免费操小妞的机会也一起分享。惠特曼和加德纳（也被称为街道上的“终结者”）懂的很多，比如从警察追星族里找到免费操的小妞。贾斯汀在他成为一名警察之前，没啥女孩子看得上他，但是成为一个警察之后，他发现女人们为了他这一身警察制服，愿意提供从性到婚姻的一切。  
经加德纳介绍，贾斯汀进入他们的圈子里，他发现加德纳和他的团队暗地里赚了很多额外的黑钱。他们抢劫毒贩，勒索妓女。他们偶尔还用药物来伪造证据，或掩盖他们所发生的枪击和意外谋杀。直到遇见加德纳和这帮家伙，贾斯汀有没有接触过毒品和妓女。但老警官们声称他们早就习以为常了。很快，贾斯汀也陷进去了，按照老鸟们的吩咐办事，不假思索，毫不抗拒。他执行着他们的每一个指令，射击嫌疑人，伪造  
证据，盗窃金钱和毒品，定期操逼，并获得他的朋友们的支持。但随着杰克·瓦伦汀Jake Valentine警官的到来，所有的一切美好似乎都瞬间崩溃了（《23号警署》第二章）。  
他不相信他那些所谓的“朋友”突然都背叛了他，把他出卖了，把他扔到狼群中，而只求自保。雅利安人一遍又一遍地操他，让他失去自我，身体充满了毒品和精液。对他们而言他什么不是，就是一个洞，一个深沟，让他们可以肆意在其中植入粗壮的男根和浓厚的种液。他们通常和他连续不断的性交，在那个指定的操他的床上，把他的身体摆成的脸朝下，一个接一个地连续操他几个小时，同时在他的鼻子或静脉里注入大剂量的药品。  
乔·贾斯汀通常不知道要去哪里，要回哪里。总是有人待在他身边，带他去淋浴间洗澡，带他去监狱食堂吃饭。他经常因用药过量而缺乏食欲。他昏睡的时间居多，偶尔在两次用药之间，他会稍微清醒一点，在他的心里有点意识。他总是光着身子待在他的牢房里，只有外出放风时候才会穿上监狱囚服。雅利安人没有把他们的“囚室逼洞”与其他囚犯分享。他们不想让少数民族的精液“污染”百合般纯净的纯种。他们已经被黑人囚犯抢走了一个潜在的“囚室逼洞”（第十章第三节），将克里斯·加德纳当做“被污染的肉体”补偿给他们。按传统，克里斯这样曾经成为黑人囚犯们性奴的人，监狱里的白人群体应该是避而远之的。他注定早晚要被处决，因为他允许自己被黑人玷污。要不是因为他父亲的影响力与监狱长（把克里斯送去到黑人囚区），克里斯现在肯定已经死了。

贾斯汀脸朝下躺在牢房床上，他的脑袋被一双雅利安人的手死死地控制住，被狠狠地操脸，直插深喉。他几乎没有意识到到他脸上所受冲击和溢出的大量口水，当雅利安人把鸡巴狠狠插入喉咙，深到仅有睾丸留在嘴唇外面，并猛烈喷精之时，他甚至不需要吞咽下去，因为大剂量的精子已经轻松地倾泻到他的喉咙深处，冲涂他的胃壁了。射精之后，雅利安人退出并丢开贾斯汀的脑袋，就像抛出一个皮球一样。贾斯汀的脑袋低低地挂在床边，嘴里滴下的过量的精液和口水混合物就像浓稠的酱汁。他觉得头重得像灌了铅，他头疼得像一片阴霾，而他的身体躺在那里一片麻木。当一个囚犯离开了，另一个又来了，选择操他的屁股。  
贾斯汀对新来的男人几乎没有任何意识，当男人掏出自己的鸡巴，躺到他身上。他将他的鸡巴向上瞄准了已经满溢着精液的洞，没有丝毫怜悯，也不给对方丝毫准备，就直接捅了进去。他的鸡巴全速钻入裂孔中，深度夯击到只有睾丸在外面。贾斯汀几乎已经意识不到他那被过度扩张的洞里的抽插和撞击。囚犯操得又重又深，逐渐形成一个稳定的抽插节奏--由短促到深入的花式冲击。过量射入的精液不停地溢流出他的肛门，给鸡巴涂上了厚厚的一层，使得肉棒操起来更加轻松滑腻。“这个洞已经操坏了！”  
男人抱怨着，简直感觉不到贾斯汀的肛门壁的存在了。  
“别抱怨了，享受这过程吧！”史内克坐在边上，看着囚犯们反复操前警察的屁股。史内克有一个怪癖：每天看着贾斯汀例行公事般地被一个又一个囚犯操屁股，他们骑着前警察的屁股无数次达到性高潮。  
“如果我能感觉到他的肛门壁，我会更喜欢他的！”男人继续不停地推进。“这个洞太大了，我估计我的拳头都能通过它！真是太可笑了！”  
听了这些抱怨话后，史内克的头脑闪现了一个主意。当然，贾斯汀的屁眼确实大到足以被拳交了，他对鸡巴插屁股基本上没啥知觉了。他甚至有几次被史内克和锤子玩过双龙，两个男人同时将他们火热的精液射进他屁股里。  
这个男人继续操了贾斯汀5分钟，就把炮弹倾射在他里面了，拔出的时候带着满脸厌恶。“你需要好好清理一下这个婊子的屁股，这里面都是什么可怕的东西！”他边发牢骚，边用湿巾从他沾满粘液的鸡巴和睾丸上擦去大量多余的精液和分泌物，然后离开了。  
史内克起身走到贾斯汀的床边，检查他的屁股。贾斯汀的屁股上确实没啥肉（哪怕在白人里），形状扁平，颜色苍白，没有足够的臀部丰满度，意味着他的屁眼很容易受到攻击，而且不用掰开臀瓣很多就能被看得一清二楚。事实上，史内克可以看到光滑的红肿肛门，疼痛的肛门口像小孩子撅嘴一样凸出，从中流出大量白色的粘液。他的  
睾丸和床单像被浸泡在精液一样的肮脏不堪。仅今天一上午还没到午餐时间，就有40个男人操了前警察，而离晚上熄灯时间，还有12小时之多呢。  
史内克弯下腰，把手指放进贾斯汀精液喷涌的肛门里。手指插入而不触及他的肛门肉环。温暖的精液立即覆盖了史内克的手指。他退出手指，再增加了三根，将四个手指聚拢压入肿胀的洞穴。贾斯汀没有动，而史内克的一半手掌在他的下半身消失了。史内克卷起他的拇指到他的手掌心上，然后把他手的剩余部分往里塞。他的掌关节滑入，然后是他的手腕。一旦全部进入，他的手就握成拳，感觉温暖的精液环绕他的整个拳头。  
“嗯…”贾斯汀微微动了一下，终于感觉到有什么东西了。他完全不知道有一个拳头在他肛门里。史内克在肛门内扭动他的手，然后把它拔出来。先是手腕，然后是粗大的手掌，慢慢往外退出，红色的肛洞把内壁都往外翻开了。史内克的手从肛门口再度出现，整个被雅利安人的勇气完全包覆。  
“你到底在做什么？”锤子走进囚室”唉，可怜人…！你要毁了他！”他喊道，看着史内克把他的手推回了屁股里面。  
“这个屁眼已经毁了…”史内克说，用心体验包着他拳头和手腕的裂洞。“……我只是把它带到更低下的级别，伙计！”  
“嗯……，我本来想在午饭前，操一下屁眼，但现在看起来我只能用口交来代替啦！”锤子说着走近贾斯汀的头。  
他解开了裤子，举起了他的粗壮的鸡巴，一把抓住贾斯汀的头将他抬起，直到他脑袋  
与他的鸡巴齐平。贾斯汀的嘴巴微张，流着口水，锤子将龟头瞄准，把鸡巴顶进贾斯汀嘴巴里面。“吸我的屌，贱猪，婊子！”他命令着，开始怼他的脸。  
贾斯汀的脑子里一片雾茫茫，他觉得自己像个冲浪者暴风雨中落水，再被冲到海岸边。他不知道是怎么回事，他觉得自己一下子溺水和窒息了。他想深深地吸了一口气，呼吸气道却立刻被切断了，因为锤子的鸡巴压过他的喉环肌肉时，挤进他张开的喉咙里。“噢！宝贝，就是这样......吖！这就是你帮爸爸吸鸡巴的方式！”锤子略带温柔的鼓励，把他的胯部压向贾斯汀的鼻子。贾斯汀几乎作呕，幸好对于吃鸡巴他已经很得心应手了。他的喉咙肌肉围绕着粗大的白色鸡巴，锤子开始臀部发力，抽拉往返。锤子的鸡巴在他的喉咙里来回移动，彻底地操着喉管，而史内克继续拳交他可怜的肉洞。  
“你们太会操人了！”卢克笑着走进来，一边摩擦着自己的裆部。“你们要把这头猪操成个猪皮筒子么？我明白了！”  
“他活该更糟！”史内克说着退出他的手。“没有比操他妈的警察更糟的！”他补充说，把他的拳头又捅回到洞里。  
“该死的！”卢克回应道，看着史内克的拳头推回去时候，发出了湿哒哒的吮吸的声音。  
“其实还有更糟的，操他妈的黑人警察，伙计！”锤子说着，稳稳地抱着贾斯汀的头，  
他9英寸长的雅利安大鸡巴每次挺进都深入警察的喉咙。“我他妈的最爱在他的喉咙里做标签，虽然…，这会让他呛到我的鸡巴！”  
“我曾经有过操黑人警察哦！”史内克又拔了出来，再打一拳进去。“一天晚上我和一个朋友去老酒馆喝酒。在回家路上，夜晚的一些冷僻的公路边，一个年轻的黑人警察试图给我们做酒精测试！”史内克回忆起过去，这促使卢克掏出自己的鸡巴。锤子边认真听边用他的马一样的鸡巴操贾斯汀的嘴和喉咙。“ 在他声称我们测试失败后，我的伙伴首先用斧头打了警察，后来我们扭打在一起，最后我们夺下了他的枪和他的对讲机，然后给他的手在他的背后戴上手铐！但在战斗后，我的鸡巴硬起来了，所以我建议我们让黑人猪吃们鸡巴，如果他想活下去的话！”  
“该死的！你有操他脸吗？你有没有喷了他的黑脸一脸精液吗？”卢克抚摸着硬屌问道。  
“我们把他扔在我们的卡车上，开了几百英尺到一个荒凉的地区，然后我们找点乐子取乐！”史内克继续说，把他的拳头深入再深入了贾斯汀的臀间运河。“他哭了，并乞求活下去，声称他有一个妻子和孩子，需要他的抚养！我们告诉他，我们不在乎他的黑孩子。他幸运的是，我们没有打电话给我们的其他伙伴，并到他的房子去操他全家的屁眼！随着这种隐含的威胁，他愿意做任何我们要求的事！我让他吸我们的鸡巴，舔我们的屁眼！我们对着他小便了，在他的嘴里吐痰，让他吃精液！然后把我朋友  
弯曲的他身体，就在卡车里把他丰满的黑屁股给操了！警察尖叫着，我朋友操他操得格外努力和很久以后才在他多汁的屁股里狠狠灌了一炮精液进去！然后他让黑人吸他的鸡巴，舔干净从他肛门里带出来的屎。下面轮到我了！按他的屁眼的紧密程度，我可以说他是一个处女！他是我他妈的操过的洞里面最紧的一个！我射了他一屁眼，然后也让他把我的鸡巴吮干净！我们把他丢在一条公路的中间，把他的裤子扒到脚踝，我们的精液从他被操的血淋淋的肛门往外冒，小便和精液溅满了他的脸和制服！”笑史内克笑着回忆起了往事，仿佛就在眼前那么生动。  
“该死的…，警察后来怎么了？”卢克问，正在形象化整个场景。  
“他妈的谁知道吗？我猜他会发现这像是一种宗教体验，并变成为一个虔诚的鸡巴吮吸者！谁知道呢？”史内克说，把他的胳膊在中途停顿在贾斯汀的屁股里。贾斯汀似乎刚意识到什么在他的屁股里，他的眼睛开始闪烁，他在痛苦中呻吟。  
“该死的，这故事真带劲，伙计！我真想操他妈的一头黑猪的屁股和让我的雅利安子孙们在他身体里面游泳！”锤子边说边操贾斯汀嘴巴操得更狠了。他紧紧抓住他的头发，用力地怼他的脑袋，一寸一寸地把白色大鸡巴喂进他嘴里。“我脑子里可以想象他的黑屁眼张得大大的，正在滴你们的精液！记住我们对这些黑猪所做的事情！”锤子笑出了声。  
“哦，耶！是啊…！真爽！”史内克说。”我们必须把他找回来，再做一次！”  
“要干得更狠一些，用萨奇的办法搞死他！”卢克说（参考第15章第六节）。  
“那么我们就找另一个黑鬼代替他吧！别干得太狠了，因为监狱里到处都是他们黑鬼的人！”锤子说道，感觉自己的鸡巴在贾斯汀的喉咙里不断膨胀。“我们最好马上安排这些，我觉得需要一个黑色的骚洞套在我的鸡巴上！”他边说边把他的阴茎深捅到贾斯汀喉底。“打开嘴巴！猪…，马上要射了！！”他警告道。  
正当贾斯汀迷迷糊糊还不知道要发生什么的时候，锤子把大鸡巴稳稳地停放在他的食道里，然后开始像水泵一样的喷发一股又一股浓稠美味的精液，直落到他的肚子里。一部分粘稠的液体很快就返流出来，就像倾倒一样，在雅利安兄弟眼前积了个小水塘。“操你妈的啊！”他觉得自己的精液被浪费了。  
与此同时，史内克正忙着用拳头捣弄贾斯汀的肠子。他把他的胳膊从极度紧张的椭圆肉环中猛拉出来，从裤子里掏出8.5英寸的大鸡巴。他低头看了看像个大大“O”字型的裂口正在滴下大量的精液，然后就插入自己的鸡巴开始操他。贾斯汀的肛门当然不感觉到什么，他慢慢地陷落在史内克的推进工具上。幸运的是，史内克已经因为拳交而十分兴奋了，很快就开始射精了。他兴致勃勃地大声喊叫着，用一泡新鲜的热精再次斟满了贾斯汀的洞。卢克在一旁，边走动，边毫无顾忌地抚慰着自己的鸡巴，眼看着他的两个好兄弟在前警官的体内达到性高潮。史内克拔出自己的鸡巴，然后掰开贾斯汀的小屁股蛋，露出撑大的肛洞，让卢克的鸡巴有个大大的圆形目标可射精。卢克快速撸动着他的6英寸长的鸡巴，然后瞄准了贾斯汀的洞发射，6股奶油状的汁液从他的鸡巴头喷出，直接灌入贾斯汀的肛洞，滋润着他疼痛肿胀的肠腔。“他妈的  
猪！”他边骂着边打飞机达到了高潮。  
锤子和史内克把贾斯汀扔在那里就离开了，任凭他躺着，忍受着口腔和肛门被过度使用的刺痛感。贾斯汀轻声呻吟，一阵阵可怕的疼痛感从他的肠道内部往外扩散，他的肛门口正在流出刚刚射入的新鲜火热的精液。  
“我们去吃些午餐吧！”史内克宣布，在湿毛巾上擦干净手。他们三人离开了囚室，又有两人走进来，继续抓紧在午餐前的时间，享用前警官的肉体。  
第十七章 第三节 完 待续

第四节  
T-Bo因被雅利安团伙轮奸后，在医务室住了几天，离开医务室后他就一直保持低调，（第九章）。关于他的传言开始散布开，说他被一个雅利安人的袭击，并在楼梯间里在失去意识的状态下被那个人强奸了（为了保住面子）。克里斯·加德纳成为替罪羊，被雅利安人送给曼丁哥人，任凭他们处置。但是黑人们改变了原来决定杀死他的计划，将他当“监狱逼男孩”豢养起来以便随时满足性欲。这使雅利安人不得不重新审视原来的计划，他们原本打算借黑人之手杀死克里斯，现在却自取其辱地失策了。布鲁斯·加德纳（克里斯的父亲）和监狱长做了一个交易，让他的儿子搬到了曼丁哥人的牢房以求保命。他宁愿看到自己的儿子被监狱黑人人反复轮奸但保住性命，而不是被雅利安人杀掉。  
T-Bo知道如果关于他自愿成为一个雅利安人的婊子（第六章）的传言愈演愈烈，曼丁戈人会照方抓药，将他变成像克里斯·加德纳和纳吉亚·道森一样的低贱婊子。T-Bo不希望自己成为黑人囚区的公用逼洞，让任何人随意使用自己的屁股或嘴巴。但他知道如果他不继续按照雅利安人要求的去做，他的秘密会被他们广泛传播。  
杜克走进来的时候，T-Bo仍然在回想那些雅利安人对他屁眼的重创。  
“最近怎么样？伙计，你还好吧？”杜克问道，他看到了T-Bo脸上痛苦的表情，这正是他回忆起被所有白人鸡巴操屁股经历。  
“没什么，我很好。怎么了？”T-Bo说道，努力使自己平静下来。  
“今晚“熄灯”后，我们能得到点东西！我需要你晚上去监狱的娱乐室取来。你能应付得了吗？”杜克担心地问，他担心他的这个手下可能不行了。  
“没问题，杜克！我能行！”T-Bo让杜克安心，他准备做回自己。  
第十七章 第四节 完 待续

第十七章 第五节  
那天晚上，当囚犯们开始睡觉并准备迎来第二天的监狱生活，T-Bo正按计划偷偷进入娱乐室。这个房间空荡荡的，因为球和设备等被已被工作人员收拾好了。T-Bo走进房间，等待着和一个杜克领导的贩毒网络里的毒贩接头。  
他站在房间的中心，检查四周阴影里的任何人，并发现三名白人男子（也许是雅利安人）边走来边吸烟。  
“怎么回事？”他紧张地问，肛门强奸的印象浮现在他的脑海中。  
“来取包裹吗？”一个男人问道，他藏在阴影中，只有他的剪影与香烟火光可见。  
“是啊！包裹在哪里？”T-Bo问，站在原地不动。  
“没有包裹！只有一个结果！”男人说着走进了光线里。“雅利安人萨奇希望你死，我就是杀你的人！”加德纳在2名的同事（库珀和布莱克）的陪同下，边走近边说。  
“不…他为什么要这么做？”T-Bo向后退了一步。“我没对他做什么呀？”  
“没什么！他只是把我逼到绝境而已……”加德纳说着吸了一口烟。“你只是个凑巧不走运的愚蠢的黑鬼被我遇上了！不过放心，要不了多久，萨奇也没啥好下场的，记住我们说的。”加德纳邪恶地笑着说。  
“你应该庆幸，黑鬼！我们救了你可怜的生命！”库珀愤怒地说。  
“你救了我什么？”T-Bo反问，试图确定这是否是真的。  
“这是我们的事！”加德纳说。“不需要你关心！”  
“你应该跪在这里，满怀感恩地吸我们的鸡巴，混蛋！”库珀揉着他的裤裆喊着。  
“操你！”T-Bo感到被侮辱了。  
“我们还可以告诉你的黑人伙伴们，雅利安兄弟们轮奸了你那甜蜜的黑屁眼，死黑鬼！别太自信了！”库珀带着威胁语气提醒T-Bo。  
T-Bo沉默了，他能想象杜克，马尔文，奇乐比特，崴欧姆，杰钮威，和许多其他的黑人囚犯（他的伙伴）都轮流在他屁眼里泄欲。脑海中的这个影像让他的男子气概片片碎裂，他慢慢地走向白人男子，然后跪在地上。  
“该死的，嘴巴真热啊！”库珀掏出他的硬鸡巴全根插进了T-Bo的嘴里。  
第十七章 第五节 完 待续

第十七章 第六节  
在雅利安人的囚区里，囚犯们正准备“熄灯”后就寝，突然一队穿着防暴装备和配备武器的监狱警卫出现了。“走出你们的牢房！现在！”他们命令每一个雅利安人站到牢房门前。一旦整个囚区都被控制后，监狱长埃利斯·丹尼斯出现了，走到了人群中。  
“萨斯·麦卡瑟提Seth MacCatherty（萨奇的原名）？”他点了萨奇的名，使萨奇向前走一步。“逮捕他！”埃利斯下令，全副武装的狱警冲上了，给这个近60岁的前美国陆军教官戴上手铐。  
“这他妈的是怎么了？发生了什么事？”萨奇大叫，抵抗他的手臂被压着铐到背后。警察在雅利安人的尖叫和抗议声中把萨奇拖向监狱长。“我他妈的犯了什么事？”萨奇抬头看着埃利斯问道。  
“阴谋实施杀人！”埃利斯微笑着说。”我都录在磁带上了！”  
“他妈的什么磁带？什么阴谋？你不能逮捕我！我知道你那些肮脏的破事！”萨奇叫喊着，努力想获得自由。监狱长埃利斯面带微笑，但是谨慎地处理萨奇的事件。  
“没有人能在监狱里犯罪！”他丝毫不受萨奇的言语威胁的影响。“将他单独监禁，我们会在早上给他正式立案！”埃利斯命令完转身离开。接着萨奇在囚犯的抗议声中被抬走了。剩下的武装狱警继续严密监视着，确保没有任何雅利安人敢袭击他们，直到他们全都一个一个安全退出来。  
“他妈的，他们把萨奇抓走了！我们现在该怎么办？”锤迷惘地发问。  
第十七章 第六节 完 第十七章完结 第十八章待续


	18. 《黑洞--淫欲监狱》 第十八章  妥协的地位

《黑洞--淫欲监狱》 第十八章 妥协的地位

第一节   
很长时间以来，前警官艾伦·库珀首次睡到香甜的自然醒。他站起来，打个哈欠，伸个懒腰，隔着囚服搔着屁股，走到囚室内的抽水马桶前撒了泡尿，这时他的狱友（布鲁斯·加德纳和唐纳德·布莱克）都还在呼呼大睡呢。“你们他妈的该起床啦！！这是新的一天啦！”他对他们喊道。  
“闭嘴，艾伦！”布莱克呻吟着，仍然昏昏欲睡。库珀走向他的床，拉开被子，狠狠地掴年轻的布莱克的屁股。布莱克还是没有反应，库珀把手插进了前同事的裤腰，手指往他屁股的裂缝里面伸了进去。  
“嘿..！放开我，你他妈的变态！”布莱克惊醒了。叫喊着推开库珀。  
库珀发自内心地笑着，手指放到鼻子下面，闻了闻布莱克肛门的原味。  
“啊……好味道！”他边喃喃自语，边转向加德纳，问他道：“再告诉我一次，为什么咱们不把他（指布莱克）当培养成我们的射精肉玩具？”他边问边握着他内裤里早晨勃起的生殖器。  
“因为他是我们的一员。”加德纳从床上爬起来说。  
“他妈的……我宁可不要和他的友情，而换他的屁股来操！”库珀说道。  
“操你个鸡巴头！”布莱克一边咒骂道，一边起床了。“你要敢操我，我会把你叫做卵蛋的那玩意拧成巧克力豆！”  
“好啊…，只要你让我的鸡巴插到的喉咙里！”库珀开玩笑地说。  
“歇歇吧，艾伦！”加德纳无力地说，“你的鸡巴昨晚还没被吸到爽啊？”他指的是昨晚他们和T-Bo的事情。  
“我的鸡巴需要不断的排空嘛，布鲁斯！我可不像你那样，你的性欲就像骆驼一样可以储存在驼峰里面，我不行！”库珀说着，他硬鸡巴从内裤前段露了出来。“我去贾斯汀那里..，至少我可以在他那里卸点货！”他说着离开牢房。  
艾伦·库珀走到贾斯汀的囚室，看到一排性欲勃发的雅利安人已经在那里等着在贾斯汀屁眼里卸货了。两个人同时操他，分别操他的嘴和屁眼，以便加快进程，即便如此看来库珀还得等好久。  
“他真是个混蛋！”布莱克呻吟着，走向牢房的马桶。“为什么你和他还关系那么好？”  
“他头脑容易发热，脾气暴躁，但在这监狱里，他是一个很好的帮手。”加德纳边说边扔出他的囚裤。  
“我听说你和利迪娅（加德纳的妻子）…，对不起。”布莱克知道加德纳一直以来是多么维护自己的家庭。  
“他妈的那个婊子，把只属于我私人的逼，送给其他混蛋去操！”加德纳生气地咆哮。“她知道我在监狱里对她无可奈何！”  
“也许梅尔斯，或者迈克尔逊（加德纳以前的同事好友）可以帮你，去趟科罗拉多…  
帮你去看一下情况？看看这家伙是什么样的？”  
“我早就想好了……”加德纳说着拿出一张他妻子和孩子的照片。“……但我不是想看看那个混蛋的样子……我是要他死！”  
第十八章 第一节 完 待续

第二节  
早餐时间，大家都在谈论萨奇的被捕并被单独禁闭的事情。贩毒网络的领导杜克·丹尼尔斯和劳尔·罗德里格斯留下话，说要见接替萨奇统治的雅利安人的新领导。而不幸的是，在雅利安领导人中所谓的第二把手并没有明确的确立起来。剩下的雅利安人正在互相争夺领导权，而真正掌握权力的铁锤和史内克正在桌子的另一头，暗暗地讨论着。  
“嗯…，我提名布鲁斯为下一位雅利安人的领袖！”库珀突然袭击般地提议。  
雅利安兄弟会的所有人都看着他，仿佛他疯了。  
“你提名，布鲁斯…？”史内克从桌子的另一端的笑着问。“你都还不是我们的一个正式的成员……看看你是怎么把我们交给你的任务给搞砸了的！”  
“我们没有搞砸任何东西！”布莱克辩护道。“萨奇被抓是咎由自取…，”这番话使整个监狱哗然！“难道我们应该和几十名全副武装的警卫发生冲突，把萨奇救下来？”  
“是啊！你们的萨奇自己把事情办砸了，让我们现在左右为难！”库珀补充道，“更糟的是，他甚至笨到没有提前选择一个继任者！什么样的领导者会像他那样办事？”桌边的人群沉默了，似乎在默许库珀的论点。  
“嘿……！谁允许你们来这里对萨奇说三道四的？！“史内克威吓道。“那个老头掌控这个囚区几十年！我们今天能有这个样子全归功于他！”  
“我们现在的样子，到底是什么？”加德纳反问，补了一刀。“躲在监狱的角落里，任凭黑人和墨西哥人联合操纵山麓监狱的毒品网络？眼睁睁地瞧着他们把一半多的销售利润都拿走？”  
“你去看看人口统计，伙计，监狱里全是他们的人！我们一半的毒品出售靠他们！”锤子解释说。  
“这并不意味着我们必须把口袋里一半的钱给他们！”加德纳回应道。“看，他们就像原始的山顶洞人！刚把尾巴进化掉的猴子！几乎不会说英语，更不用说算算术了！没有理由让我们切那么大的一块馅饼给他们！”加德纳的争辩让雅利安人陷入沉思。“如果选我作为你们的新领导人，我可以做到这一点！”  
“你？！！”史内克问道，他嘴里的食物几乎令他哽噎。“他妈的，哪个死人留给你通向王座的金钥匙？这是我们雅利安人的事，你这样的猪没资格参与！！”  
“你们希望谁带领你们进入下一个十年？一个警察，有社会关系，有脑子，知道如何进一步推动这个囚区的发展，还是那些小学没读完就辍学，连抢劫便利店都失败的傻瓜？”  
“哟，兄弟，你和我们关在一起！我们不喜欢你也不喜欢爱因斯坦！”史内克辩解说。  
“不……只要你们选我当领头的，我保证能从那些黑鬼毒贩子身上赚来10万美元，我认为这样的成果，你们两一辈子都不可能完成！”  
桌边静了下来，加德纳几乎可以听到这群人空虚的大脑正在改变观点。  
第十八章 第二节 完 待续

第三节  
“他妈的，狗娘养的！史内克边叫喊着边捶打着他的囚室狱墙。“那个鬼鬼祟祟的混蛋偷了原本属于我们的地位！他妈的，他怎么能就这样走过来接手呢？我们在这里呆了那么久都是图点啥？乖乖交出我们攒下的经费！眼睁睁地看着那头警察猪从我们下面爬上了，夺走它？”  
“冷静点，伙计。生闷气和捶破你的手，都不会改变什么！”锤子同样生气地说。  
“我只是真的被气坏了，兄弟！我需要狠揍什么一顿！啊啊啊 ！！！”史内克尖叫着，简直要把肺都喊破了。  
“我们需要给萨奇传递个信息，…，他需要知道这里发生了什么！”  
“祝你好运！那个该死的狱长绝不会允许萨奇会客的！”  
“那么我们需要找个警卫帮忙……”锤子建议道。  
第十八章 第三节 完 待续

第四节  
打电话回家和家人说说话对于囚犯来说是最好不过的消遣活动了。对于一些人而言，只是听到自己最爱的人的熟悉的声音，就意味着拥有一切了。这也提醒着他们，在监狱以外，这个世界上仍然有人爱着你，等着你回家的那一刻，这让难熬的监狱生活变得值得坚持下去。  
对于亚力克斯·桑切斯（Alex Sanchez）而言，与家人通电话意味着他的整个世界。他现在混乱的性生活（在监狱里，一开始被劳尔和他的兄弟卡洛斯强奸[ chap-2，Pt-4 ]，之后被迫同意成为他们的小弟戴维的狱中正式“男友”[ chap-5 Pt-4 ]，最近他又发现自己对戴维的哥哥劳尔产生乐复杂的感情[ chap-17，PT-2 ]），使得他真的需要听到家人的声音，以便提醒自己“我究竟是谁”。监狱里有自己的游戏规则。监狱大门一锁上，就意味着外面的传统习俗和生活方式与你无缘了，你不得不想办法消磨时间。有时事情会变得扭曲和变形，有时它们真实得如同在你眼前。亚历克斯觉得自己正处在一个生命的十字路口，生命中的一个门槛等待着他通过。他没有意识到他有多么在乎戴维·罗德里格斯，直到戴维告诉他，他欺骗了他与并另一个人做爱了（chap-13，PT-2）。从那以后事情就不一样了。戴维尝试向亚历克斯道歉，但亚历克斯觉得自己自己像个傻瓜一样，彻底地被戴维背叛了。最重要的是，关于他和戴维是一对情侣的传闻已经流传开了，也许只是他自以为如此（chap-17，PT-2）。亚历克斯真的感觉自己好像站在悬崖边上，随时可能被推下去。他需要和别人谈谈他的想法和感受，因此他决定向他唯一认识的宗教领袖寻求帮助。  
“嗯……您是穆罕默德，没错吧？”他走到坐在太阳下的庭院长椅上读古兰经的非裔美籍穆斯林穆罕默德面前问道。穆罕默德在阳光下眯着眼睛看着他。  
“是的，我是穆罕穆德·沙伊德（Muhammad Saheed）。你是？”他边问，边伸出他的手。  
“我是亚历克斯……亚力克斯·桑切斯。”亚历克斯握着比他年长的男子的手说。  
“我，嗯，……”亚历克斯环顾四周，看看是否有人关注他们。“我想，能不能和你谈谈…私人的事情？”  
“嗯……当然。坐下吧，我的兄弟。”穆罕默德迅速地挪出一点座椅空间给亚力克斯。  
亚历克斯坐到他旁边，不知道自己该从何说起。  
“我…呃，我一直有个问题……不知道能向谁求教。”  
“什么问题呢？”穆罕默德作出倾听姿势，问道。  
亚历克斯低头看着地面，羞愧地不好意思直视男人的眼睛。  
“它，呃…，涉及到性。”他屏着呼吸说。穆罕默德深呼吸了一下，担心那种事情再次发生。  
“有人对你做了什么？”他关切地问。  
“嗯？不不，不是那样！”亚历克斯不想与别人谈论自己被强奸的经历。“我答应成为某人的狱内男朋友！”亚历克斯低头看着地面说。“但是我不是同性恋，或者其他什么！”他又补充说明了觉得有必要事先澄清的事实。  
“好吧……”穆罕默德说。  
“无论如何，是我同意做他的男朋友的，但是后来我发现他和别人一起欺骗了我…，我感觉，我不知道……”  
“你感到嫉妒？伤心？”穆罕默德问道。  
“是啊！”亚历克斯很惊讶穆罕默德没有批判他。“我不知道我为什么会有这样的感受！这真让我吃惊！我，我不知道该如何应对！”  
“嗯，性爱是关乎情感的，而不只是生理的。所以合理的解释是，当你与这个人发生性关系时，你投入了情感。但你自己根本没有意识到这一点。直到他走入歧途了，你才真正认识到这一点。”穆罕默德解释道。“这真的很自然。但是请告诉我，你现在觉得他怎么样？你还想和他在一起吗？”  
“我不知道，”亚历克斯如实地说。“我觉得他把我当傻瓜一样耍。更糟的是，我想我对别人有感觉了！”  
“哦！”穆罕默德回答着，没注意到有一个人正走过来。  
“我真的很困惑。”亚历克斯嘟哝着，感到左右为难。“我现在是同志么？或者其他什么？”  
穆罕默德坐着思考了一会儿。  
“我不知道我是否应该称呼你为同志，”穆罕默德说。“我的意思是…，我们在男子监狱里，要确保你是直男的唯一的办法，就是彻底避免任何性交行为。但我明白这很难。”他根据自己的经历补充道。  
“但我打赌，你肯定忍住了！”亚历克斯认为穆罕默德的宗教信仰使他比其他人高出一头。  
穆罕默德低下了头（沉默暗示了他的罪行），但他没有说什么来改变亚历克斯对他的的假想。  
“如果你不介意的话，我想问你，你在这些关系中处于何种地位？你是给予者（1号）还是接受者（0号）？”穆罕默德问道。  
“呃……在第一个关系中，我是给予者。但在第二个，我也许会是接受者。”亚历克斯诚实地回答。  
“那你觉得怎么样？”  
“我不知道。我有复杂的感情，我猜想。但他看起来真的很酷。他能保护我不受伤害。他时刻关注着我，确保我的安全。”亚历克斯解释道。  
“嗯，保护你，嗯？”穆罕默德大声说。他知道很多囚犯用性交来换取保护的承诺。他想知道亚历克斯的朋友是不是仅仅是同情他，抑或是亚历克斯对在监狱里被一群囚犯强奸的恐惧感，导致了这样的情感。“你做过0么，以前？我的意思是，作为一个被插入方？”  
“是的。有一次，“亚历克斯说。  
“嗯，我真的不能确定的说，如果在监狱中与其他男囚做爱，并当零号角色，是否会让你成为同性恋。但是只有“你”可以决定的事情是，一旦你回到监狱外的现实世界，你是会回到女人身边，还是保持与男人鬼混。我不知道你明白我想表达的意思么？”  
“我也不……”亚历克斯还是很困惑不解，甚至感觉变得越来越复杂。  
“你看，我的兄弟……无论你决定做什么事情，都要为自己而做。不要让别人支配你的生活。如果这是一个宗教问题，你把这个准则当做你的神。如果你想寻求我的宗教上的指导，我可以为你安排一下。但是我会把这事的自由决定权留给你的！”穆罕默德说完，从板凳上站了起来，向他的狱友阿卜杜勒走去。  
“谢谢，大哥。我会仔细考虑的。”亚历克斯目送他的离开。

“喂，兄弟，怎么样？”阿卜杜勒边问，边与穆罕默德握手。“你们在聊什么？”  
“哦，一位兄弟需要寻求一些个人问题的指导。如果他想要的话，我就教他嘛。”穆罕默德解释道。  
“个人问题，嗯？”阿卜杜勒怀疑地问道，“他想和你说话？还是约会？”  
“约会？”穆罕默德反问，对阿卜杜勒的遣词很有意见。  
“是啊，约会！”阿卜杜勒重复道。“我相信我不是这里唯一发现你是如此性感的人！”  
穆罕默德笑了，环顾四周，以确保没有人偷听。  
“你看起来这么有吸引力，我都已经准备好跪下来告诉你你有多性感咯！”  
“你是“纳基亚二号”，嗯？”穆罕默德半开玩笑与阿卜杜勒的调情。“如果别人知道我们在讨论些什么，他们会彻底震惊的！”  
“讨论？如果有一天晚上他们抓住了我们……！”阿卜杜勒说。  
“我们得尽量秘密地保持这种关系，阿卜杜勒。我并不打算随时公开展示我的私人生活。”  
“好吧，相信我的保密能力。”阿卜杜勒说。“除非所有人都知道你在约会了！”  
第十八章 第四节 完 待续

第五节  
几乎在任何时间段，重量训练房是你最有可能找到囚犯马尔文·罗林斯（Marvin Rollins）和丹尼尔·杜克（ Duke Daniel）的地方。两人属于身强力壮的男子，但是具体到身体，两者的体型又有很大的差异之处。  
马尔文身高5英尺11英寸，体重250磅，肌肉坚实，拥有敦实粗壮的脖子和大腿。而杜克有6英尺3英寸高，190磅的肌肉身体，脖子、肩膀、胸部和手臂肌肉都非常匀称漂亮。他们俩经常一起在重量训练房里练习推举运动。  
一天，杜克正仰躺着卧推重物，而马尔文站在杜克头部后方担任保护，确保他的手臂不会意外受伤。  
杜克目光往上一瞄，就能透过马尔文短裤的裤管，瞧见他那挂在双腿之间的大宝贝。  
杜克的第一本能就是觉得挺滑稽可笑的，而不是认真地偷窥它。但后来他开始回想起他与马尔文和马利克一起3P做爱的情景，看着马利克那美味的屁股上下滑过马尔文的又肥又大的鸡巴（chap-14）。杜克回忆自己操马利克的时候，一心想着和马尔文攀比竞争，希望向马尔文显示自己操得比他更狠。他当时唯一的想法就是操碎这个骚屁眼，狠狠地操，最好能暴操到（如果可能的话）马尔文没法再接着操。但马尔文当着杜克的面，让马利克自己选择他们做爱的体位，然后让狱警骑在自己的大鸡巴上起起落落，最后连碰都没碰马利克的鸡巴就把他操射了。杜克不觉得自己是GAY，他也从来没有当过0号。但由于一些奇怪的原因，他现在发现自己一直盯着马尔文的弛的肥鸡巴（毛茸茸的一对大球中间，垂下的大大的龟头上的马眼好像也正盯着他瞧），想知道触摸它是什么感觉。  
这种想法让他的思想开了小差，以至于他不断地做卧推，运动量远远超过了他的日常目标。马尔文有点担心杜克，他今天运动得有点猛，他看到他的肌肉紧张肿胀，他的身体突然开始冒出冷汗。但杜克仍然继续不停地锻炼，他的眼光集中在马尔文的大宝贝上，他自己短裤里的鸡巴开始他发硬变长。他不停地推、推、推、推，让自己的运动量超越极限点，逐渐的，他的手臂开始颤抖与摆动。他不顾马尔文的警告，尽管他自己明白马上就无法再坚持卧推下去了。他还是推，推，推，他不愿放弃躺着偷窥马尔文的大鸡巴的机会。  
直到最后的那一刻，杜克几乎连将重物推离他的胸膛一英寸的力气都没了。马尔文凑近了，（他的鸡巴几乎触碰到了杜克的前额），弯下腰，抬起杜克的胸口的重物。把重物放回架子上，他开始责怪杜克，不该超过自身的运动极限。而此时此刻杜克一直躺着，抬头看马尔文的短裤裆部。  
“你是我认识的唯一一个做力量训练做到让鸡巴兴奋起来的哥们！”马尔文大笑着转到另一组运动器材去了。  
第十八章 第五节 完 待续

第六节  
亚力克斯·桑切斯正在和同狱区的几个狱友打篮球。他们汗淋淋的身体和深橄榄色的皮肤（有些有毛，有的光滑）在太阳的炙烤下闪烁着光芒。亚历克斯想把他脑海里奇怪的思绪赶走，这使他怀疑自己的性倾向，甚至于怀疑自己是不是丧失理智了。  
就在他完成了一次如同教科书般出色的上篮之后，他注意到戴维·罗德里格斯站在球场旁边看着他。亚历克斯盯着他看了一会儿，心里在思忖现在是不是交谈的好时机。他把球传给他的朋友们，然后找了个借口退场之后，他慢慢跑向戴维。  
“嘿……”戴维紧张地和他打招呼，双手插在口袋里，傻傻地。“你看起来很棒！”他尴尬地笑着说。  
“怎么了？”亚历克斯不顾戴维的恭维夸奖，问道，一边穿上了他的T恤。  
“你看，亚历克斯……我知道我把事情搞砸了！我为我所做的道歉！我知道你现在不相信我了，但我真的不想我们两所拥有的一切就这么结束了！”戴维衷心恳求。  
亚历克斯眼神游移不定，戴维说话时，他眼睛总是盯着地面，尽量避开他美丽而略带色情的眼睛。“我想我们相处得很好。我真的很喜欢你，我为我所做的感到非常抱歉。请让我来补偿你！你来惩罚我吧，对我尖叫，打我的脸！随便你怎么样，我都不在乎！  
我不要你再也不操我了！”  
亚历克斯被他最后的那句话逗乐了，抬起头看着戴维的脸。突然气氛变得不那么紧张了。“我是认真的……”戴维笑了，他很高兴再次看到亚历克斯可爱的笑容。“我爱你操我的方式，你吻我的方式，你射在我里面。我爱你的味道…，你的汗水，你的蛋蛋适合我的嘴含着……”  
“停……！”亚历克斯咯咯地笑起来，狐疑地望了一下四周。“你说得我都硬起来了！”  
“好呀！”戴维低头看着亚历克斯的裤裆说。“也许你可以到我的牢房去，让我帮你排解一下？”他建议道。  
“事情没那么容易，戴维！”亚历克斯脸上失去了可爱的笑容。  
“我知道，宝贝，但即使你对我生气，你完全不必顶着硬鸡巴到处走来走去！特别是你还有我这么一条小母狗随时准备伺候它呢！”  
亚历克斯的微笑又回来了，这话听起来还蛮有道理的。  
“我们做完了……如果你还生我的气，你可以转身就离开。我绝不抱怨半句，”戴维说道。“我只想和你在一起。告诉你我仍然想成为你的朋友。”  
亚历克斯转过身，想了想戴维的提议。性爱是美妙的。亚历克斯发现在囚室里，很难在狱友躺在对面的情况下，自己打飞机。在球场上，他看到他的朋友叫他回场上完成  
比赛。亚历克斯举起一根手指，告诉他们再稍等一分钟，然后转向戴维说，“好吧，伙计，我会考虑的，好吗？”他完就走向球场。  
“OK！”戴维满怀希望地说。他咧开嘴笑了，看着亚历克斯去继续他们的比赛。他站在球场旁边看着他打球，每当他抢到球或有一次精彩的投篮，他都会在心里暗自欢呼。  
劳尔·罗德里格斯，站在球场的另一边远远地看着两人，他们两人的交流被劳尔看得清清楚楚。他一边正在贩毒赚钱牟利，一边观察两人。他不喜欢亚历克斯在和戴维谈话时露出的笑容，感觉他们正在破镜重圆。劳尔觉得他需要做一些极端地事情来阻止他们和解。他望了望球场的另一边，看到一群玩篮球的黑人囚犯。其中一个是杰钮威（Genuwine）。劳尔的眼睛眯了起来，眼神集中到这个英俊的黑人身上。他应该会很好地帮助劳尔实施计划，让亚历克斯彻底远离戴维。  
第十八章 第六节 完 待续

第七节  
劳尔向杜克下了一个更大的毒品订单，让杜克以“包裹”的形式将毒品送达劳尔的势力范围。劳尔要求杰钮威作信使，然后让戴维去接头取货。接头地点是一个楼梯间。（囚犯常利用监狱里的破旧楼梯间作为毒品交易和性交易地场所，因为这些地方可能是唯一没有安装摄像头的。）戴维几乎没有考虑就接受乐这项任务，因为此前他就做过类似的工作。他按照约定的时间，走到楼梯间的时候，才发现杰钮威在里面等着他。他们两个都楞了一下，吃惊地注视着对方。杰钮威首先反应过来，露出雪白的牙齿给了戴维一个迷人的微笑。  
“喂，我们不认识？”杰钮威笑了，他和戴维一起做爱的回忆掠过他的脑海。“好久不见！你过得怎么样？”  
“似乎比你好！”戴维说。“我听说你被人刺伤了！你知道是谁干的吗？”  
“不！”杰钮威遗憾地说，“任何人都有可能，”他补充着，想起了他所有的敌人。“想看看我的伤疤么？”他边问，边撩起衬衫。  
“该死的…”戴维喃喃着，轻轻地抚摸着伤疤。“它们让你看起来更棒了！”  
“是啊。我还算走运。”杰钮威承认，边把衣服拉下来了。  
“你现在排队时候会紧张么？你还不知道是谁刺伤你了吗？”戴维问道。  
“是啊。我会不停地环顾。我的弟兄们也在帮我找出那个凶手。如果再有人想对我干点啥，他们将被我揍得像狗屎一样！”杰钮威说道。”所以……你想念我吗？”他微笑着问道。戴维笑了，不想回答。  
“你看，伙计，我很抱歉上次和朋友一起对你…”  
“是啊！那是有点操蛋了！”戴维笑了起来，回忆起他上次被3P轮奸后，自己屁股多么痛苦（chap-12，PT-5）。  
“我不知道比特（Pete）和崴欧姆（wyome）会那么疯狂，把你给操得那么惨，伙计！对不起！”杰钮威真诚地道歉。“如果我有一个好宝贝，我应该把它留给自己，不让别人染指！”  
戴维点头表示同意，但没说话。  
“也许我们能重新开始？”杰钮威问道。  
“我，不能！”戴维悲伤地说。“我有人了。”  
“所以？”杰钮威边说，边把戴维搂进怀里。  
“我得乖乖的…”戴维叹了口气，扭动着想挣脱杰钮威的怀抱。“他是一个好男人……”  
“我也是个好人！”杰钮威反驳道，一边用自己的裤裆部位去摩擦戴维他的屁股“来吧，宝贝，让我们找回旧时光？我差点死了，你知道吗？这可以帮助我休养吧！”戴维笑得更妖娆了，因为杰钮威倾身吻着他的脖子。  
“我不能，伙计…”戴维挣扎着，他感觉杰钮威的大手紧紧抓着挤压着他的屁股蛋。杰钮威亲吻和吮吸着他的脖子，他的手滑入他的裤子，手指开始入侵他的屁股中间的裂缝。  
戴维开始喘息，自从上次被轮奸之后他就再也没有做过爱。“求你了…不要！”他恳求着，感觉到杰钮威的硬鸡巴正顶着自己。戴维把手伸下去，抓住了他的硬起来的大鸡巴，隔着囚裤感受到它的粗长。杰钮威用自己的嘴覆盖着戴维的嘴唇，热情地吻着他，一根手指钻入戴维紧闭的肛门。  
“来吧，宝贝，再让我操一次嘛？求你啦？”杰钮威渴望再次回到戴维的屁股。  
戴维觉得自己的裤子被脱下，掉到脚踝上了。杰钮威点燃了他的欲火。  
他扭转戴维，告诉他，如果让他干他的屁眼，他一定好好舔他的“逼”，舔到他爽。戴维渴望地呻吟着，转过身，背对着英俊的黑人男子。杰钮威俯身在戴维身后，拨开他紧实的臀瓣，露出剃光后的甜美的肛洞。杰钮威舔了舔嘴唇，然后俯身向前开始舔那柔嫩的甜点。戴维闭着眼睛，他爱死了一条湿滑的舌头舔他的“逼”的感觉。杰钮威把脸深深埋进他的屁股缝里，开始吸他的肛洞，把他的舌头钻进屁眼里，不断地抽插舔吸肛门口。戴维喜欢被那些善于舔女性阴户的男人舔屁眼，他爱他们的舌头舔和吸的技巧，仿佛在品尝一个美味的水果一般。杰钮威觉得面前的肛门在不停地脉冲收缩，痉挛般地夹他的舌头，他知道戴维无法抵抗被自己狠狠操的诱惑了。  
“宝贝，你准备好了吗？”他边问，边掏出自己的硬鸡巴。  
“是的，爸爸，来操我，我的爸爸……，给我大鸡巴！”戴维向前弯曲身体，嘴里恳求着。  
杰钮威用他的大鸡巴拍了拍戴维光滑的屁股沟，然后开始在他的臀瓣间上下滑动起伏。戴维可以感受到它完整的长度，想象如果黑色的鸡巴在他的肛孔里滑动，又肥又粗地肉棒恰好能紧密契合他的裂缝，让鸡巴像一段圆木在滑管中作活塞运动。戴维感觉自己腰眼里一股热流升起，杰钮威贴在他身后，伸手去抚摸他苗条的身躯。  
“别逗我了，爸爸，给我吧…！我要它！”  
“你总算明白啦，宝贝！”杰钮威边说，边将大鸡巴对准戴维的屁眼。他往下压，感觉紧闭的肛孔开始慢慢被大龟头楔入打开。当鸡巴的头部最终进入后，其余的阴茎杆很顺利地就进入了。“噢....... 耶.......，爸爸，是的！操我的骚逼，宝贝！”  
“这是谁的逼，孩子？”杰钮威边问，边拍打戴维的臀部。  
“你的，爸爸！这是你的逼，爸爸！操我！就像你彻底拥有它！”戴维喘着气，又弯下腰去。  
“它是属于我的！”杰钮威边说，边狠狠地一杆进洞，插到底部。  
第十八章 第七节 完 待续

春节假期，因为武汉肺炎而不能出门，我翻译了一节新的内容（18章第八节），祝大家春节快乐，身体健康。很久没翻译，有些内容生疏了，如果内容上前后有什么不一致，或者姓名翻译差异，请筒子们多多谅解，并指出来，谢谢。  
第八节  
亚力克斯·桑切斯打完球回到“泛滥”（波多黎各监区的别名），运动让他自我感觉充满了力量与激情，过量的能量正在他体内燃烧。他走着猫步回到自己的监房，去找自己的男友戴维。亚历克斯赢了篮球赛，因此他想好好庆祝一番。

“劳尔……！”他看到戴维的哥哥正在和助理说话，就和他打了个招呼。

“嗨，亚历克斯，有事么？”劳尔边问，边继续和助理开会。

“看到戴维了么？”亚力克斯问。“我们说好今天碰面的。”

“哦……，你俩约好了？”劳尔带着点怀疑地问道。

“是啊……”亚历克斯回答，察觉了劳尔的语气带着一丝失望。

“很棒，伙计。这很好。我知道你们互相相爱”。劳尔试图用尽量真诚的声音说道，“希望这次也顺利。”

“我也是。”亚历克斯说，“我真的很喜欢你弟弟。”

“很棒。”劳尔边说边将背对着他，“我让戴维帮我去跑个腿！他不应该到现在还没回来！我想去查看一下，到底发生了什么事情，让他耽搁那么久。你要是愿意，可以和我一起去”劳尔提出建议，语气很令人信服。

“好的。”亚历克斯跟着劳尔走去。

他们两一起走着，却都保存沉默，劳尔希望看到他弟弟戴维正和黑人杰钮威找乐子玩。劳尔不想出卖自己的弟弟，但他知道作为一个同性恋，戴维肯定更乐意和尽量多的男人做爱。劳尔设计了自己弟弟，他放任戴维四处乱搞，也允许了亚历克斯和戴维一起安顿下来。

他们走进楼梯间，听见了嘟哝声和呻吟声如同立体声音像一般回荡。楼梯下面是戴维和杰钮威。戴维趴在台阶上，裤子被脱到脚踝处，杰钮威俯在他身上，他棕色屁股上下起伏，把他的鸡巴从大卫的背后送进去。戴维不断地呻吟着，而当杰钮威捅到他的屁股深处时，戴维试图克制住自己的大声呻吟。戴维只是凑巧抬头向上看台阶，看到亚历克斯和劳尔，正低头看着他在下面台阶上被操。

“停……！停……！”戴维请求着杰钮威，他的性激情一下子消退了，他难以置信地张大着嘴。

“再多一分钟，宝贝！我马上射了！”杰钮威低声嘟哝着，边用力干身下的屁股，边吮吸戴维的脖子和耳朵。他紧紧地抓住戴维的身体，越来越接近高潮。他前后冲刺着臀部，他的鸡巴插得越来越深，毛茸茸的睾丸开始发紧和收缩。杰钮威用力往里挤，把他的鸡巴彻底塞进戴维的屁股里。“我来了，宝贝！我要射……，我射了……！啊啊啊……！！！”他喊着，叫声像超音速般在楼梯间回响。亚历克斯火冒三丈地冲上台阶，顺着来的路离开了。劳尔跟着亚历克斯身后离去，对着他的背影微笑，而戴维则低着头，绝望地抽泣着。

第十八章 第八节 完 待续  
翻译版权保留，谢绝转载。  
另外我专门开了个QQ，欢迎喜欢这个翻译文的朋友加我聊天和探讨。  
QQ：1317668325  
敲门暗号：黑洞

第九节

回到亚历克斯的牢房里，劳尔在铁栅栏上挂了张床单，以保护隐私，以便亚历克斯在他面前可以自由倾诉乃至哭泣。亚历克斯坐在自己的床上，双手抱头痛哭，劳尔站在他面前掩护着他。劳尔抚慰着亚历克斯的后脖颈和肩膀，以示安慰和支持。他跟亚历克斯说，他对他弟弟的“淫荡”行为感到如此尴尬。他把戴维的行为归咎于他是同性恋，他觉得戴维可能因为被囚禁在除了大鸡巴外一无所有的监狱环境里，因而太容易被诱惑出轨了。他告诉亚历克斯，如果自己是他的男友，那么亚历克斯就不用担心男友出轨了，因为他没有像他弟弟戴维那样吸引男人。他接着说，他将继续支持亚历克斯，照顾他，并为他承担在狱中任何需要的费用（例如香烟，零食，电视，收音机等）。

劳尔告诉亚历克斯，他所要做的就是吸他的鸡巴，让他“每隔一段时间发泄一次”。他在亚历克斯面前，隔着裤子揉着自己的大鸡巴，告诉他，因为他们已经做过一次了，所以他知道自己的感觉和期待是什么。他承诺将来会对亚历克斯更加温柔，确保性爱对他们两个都有好处。然后他提醒亚历克斯，如果没有自己的支持，他可能还会成为浴室里的受害者，就像最近他救他那次一样（见17章第二节）。听到这里，亚历克斯明白自己不得不屈服于劳尔的欲望了，因为劳尔慢慢拉开自己裤子的拉链，掏出了大鸡巴。

“来吧，亚历克斯……它不会像你想的那么糟！”他边承诺，边引导亚历克斯的头靠近自己的鸡巴。

亚历克斯的头被引导着提供服务，他没有反抗或抗议。他张开嘴接受了他男友的哥哥的大屌，把它吞进自己的处女嘴里，他开始自己生平第一次的口交工作。

“对……哦，就是那里…没错，伙计…哦…”劳尔呻吟着，充分享受着自己此番苦心策划的最终成果。他感到亚历克斯的嘴唇环绕着他的鸡巴，他知道自己做的完全正确。劳尔不是同性恋，也永远不会愿意被人当作或者称作“死基佬”，但他不得不承认，现在他费尽周折终于得到了自己想要的人，这是一种深深的满足感。奇怪的是，这种满足感，就和他以前操到了他追求很久的小妞的逼，一模一样。求爱，舞蹈，征服，这一切似乎都适合这个场景，毫不违和。

为了满足自己的欲望，让亚历克斯（一个直男）心甘情愿地吹屌，让他心甘情愿地成为自己专属的泄欲肉玩具，让劳尔有种如获至宝的感觉。劳尔考虑到亚历克斯是富于男子汉气概的直男，让他屈从于自己的性欲，其实有点过分了。劳尔知道亚历克斯不是那种容易顺从的男孩，更不是那种毫不反抗就乖乖帮男人嗦鸡巴的男孩。他知道，如果他没有经历过和戴维之前的约定和交易，他可能永远不会同意。所以在某种程度上，劳尔是因为弟弟戴维才得到亚历克斯。

对亚历克斯来说，世界刚刚从迷惑走向更大的混乱。他以为他知道自己是个男人，一个只喜欢女人的男人。然后他进了监狱，遇到了戴维·罗德里格斯，在几次三番拒绝了戴维的不雅提议后，他终于屈服了，允许他为自己做一次口交。像大多数男人一样，“做了一次就很难停下来”。尽管自己在感情上强烈反对，他还是让戴维继续吃他的鸡巴。最后戴维还说服亚历克斯来操自己的屁眼，从那时开始，情况就开始失控了。

首先，劳尔发现他操了自己弟弟戴维，因而报复性地强奸了他，然后他迫使他承诺在监狱期间当戴维的“一夫一妻制”的情人。从那以后，亚历克斯和戴维变得越来越亲密，成为现实中名副其实的一对爱人。而现在他发现自己居然跪着吸吮男人的鸡巴。亚历克斯知道自己一定是在哪个地方行差踏错了一步。

他身体的每一根神经都在告诉他，这是错误的，吸另一个男人的屌是一个男子可以做的最低级的事情。然而奇怪的是，他似乎并不介意。

他考虑到自己刚刚看到他的男朋友与另一个男人偷情，也许他还处于震惊状态。但于此同时，他发现光滑的大鸡巴在他的舌头和唇间来回滑动，并没有带给他什么不愉快。他突然明白为什么同性恋如此喜欢它了。

劳尔抓住他的头，开始操他的嘴，迫使他吞下越来越多，直到他的嘴里除了鸡巴什么都装不下了为止。他一边嘬紧双唇，一边摇摆着头，更用力地吸吮着鸡巴，承受着劳尔对他的头部施加的压力。

亚历克斯不知道时间过了多久，他一直吸吮着劳尔的鸡巴，随着时间的推移，他累得几乎站不住脚，时间仿佛停止了。最终他听到劳尔宣布他马上就要射了。亚历克斯知道劳尔要用白色糖浆淹没自己的口腔了，但对于这样的爆射，任何人都没有什么可以准备的，因为劳尔的鸡巴在亚历克斯嘴里跳动着，好像它有自己的生命一样。

“啊啊啊……我，我…操，操…”劳尔呻吟道，直接射到亚历克斯的口内。亚历克斯被哽塞住了，因为射精填满了他的口腔，直至从唇边溢出。直到他确定劳尔已经停止射精，他才移开嘴巴，把满口精液吞下。劳尔低头看着亚历克斯，轻轻拍了拍他的头。“很好，伙计。现在还不算太糟，是吧？”

亚历克斯什么也没说，劳尔把鸡巴塞回裤子，拉上拉链。“我有点事要处理，伙计…，我晚点去看看你的感觉怎么样。好么？”亚历克斯点点头，劳尔就离开了牢房。亚历克斯由跪姿站起来，躺到床上，刚注意到自己那被忽略的鸡巴居然在裤子里有点微微发硬。

他把双手放在脑后，嘴里含着精液的味道，也不理睬自己的鸡巴，忧虑着自己在监牢里前途未卜的未来。

第十八章 第九节 完   
本章完结  
翻译版权保留，谢绝转载。  
另外我专门开了个QQ，欢迎喜欢这个翻译文的朋友加我聊天和探讨。  
QQ：1317668325 敲门暗号：黑洞


	19. 黑洞 第十九章 监禁

黑洞 第十九章 监禁

第一节（上）

偶尔到院子里去透透气，堪称囚犯唯一的户外活动了。铁丝围栏高高耸立，并在顶部缠绕了防止囚犯逃跑的钢丝圈。有些蠢蛋曾经尝试爬过围栏，但是没有人能成功地爬上顶端，反而被围栏上缠绕的钢丝线圈严重割伤或损坏他们的手、胳膊或腿。在铁丝网的外面，矗立着一堵二十英尺高的石墙，环绕着监狱四周，四个角落是监狱警卫的“观察哨所”。荷枪实弹的狱警管理着这些哨所，每小时巡逻检查一次，尤其是当夜幕降临，还有探照灯亮着。地面经常有狱警来回巡逻和搜查场地，以防万一。特别是在主要入口附近，还有警狗陪着地勤人员巡逻。

有时，警卫会对站岗放哨感到厌烦（尤其是在晚上），偶尔他们会招募一些乐意提供性服务的囚犯来帮助打发时间。一天晚上，四个警卫在便携式DVD机上看了一些色情片后，感到特别兴奋。凌晨两点半左右，他们中的一个决定去找他们的老相识--考博·朱尔（Copper Jewel）。一个警卫被派去牢里，把这个监狱最老资格的犯人拘来取乐。库珀正坐在牢房的床上，用小夜灯阅读一本图书馆借来的书，这时警卫走过来要求他去提供服务。库珀是老资格的男婊子了，他立刻知道警卫要求他干什么。他收拾好书，关掉了夜灯，跟着警官走出牢房，丝毫没有打扰他的狱友。

65岁的考博跟着警卫穿过监狱里迷宫般的检查站，走了一段时间才到达围墙。一到那里，他们就朝那哨所走去。一扇小钢门通向警卫室的螺旋楼梯。警卫室里面，四个“性致勃勃”的警卫正在迎侯考博。他们让他先坐在一张平凳上，然后抽签决定谁先谁后。他们一个接一个地排好队，把肿胀的大鸡巴交给考博吸吮。考博心里知道警卫对他的期望，所以直接把假牙留在了牢房里，他最擅长的事情就是用口水涂满一根充血的硬鸡巴。他把第一条鸡巴叼进嘴里，开始狼吞虎咽地吸起来。

四个守卫中，有三人知道考博精湛的口交技巧，但有22岁的白人新警卫安德鲁·罗伯茨（Andrew Roberts）一无所知。他觉得让一个六十五岁的老年人吸自己的鸡巴，有点令人作呕的感觉。但是其他警卫向他保证，考博可以说是山麓监狱里“最佳吃鸡巴”囚犯。年轻的白人警卫看着考博蹲坐在长凳上，并把其他警卫的鸡巴放进嘴里，几乎毫不费力就深入喉咙。他轻而易举地把整条鸡巴的长度吞到底，动作迅捷流畅。他一点不恶心，也没有窒息感，事实上，唯一的噪音就是警卫发出的充满性满足感的呻吟声。

在过去的三十五年里，考博一直在监狱里吸鸡巴，使他成为监狱里口交最好的囚犯之一。就连典狱长埃利斯也品尝过考博的服务。在他入狱的这些岁月里，考博吃了几百根鸡巴（如果没上千的话）。他很早以前就学会了不要在监狱体系中引起任何涟漪，要尽可能安静地完成自己的职责以避免不必要的麻烦。他终于成为了一个顶级的吃鸡巴高手，这帮助他避免被性欲旺盛的其他囚犯强奸。如果囚犯们能像操逼那样操他的喉咙的话，他们就不太可能使用他那个肮脏的屎孔了。

所以考博设计了一个学习如何深喉的计划。他找了一些他能见到的最黑、最大的驴屌汉子，让他们把驴屌塞到他喉咙里，直到他终于学会了如何放松自己，主动把驴屌彻底吞进喉咙。他花了好几个月（有时每天几小时）的练习才最终实现了自己的目标。他在自己或者别人的牢房里跪好几个小时，让他们的鸡巴压到自己的喉咙里，几乎被噎死。很多次，他都是因为被猛烈的深喉咙操嘴搞得把早餐都吐出来了。但就算遭遇了呕吐，他们通常还会继续当面操他，直到他的胃空了。考博经常从囚犯的牢房里摇摇晃晃地走出来，嘴里吐着大量的白沫，下巴上还滴着口水和粘液。这就是他的自我训练。经过六个月的训练，他的努力终于有了回报，他终于成为一名深喉性交艺术家。从那以后，囚犯、警卫和典狱长都对他提出最高的口交需求。

第十九章 第一节（上） 完 待续

第十九章 第一节（中）

第一个警卫站在那儿，让考博帮自己舔鸡巴。几分钟后，另一个警卫也迫不及待地掏出鸡巴来给考博吸吮。他扯着考博柔稀松柔软的头发，把考博的嘴从第一位的鸡巴上拽下来，插入自己的。考博熟练地换了鸡巴，一下子吞了下去。第二个警官喘息着，考博的厚嘴唇在他的鸡巴根部箍紧吮吸着，贪婪的嘴边里叼着几根阴毛。

警卫让老头自由地吮吸他的鸡巴，厚厚的嘴唇和灵活的舌头在坚硬的树干上上下移动，轻轻地涂上口水。另一个警卫趁考博吐出第二条鸡巴的时候，把自己的鸡巴插进了那张淫嘴里。考博开始迷失方向，因为警官们很快就交换使用他的嘴，他们每个人都操了几分钟嘴，就交换给下一条鸡巴。考博吃鸡巴的节奏乱了，因为他使劲地吸吮一根，让它搏动起来，眼看着就要喷出新鲜的精液了，它就会抽离，由另一条鸡巴来代替它。

差不多有一个小时，这三个警卫一直在玩弄考博的嘴巴和喉咙，导致老头只能坐在那里，张开嘴和喉咙，让他们按照自己的节奏玩，自由自在地抽插和操嘴。他们在考博脸上干很久，让他觉得自己马上就要被口爆了，但大鸡巴却在最后一秒脱身，拒绝他的品尝。

考博开始感到挫败，在这最初的一个小时的口交榨精最佳时间段里，他已经精疲力尽却没有得到任何精液款待。现在他嘴里的那只大鸡巴开始显出要射精的样子，考博知道主人很快就要射出来了，于是他用双臂搂住警卫的腰，把他固定在自己面前。当警卫试图挣脱时，考博吮吸住鸡巴的根部，下颚牢牢地抓住了它。“他吸得好紧啊！”警卫边喊，边试图挣脱。

其他警卫在边上嘲笑这个警卫，考博继续在喉咙里服务他的鸡巴，直到鸡巴开始跳动。“不！我还不想射啊！”警卫喊着，与此同时，他那跳动的龟头上突然冒出白色的浓稠液体。考博饥渴地咕噜着，热浊的精液顺着他的喉咙流下去，热奶油面糊流过抚慰他粗糙的食道。警卫呻吟着，嘟哝着，咒骂着，这个该死的老头让他成为第一个射精的人。当考博确信他已经得到了警卫的全部精液时，他松开了手臂，释放了口里的鸡巴。那人的鸡巴从嘴里滑了出来，完全萎缩了。考博在凳子上转过身来，把第二个鸡巴嘬到嘴里。

“我知道你想要干啥，考博……，我不会让你轻易得逞的！，嘿嘿！”当考博的嘴缠上他那跳动的男子象征时，第二个警卫开玩笑说：“我老婆都不能像你吸得那么好，伙计！我希望你能教她一些你的吃鸡巴技巧！”

考博无法用语言回应，他只是用嘴唇嘬住肿胀的大鸡巴用力吮吸，这才是他擅长的活。他严重怀疑，如果他没有学会如何成为一个超级口交机器，在这个年龄不知会处境如何凄惨了。每当有人把他定为肛交强奸或暴力袭击的目标，其他囚犯总是很快帮助他，阻止任何对考博的攻击。考博从不挑三拣四，他不在乎鸡巴大小、脸蛋美丑、体型肤色，或任何承诺。他只想在山麓监狱里过着没有恐惧和不被攻击的生活，他和每一个新囚犯都能在上述原则下融洽相处。考博毫不犹豫地吸任何想要玩他的鸡巴。当他45岁时，在之前的图书管理员被假释后，他就开始在监狱图书馆工作。

考博发现其他肤色的囚犯更愿意接近他和使用他的喉咙。由于监狱图书管理员考博有一定的权利在监狱的监区里走来走去，推着他的书车经过囚犯的牢房，这些牢房里的囚犯总希望能读到一些有趣的东西来消磨时间。更多的时候，考博会跪在那些牢房里吮吸阴茎。雅利安白人囚犯经常利用这个机会，在他们自己监区的舒适环境中操考博的黑喉咙，而不必冒着被其他黑人囚犯发现，并试图报复的风险。考博的脸常常被种族主义囚犯们狠狠地一顿暴操，但即使是他们也尊重他的屁眼的尊严。考博愿意让任何人操他的喉咙，只要他的屁眼绝对不能被侵犯。

随着年龄的增长，他越来越不能把书送到监狱的各个角落，图书馆的后面成了他特别的聚会场所，囚犯们不仅想看书。考博会自己坐在后过道的椅子上，等着需要一次完美口交体验的人。考博发现他的图书馆从此比以往任何时候都更加繁忙和受欢迎，因为囚犯们会挤占他桌边仅有的几个座位，在后过道一直等着轮到他们。直到今天，他仍然在后面的过道里，狼吞虎咽地吃下他一天内允许吃的所有的鸡巴。

他嘴里的第二根鸡巴开始喷发，把湿乎乎的精液射入他的嘴里。考博吸吮着，舔舐着，一滴不剩下地咽下去，喝得越快越好。

当考博转向第三条鸡巴时，它已经准备好行动了。考博弯下腰，把它吸进嘴里，把头埋在警卫裆部，让鸡巴进入喉咙里。鸡巴的主人抓住他的后脑勺，开始迅速地操他的喉咙。考博张开嘴，让警官尽量深得操进去。大鸡巴只花了几分钟的时间，就深深地插了进去准备发射了。浓厚的白液在考博的喉咙里喷射，在他的食道上覆盖一层光滑的浊液。一旦考博确信射精结束了，他就慢慢退出，他用舌头舔了舔粘糊糊的嘴唇，品尝着留下的白液斑点，转身走向值班的第四个也是最后一个警卫。

第十九章 第一节（中） 完 待续

第十九章 第一节（下）

“轮到你了，罗伯茨！”最后一个警卫说。

“我，呃……，我不知道……，这家伙让我想起了我的爷爷！”22岁的安德鲁·罗伯茨有点抗拒地说。

“如果你爷爷会这样吮吸鸡巴，我想被邀请参加你家所有的节日聚会！”另一个警卫开玩笑地说。

“我可没说我爷爷吸鸡巴……，我只是说他让我想起了他！我爷爷大概70岁了！”

“你六十五岁，对吧，老头？”

考博点点头，什么也没说。

“瞧！他比你想象的还年轻！把你的鸡巴抽出来，让老头尝尝你年轻的精子！”

“不，伙计…，说真的！我想我接受不了！”罗伯茨狐疑地说道。

“只有一种方法能验证……，对吧？”一个警卫反问。另外两个人走了过来，三个警卫迅速抓住罗伯茨，开始解开他的裤子。罗伯茨在他们扯下他的裤子和内裤时，不断提出抗议，但是他们充耳不闻，然后把他从椅子上抱起来，把他锁定在考博面前。

考博知道接下来该怎么办。他挪动到年轻警卫的两腿之间，弯下腰，手里捧起罗伯茨的软鸡巴和蛋蛋，用嘴把它们完全包住，一下子把两个睾丸和软鸡巴都吸了进去。罗伯茨惊讶地呻吟着。这是一种陌生的感觉，有史以来第一次，他的鸡巴和睾丸同时被吸进同一张嘴里。考博感觉到这位年轻警卫的鸡巴在嘴里开始变大变长。他把注意力集中在坚硬的茎杆上，用舌头给睾丸洗澡后，让睾丸从嘴里退出来。罗伯茨觉得自己的鸡巴膨胀得非常快，性快感远超他原来想象中接受一个老头口交的程度。没有牙齿使得考博口交动作更加精致。考博的确非常了解他的行当。罗伯茨到目前为止只经历过一次口交，那是来自另一个囚犯--萨利姆·戴维斯Shaleem Davis（参见第一章第4节），但那次和他现在和这个老人的经历相比，简直不值一提。

考博· 朱尔在让人舒爽方面有着丰富的经验。吞下这位年轻警卫的中等尺寸的鸡巴和他年轻时曾经吃过的超级巨大的鸡巴相比，根本算不了什么。对任何人来说，10英寸、11英寸、12英寸和13英寸的硬鸡巴都不容易接纳，尤其是在你刚开始学习的时候。

当考博回想起当年的那些大家伙时，他常常默默地微笑，那些大鸡巴把他永久性地锻炼成一个深喉咙。他现在对自己微笑着，一边吮吸着罗伯特警官的鸡巴，一边轻轻地用龟头涂抹嘴唇，一边用光滑的嘴唇上下滑动。罗伯茨从来没有感到过比考博的光秃秃牙龈在他鸡巴上吮吸摩擦更奇怪或更强烈的体验了。其他警卫松开了他，他们知道已经不再需要把他固定在原地了。在这个时刻，罗伯茨是不会去任何地方了，除非他把精囊里的精液都排泄出去之后。事实上，罗伯茨站在原地，完全屈服于考博的口交天赋。

考博围着警卫的铁杆上下吸着。偶尔他也会吐出水淋淋的鸡巴，抓住下面挂着的小圆球。考博把它们叼进嘴里，熟练地用唾沫给它们洗个澡，用舌头轻轻地旋转着。当他确信罗伯茨已经沉浸于快感之中时，他吐出了他几乎无毛的睾丸，又一次吞下了那根铁硬的鸡巴。

罗伯茨伸手抓住考博的头，他的身体开始颤抖，接近高潮。考博把那根跳动的鸡巴一直吞到喉咙的后部，为待会的洪水倾泄做好了准备。考博那热辣的嘴唇吸吮着硬屌的根部，鸡巴跳动着，喷出22岁的新鲜精液。考博非常喜欢接受年轻人的精液口爆。年轻人往往有更好的味道，因为他们身体系统更健康，精液更纯净。罗伯茨的精液喝起来就像调味酸奶的味道，考博觉得它很容易让人上瘾。

一旦考博的任务完成，他就被带回牢房，他至少损失了一个半小时的睡眠时间。“谢谢你的帮助，老爷子！”警卫说着，把他锁回了牢房。

“你他妈的去哪了……去执行新任务？”考博的狱友仰着身子问。

“是的。他答应着，准备爬回床上。

“先别急着上床，伙计……，既然你已经起床了……”狱友说着，翻开他的被子，露出了自己的大鸡巴。考博从床上起来，走向他的狱友。他在床边坐下，然后俯身把他粗屌整个吞了下去，用自己喉咙底部彻底按摩整个鸡巴。

第十九章 第一节（下） 完 待续

第十九章 第二节

早上…囚犯亚历克斯·桑切斯睡觉醒来，此时他已经换了个新头衔：他现在是劳尔的正式男友。他是如何在两段感情中从一号变成零号的，连他自己都莫名其妙，但作为劳尔的男朋友，他的职责要隐秘得多，相对比作为戴维（劳尔的同性恋兄弟）的男友，就非常公开化了。

和劳尔的弟弟戴维约会，意味着戴维每天都会吸他的鸡巴，或者偶尔一周操戴维几次屁眼。现在他成为了那个提供口交和被操屁眼的人了。他记得吸过劳尔的鸡巴，嘴里塞满了充满野性的鸡巴。亚历克斯害怕，但是不敢把嘴里的精液吐出来，他怕劳尔会不高兴，所以他乖乖地吞了下去。

令人惊讶的是（尽管令人恶心）这并不像他想象的那么糟糕，但他也不希望自己能习惯这样的事情。他想知道自己成为劳尔的新男友是不是做得正确？然后他回忆起戴维是如何欺骗了他两次，以及其他囚犯是如何在淋浴时想要强奸他。至少现在来说，就只是劳尔一根鸡巴，而不是有一群囚犯都想操自己！他不知道戴维怎么能那么乐意每天被大鸡巴操屁股，但后来他想起戴维本身就是同性恋。这让戴维比自己更加能适应这样的生活。

亚历克斯决定起床，趁时间来得及，先冲个澡，但令他非常吃惊的是，劳尔只穿着内衣来到他的牢房。他走进亚历克斯的牢房，掏出他的鸡巴要求亚历克斯口交。亚历克斯看了看，然后又瞄了一眼他的新狱友裴飞（Phi Bai 亚裔越南人），阿飞还躺在自己的床上。

“帮我吸鸡巴，宝贝！”劳尔温柔地命令道。当劳尔把鸡巴捅到亚历克斯脸上，要求他像婊子那样为他服务时，亚历克斯感到尴尬无比。

亚历克斯心里知道无法拒绝，便俯身把劳尔鸡巴放进嘴里。裴飞在自己的床上看着他的狱友，当着自己的面，心甘情愿地把另一个犯人的鸡巴吸进嘴里。他只是看着，什么也没说。亚历克斯不是最佳口交对手，但在监狱里，再差劲的口交也总是令人舒爽的。裴飞发现自己开始变得兴奋起来。他在被捕后就没发生过性关系，如果他知道他的狱友是个“吃鸡巴的婊子”，他早就会让亚历克斯吃自己的鸡巴。

劳尔给了裴飞一点钱，让他不要介意自己操亚历克斯的嘴。对亚历克斯来说幸运的是，劳尔入狱后并没有过多的性生活，所以得到一次口交（即使是一次水平一般的口交）也足以让他的鸡巴在创纪录的短时间内就抽搐射精。亚历克斯对劳尔来得如此之快感到惊讶，但同时他也非常感激劳尔带来的羞辱是短暂的。

劳尔的阴茎在亚历克斯的嘴里搏动喷射，用早晨的精液填满他的口腔。亚历克斯觉得精液灌满了他的嘴。劳尔呻吟着，随着高潮的过去，他轻轻地嘟哝着。当亚历克斯的嘴唇脱离他的鸡巴时，他吞下了嘴里面的浓汁。劳尔深情地用手抚摸着他的头发，说了声“桑切斯，好宝贝！”，然后就离开了。亚历克斯在牢房里感到无比迷惘和困惑。他看了看他的狱友，看到裴飞打飞机爽得翻着白眼，白色的奶汁从他的鸡巴里喷出来，从他的被子底下溅到他光滑的胸部和腹部。他在爆发时仰起头呻吟，射完后，他睁开眼睛发现亚历克斯躺在床上看着他。裴飞坐了起来，躯干上的精液残迹清晰可见。

“怎么啦？”裴飞边问，边用手指擦去一些精液。

“滚开！”亚历克斯厌恶地说。裴飞去洗澡时暗自窃笑。

第十九章 第二节完 待续

第十九章 第三节 费城西区（上）

在山麓监狱外，狱警马利克·琼斯找到了一套属于自己的公寓，搬出了和室友曼尼·迈克尔斯合住的临时住所。迈克尔斯不太乐意看到可供自己随时泄欲的“贱逼”离开他的生活，但这是马利克履行他们达成的协议。

“你其实不必搬出去！”迈克尔斯说，他恰好到马利克的新公寓来看了一下。

“谢谢，老兄。我很感谢你的帮助，以及你给我暂住的地方，但是我真的需要继续我自己的生活。我不能一直租你一半的床！”马利克解释说。

“只要你继续提供我那个好屁股，你就可以！”迈克尔斯狡猾地说笑。

“不管怎样……”马利克说道，一边打开公寓楼的前门，一边换了个话题“…这是门厅！这栋楼里有四套公寓。我的在二楼！”

“很棒！”迈克尔斯说着，跟着马利克走上台阶，透过宽松的牛仔裤盯着他的屁股。迈克尔斯的鸡巴一想到将要失去这一切就开始变硬。马利克在楼梯扶手处拐了个弯，朝二楼的公寓门前面走去。他把钥匙插进锁里，打开了锁。“噹噹噹…噹！”他伸手让迈克尔斯进屋查看。

“漂亮极了……”迈克尔斯嘴上夸着，并不看那间空荡荡的公寓，一把将马利克抱在怀里。他把手伸到警卫的身后，从牛仔裤里抓住了两瓣结实的屁股。“…但是我根本不在乎有没有公寓！我们现在就在这个狗娘养的公寓里来个初次性爱，怎么样？”

“我都还没有配家具呢……”马利克抗议道，他来这里之前已经和这位前室友进行过告别性爱了。

“那栏杆看起来很结实！”迈克尔斯建议，把马利克拉回到走廊里。

“曼尼，别…，这边还有邻居呢！”

“我才不管什么邻居呢！”他坚持，拉扯着马利克的裤腰。马利克带着点打闹般地反抗，因为他不知道隔壁谁在家，也不知道谁在隔壁偷听。曼尼粗鲁地解开他的裤子，把裤子和短裤一起拉下来。然后，他强迫他转过身去扶着楼梯栏杆，免得马利克继续唧唧歪歪。曼尼知道他需要一些润滑措施才能进入马利克的屁股，所以他弯下腰在他身后，把脸往上塞进矮自己一点的马利克的屁股蛋之间。当马利克感觉到曼尼的呼出的热气和湿软舌头舔着他那可怜的屁眼时，他喘了口气。曼尼站了起来，掏出了自己11英寸的大蟒蛇。

“慢点，老兄……，我可不想搬家第一天就有人吓得从公寓里跑出来尖叫！”马利克低声请求，他听到曼尼朝手上吐口水，沿着他的鸡巴头和硬屌按摩。他把它放在马利克的洞口，然后推了出去。

马利克感到龟头重重地压在他身上。他屏住呼吸，努力憋住他屁眼的痛苦抗议，然后慢慢打开肛门，让鸡巴头部通过。龟头猛地钻了进来，撬开紧缩的肛门口。马利克进一步弯下腰，眼光可以清楚地看到楼下两个公寓门和前门的台阶。曼尼用臀部向前缓慢而坚定地推进，把更多的屌柱塞进马利克可怜的屁股洞里。马利克咬住了下嘴唇，他感觉鸡巴把他的肛唇分开了。由于马利克之前和曼尼做爱时屁股里已经积存了不少精液，所以他的肛门内部非常润滑。一旦大龟头通过了紧缩的括约肌，鸡巴就很容易滑进去了。

一旦曼尼成功地把他的鸡巴埋入马利克体内，他就抓住马利克的臀部，开始猛操。当曼尼的鸡巴在他屁股里来回抽插移动时，马利克努力抑制住了自己的咕噜声。他的小腹部被不舒服地卡在栏杆上，因此当曼尼以漂亮的姿势大力攻击他时，他能非常稳定地承受住。马利克伸手抓住栏杆，紧紧抓住，而他的前室友在他新公寓楼的走廊里从后面狗交式操他。如果有人现在走进大厅，他们会看到如此惊人的景象。

第十九章 第三节（上）完 待续

第十九章 第三节（下）

“哦，就是这样……，这屁股真棒！”曼尼呻吟着，沉浸在肛交之中。他知道现在和马利克在一起的时间极其有限了，他再也不方便下班回家，把他的鸡巴塞进室友的屁股里去打一炮，然后就呼呼大睡了；或是早晨醒来就在马利克嘴里来一炮，而不必像乞求前女友口交那样苦苦哀求了。他会怀念那些时光：他穿着内裤躺在沙发上看球赛，让马利克跪在地上主动地帮自己把鸡巴里的精液吸个干干净净；或者他躺在那里睡觉的时候，醒来发现马利克用屁眼套住自己的大鸡巴，上上下下的性交。马利克就是个变态，曼尼深深知道，要想找到一个女人，有马利克一半程度那样渴求大鸡巴都非常困难。

他伸手抓住马利克的肩膀，开始狠狠地捶击他的屁股，马利克终于忍不住从嘴里发出细小的呻吟声。曼尼有一个很长的鸡巴，它的每一寸都插进了马利克的紧窄的小屁股里。当曼尼的鸡巴越来越硬，戳刺得越来越猛的时候，马利克坚持着，他伸手在栏杆之间抚摸自己的鸡巴。曼尼让他把一条腿搁在栏杆上，这样他可以更深地进入马利克的肛门。当硬屌极其深入他的肛门核心时，马利克难受得眼睛都鼓了起来。曼尼狠狠地打马立克一巴掌，不让他发出任何声音，而他耀武扬威地骑着马立克，就像骑着匹小马一样。

“哦，他妈的……”马利克呻吟着，用手抚摸着自己的鸡巴。他能感觉到自己离被干射越来越近了。曼尼加快了脚步，用更深更有力的抽插，捶打他的屁股。楼梯栏杆在他们的重压下开始倾斜。马利克摩擦着他自己的屌，试图尽快达到高潮，以免整个楼梯栏杆倒塌，他们两它们都跌落到楼梯间的底部。“哦，该死的…”马利克喘着气，摸着他颤抖的鸡巴。曼尼的龟头在马利克的前列腺上猛顶。他打飞机速度加快了，感觉自己的蛋蛋在收缩，紧接着他的鸡巴突然从栏杆之间、向空气中射出几道滚烫的精液，流到楼下铺着地毯的台阶上。

曼尼感到马利克的屁眼在痉挛，知道他被自己操射。曼尼操马利克操得更猛了，使监狱警卫不停的大声呻吟，因为他以最快的速度抽插身前的骚肛洞。又过了几分钟，他一路向他猛冲过来，像头狮子。他的鸡巴涨到最大，悸动了一下，然后向他的屁眼里喷出了9股滚烫的黏液。马利克感到他鸡巴的每一次搏动都向他汹涌而来。就在这时，马利克听到一楼前门开门的声音，走进来两个人。“哦，我操！”操马利克低声说，身体依旧悬着栏杆的边缘。曼尼仍然在喷射精液，没有听到楼下正有人走动。他什么都不知道，直到他感到马利克向后推他离开栏杆。当楼下的人踏上台阶时，马利克和曼尼恰好向后撞在他们身后的墙上。

“哦，该死的…”曼尼小声咒骂着，终于明白了发生了什么事。他猛地从马利克的屁股洞撤出自己的鸡巴，他紧跟在马利克后面跑回马利克的公寓。楼下这对夫妇刚踏上二楼的台阶时，只看到马利克的房门“砰”的一声关上了。

“哦，也许是新邻居来了……”他们（马利克和曼尼）听到一个女人从门口经过，说着话“……也许我们应该过去打个招呼？”

“让他们先安顿下来吧……”另一个男性的声音说。

“今天第一天，真不该这样哎！”马利克和曼尼互相嘲笑着对方，躺在马利克公寓的地板上。

“太危险了啊！”马利克说道，感觉到曼尼的精液慢慢地从他疼痛的肛门渗出。

第十九章 第三节（下）完 待续

第十九章 第四节

在院子里，囚犯们可以舒展双腿，呼吸新鲜空气。对一些人来说，感受头顶太阳的温暖将是他们最接近自由的感觉。囚犯亚历克斯·桑切斯沿着院子地上划的线走来走去，对自己的感情感到非常不安。在院子里的“波多黎各”区，他看到前男友戴维·罗德里格斯坐在那里偷偷瞧自己。

亚历克斯想尽量避免与戴维有任何接触，但脑海中戴维那背叛他的年轻肉体仍然不时浮现。他仍然能回忆起戴维在楼梯间，裤子被脱到脚踝，身上有个黑人，像操下贱婊子一样奸淫他的肛门。但比戴维的背叛更让亚历克斯愤怒的是他自己对此事的反应。亚历克斯对戴维的感情，反过来影响自己的情绪，这让亚历克斯很生气。让他不得不重新思考自己的整个人生。他作为劳尔的零号男友的新恋情也于事无助。他觉得自己像是在一艘豪华客轮上游弋，然后不知何故突然被人推下水。他觉得自己好像被淹没在一片混乱汹涌的洋流里，还没有救生筏可搭乘。

他本可以转身回到牢房，但劳尔一眼瞧见了他，叫他过来和他及其团队伙伴们坐在一起。亚历克斯不情愿地按劳尔的命令，走过院子和他的新伙伴们坐在一起。

“嗨……，你去哪了？早餐的时候我还想你了。”劳尔边说，边屁股后退给亚历克斯腾出空间，让他坐在他面前的长凳上，两腿中间。

“我的胃不舒服…”亚历克斯撒谎说“……我整个上午都在厕所里。”

“现在感觉好些了吗？”劳尔问道。当亚历克斯坐到他大腿中间的凳子上后，劳尔深情地揉了揉他的头发。

“嗯，我现在好了。”亚历克斯边回答，边把头发拨回原处。他局促不安地环顾四周，想看看是否有人注意到劳尔明显的感情流露，但每个人似乎都全神贯注于自己的想法或讨论，根本没人注意到囚犯之间的情愫。除了戴维，他似乎在密切注视着亚历克斯。

戴维其实什么也不奢望别的，他只想把亚历克斯拉到一边，再次请求他原谅。他知道自己把事情搞砸了，但他还没准备好放弃亚历克斯。如果有任何和解的希望，戴维愿意冒险。但他不想在大家面前丢脸。他得等一个合适的时机，和亚历克斯单独聊聊。

与此同时，囚犯阿飞（裴飞，越南裔）不幸地吸引了黑人杜克·丹尼尔斯的目光。杜克看着阿飞穿过院子，虽然阿飞不是西班牙人，但他和西班牙人混合一起，一点都不显眼。

“那人，他妈的，是谁？”杜克问，远远地看着阿飞。

“哦……那是新来的，名字叫苏菲（故意把裴飞说成女名），或者类似发音的！”杰钮威有点开玩笑地说，他是通过与戴维·罗德里格斯的简短交谈得知阿飞的名字的。”典狱长把他关在西班牙人监区，因为这个亚裔在这里真的无依无靠。”

“他是西班牙帮派中的一员么？一个小喽啰？还是仅仅是呆在他们的监区里？”杜克问道。

“我不太清楚。据我所知，他好像没有参与任何一个帮派。”杰钮威边回答，边瞧着远处的戴维。

“这很好。这就意味着他对加入我们会持开放态度！”杜克一边说，一边抚摸着他裤裆里渐渐隆起的阴茎。

“哟……，你在计划为他开一个欢迎会么？，杜老大？”奇乐·比特（Killer Pete）满怀希望地问道。他迫不及待地想把自己的鸡巴送进反抗的新犯人的体内。

“为什么不呢？我们有好长一段时间没搞一次群交派对了！”杜克说，他正想尝尝亚洲风味呢。“自从我们把那个贱逼艾米特轮奸之后，已经好久没这么玩过啦！”（埃米特·格林（Emmett Greene）被轮奸的故事，参见第一章第二节）。

第十九章 第四节完 待续

第十九章 第五节

白人囚犯史内克和他的伙伴锤子，决定利用他们在厨房的一个熟人，通过午餐盘偷偷夹带一张纸条给萨奇。萨奇是之前白人囚犯帮派的老大，因为犯了事，目前正被单独关禁闭。他们在小纸条上潦草地写了些东西，然后把它交给厨工，让他们把纸条放到给萨奇的食物里面。午餐离开厨房之前，厨房里的犯人把纸夹在萨奇的三明治里的两片肉中间。然后午餐放到一辆午餐车里，从厨房被推出来，进入了监狱的单独监禁区。每一个午餐盘在送到禁闭所的囚犯面前，都要由警卫仔细检查是否有毒品或武器。牢房门上的一个小窗口可以在无需警卫开门的情况下给囚犯递送托盘，这样就避免了被攻击的危险。

“这是给萨奇的？”一个看守问道。服务员点了点头。“让我看看。”看守下令，顺手把托盘拿走了。

“你真要检查他的食物？”坐在前台的另一个非洲裔守卫漫不经心地边看报纸边问道。

“其实我想给他加点料！”第一个守卫笑着说，他放下托盘，把送餐员打发走，然后把三明治上层的面包片挪到一边。另一个守卫看着他拉开制服裤的拉链，掏出了鸡巴。

“他妈的…？”他笑得很大声，看着他的同事把自己撸得勃起。

“我想这个种族主义混蛋该学会面对自己行为的后果了！”

“所以你要……？”

“帮他的三明治抹一层精子酱汁，让他像吃美乃滋一样好好尝尝！”打飞机的守卫笑着说。

“你疯了！”第二个守卫看着整个场面，却没有阻止他。

第一个守卫撸了近10分钟的鸡巴，然后他感到他的睾丸开始收紧。他把大龟头对准三明治，轻轻地撸着，往面包和肉上喷满了浓厚粘稠的精液。他就像给三明治刷了一层美妙的酱汁夹心。最后他小心地拿起旁边的面包片，用面包片刮干净自己龟头上残存的精液，然后他又小心地把面包放回三明治上，然后。。。

“看起来就像刚做好的新口味三明治一样！哈哈！”他说着，从桌子上拿起托盘。

“我今后绝对不吃你给我的任何食物！”第二个守卫假装作呕地喊道。

第十九章 第五节完 待续

第六节 

监狱囚犯萨奇（真名叫塞思·麦克凯瑟蒂Seth MacCatherty）独自坐在他小小的单人禁闭室里。没有人可以和他说话，他只能自言自语，他诅咒自己，诅咒典狱长，诅咒刑罚系统，诅咒狱警，诅咒囚犯，诅咒军队，诅咒所有人和其间的一切。

萨奇曾经是个坚强的军人，在他那个时代是一股不可忽视的力量。军队派他的小队去干脏活，因为他们知道他是一个能保证完成任务的人！他是你在酒吧打架时，值得依靠的强力武器。萨奇是那种“先踢屁股，后问问题”的人。他年轻的时候，人们很害怕他。他脾气暴躁，思维敏捷，决心坚定，在很年轻的时候就获得了军士的军衔。他鞭策新兵，并在越战期间带领他们穿过亚洲丛林。他一生都在军队里保卫国家。他38岁时退出了现役，他本应该一辈子悠闲地生活。但是，由于他闲暇太多，以及服役多年来造成的酒瘾，萨奇似乎无法让自己远离当地的酒吧，因此也甩不开麻烦。

萨奇以酗酒和酒吧斗殴而闻名，某晚在酒吧里被一个黑人同性恋者搭讪，黑人被他迷得神魂颠倒。那个黑人认为萨奇的肌肉和傲慢的优越感使他显得性感迷人。他走近萨奇，请他喝一杯。当萨奇把饮料扔到那人的脸上走开时，那人其实是个抖M，跟着萨奇到了停车场，恳求大个子白人萨奇原谅他，在他家好好惩罚他。萨奇喝醉了，又生气又恶心，他抄起一个打碎了的啤酒瓶，刺伤了那个人的颈静脉。法院认为他的行为过激，以非蓄谋谋杀罪判处他30年徒刑。萨奇把他的不幸归咎于军队，因为尽管他有着光辉的战绩，但军队没能帮助他。

“午餐！”守卫叫了一声，把萨奇的食物盘推过门上小窗。

萨奇抱怨守卫实施种族欺压，以表达他对警卫和他们提供的“糟糕的食物”的不满。他从单人床上起来，走到禁闭室的金属门前，抓起托盘，把它带回他坐的小床上。

在这里人人都会先检查一下食物再吃，中士拿起上层面包片扔在托盘上，看到里面夹着光滑的粘糊糊的肉馅饼。”臭蛋黄酱！”他咒骂着，似乎认定了面包片之间的夹着的粘性物质是蛋黄酱。他举起三明治，顺势闻了闻肉陷，以确保它没有变质，这时他注意到下面露出一张纸的尖端。“他妈的……这是？”他喃喃自语，把纸条从肉下面扯了出来。他把三明治放回托盘上，拿着小纸条举到灯前察看。史内克和锤子告诉他，因为他（萨奇）被关禁闭前没有指定自己的接班人，所以前警察加德纳试图接管狱中的雅利安白人帮派。

“蠢猪……，该死的混蛋。。。！”萨奇咕哝着，把纸条揉成一团。“他妈的，他们就不能早点传消息给我么！！看来我是监区里唯一有半个脑子的人！”他大声喊叫，对自己不在时帮派发生的事情感到愤怒。他把三明治重新拼起来，无意识地把精液三明治举到嘴边，将浸透精子的面包咬了一大口，这是他第一次正式吞下男人的精液。

第十九章 第六节完 本章完结


	20. 黑洞 第二十章 交易与魔鬼

黑洞 第二十章 交易与魔鬼

第一节（上）

日出时分，对大多数人来说，要么是躺在床上按掉闹钟，要么是在开车或者搭巴士上班的路上。对于山麓监狱的囚犯来说，他们可以透过牢房里冷冰冰的窗户眺望太阳（如果他们的牢房有幸带窗户的话）。

监狱狱长丹尼斯·埃利斯就是这样一个通勤者。他把结婚多年的妻子留在家里料理家务，自己每天去监狱工作。在监狱里，他会问秘书拿自己的一天的工作时间表，以及需要打的一系列工作电话列表。今天他的第一个会面是和他的新助理--囚犯戴维斯·伍德。

戴维斯是一个已婚的34岁黑人男子，在“现实世界”有4个孩子。他因持有超过一公斤大麻而被判10年徒刑。他坐在典狱长办公室外空调等候区，品尝着桌上的秘书最爱吃的巧克力薄荷糖。

戴维斯看到典狱长拿着公文包走进来。他从秘书那里拿了前面提到那些文件，戴维斯忍不住盯着典狱长的裤裆看，因为他期待着即将到来的性交。

“跟我进办公室！”埃利斯下了命令，戴维斯起身，快步跟着他进去，顺手关上了身后的门。典狱长绕过办公桌坐在他那张极其柔软的进口皮革椅子上，“我昨天整晚都在期待这个！”典狱长兴奋地说，边解开皮带。戴维斯看着典狱长在坐下前，就把裤子和内裤都脱到地上。“过来工作，犯人！好好干，我半小时后就要开会了！”

戴维斯吞下嘴里的巧克力薄荷糖，绕过桌子面对埃利斯。典狱长的老二已经有点期待地半硬了。戴维斯跪在典狱长的两条粗腿之间，抓住他的肉棒。当戴维斯向前倾身，让鸡巴伸进他热湿的嘴里时，埃利斯开始轻轻地呻吟。戴维斯很想知道，为什么典狱长家里明明有老婆，还要求“男助理”24小时随时候命为他吹喇叭？有时，典狱长的大鸡巴硬到几乎能把裤子门襟顶破，他几乎无法通过秘书的办公桌边的狭窄走道。戴维斯不觉得埃利斯是一个英俊帅哥，但如果他愿意的话，他肯定会找到合适的女人帮他吃鸡巴，被他操逼。一些女性被权力所吸引，埃利斯可能是这个城市最有权势的男性之一。

戴维斯从上到下吮吸着典狱长那厚实的整根鸡巴，这根大鸡巴散发着雄性的味道，比他自己和狱友詹姆斯·德里克森相比，都更具男子气概。詹姆斯和戴维斯很长一段时间以来都是暗地里的性伴侣，在晚上熄灯后，互相帮助对方满足基本性需求。戴维斯和詹姆斯在那时已经很亲密了。经常吮吸别人的鸡巴可以拉近彼此的距离。他们谈论着监狱外的生活，甚至计划着一旦获释就与对方保持联系。戴维斯对詹姆斯的了解和他自己的一样多。他知道詹姆斯与他事实婚姻妻子瑞秋的事情，知道他一旦出狱，肯定会娶了她，他也了解詹姆斯的工作、历史、童年、对未来的希望和梦想……以及他的精液的味道。

戴维斯和詹姆斯的性经历最令人惊讶之处是：他们实际上无比的享受其中。两个男人都不是同性恋，甚至在同一个牢房里找到对方之前都没有考虑过和另一个男人发生性关系。经过几个月的夜以继日的倾听，他们终于决定在一起。一只手，另一只手，另一张嘴的触觉和感觉…，就像是再度体验第一次做爱。他们很快就发现自己上瘾了。只要他们能尽好自己的职责，两个人似乎都不介意吮吸另一个人的鸡巴，甚至吞下对方的精液的味道也成了催情剂。

第二十章 第一节（上） 完 待续

第二十章 第一节（下）

詹姆斯·德里克森发现，他的狱友戴维斯现在被监狱长分享原本他个人独享的口交，并不太意外。他们甚至在深夜，当其他大多数人都睡着的时候，讨论这个问题。詹姆斯认为他们应该保守彼此之间的秘密，除了他们两个自己，不能有其他囚犯知道这档子事情。戴维斯辩称埃利斯不是囚犯，因此吸他的阴茎是完全可以接受的。戴维斯坚持说，吃埃利斯的鸡巴纯粹是一份工作，他这样做是严格按照典狱长特别助理应得的“津贴”来做的（即：空调、免费烟、糖果、钱等）。戴维斯想，如果詹姆斯不知道就好了，他觉得詹姆斯是嫉妒心作怪。

紧接着戴维斯否定了这个想法，因为他知道他和詹姆斯的关系纯粹是出于彼此需要。他和詹姆斯并没有相爱，他们只是知道对方需要什么，才能保持清醒，并随时离开。

埃利斯解开了他脖子上的领带，低头看着他两腿之间的男性囚犯。戴维斯在吸吮他的鸡巴，做得很好，虽然不如自己最后一个助手洛基·彼得森。

洛基是一个48岁的男人，他在监狱里呆了很长时间。他最近刚被假释，因此他的职位成为空缺。戴维斯作为幸运候选人得到了这份工作，他为同牢房的狱友詹姆斯·德里克森吃鸡巴所锻炼出的口交技巧，打败了所有其他候选人。

与詹姆斯·德里克森不同的是，典狱长埃利斯根本不在乎戴维斯除了他自己以外还吸谁的鸡巴。他雇戴维斯干这事，而且只干这一件事。他觉得自己越来越接近发射精液了。戴维斯觉得典狱长的鸡巴在他嘴唇间变更粗了，他一边更用力地吸着，鸡巴一边不停地跳动。戴维斯马上就能尝到精子的甜味。这促使他更加努力地工作，当他饥渴地吞入粗壮的鸡巴时，双唇紧缩。埃利斯开始胯部往上顶，给戴维斯的嘴巴喂食自己的肉棒。房间里充满了低沉的声音。戴维斯用手拢住埃利斯的大鸡巴根部，一边使劲吸吮，一边把它握得稳稳的。埃利斯拍了拍戴维斯的双手，他只想感受他嘴巴在他鸡巴上的工作，而不是手的工作。几秒钟后，他的鸡巴爆炸了，把戴维斯的嘴灌得满满的。

“呃呃..咳咳..！”戴维斯哽咽着，让白色奶油黏液冲满了他的嘴。

埃利斯的大鸡巴在他嘴唇间搏动，像水泵般一次又一次地喷出浓稠的咸腥味奶汁。当戴维斯确信嘴里的鸡巴已经完全停止喷射，他就退出嘴巴，将口腔里的精液都咽了下去。埃利斯目不转睛地看着犯人当面吞咽消化他的浓稠白浊液（这是埃利斯向助手提出的要求）。然后戴维斯再次身体向前倾，把包皮间、马眼里剩下的积液污渍清理干净。

“做的非常好。”埃利斯宣布。他把戴维斯从鸡巴上推了下来，现在离会议开始还剩10分钟。戴维斯这位34岁的直男站了起来，他的嘴唇因刚才激烈的口交而感到有点肿胀难受。“我有个会议要参加，但我回来后可能还需要你的服务。跟我的秘书登记一下，看看我什么时候回办公室！”埃利斯下完命令，让戴维斯离开。他拉起自己的裤子和内裤，正了一下领带，准备去开会。

第二十章 第一节（下） 完 待续

第二十章 第二节 

戴维·罗德里格斯的生活从来都不容易。当他还是个孩子的时候，他总觉得必须向他的父亲和哥哥们证明自己，因为他是同性恋。他的父亲（罗梅罗·罗德里格斯）把他的儿子当男人对待，而不是男孩。他让他们为自己的零用钱工作（通常是在街角监视警察的动静），允许他们诅咒在街上反抗他们的成年人，并让他们互相打架来解决问题。罗梅罗早就知道他最小的儿子是一个“女孩”，他知道戴维小时候……，他走路的方式，说话的方式，像个小女孩一样呜咽，以及他玩姐妹们的洋娃娃。罗梅罗不喜欢有一个同性恋的儿子，所以他努力试图把戴维变成一个他可以接受的人，他想到的办法就是狠狠揍戴维，小时候戴维挨揍的次数两倍于他的两个哥哥。

戴维的童年大部分时间都在打架。他在教室里打架，在操场上打架，在街上打架，在屋子里打架。罗梅罗认为可以让一个男孩变得更糟糕，更难相处，从而摆脱他的同性恋倾向。事实恰好相反，这只会让戴维更加努力地在父亲面前隐藏他对男人的吸引力。

戴维的第一次性经验（家人不知道）发生在他15岁的时候。他父亲的一个朋友（名叫“里科”）被戴维的魅力所吸引。每当他经过他们家门口时，他都会密切地注视着这个男孩，仔细地打量这个孩子的一举一动。他注意到戴维似乎和他的哥哥（劳尔和卡洛斯）有些不同。他似乎有点胆小，有点敏感，有点娇弱。他在没有人的时候给戴维点零花钱，让戴维保密，从而赢得了戴维的信任。戴维觉得里科和自己是同类人（同性恋）。他很信任里科，因为他是个成年人，是他们父亲的朋友。里科有时在家里没人的时候过来，戴维并不觉得奇怪。事实上，他喜欢里科给他的额外关注。当里科要喝点凉的饮料时，戴维就会跑到厨房给他拿杯啤酒。里科看着大卫那紧绷的小屁股溜进厨房，鸡巴就发硬，他得赶在戴维回来之前，让它安静下来。

“谢谢你的啤酒！”里科边说着边用粗糙的手摸摸戴维的屁股，并开玩笑地扇了他一巴掌。戴维感到他们之间有火花。戴维知道他喜欢男孩，里科知道他对班上一些英俊的男孩有……，感情。可是戴维虽然注意到了里科，但由于们之间的年龄差距，以及他和父亲的朋友关系，戴维没有把里科当作“可以发展同性情感的对象”。但是戴维注意到了里科强壮的体格，毛茸茸的胸部，强壮的下巴，他穿着紧身上衣和紧身牛仔裤时充满了男性魅力。当里科让戴维并排坐在沙发上时，他很惊讶。戴维坐在他旁边，觉得自己就是个小屁孩。然后里科开始揉捏戴维的大腿，告诉他“他有多瘦弱”。他将手臂屈起，上臂隆起巨大的肌肉，让男孩“感觉到”这就是男人的手臂应有的感觉。得意的里科，命令男孩摸他的胸肌，然后是他的粗壮大腿。就在这时，戴维注意到那裤裆里鼓起了搏动的肉块。”别停呀……，摸摸它！”在里科的鼓励下，大卫照做了，他喜欢里科的强硬作风。“把它掏出来……”里科急切地期待着，呼吸困难。戴维是一个漂亮的男孩，正是里科最喜欢操的类型。没有人知道里科爱玩小男孩，尤其是戴维的父亲罗梅罗对朋友的癖好一无所知。

里科和罗梅罗拥有十多年的友谊，他们在监狱里相遇，最终英雄惜英雄，并建立了一种友谊的纽带。罗梅罗对里科被判刑的真正原因一无所知。里科告诉狱友们，他是因毒品活动被捕，而事实上，他是因猥亵儿童而被定罪。

里科在他老家猥亵了几个十几岁的邻家女孩和男孩，他诱骗他们与他发生性行为。他是一个英俊而粗犷的人，所以通常很容易欺骗孩子们做一些他们明明知道是错误的或变态的事情。戴维也不例外，当里科让他从裤子里掏出他裸露的大鸡巴，催促好奇的戴维用手抚摸着。“你为什么不亲亲它呢？”里科温柔地问，他知道戴维心里想的是什么。这个男孩害怕又勉强，直到里科答应永远不告诉他父亲。戴维不顾一切地向前弯下腰，笨拙地吸吮着他平生第一个根成年的鸡巴。从那一刻起，他就上钩了，每当他们在里科的车里、在他那间两居室的小公寓里、在他父母家的地下室里，只要一有找机会，他就会帮里科吸屌吃精。

戴维这一生都试图向家人隐瞒他的性取向。他在街坊和学校里交到了很多朋友，但他永远也达不到他真正想要的那种亲密程度。直到他遇到亚历克斯。

亚历克斯·桑切斯是戴维第一个付出真情的人。从亚历克斯和他做爱的方式可以看出，他也很关心他。戴维会因为背着亚历克斯搞乱而深深自责。他知道除了自己没有人可以责怪，但他想让他的男朋友回来。就他而言，滔天洪水和地下九泉都不能阻止他实现这一目标。

第二十章 第二节完结 待续

第二十章 第三节（上）

亚历克斯·桑切斯吃完早饭走回他的牢房。他看见戴维·罗德里格斯（亚历克斯的前男友）从桌子对面盯着他看。亚历克斯试图无视他，这是戴维的哥哥劳尔（亚历克斯的新男友）命令的。他知道戴维对他们的事非常懊悔，也知道戴维真心希望他们能再次和解。但现在亚历克斯属于劳尔了。劳尔比戴维坚强、强硬得多。劳尔不是那种能被你耍的人。亚历克斯不想站到劳尔的对立面。他目睹了劳尔和他的“根男孩”帮派对敌人所做的一切，那会很惨。

当劳尔走进来时，亚历克斯正站着思考自己还有没有选择的余地。

“怎么了，宝贝？”劳尔走进牢房问道，就像他正走进自己的牢房那么自然。“你在想什么？”

“没什么。就是发呆。”亚历克斯回答，他看到劳尔从床上扯下床单，挂到牢房门口的铁栏杆上。亚历克斯知道那是什么意思。自从成为劳尔的人，他每天至少要帮他吸一管。幸运的是，劳尔并不是在性爱上追求花样翻新的人，他对亚历克斯要求的也仅仅是口交吞精而已。

劳尔走过来时，亚历克斯一动不动地站着。劳尔站到他面前，然后拉过身高略高于自己的亚历克斯亲吻他的嘴唇。亚历克斯有些惊讶，因为劳尔以前从未做过这种深情的动作。亚历克斯身体放松了，让劳尔的舌头滑进自己的嘴里。他接受了劳尔的舌头，劳尔好奇地滑动搜索他的口腔。当劳尔抬起头来时，亚历克斯看到他冷酷无情的眼睛里有一种阴郁的欲望。

“我们今天要尝试一个全新的小花样，宝贝……”劳尔解开腰带，示意亚历克斯也这么做。恐惧涌上亚历克斯的心头，但他知道接下来的事情是他难以拒绝的。“我买了一些小玩意，我们玩起来会更方便。”他从口袋里掏出一小管润滑剂，补充道“我从我弟弟那里得到的…，他在他要被操的时候会用。你早就知道这个玩意，对吧？”劳尔自鸣得意地笑着。

亚历克斯觉得自己的屁眼在默默抗议。他很清楚劳尔想干嘛。他经常和劳尔的弟弟戴维上床，当然知道润滑剂是用来干什么的。他担心会有人（可能是他的狱友）来找他，发现他被肛交了，但后来他意识到，劳尔很可能派了他的一些手下在牢房外站岗，以确保他们的隐私安全。

“帮我吹硬，宝贝。”劳尔命令道。

亚历克斯跪下，把劳尔那只6英寸长没割过包皮的硬屌叼进嘴里，开始吮吸。自从成为劳尔的性玩具后，他就完全接受了给劳尔吹箫的工作，但被操屁眼肯定需要一些时间来适应才行。

亚历克斯使劲地吸吮劳尔的鸡巴，希望能尽量让劳尔爽爆，尽快让他射出来，这样他就可能忘记操他的屁眼的事情。“该死的孩子…”劳尔感到惊喜无比，被亚历克斯的热情深深打动。“……你真的很想吃这个鸡巴，不是吗？”亚历克斯呻吟着说“是的”，因为他要尽最大的努力让劳尔发射。劳尔决定给这个男孩他想要的东西。他站在那里，看着亚历克斯在自己的鸡巴上“吹拉弹唱”，尽可能深地吮吸，舌头沿着粗屌杆滑动，双手按摩轻挠下面的睾丸，嘴唇紧紧地吮吸着龟头棱。亚历克斯发现劳尔的鸡巴像发疯似的在跳动，一往无前地达到了高峰。”啊，对…宝贝…，吃我都鸡巴，宝贝。都吞下去！”

亚历克斯感觉到劳尔的鸡巴在嘴里跳了起来，然后它开始向他的齿间和牙龈注入新鲜的浓白精液。亚历克斯微笑着吞下了劳尔今天份的乳脂奶油，知道自己的小屁股今天得救了。劳尔看着亚历克斯清理他的鸡巴，每次他的舌头从敏感的龟头上舔过，劳尔都会拍拍他的嘴唇。亚历克斯站起身来，以为劳尔今天的任务已经结束了。这时劳尔突然伸手去摸亚历克斯的臀部，开始捏揉他结实的深色屁股蛋。

第二十章 第三节（上）完结 待续

第二十章 第三节（下）

“转过身来。”劳尔命令道。亚历克斯紧张地照他说的做。劳尔把他往前推，直到他弯腰趴到床上。亚历克斯侧过头，看到劳尔正在玩弄他的屁股蛋，劳尔的鸡巴依然很硬挺，在射精之后并没有明显软萎。

“准备好了吗，宝贝？”劳尔问道，用沾满润滑油的手指在亚历克斯的肛门口蹭了蹭，“我的体力足够连续干你两次！”

“亲爱的劳尔……，求求你了，伙计……，我很难受。我就不能一直帮你吹吗？”亚历克斯哀求着，想拯救自己的屁股。

“你的口活很棒，宝贝……，但有时候，男人还是希望自己的鸡巴插进某个暖热的，紧致的，湿滑的小洞里。你以前经常和戴维上床，你懂的！！”

“求你了，劳……，戴维他喜欢……可是我…”

“相信我，亚历克斯，你两种都可以的！我们可以做得很棒……，或者像上次一样（参见第二章第四节，劳尔和弟弟卡洛斯轮奸亚历克斯的肛门）！”

亚历克斯无话可说，他知道劳尔的话意味着什么。劳尔给自己的鸡巴抹了点油，然后把他的龟头顶到亚历克斯的肛门洞口，开始往里面推进。

“啊啊…哎…！" 亚历克斯沙哑地呻吟着，试图忍受疼痛，因为他的肛门被劳尔灼热的大龟头楔开了。

“哦…，该死的，对…！“劳尔叹着气，喜欢那种紧缩的感觉。怪不得这么多囚犯好这一口！

亚历克斯恳求劳尔温柔一点。劳尔正尽最大的努力不伤害亚历克斯的屁眼，但仅仅几秒钟后，汹涌的欲望就把劳尔吞没了。他抓住亚历克斯的臀部，开始越来越用力地操他。亚历克斯紧咬嘴唇，尽量不叫出声来，以免引起外人的注意。他不想让其他囚犯知道他被肛交了。这样的事情真的很难堪，亚历克斯不想这种流言传到自己家人邻居那里，说自己在监狱成为了大佬肛交的性玩具！

幸运的是，劳尔并不能坚持很久（尽管对亚历克斯来说，5分钟可能感觉就像是永恒似的）。他从后面顶击亚历克斯，直到他脸朝下躺在床垫上，最后向亚历克斯新鲜开苞的肛洞注入一股热精。

肛交结束后，亚历克斯体验到一种奇特的解脱感。当劳尔把鸡巴一股脑地从他身上拔出来时，他的屁眼松了一口气。劳尔走到水池边，把鸡巴洗干净，亚历克斯躺在床上慢慢复苏。他的肛门依旧抽搐疼痛，但有点习惯了。当他从床上起来，重新穿上衣服的时候，他能感觉到肠道里温热的液体湿润覆盖着他肿胀的肛洞。劳尔走过来，吻了吻他的嘴唇说声“谢谢”，然后像对乙个小妞一样拍了拍他的屁股，朝着牢房门走去。劳尔撤下遮挡的床单，然后让亚历克斯打扫干净战场。

第二十章 第三节（下）完 待续

第二十章 第四节   
32岁的穆斯林艾玛哈德坐在自己的牢房里，他的思想正被一些与他的宗教信仰或古兰经教义无关的东西所吞噬。他的思绪（和最近的梦想）都被他爱上的女人吞噬了。奇怪的是，直到他被关进山麓监狱，他才遇到这个所谓的女人；纳基亚·道森（Nakia Dawson）。

纳基亚（Nakia）是一名28岁的黑人男性囚犯，他被诬告并因未犯下的罪行而被判刑（参见第二章第三节）。雪上加霜的是，他被监狱里最臭名昭著的黑人囚犯大佬之一杜克·丹尼尔斯盯上，并被迫成为一名对外接客的男扮女装的男妓。

艾玛哈德和大多数囚犯一样，第一次在监狱餐厅看到了纳基亚（参见第九章第一节分）。杜克介绍说这是自己新的“监狱骚逼”，他强迫纳基亚穿上女装，然后带到餐厅，向满屋子性致勃勃、饥渴无比的男人炫耀。

艾玛哈德正和他的穆斯林同胞坐在一起（参见第十三章第三节），这时他瞥见了他（她）。从那以后，她一直是他梦中的棘刺。阿玛哈德早餐醒来时脑子里想的都是纳基亚。他会找遍监狱，只是为了看她和其他男人调情。当他能攒够钱（从监狱外的渠道，比如母亲，女朋友，馈赠等）时，他会把钱花在和她的一次约会上，就像他在现实世界里和他女朋友做爱一样。

艾玛哈德穿着囚犯的裤衩从床上起来。他的狱友贾马尔（Jamal）看着他穿过房间走向厕所。艾玛哈德从短裤缝里掏出他那又软又肥的鸡巴，开始往马桶里撒尿。

“你错过了晨祷和早餐。”贾马尔坐在他们的书桌旁读古兰经。艾玛哈德一边继续撒尿，一边沉默无语。“穆罕默德很关心你。你也没来参加聚会。你没事吧，我的兄弟？”

“我对那个伪君子穆罕默德说的话不感兴趣！”艾玛哈德咕哝着，抖掉他龟头上最后一滴尿，然后把它塞进短裤里。

“我很担心你，兄弟。你没有按照神圣的古兰经规定的方式行事……”

“不用为我操心，贾马尔！我是个成年人！如果我想去参加几次祈祷会，我可以做到！”艾玛哈德沮丧地喊道。

“但是背离经文教义是不对的，伙计！不要因为我们在这里遇到了那么多困难，而怀疑古兰经！”贾马尔恳求道，“如果没有精神上支柱，我们就很容易回到从前的生活方式中去，我们需要互相支持，成为一体！”

“唉，贾马尔……”艾玛哈德转过身来，对年轻的囚犯说“……发生了很多你不知道的事情……”

“你是说你和那个男妓纳基亚的事？我知道！”贾马尔惊讶地说，“消息早传开了！我只是什么都没说而已，因为我希望你能在事态失控之前，把自己拔出来！但很明显你陷得更深了！”

“我不是在说我和纳基亚！”艾玛哈德说着，从床底下拿出自己的囚裤。“还有很多你不知道的事！”

“比如说什么？”贾马尔好奇地问。

“算了吧！当我没说！”艾玛哈德边说，边拉上裤子的拉链。

“你看，艾玛哈德……，我想我们应该找到穆罕默德！也许你可以和他谈谈这个……”

“去他妈的穆罕默德！”艾玛哈德气势汹汹地喊道“那个他妈的混蛋，是不会和我说的！”

“艾玛哈德。。！！“贾马尔对艾玛哈德的仇恨感到震惊。“穆罕默德对你做过什么？”

“他除了高高在上，伪善地给我下判断之外，还能干嘛？”艾玛哈德穿上囚鞋。“他在操他的狱友，阿卜杜勒！”他在离开贾马尔之前补充道。

第二十章 第四节 完 待续

第二十章 第五节

43岁的前费城警官，绰号“终结者”的布鲁斯·加德纳，在萨奇（白人帮派的前任领袖）因密谋杀害一名狱友而被关禁闭后，开始搬到雅利安白人监区（参见第十七章第六节）。雅利安帮派内的人不知道，就是布鲁斯·加德纳把萨奇的阴谋透露给典狱长（参见第十七章第一节）。

“那么……，你说你计划从毒品销售中给我们更多的好处？”史内克疑惑地问道，他坐在“桌子”旁（就是萨奇和他的兄弟们（史内克、锤子和卢克等人）通常坐在那里讨论计划的地方）“说来听听，伙计！让我们看看有啥干货！”

布鲁斯招呼他的兄弟们（现在包括库珀和布莱克）聚拢过来。

“你们看吧……，为了得到一块更大的馅饼，我建议咱们切断与“曼丁戈”黑人帮和“根男孩”西班牙帮的联系！让他们知道我们对毒品走私的贡献有多大价值！”布鲁斯一字一句地强调。

“你傻吗，伙计？”史内克哼了一声，他觉得这个想法很荒谬。“我们这里卖的毒品大部分是黑鬼帮和西班牙黑帮的！如果没有他们的参与，我们将在现金流上遭受重大打击！你的主意是我听过的最愚蠢的事！”

史内克环顾四周，看着他的雅利安白人同胞。“这个蠢货，就是你们选出来的新领导！我希望你们现在还能笑得出来！”

“别紧张，史内克……，冷静点！”布莱克建议道，他听腻了史内克的咒骂。

“滚开，库珀！”史内克愤怒地喊道，“我只差一秒钟就能把你变成你朋友那样的屁股洞同性恋（参见第三章第三节，贾斯汀的故事）！”布莱克闻言只是笑了笑。

“会有用的，史内克。”布鲁斯平静地保证道，“一旦他们意识到没有我们的加入，一笔最简单的交易都无法达成，他们就会做出任何我们希望的交易，这会让我们重新获得良好声誉！”

“我非常同意……”卢克想了想说，“在监狱里，我们确实帮着运输了极大数量的毒品！”

“而且我可以确保，我们私下打点的那些监狱警卫，会帮我们把那些少数族裔在监狱里的剩余的毒品供应链彻底破坏！”布鲁斯补充道，“我们可以在几天内让监狱毒品供应完全枯竭！到时候他们会求着我们说出我们的条件！”

“听起来是个好计划！”一位邻近的雅利安白人说，随后还有其他几个人点头表示赞同。史内克和锤子看着对方，眼睁睁瞧着他们眼前的权力转移。

布鲁斯、库珀和布莱克知道他们正走在致富的道路上。

第二十章 第五节 完 待续

第二十章 第六节

艾玛哈德在各个监区里寻找杜克·丹尼尔斯。他打听到这个男人正在他的牢房里休息，和他的“男婊子们”--纳基亚和克里斯·加德纳（布鲁斯·加德纳的儿子）一起放松。艾玛哈德来到杜克装饰华丽的牢房（优越的居住条件也是毒品卡特尔重要成员的额外津贴）。大多数囚犯想把自己的所作所为藏在帘幕后面，但是杜克把自己的脏东西都放在明处，所以毫不介意牢房的铁栏杆上没有任何遮挡物，他的得力助手马尔文·罗林斯（Marvin Rollins）也一样。

罗林斯和杜克正在和纳基亚和克里斯·加德纳（对外招嫖的花名“切尔西”）玩乐。切尔西仰卧着，乳白色的双腿搭在马尔文肌肉发达的肩膀上，他把他那又粗又大的黑色鸡巴从切尔西那肿胀的粉红色肛门洞里钻了进去。克里斯早已习惯于被黑鸡巴狠狠地操了，但是肌肉发达的黑人囚犯马尔文格外迅猛的强力推进，给他的极具肛交天赋的屁眼带来了巨大压力，这是之前从没有人做到过的（也许除了田佩斯特以外）。马尔文就像一头斗牛，他无情地在克里斯体内开辟了一条新的道路。

艾玛哈德看到，纳基亚弯着腰，凑在杜克那两条黑壮的粗腿之间，脑袋在杜克的胯间不停得上下起伏，另一边马尔文和克里斯正在做爱。杜克的眼睛盯着马尔文那肿胀的鸡巴，它刚退出一段就立马又消失在那个白人男婊子的屁股里了，射精时马尔文那强有力的驴鞭最后一捣，把白浊粘液都从肛门环周围挤压出来，克里斯随着每次活塞运动大声哼哼着，听起来像是有人要谋杀他。那张小床在他俩的重压下嘎吱嘎吱作响。杜克的黑鸡巴在纳基亚涂了口红的双唇间悸动，他使劲吮吸着10.5英寸的紫黑色大肉棍，试图尽快吸出里面的精子，这将有效地缓解他被操得疼痛的喉咙。

“啊…对…，吸我的大鸡巴，婊子！”杜克呻吟着，同时欣赏着马尔文在他面前的上演的色情片。他无法把目光从马尔文紧绷的棕色臀部移开，看着那根粗壮的鸡巴伸进了婊子克里斯的肛洞里。杜克试着尽可能拖延时间，想延缓性高潮的到来，以便和马尔文同时喷发。但这很难，因为在他的腿间吸精的贱婊子像吸血鬼一样厉害。

“啊！！啊！！哇哦！！哦！！啊！！啊！！不！啊！！住手！！该死的，我！糟透了！啊哈，用大鸡巴操我，伙计！！啊！！啊！!啊！！”克里斯尖叫着，这对马尔文就如同美妙的音乐。这个黑人虐待狂男子越来越猛烈地和这个温顺的白人男孩做爱，他喜欢这个年轻的男妓在他的肛门逼洞被怪物般的大鸡巴捅伤时发出的尖叫声和恳求声。

“就这样，马尔文……，操爽那个婊子，伙计！把那个骚洞操成两半！”

马尔文就是这么做的，像个残暴的土匪一样操着可怜的克里斯。克里斯以前在大毒贩田佩斯特（Tempest Williams）的男妓后宫（在“precient-23”系列中）做过男妓，他知道自己的屁股已经很好地容纳黑人的大鸡巴。随着每根粗黑屌一次又一次地戳进他的雄性“逼洞”，他越来越相信这就是他生来的目的。

对克里斯而言，没有什么比被一根又粗又硬的鸡巴操到身体最深处，更自然，更令人满足的了。克里斯抬头看着操他的那混蛋脸，模糊的视线透过泪水凝视着马尔文那淫荡咒骂的嘴脸。他看起来像一头英俊的公牛，沉重地抬着头，从大鼻孔里呼噜呼噜喘粗气，使劲地往下面垫着垫子的屁股里撞击。就在那一瞬间，克里斯感觉到自己高潮了，尽管他的阴茎已经软萎在他的腹股沟上了。因为他的性高潮不是来自他的阴茎，而是来自他的身体内部，直肠深处。

“啊，啊，喔，喔。。。！！”他呻吟着，眼睛向上翻。

“操他妈的，耶！”马尔文笑了，他以前给过其他男人这种性高潮（就是马利克）。在那一刻，马尔文的阴茎在克里斯的骚逼里膨胀了起来，并带着一股喷涌的精液射进克里斯的肛管，就像汹涌的海啸一样。“我操！！”他喊叫着粗口，感觉到他的体力精力猛得从他的下体被吸干了。

“哦，我操，就是那里……”杜克呻吟着，欣喜若狂地把头往后仰。就在此时，艾玛哈德走进了房间……“你要干嘛？”杜克睁开眼睛，看到32岁的黑人艾玛哈德盯着他看。

“我，呃……，我想和你谈谈纳基亚的事情……”艾玛哈德说。杜克把纳基亚的头颅猛按到阴毛上，让自己的阴茎在他喉咙里翻腾，纳基亚难受得发出巨大的咯咯哽咽声。

“嗯……，他现在有点忙……”杜克笑着说，马尔文也走了过来，他刚从克里斯那酸痛麻木的屁眼里拔出了疲软的鸡巴，“也许你可以晚些时候租她…，等我们用完她！”

“我不是来租她的……”艾玛哈德说，“……我是来帮她赎身的。”

第二十章 第六节 本章完结


End file.
